


The Brightest Lights

by stylezluuving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acting AU, Actor Harry, Actor Louis, Actors, Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Louis is basically Leonardo DiCaprio, Love Scene, M/M, Niall and Liam are their agents, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylezluuving/pseuds/stylezluuving
Summary: Po tym jak kolejny aktor odszedł z jego Oscarem, Louis rozgląda się za rolą życia, która w końcu zapewni mu tą jedyną rzecz, której pragnął od zawsze. Nie sądził, że powrót z przerwy, by nakręcić kolejny film będzie tak trudny, ale tak było, zanim spotkał swojego nowego filmowego partnera.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Brightest Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625400) by [Rearviewdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rearviewdreamer/pseuds/Rearviewdreamer). 



Nikt w pomieszczeniu nie zdawał się zauważać ilości wysiłku, który Louis wkładał w uśmiech, który miał przyklejony do twarzy, kiedy szukał w swoim umyśle odpowiedzi, która nie będzie tak sarkastyczna jak ta, którą obecnie podpowiadał mu mózg. 

Cicho zaśmiał się do siebie na pytanie dziennikarza i skromnie, beztrosko wzruszył ramionami by pokazać, że naprawdę nie było żadnej urazy do Matthewa McConaugheya za napad niczym złodziej podczas ciemnej nocy i zabranie nagrody tuż spod jego nosa. 

To stało się wiele dni temu. Wszyscy myśleli, że już się z tym pogodził, ale tak nie było. To wciąż bolało. 

Wszyscy go obserwowali. Nawet mógł zobaczyć swoją twarz na małym ekranie obok kamerzysty, kiedy oczekiwanie wokół niego rosło i czy Louis chciał zakończyć tam swoją karierę, czy wstanie na nogi, podrze kartki dziennikarza na milion kawałeczków i potem wykrzyczy z całych sił jak niesprawiedliwie było drwić z niego i wytykać wygraną innej osoby, kiedy cały cholerny świat wiedział jak bardzo to on tego chciał.

Nie zrobił tego, bo najwyraźniej nikt nie lubił osób, które nie potrafiły przegrywać. Louis nigdy tego nie rozumiał. To musiało być wymyślone przez kogoś, kto dostawał to, czego chciał, bo po prostu zapytajcie kogoś, kto coś przegrał; to kurwa  _bolało_. Nie masz wyboru, tylko być chociaż trochę tym urażony. 

Dziennikarz zamrugał, kiedy czekał i Louis był zmuszony do ponownego wzruszenia ramionami, jakby się tym nie przejmował, zanim odpowiedział. "Cóż, co możesz zrobić? Wszyscy mieliśmy nadzieję, że nasze imiona zostaną wywołane, ale myślę, że ostatecznie wygrał najlepszy."

Paliło jego duszę, kiedy to powiedział, ale nie było tak, że faktycznie mógł powiedzieć coś  _przeciwko_ wygranemu. Ale w swojej głowie mógł krzyczeć na Akademię i to, jak co roku rzucali mu w twarz nominacjami tylko po to, by ktoś inny szedł do domu z Oscarem, o którym wszyscy mówili, że to on powinien dostać już kilka lat temu. To po prostu, on naprawdę, naprawdę myślał, że to będzie jego rok i teraz siedział na kolejnym wywiadzie, do którego został zmuszony by przyznać, że się mylił. 

"Uważam, że dużo osób, w tym Matthew spodziewali się, że nagrodę dostanie ktoś inny, zważając na twoją wielką rolę." Powiedział młody mężczyzna z uprzejmym uśmiechem. "Co przechodziło przez twoją głowę, kiedy nominowani byli wyczytywani na głos?" 

_Mam nadzieję, że nie upadnę po drodze po moją nagrodę, jeśli przypadkiem ją kurwa wygram._  "Byłem po prostu pokorny, zważywszy na poziom talentu wszystkich nominowanych, że to nie miało dla mnie znaczenia, kto z nas odejdzie z Oscarem. Byłem szczęśliwy, by móc pośród nich siedzieć."

"To jest to, co niemal każdy nominowany powiedział. Wszyscy zdają się szczęśliwi końcowym rezultatem, nawet jeśli był tak niespodziewany." Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, kiedy przerzucił swoje kartki, w końcu dochodząc do ostatniej. "I czy jest coś, co chciałbyś powiedzieć do niedzielnego zwycięzcy, Louis?" 

Louis mógł zobaczyć na ekranie jak jego szczęka była napięta, więc wziął głęboki wdech, zanim wymusił kolejny śliczny uśmiech dla wszystkich, którzy patrzyli. 

"Cóż, życzę Matthewowi szczęścia, ale wygląda na to, że już ma tyle szczęścia, ile potrzebuje, więc po po prostu w zamian życzę mu wszystkiego najlepszego." 

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu wymienili się pełnymi aprobaty spojrzeniami na jego miłe słowa. 

"Mogę się założyć, że to wiele dla niego znaczy." Powiedział dziennikarz, wyglądając na bardziej, niż pod wrażeniem na to jak dobrze Louis sobie ze wszystkim poradził. "To była przyjemność, by mieć szansę z tobą porozmawiać, Louis. Jestem wielkim fanem od lat jak wszyscy inni i nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć co zrobisz w przyszłości." 

Uśmiech Louisa nigdy nie osłabnął. 

"Dziękuję." Powiedział po chwili. "Ja też." 

~*~

Od tego czasu minął miesiąc, myśli Louisa były o wiele mniej rozgoryczone za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspominał przegraną, Matthewa McConaugheya, Oscary, albo inną kombinację tych trzech rzeczy. Podczas swojej przerwy zbytnio się nie udzielał, ale jego nieobecność nie powstrzymała ludzi od mówienia i zastanawiania się kiedy powróci. 

Osoba, która przypominała mu o tym fakcie częściej, niż ktokolwiek inny był jego menadżer, Liam. 

Właściwie, nic nie stawiało sprawy tego, że musiał wrócić do pracy jaśniej, niż morze skryptów, które kilka dni temu wysłał mu Liam. Przejrzał jedynie połowę z nich, ale Liam wciąż dzwonił do niego co kilka godzin by spytać co sądził. 

"Dotarłeś do tego, o którym ci mówiłem?"

"Hej, Li, chcesz przeczytać je wszystkie za mnie, odkąd najwyraźniej poruszam się dla ciebie zbyt wolno?"

"Nie... Ja już je czytałem." 

"Więc pozwól mi je przeczytać w moim własnym tempie." Warknął na niego Louis. Jak miał wybrać swoją następną, wielką rolę, jeśli nie mógł poświęcić czasu i wczuć się w bohaterów? 

Liam odetchnął niecierpliwy po drugiej stronie linii. "Ale dotarłeś już do tego o pilocie?" 

"Nie. Wciąż jestem na tym o prawniku i baronie narkotykowym... Poniekąd mi się podoba." 

Louis robił filmy o narkotykach, ale nigdy nie zrobił takiego, który brzmiał tak świetnie. 

"Zapomnij o pokręconym prawniku i przeczytaj ten, o którym ci mówiłem." 

Louis prychnął do słuchawki na jego uporczywość. "Jaki był w ogóle cel wysyłania mi tego wszystkiego, kiedy już wiesz, który mam zrobić?" 

"Cóż, chciałem, żebym wybrał sam, ale zajmuje ci to kurwa wieczność. Przeczytaj to. Zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy skończysz."

Louis gapił się na swój telefon po tym, jak Liam się rozłączył, zastanawiając się kiedy zrobił się taki władczy. Nie miał pojęcia skąd do cholery to się wzięło. 

Jego skrypt o baronie narkotykowym i prawniku niestety został zamieniony na ten, o który błagał go Liam, kiedy go zlokalizował. Louis zobaczył załącznik, kiedy Liam go wysłał i powinien się domyślić, że coś się święci przez pogrubiony, pisany caps lockiem napis ' _Najpierw przeczytaj ten!_ '  

Przez następne kilka godzin Louis zajęty był scenariuszem o pilocie, który przechodził przez poczucie winy po tym, jak samolot, którym sterował miał awarię i wszyscy pasażerowie zginęli, z wyjątkiem jednego mężczyzny, którego obrażenia sprawiły, że zapadł w śpiączkę. Była pierwsza rocznica katastrofy, kiedy pilot podjął decyzję, by odebrać sobie życie, ale zanim mógł to zrobić, druga osoba, która przeżyła, mężczyzna, który leżał w śpiączce od czasu wypadku, obudził się. Była to historia dwóch ludzi, walczących o zaakceptowanie duchów z przeszłości i znaleźli w sobie pocieszeni. Przy końcówce Louis zalał się łzami. 

"Dlaczego kazałeś mi to przeczytać?" Louis pociągnął nosem do telefonu. Nigdy nie płakał; chyba że był przed kamerą, oczywiście, ale to było inne. To były  _prawdziwe_ łzy, które zbierały mu się w oczach. "Kto do cholery to napisał?"

"To jest dobre, racja?! Mówiłem ci! Jest nową pisarką, była wspominana podczas kilku filmowych festiwali w tym roku i zyskała uznanie. Co myślisz?"

Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że skrypt był dobry. Nawet stopiło to jego zimne, umarłe serce i coś poczuł, ale nie łapał dlaczego Liam o mało nie wyszedł z siebie, jeśli by tego nie przeczytał. To świetna historia, ale to nie było coś, po co zazwyczaj sięgał Louis.  

"Podoba mi się. Dodał to do listy 'może." Powiedział mu Louis. 

"Louis, to jest to. Pieprzyć inne. To idealne dla ciebie. To jest  _to_." 

Louis zmrużył oczy na dzieło przed sobą, które nie miała tytułu. "Naprawdę?" Zmarszczył brwi. "Historia jest wzruszająca, Li, ale co sprawia, że tak myślisz?" Louis robił wszystko, od grania ćpunów, do mówienia najtrudniejszymi akcentami do naśladowania. Przytył dla roli (nie to, że miał coś przeciwko wymówce do jedzenia tych wszystkich słodyczy i węglowodanów, ile tylko chciał) i nawet kilka razy schudł, raz żeby zagrać mężczyznę ze śmiertelną chorobą. Nie żeby umniejszyć skryptowi o pilocie, ale to nic specjalnego. Nie miał nic do zrobienia, żeby się do niego przygotować. "Jeśli Akademia nie dała mi nagrody za zagranie wychudzonego ćpuna, zatem zdecydowanie nie dadzą mi za siedzenie w kokpicie w samolocie."  

"Nie, Lou, to po prostu to! Ta historia nic nie wymaga, nic nie zabierze tobie i twojemu ukazaniu postaci. Będzie naturalna i szczera i dokładnie tą rzeczą, której nie pokazałeś im od lat." 

Louis przypomniał, kiedy był nominowany po raz pierwszy w wieku siedemnastu lat. Była to rola drugoplanowa, ale jego gra była tym, przez co zyskał uznanie. Louis ponownie przejrzał skrypt i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie robił nic tak prostego od lat.

"....Zgoda. Powiedzmy, że byłbym zainteresowany tą rolą... kto inny jest brany pod uwagę?" 

"Ben Affleck, Jude Law, Hugh Jackman....i Matthew McConaughey."

Krew Louisa zmroziła się w jego żyłach.

"Wezmę ją." 

"Tak myślałem, że to zmieni twoje zdanie." Zaśmiał się Liam. "Jakieś inne pytania, albo obawy, czy twoja nienawiść do Matthewa przypieczętowała umowę?" 

"Nie  _nienawidzę_ go..." Uparcie twierdził Louis. Po prostu był to dla niego wrażliwy temat. Uwielbiał Matthewa w jego chwale wygranej nagrody, która tak naprawdę powinna być jego. "Kogo szukają do roli drugoplanowej?" Spytał po chwili Louis. 

Skrypt był całkiem prosty, ale to  _była_ gejowska fabuła. Odegrał dużo gejowskich ról, kiedy był młodszy, więc nie było mu obce, by jego obiektem westchnień był mężczyzna, ale kimkolwiek miał być jego partner, będzie determinującym czynnikiem pod względem tego, czy ta rola da mu to, czego chciał. Potrzebował kogoś dobrego, kto będzie utrzymywał ten sam poziom. 

"Uh, było wiele nazwisk, ale rola już została obsadzona. Z tego co słyszałem to Harry Styles." 

"Harry Styles?"

"Tak. Wszyscy o nim mówią, odkąd zagrał w zeszłym roku w tym filmie z Keirą Knightly."  

Jego imię było wszędzie, zważając na krótki czas, kiedy grał. Nawet Louis słyszał je raz, czy dwa, bo najwyraźniej jego ukazanie syna zhańbionego władcy w filmie było tak zniewalające, że wielu ludzi uważało, że powinien być co najmniej nominowany w kategorii Najlepsza Rola Drugoplanowa. 

"Czy to nie ten, który kilka miesięcy temubył na okładce magazynu Seventeen?" Spytał Louis. 

"...Tak. I najwyraźniej jego marka działa, odkąd wiesz nawet to. Skąd ty to w ogóle  _wiesz_?"

Louis spędzał dużo czasu w internecie. Jego praca tego od niego wymagała, żeby od czasu do czasuprzeprowadzał małe badania i czasami to doprowadzało go do strasznych miejsc. Nie chciał, żeby Liam zadawał pytania co do jego metod.  

"Lepszym pytaniem jest to, dlaczego ty starasz się wepchnąć mnie do filmu z dzieckiem?" 

"On nie jest dzieckiem. Ma dwadzieścia dwa lata." 

Dokładnie o to chodziło Louisowi. "Mam trzydzieści sześć lat, Liam. Czy nie jestem trochę za stary, by dzielić ekran z kimś tak młodym?" Louis nawet nie chciał wykonać obliczeń. Nie chciał znać dokładnej liczby ile lat ich dzieliło. Prawdopodobnie to sprawiłoby, że naprawdę by się rozpłakał. 

"Okej, nawet jeszcze nie masz trzydziestu sześciu lat i ani ty, ani Harry Styles nie wyglądacie na swój wiek."

"Tak, to dlatego, że wygląda na szesnastolatka. Powinienem grać jego ojca, zamiast znerwicowanego kochanka."

Louis zdawał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie wyglądał na swój wiek i że Harry wyglądał na o wiele starszego, niż na nastolatka, ale wciąż. Harry Styles miał  _dołeczki_  do cholery.

Liam westchnął po drugiej stronie telefonu. "Bierzesz tę rolę, czy nie? Jeśli to zrobisz, jak tylko się rozłączymy zadzwonię do nich." Powiedział. Nastała krótka przerwa, zanim kontynuował. " _Corden_ byłby podekscytowany, gdyby usłyszałby, że ją wziąłeś." 

"Więc James to reżyseruje?"

"Yep. To dlatego dręczyłem cię, żebyś przeczytał ten skrypt. Ze wszystkich możliwości, jesteś jego pierwszym wyborem. Chce ciebie." Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie. Uwielbiał pracować z Jamesem. Zrobili razem świetne rzeczy, odkąd obaj zaczęli kariery i tak samo jak Louis, James jeszcze nie miał swojej chwili zwycięstwa. Może to będzie to dla nich obu. "Powinienem dać mu znać, że to zrobisz?" Spytał Liam. Louis mógł usłyszeć irytujący, triumfalny uśmieszek w jego głosie. 

"Kiedy to zrobisz, upewnij się, że powiesz mu, że tęsknie za nim i że ci wszyscy inni reżyserowie są na drugim miejscu." 

"Więc... to twoja odrażająca wersja flirtowania z Jamesem przez moją osobę i tak? Zrobisz to?" 

Louis spojrzał na swoją półkę pełną nagród, które zdobył przez kilka lat. Miał ich tak wiele, że większość z nich była u jego matki w domu, bo się nie mieściły, ale było wolne miejsce między jego dwoma Golden Globami i Louis od lat marzył o zapełnieniu tego miejsca. 

"Zrobię to."

"Świetnie! Nie będziesz tego żałował, Louis. Mogę to poczuć." Louis miał nadzieje, że miał rację. "Okej, przejdźmy przez kilka rzeczy, kiedy jeszcze rozmawiamy. Produkcja jest już w większości zorganizowana i teraz, kiedy się zgodziłeś, wszystko zacznie się ruszać raczej szybko. Corden chce zacząć filmowanie z ciągu sześciu tygodni."

"Okej. Brzmi dobrze." Potwierdził Louis. Sześć tygodni brzmi dobrze. Skończy swoją przerwę i będzie wystarczająco niecierpliwy, by do tego czasu wrócić do pracy. "Coś jeszcze ważnego?"

"Właściwie, to tak. Czytałeś scenariusz... jest tam scena miłosna, więc wiesz, co to oznacza." 

Louis odchylił do tyłu swoją głowę i wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk, kiedy pogłaskał się po swoim małym brzuszku. "Li, nie mów tego! Proszę!" Błagał. 

"Skończ z nadmiarem cukru i piciem, albo wyślę specjalistę od żywienia." Groził. "I obaj wiemy, że nie chcesz, żebym to zrobił." Louis od razu przestał narzekać, bo ostatnim razem, kiedy potrzebował dietetyka musiał zagrać osobę uzależnioną od heroiny i szalona kobieta weszła i dosłownie wysprzątała jego kuchnie ze wszystkich dobrych rzeczy. Przestanie objadać się lodami, by stracić kilka kilogramów i żeby jego abs stało się bardziej widoczne, jeśli to znaczy, że nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczy. "Louis? Słyszałeś mnie?" 

_Niestety._

"Tak, Li. W porządku. Pójdę na tę głupią siłownię i zjem grillowanego kurczaka. Jesteś szczęśliwy?"  

"Zachwycająco szczęśliwy." Zaświergotał Liam. "Zadzwonię do obsady i Jamesa i przekażę im dobre wiadomości. Oddzwonić, kiedy będę miał więcej szczegółów?" 

To, że będzie musiał być topless dla tej roli psuło mu humor, ale reszta wyglądała tak dobrze, że Louis był dość podekscytowany, że się zgodził. Znowu będzie pracował z Jamesem, będzie grał nie martwiąc się o żadne sztuczki i był pewien, że będzie musiał zajmować się swoim dojrzewającym, filmowym partnerem, ale kombinacja tych wszystkich rzeczy była tym, przez co zyska to, czego naprawdę chciał. 

"Jasne, Li. Zadzwoń do mnie, jak tylko dowiesz się czegoś więcej. Ja przeprowadzę badania." 

~*~

W przeciwieństwie do tego, co myślał Liam, Louis naprawdę tego dnia zaczął czytać o rzeczach dotyczących jego nowej roli. Do czasu końca swojej przerwy, Louis dowiedział się więcej o pilotach i samolotach, niż myślał, że to możliwe. Chciał już zacząć i użyć tej całej wiedzy, dlatego nie mógł się doczekać ich odczytywania scenariusza. 

Liam już był w biurze, kiedy przyjechał. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, gdy zobaczył Louisa nie tylko na czas, ale nawet kilka minut wcześniej.  

"Masz otwarte usta." Powiedział Louis, kiedy przechodził obok niego. 

"Wybacz mi. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem świadkiem cudu." 

Udali się na ostatnie piętro budynku do pomieszczenia z długim stołem stojącym na środku i najbardziej wygodnymi obrotowymi krzesłami, na których Louis miał kiedykolwiek przyjemność siedzieć. Wszyscy byli już w środku, w tym producenci, obsada i kilka aktorów i aktorek, którzy mieli mniejsze role i jeden jedyny James Corden. Jedyną osobą, której Louis nie wiedział był Harry.

"Louis!" Zawołał James, kiedy spojrzał na niego z miejsca, gdzie rozmawiał z kimś stojąc przy oknie. Odłożył kartki, które trzymał i podał swój telefon kobiecie, która wyglądała jakby właśnie wręczono jej bombę, by przyciągnąć Louisa do ciasnego uścisku. "Co u ciebie, Louis? Jak twoja przerwa?"  

"Było przyjemnie! Powrót do pracy jest tego wart, kiedy mogę się z tobą zobaczyć." Louis puścił oczko.

James wziął krok w tył, by na niego spojrzeć. "Wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze. Na wypoczętego. Jak zawodowy bokser, który powraca po tym, jak znienackazaatakował swojego przeciwnika na ringu." 

"Tak." Zaśmiał się Louis. "Możemy nie wspominać o przeciwniku, albo ringu? Było tego wystarczająco podczas wywiadów." 

Wzrok Jamesa był wyrozumiały, kiedy przyciągnął Louisa do drugiego uścisku, ten o wiele bardziej krzepiący, niż poprzedni. "Szczerze uważam, że ten film będzie tym, wiesz? Jestem podekscytowany, by spróbować w nim nowych rzeczy i naprawdę uważam, że ty i Harry będziecie razem dobrze pracować."  

Louis ponownie rozejrzał się dokoła, wciąż nie widząc swojego partnera. "Uh... i gdzie on dokładnie jest?" 

"Nie mam pojęcia." Powiedział James, brzmiąc na lekko podirytowanego, że jeszcze nie przyszedł. Przeskanował wzrokiem pomieszczenie, dopóki jego oczy nie wylądowały na młodym mężczyźnie z blond włosami. Robił coś na swoim telefonie i wyglądał na bardziej, niż odrobinę zmęczonego. Przypadkowo wyłapał wzrok Jamesa i próbował szybko odwrócić wzrok, ale James pokazał mu, żeby podszedł.  

"Gdzie on jest?" Spytał blondyna. 

"Panie Corden, on- on jest w drodze. Powiedział, że przeprasza, że się spóźnia. Obaj przepraszamy." 

Louis uniósł brew na spojrzenie, które reżyser posłał mężczyźnie, który był z pewnością menadżerem Harry'ego Stylesa. Jeśli Louis byłby nim, też by się jąkał, bo James potrafił być całkiem przerażający. Na szczęście Louis był jego drogim przyjacielem i zawsze był po dobrej stronie.

"James." Poprawił go po kilku sekundach, kiedy obserwował jak mężczyzna się pocił. "Mów do mnie James. Jak daleko jest?" 

"Powiedział, że jakieś pięć minut." Młody mężczyzna teraz wyglądał na mniej przerażonego, kiedy wiedział, że James nie zamierzał wykonać egzekucji za wstrzymywanie jego czytania. 

"W porządku. Pięć minut. Powiedz mu, że zaczekamy." Powiedział James, zanim odszedł, by wznowić swoją rozmowę z kobietą przy oknie.

Blondyn rozłączył się po kilku szybkich słowach do telefonu. Przejechał dłonią po swoich włosach, po tym jak ponownie sprawdził godzinę. Zauważył Louisa, kiedy podniósł wzrok. 

"Tak bardzo przepraszam, że się spóźnia." Przeprosił ponownie, jakby to była jego wina. Louis zastanawiał się, czy Liam kiedykolwiek był przez niego postawiony w takiej sytuacji. Prawdopodobnie tak. 

Louis wzruszył ramionami, szczerze nie zmartwiony. "Nie mam nic przeciwko. Zazwyczaj to ja jestem tym, który nie pamięta o której godzinie ma przyjść, więc miło jest być chociaż raz po drugiej stronie." Louis zazwyczaj nie był tak rozmowny, jeśli chodziło o nowych ludzi, ale ten koleś był młody i wyglądał na wystarczająco miłego. Prawdopodobnie był w wieku  Harry'ego i wyglądał, jakby należał mu się odpoczynek, albo jakby potrzebował przyjaciela. Louis pamiętał jak to było być nowym w biznesie. To mogło być naprawdę onieśmielające.  

Mężczyzna wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. "Jestem Niall Horan." 

Louis pewnie ją uścisnął. "Miło cię poznać. Jestem Louis i to  _mój_ menadżer, Liam Payne. Radzi sobie z moim głupim pieprzeniem i opóźnieniem przez tak długi czas. Myślę, że obaj będziecie mieli wiele wspólnego." Liam zmarszczył brwi, gdy usłyszał jak Louis wypowiedział jego imię i potem wrócił do rozmowy z kierownikiem obsady, jakby nic nie słyszał. "Widzisz. Jestem na czas i on wciąż mnie ignoruje." 

Niall lekko się uśmiechnął i Louis czuł się jak dobra osoba za sprawienie, że poczuł się lepiej. Zazwyczaj Louis był przyczyną stresu. Było miło, by dla odmiany pocieszyć kogoś innego. 

Pięć minut Harry'ego zamieniło się w piętnaście. Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole i odwrócili głowy w stronę drzwi, kiedy wbiegł niczym huragan. 

Kosmyki włosów wypadały z jego luźnego koka i był bez tchu, jakby biegł przez cały budynek, by się tutaj dostać. Ubrał białą koszulkę, co było w porządku, naprawdę, ale miał na sobie najciaśniejsze jeansy, jakie kiedykolwiek Louis widział i parę wyglądających na niewygodne butów, jakby wcale nie miał utknąć w tym pomieszczeniu na najbliższe kilka godzin, razem ze wszystkimi innymi osobami. Louis nie nosił jeansów od sześciu tygodni. Nawet nie przyszło mu to na myśl, kiedy ubierał się tego ranka i narzucił na siebie jakieś dresy i beanie.  

"Tak bardzo przepraszam, że się spóźniłem. Myślałem, że wiem jak tu dojechać, więc nie martwiłem się GPS'em, ale potem jeździłem w kółko i kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że się zgubiłem, miałem jedynie pięć minut, by tutaj dojechać i- przepraszam, że wszystkich przetrzymałem. To nie zdarzy się ponownie. Obiecuję." 

Louis spojrzał na Jamesa, osobę, którą przepraszał Harry i ku zaskoczeniu Louisa nie wyglądał jak wulkan, który był gotów do eksplozji. Właściwie, był całkowitym przeciwieństwem z małym uśmieszkiem, kiedy Harry gapił się na niego szerokimi oczami. 

"Każdy dostaje darmowy bilet, Harry. To pierwszy dzień i to tylko czytanie. Przeprosiny przyjęte. Kontynuujmy." 

Harry i jego menadżer odetchnęli z ulgą, kiedy wszyscy ponownie skupili się na skrypcie. Harry podszedł do wolnego krzesła obok Nialla i usiadł, nie nawiązując z nikim kontaktu wzrokowego. Niall dyskretnie podsunął mu kopię scenariusza, kiedy usiadł. 

"Jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy. Dyskutowaliśmy nad pewnymi zmianami, które zostały dokonane w scenariuszu, odkąd pierwszy szkic został udostępniony i poznawaliśmy siebie nawzajem. Zaczniemy od początku, wiesz poznasz imiona wszystkich. Jestem James. Oczywiście, jestem reżyserem." 

Ponownie zrobili rundę wokół stołu, każdy przedstawiał się i mówił jaki udział brał w filmie. Louis chciał przewrócić oczami, gdy musiał to powiedzieć drugi raz. "Nazywam się Louis i będę grać postać Garretta Browninga." Jego znudzenie nie było skierowane do nikogo konkretnego, ale zdołał wyłapać wzrok Harry'ego na kilka sekund i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. 

Gdy skończyli, Harry był ostatni i odchrząknął, zanim się odezwał. "Nazywam się Harry Styles. Będę grał Devina Halbrooka... Miło mi was wszystkich poznać. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za spóźnienie." Posłał przepraszający uśmiech. 

Zaczęli i Louis w większości uważał podczas odczytywania, ale kilka razy jego ciekawość brała górę, szczególnie kiedy była kolej Harry'ego. Był młody, to na pewno, ale to było oczywiste, że było w nim trochę dojrzałości. Nie za bardzo można było się wykazać aktorsko podczas czytana, odkąd to dosłownie było czytanie słów tak, jak były napisane, ale Louis nie mógł nic poradzić i zastanawiał się jak Harry podejdzie do swojej roli przed kamerą. 

To była jak na razie jego największa rola i poza jego młodością i urodą, Louis nie mógł tak naprawdę zobaczyć czego dotyczyło to całe zamieszanie. Według tych, co oglądali jego najnowszy film, miał tłum oddanych fanów i talent, który zaprowadzi go wprost na szczyt. Wszystko, co jak na razie mógł zobaczyć Louis to dzieciak po dwudziestce, który nosił wiele pierścionków, dużo się uśmiechał i za dużo przepraszał.  

Spędzili całe popołudnie w zamknięciu przed promieniami słonecznymi, kiedy przerabiali skrypt ślimaczym tempem, podczas gdy James i nadzorcy scenariusza gorączkowo robili notatki o tym co było dobre, a co nie. Na końcu Louis był zmęczony i bardziej, niż gotowy, by wyjść stąd i zrelaksować się w domu. Niemal wyszedł przez drzwi, kiedy cichy głos zawołał jego imię. 

"Louis? Albo- er- panie Tomlinson?" Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy odwrócił się i zobaczył Harry'ego z rozdartym wyrazem twarzy. "Przepraszam... Do końca nie wiem jak mam się do ciebie zwracać." 

"Jakkolwiek, byle nie  _tak_ , proszę. Właśnie poczułem się jak mój tata." Uśmiechnął się. 

"Przepraszam. Jestem naprawdę wielkim fanem... Jestem po prostu nerwowy." 

Louis mógł to zauważyć. Bawił się swoimi pierścionkami na palcach i ledwo nawiązywał z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Louisowi było miło, ale nie mogło tak być, nie jeśli mieli ze sobą pracować. 

"Nie ma powodu, by być nerwowym." Louis pewnie potrząsnął jego dłonią. "Jestem Louis. Możesz tak do mnie mówić. Obiecuję, że nie gryzę i byłem tobą, spóźniającym się piętnaście minut przez całe swoje życie, więc wiem jak okropne to musi być." 

Wyznanie Louisa wywołało u niego zakłopotany uśmiech i Louis spojrzał na tę sławną parę jego dołeczków. 

"O mój Boże." Harry jęknął, zasłaniając się dłonią. "To było okropne, gdy wszyscy się na mnie gapili i James siedział po środku stołu. Czułem się jakbym był w szkole i został wezwany do dyrektora." 

"Zatem to twoje świeże wspomnienie." Louis złośliwie się uśmiechnął. 

Zajęło Harry'emu kilka sekund, by zrozumieć z czego żartował Louis, zanim się zaśmiał. "Nie bardzo. Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata." 

"Nie przypominaj mi." Wymamrotał Louis, powodując, że znowu się roześmiał. Louis był wdzięczny, że nie było już między nimi tak dziwnie, jedynie przez ich krótką rozmowę. Potrzebował, żeby Harry był w najlepszej formie i nie mógłby grać, jeśli ciągle martwiłby się co pomyśli sobie Louis. 

"Cóż, będę szedł, Harry, ale to była przyjemność, by dzisiaj z tobą czytać." 

Jego policzki zarumieniły się lekkim odcieniem różu na słowa Louisa i cała pewność siebie, którą zbudował, zdawała się ponownie rozpaść. 

"Pracowanie z tobą jest poważnie spełnieniem marzeń. Bardzo miło było cię poznać." Powiedział Harry w stronę podłogi, wyraźnie przerośnięty kolejną falą nerwów. 

Louis pochylił się, by zmusić Harry'ego do spojrzenia na niego, zanim się z nim pożegnał. Za kilka dni mieli próbne zdjęcia i potem w następnym tygodniu zaczynają kręcić i Harry miał kłopoty z robieniem czegoś tak prostego, jak rozmowa z nim. Louis modlił się do Boga, że przezwyciężą jego skrępowanie i nieśmiałość, inaczej oni wszyscy będą mogli pocałować na pożegnanie swoje marzenia o Oscarze. 

~*~

Louis nigdy nie widział żadnego filmu Harry'ego, więc tego dnia poszedł do domu i zrobił małe badania. Po tym jak spędził całe popołudnie oglądając wszystko, w czym grał Harry, Louis był pewien przynajmniej trzech rzeczy: pierwsza, wyglądał niesamowicie w historycznych kostiumach. Poważnie, kamizelka i chusta nigdy nie wyglądały tak dobrze, jak na Harrym. Druga, chłopak nigdy w swoim życiu nie jadł węglowodanów, bo jego abs było nie z tej ziemi i trzecia, mimo zmartwieniom Louisa, Harry Styles  _umiał_ grać.  

Skupiał się jak nikt inny, kogo kiedykolwiek widział Louis i nawet jeśli Louis poznał jego wersję, która była bałaganem nerwów, chłopak na ekranie był upajająco elokwentny, kiedy grał bogatego i Kiera Knightly miała stać się jego kochanką. Był czarujący, nawet jeśli nie miał żadnej kwestii i na końcu sceny, Louis był gotów do porzucenia swojego życia, by stać się jego kochankiem. 

Usatysfakcjonowany, że Harry był w stanie zagrać tę rolę, Louis dotarł na pierwszy dzień próbnych zdjęć ze swoim nowym poglądem.  

Testowali różne miejsca na planie, co tak naprawdę znaczyło, że Louis stał, albo siedział tak, jak mu powiedziano, podczas gdy operator filmowy i specjalista od oświetlenia decydowali co wyglądało lepiej. Siedział w replice małego domku, który należał do jego postaci i potem musiał siedzieć na dużym foteli w pokoju, który zrobili tak, by wyglądał jak gabinet terapeuty. Nie widział w ogóle Harry'ego, dopóki obaj nie zostali poproszeni o to, by usiedli w modelu sali szpitalnej, gdzie ich postacie będą odgrywały scenę.

Był zachwycony widzieć Harry'ego, który się uśmiał, niż widzieć go jak zamieniał się w pomidora na jego widok. 

"Cześć Louis." Zwrócił się do niego, co było o wiele lepsze od pana Tomlinsona. Dzisiaj ich kontakt wzrokowy był silny, kiedy leżał na łóżku szpitalnym z podpartymi nogami i Louis spokojnie oddychał, wyczuwając, że atmosfera pomiędzy nimi była bardziej luźna. "Nie widziałem cię cały dzień. Co robiłeś?"  

Louis uśmiechnął się do kamery, która była ustawiona na nich, kiedy światła nad nimi gasły i zapalały się na nowo. "Oh, no wiesz. To samo, co ty. Podążałem za wskazówkami  i siedziałem tu, stałem tam, odwracałem się w lewo. Nawet kamera zrobiła takie zbliżenie na mój nos, że kamerzysta prawdopodobnie mógł zobaczyć mój przełyk."

Cicho się zaśmiał, gdy starał się nie ruszać. "Wiesz, ludzie zawsze mówią jak miły jesteś, ale nigdy nie wspominają jak dobre masz poczucie humoru." Oczy Louisa ponownie skierowały się na jego dołeczki i przyznał, że jego mały uśmiech był spowodowany komplementem Harry'ego. 

Przyciąganie było dobre, pomyślał Louis. Kamera kocha dobrą chemię, zarówno jak i widzowie. Co najważniejsze, również Akademia.

Obaj zostali poproszeni o powolne obrócenie swoich głów w lewo, a potem w prawo. Harry ponownie odezwał się, kiedy kazano im się nie ruszać. "Czy to nie fajne, jak Brandon i Marie są szczegółowi. Powiedzieli, że mogę później popatrzeć, kiedy będą odtwarzać te testy. Nikt wcześniej nie zaprosił mnie na nic takiego." 

Louis zmarszczył na niego brwi. "O kim mówimy?"

"Brandon i Marie. Dwoje techników od kamer. Marie zobaczyła mnie wcześniej jak przyglądam się monitorom, więc powiedziała, że mogę przyjść i zobaczyć jak podejmują te wszystkie decyzje z tego dnia." 

Powiedział to z błyskiem w oku, jakby to wszystko było dla niego przyjemnością. Louis zgadywał, że tak było. Louis nigdy nie czuł potrzeby, by zostać po godzinach po tym, jak skończy pracę, al robił tak, kiedy był młodszy, kiedy wszystko było nowe i ekscytujące. Teraz robił swoją robotę i czekał, aż ktoś da mu zgodę na to, by wrócił do swojej przyczepy, albo do domu. 

"To będzie dobre zabawa. Nasze kostiumy do filmu są zwykłe, ale jeśli będziesz robił kolejny historyczny film, albo coś, gdzie będziesz mieć fajne kostiumy, powinieneś pójść zobaczyć projekty. Oni również robią niezłą robotę." 

"Tak, okej. Zrobię tak." Harry przytaknął i ktoś przypomniał mu, żeby się nie ruszał. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i oparł głowę o poduszkę. Miał tyle pieprzonych włosów, zauważył Louis, kiedy jego loki były rozłożone wokół niego. Zastanawiał się, czy James będzie kazał mu je ściąć, zanim zaczną filmowanie. Louis po części miał nadzieje, że pozwolą mu zostawić tę długość. 

"Myślisz, że James pozwoli mi kiedykolwiek być na planie, jeśli to nie będzie mój dzień zdjęciowy?" Spytał Harry, wznawiając ich rozmowę.

James traktował swoją pracę całkiem poważnie. Louis pracował z nim wiele razy, ale nigdy nie widział, żeby kiedykolwiek ktoś podążał za nim jak cień. "Nie wiem. Zawsze możesz go zapytać. Znowu się ruszasz." Louis zauważył, kiedy Harry znowu próbował przytaknąć.  

"Okej." Odpowiedział Harry, zamiast przytakiwać głową. "Zapytam go, kiedy zaczniemy filmować."  

Przez następne kilka minut byli cicho, podczas gdy kończyli ustawienia kamery i światła. Przez większość czasu Harry nie poruszał głową, ale jego palce niecierpliwie uderzały o jego brzuch i poruszał stopami. 

"Śpieszysz się gdzieś?" Spytał Louis. Harry zamarł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo się wiercił. 

"Nie." Harry zmarszczył brwi. "Tak jakby muszę siku." 

Louis przyciągnął dłoń do swoich ust, by stłumić śmiech, zyskując naganę, kiedy jego własna głowa wyszła poza kadr. 

"Przepraszam!" Zawołał do kogokolwiek, kto na niego nakrzyczał. "To  _ssie_." Podkreślił Louis, kiedy z powrotem skupił się na Harrym. "To zawsze gorsze kiedy wiesz, że  _nie możesz_ pójść. Możemy tu jeszcze trochę siedzieć."  

"Wiem." Jęknął pod nosem, jakby nie chciał zostać usłyszanym. Już i tak spóźnił się na czytanie. Robienie z siebie divy i żądanie zatrzymania wszystkiego, by mógł pójść do toalety prawdopodobnie nie było na szczycie jego listy. "Myślę, że i tak tu prawie skończyliśmy, więc staram się wytrzymać."  

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego. "Jest taki ładny dzień na zewnątrz. Z pewnością byłoby mi przykro, gdyby nagle zaczęło lać. Mam na myśli, nienawidzę wchodzić w wielkie,  _mokre_ kałuże, które powstają po ulewie, albo burzy, szczególnie takie, które wyglądają jak  _pędzące_ wodospady i spływają do strumyków."   

Louis nie był pewien jakiej reakcji miał się spodziewać, ale był bardziej, niż usatysfakcjonowany, kiedy Harry głośno prychnął, kiedy starał się leżeć całkowicie bez ruchu. 

"Przestań! Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Przez to jest tylko gorzej!" Starał się powiedzieć, powstrzymując uśmiech. Dla Louisa było to prześmieszne.

"Nie jestem w stu procentach pewien, ale dekoratorzy sceniczni prawdopodobnie zamordują cię, jeśli zasikasz cały ten fałszywy szpital." 

Harry jęknął z zamkniętymi oczami, jakby to, że nie widział Louisa, kiedy ten się z nim droczył sprawiało, że byłoby łatwiej. Otworzył je ponownie i praktycznie wyskoczył z łóżka, kiedy ktoś zza kamer powiedział, że skończyli. 

Przebiegł przez pomieszczenie pełne ludzi, rzucając pośpieszne przeprosiny do każdej osoby, na którą wpadł w poszukiwaniu najbliższej toalety. Louis śmiał się do końca popołudnia za każdym razem, kiedy o tym pomyślał. 

~*~

"Menadżer Harry'ego powiedział, że zgodził się przyjść i przećwiczyć z tobą kwestie." 

"Masz na myśli Nialla?" Louis spytał, leżąc na swoim łóżku w przyczepie. 

"Uh...tak.  _Niall_. Ja- nie wiedziałem, że wiesz kim jest." Przyznał Liam, brzmiąc na odrobinę zaskoczonego, co było sprawiedliwe, zważając na to, że Louis rzadko kiedy pamiętał imiona ludzi, z którymi pracował. Na razie znał tylko Nialla, nie tak jak Harry, który dosłownie nauczył się i zapamiętał imiona wszystkich, wliczając dwóch stażystów, o których zawsze gadał. "Niall powiedział, że będą tu za jakieś pięć minut."  

"Okej. Brzmi dobrze." Louis westchnął, rozkładając się na materacu, który nie był nawet w połowie tak duży, jak ten w jego domu. 

Dzisiaj kręcił swoją pierwszą scenę, co nie było takie trudne, z uwagi na fakt, że nie miał wiele kwestii. Był tylko on, sam w swoim domu i potem scena z nim i jego terapeutą kilka miesięcy później po tym, jak samolot się rozbił. Jeszcze nie miał scen z Harrym, ale kiedy nagrają wszystkie indywidualne rzeczy, będą mieć wiele scen razem, więc chciał mieć ułatwiony start. 

Harry i Niall przyszli o czasie, jak tylko weszli przez drzwi, Niall i Liam rozsiedli się na miejscach do siedzenia w przyczepie. Louis natychmiast ich wykopał i wysłał ich do kuchni z wymówką., "Harry i ja mamy dopracować sceny warte Oscara do perfekcji, więc mamy pierwszeństwo. Ty i Niall możecie pogadać sobie o menadżerskich sprawach gdziekolwiek."  

Był to słaby argument, ale się ruszyli. Dostał lekki cios w ramię od Liama za robienie z siebie divy i Louis zrobił przedstawienie życia udając jakby to naprawdę go bolało. Liam nawet nie mrugnął okiem, kiedy z Niallem z powrotem zagłębili się w swojej rozmowie. 

Louis usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko Harry'ego i założył okulary, więc mogli zaczynać. Miał właśnie spytać Harry'ego od czego chciał zacząć, kiedy uniósł wzrok i zobaczył jak się do niego uśmiechał. 

"Nie wiedziałem, że nosisz okulary." 

"Tak, cóż, starzeję się. To jest to, co się dzieje, albo tak mu mówiono." 

Harry rozbawiony potrząsnął głową. "Nie jesteś tak stary, jak myślisz, wiesz? Masz tylko trzydzieści pięć lat." 

Louis przesunął swoje okulary, by posłać mu spojrzenie. "Jestem straszy od ciebie więcej, niż dekadę. Nawet nie umiałeś czytać, kiedy dostałem swoją pierwszą, wielką rolę." 

"Kto powiedział, że teraz umiem czytać?" Harry niewinnie zamrugał zza swojego skryptu. 

Jego śmiech był całkowitą niespodzianką, kiedy Harry się do niego uśmiechnął. 

"W porządku, bądź poważny, Harry. Którą scenę chcesz odegrać?"

Harry powoli przejrzał swój skrypt, gdy mruknął. Spojrzał na Liama i Nialla, którzy teraz robili nalot na lodówkę Louisa i nie zwracali na nich uwagi. "Nie wiem... Miłosna scena mogłaby być całkiem interesująca dla naszej obecnej widowni." Zaśmiał się.  

"Cóż,  _nie_." Louis natychmiast to odrzucił, chociaż to był tylko żart. "Kiedy to zrobimy, Liam Payne nie będzie nigdzie w pobliżu tej przyczepy. Niall również. To wystarczająco dziwne, ćwiczenie wkładania swojego języka w dół czyjegoś gardła, bez gapienia się twojego menadżera." Zażartował Louis. "I na szczęście ta scena nie będzie na razie filmowana, więc wciąż mam czas na przygotowanie się do miłosnej sceny." Powiedział Louis, kiedy lekko poklepał się po brzuchu, który naprawdę wyglądał na o wiele bardziej twardszy, bo od ostatnich sześciu tygodni uważał co jadł i starał się ćwiczyć przynajmniej kilka razy w tygodniu. 

Harry ponownie potrząsnął swoją głową, jakby był szalony. 

"Tylko żartowałem, ale tak, czy owak wyglądasz niesamowicie, Louis." Louis chciał zaprzeczyć, ale kiedy uniósł wzrok, oczy Harry'ego były tak szczere, że Louis zapomniał co w ogóle miał powiedzieć. "Ja tutaj mam kłopoty, bo jeśli będziesz ćwiczył, żeby być w jeszcze lepszej formie, to ja nie wiem jak zniosę ten dzień, kiedy naprawdę będziemy to filmować." 

Harry znowu zarumienił się i spojrzał na ziemię, jak tylko te słowa wyszły z jego ust. Louis nawet nie mógł go za to oceniać, bo czuł jakby jego własne policzki paliły przez jego wyznanie. Usłyszał ciche 'przepraszam' Harry'ego, ale nie brzmiał ani trochę skruszonego. 

Louis odchrząknął, kiedy ich flirciarski pojedynek sprawił, że robiło mu się zbyt gorąco, bo posiadanie dobrej chemii poza planem było świetne, ale nie mogło zabierać pierwszeństwa temu, co  _powinni_  robić. Mieli robotę do zrobienia, która wymagała od nich znajomości kwestii i ta nagroda, na którą Louis był tak nastawiony nie wygra się sama.  

"Uh... Może zrobimy tę scenę, po tym jak się budzisz i przychodzę po raz pierwszy cię zobaczyć?" 

"Okej. To dobre miejsce, by zacząć." Zgodził się Harry. Harry odchrząknął i kilka razy poruszył ramionami, by się wyluzować. Louis poświęcił chwilę, by oczyścić swój umysł ze wszystkich rzeczy, o których prawdopodobnie nie powinien myśleć w tym momencie, jak intensywność wzroku Harry'ego i to, jak wcale nie miał nic przeciwko, że był on skupiony tylko na nim. 

Louis wyłapał zielone oczy Harry'ego z rozczarowaniem i agonią mężczyzny, któremu nie udało się popełnić samobójstwa i wydał z siebie drżący oddech. "...  _Powiedzieli, że chciałeś się ze mną zobaczyć._ " 

~*~

Na planie było całkiem cicho, odkąd praktycznie nikt jeszcze nie wiedział o filmie, albo przynajmniej tak wszyscy myśleli. To wszystko raptownie zmieniło się jednego dnia, kiedy Louis przyjechał do studia i była tam setka ludzi, czekająca na ulicy przed bramkami.  

Louis ostrożnie jechał samochodem, gdy młoda dziewczynka podbiegła bliżej pojazdu, by bliżej mu się przyjrzeć. Nienawidził jechać przez takie gówno jak to, bo było to niebezpieczne i zawsze czuł ten ukryty strach, że może przez przypadek kogoś uderzyć. Louis był w centrum chaosu, więc było za późno, by dzwonić po Liama, albo ochronę, więc zrobił jedyną rzecz, o której mógł pomyśleć. Zatrzymał samochód i otworzył szybę, by porozmawiać z tymi fanami, którzy byli najbliżej.

"Cześć." Powiedział Louis, wzniecając serie głośnych krzyków od ludzi, którzy byli wystarczająco blisko niego i go usłyszeli. Po minucie zrobiło się trochę ciszej, więc Louis starał się przekrzyczeć hałas. "Muszę dostać się do bramki i nie chcę nikogo zranić. Mogliście proszę-" Pytanie Louisa zostało przerwane przez dziewczynę, która wyglądała na o wiele młodszą, niż większość jego fanów i teraz, kiedy na ich spojrzał zauważył, że większość tłumu to były bardzo młode dziewczyny i zdał sobie sprawę, że z pewnością one nie były tu dla niego. 

"Cześć, Louis! Wiesz gdzie jest Harry? Jeszcze go nie widziałyśmy."

Cała ulica się uspokoiła, więc mogli usłyszeć odpowiedź Louisa. Zaśmiał się do siebie, bo fani Harry'ego byli czymś innym. Czuł na sobie setki par młodych oczu, kiedy czekali w całkowitej ciszy. Jedna z nich trzymała znak pytając, czy Harry ją poślubi, a druga niemal płakała na myśl o nim.  _Jezu_. 

"Uh... Przykro mi, dziewczęta, ale nie wiem gdzie on teraz jest. Sam dopiero przyjechałem, więc on już może tu być." Ich pełne nadziei miny zrzedły, kiedy uświadomiły sobie, że Louis był tak samo niezorientowany jak one i wyglądały na tak załamane, że Louis czuł się źle, że zrujnował ich dzień. "Jeśli wpuścicie mnie przez bramkę i okaże się, że już jest w studio, osobiście powiem mu, że czarujący fani na niego tutaj czekają." Obiecał. 

"Naprawdę?" Spytało kilka z nich i Louis tylko przytaknął, kiedy przejechał swoim samochodem po ulicy, co teraz nie było tak trudne, gdy kilka dziewcząt się przesunęło. 

"Naprawdę." Potwierdził Louis. "Powiem mu, gdy go zobaczę." Louis dojechał do bramki i na szczęście ochrona już na niego czekała, by go wpuścić. Louis zawołał do innych ludzi stojących na ulicy i życzył im dobrego dnia, zanim wszedł do budynku. 

Liam był pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczył, gdy wszedł. 

"Louis, tak bardzo przepraszam. Oni dosłownie pojawili się dziesięć minut temu. Nie mieliśmy żadnych ostrzeżeń. Harry przyjechał i zanim zauważyliśmy, ulica była zatłoczona." Przeprosił Liam za to, że nie mieli czasu, by bezpiecznie go eskortować przez bramkę, ale ci fani byli całkiem rozsądni i nie wywołali żadnych zamieszek, kiedy zdali sobie sprawę, że nie był Harrym, więc tak naprawdę nie mógł narzekać. 

"Gdzie jest pan Seventeen Magazine?" Cwaniacko uśmiechnął się Louis. "Obiecałem tym dziewczynom, że przekażę mu wiadomość." 

"Jak go widziałem, szedł w stronę przyczep." Liam wzruszył ramionami. "Ja bym tam poszukał." 

Harry otworzył drzwi od swojej przyczepy ze wstydliwą miną, kiedy Louis zapukał. Jego całkowite zażenowanie było najbardziej uroczą rzeczą, którą kiedykolwiek czuł Louis, by komuś tym podokuczać. 

"Cześć. Um, powiedziano mi, że ten prawdziwy obiekt kobiecych westchnień mieszka tutaj. Czy pan Seventen Magazine jest teraz w domu? Albo może teraz nazywa się panem nastoletnia sensacja? Widzisz, nie jestem do końca pewien." 

"Louis!" Jęknął. "Przestań! To jest wystarczająco złe, kiedy media to robią!" Zaśmiał się, gdy zakrył twarz swoimi dłońmi. Kiedy podniósł wzrok i jego włosy upadły mu na twarz w sposób, który naprawdę działał na Louisa, wciąż się z nim droczył mając nadzieję, że przez to wciąż będzie marszczył swój nos w ten sposób, kiedy się uśmiechał. 

"Oh, nie, pan nie rozumie. Nie mogę przestać. Mam wiadomość dla Harry'ego  _cudownego celebryty_ Stylesa. Będę musiał wyjechać z kraju, jeśli jego fani dowiedzą się, że z nim nie porozmawiałem. Tam jest propozycja małżeństwa do rozważenia. To poważna sprawa."  

Harry odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się, zanim poddał się szyderstwom Louisa z jękiem. Jego policzki wciąż były lekko zaróżowione, kiedy ponownie odważył się złapać kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem i otworzył szerzej drzwi, więc mógł wejść do środka jego przyczepy. 

"Nie  _chciałem_  dać wszystkim znać, gdzie jestem. Wstawiłem na Twittera zdjęcie kwiatów, które są naprzeciwko bramki i najwyraźniej ktoś rozpoznał budynek. Ludzie zaczęli się zbierać na zewnątrz w ciągu kilku minut." 

"Wy dzieciaki i te wasze social media." Westchnął. Louis przeszedł przez jego przyczepę i opadł na łóżko Harry'ego, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że może nie powinien. W zamian tego Louis wstał i poszedł w stronę krzesła obok drzwi.

"Masz o wiele więcej followersów ode mnie." Zaśmiał się Harry, gdy za nim podążał. Byli cicho, gdy usiedli obok siebie i uśmiech Harry'ego zaczął znikać. "Louis? Myślisz, że wszyscy się wściekną, bo ludzie teraz wiedzą gdzie filmujemy?" 

Serce Louisa złamało się i sposób, w jaki to czuł był jak wtedy, gdy robił coś źle. "Oczywiście, że nie, Curly." Louis ścisnął jego ramię, teraz domyślając się powodu dlaczego Harry ukrywał się w swojej przyczepie. "Obiecuję, że nikt nie będzie zły. Wszyscy cię kochają i w którymś momencie będziemy musieli mieć wrzawę na temat filmu. Równie dobrze możemy pozwolić twoim fanom zrobić to za nas." 

Ci sami fani, którzy starali się wesprzeć Harry'ego, by dostał nominację do pieprzonego Oscara. Z pewnością zwrócą uwagę na Harry'ego i jego rolę, ale to znaczyło, że również będzie mowa o filmie i obsadzie i to zawsze było dobrą rzeczą. 

"Twoja armia fanów i twoja głowa oszałamiających, pociągających, czekoladowych loków jest naszą sekretną bronią, Styles. Jesteśmy szczęściarzami, że cię mamy." Zapewnił go Louis. 

Dołeczki Harry'ego ukazały się, gdy nieśmiało się uśmiechnął i w tym momencie Louis to zrozumiał. Na początku nie wiedział przez co było to całe zamieszanie, ale teraz rozumiał dlaczego te wszystkie dziewczyny stały na zewnątrz dla niego i dlaczego wszyscy zawsze mówili o nim i o tym, że emanuje od niego aura Jamesa Deana. Harry był niesamowity. Był zachwycający i miły i szalenie utalentowany i jeśli Louis byłby nastolatkiem, prawdopodobnie także stałby pod studio i czekał, by go zobaczyć.

"James powiedział, że nie będę musiał ścinać włosów, bo gram mężczyznę, który był w śpiączce od roku." Harry uśmiechnął się. "Trochę się martwiłem, gdy wcześniej nie podjął jeszcze decyzji." 

Louis sięgnął dłonią, by przejechać palcami po jego lokach, chociaż prawdopodobnie nie powinien. Chciał dotknąć jego włosów od pierwszego dnia i modlił się, że James nie był takim idiotą i nie każe mu iść ściąć. 

"Cóż, dzięki Bogu za to. Inaczej na ulicach byłyby zamieszki." Zażartował Louis, zanim wstał, by wyjść. Niemal wyszedł za drzwi, kiedy spojrzał przez ramię i zobaczył jak Harry wciąż wyglądał na trochę zmartwionego. "Naprawdę nie musisz się tutaj ukrywać, Harry. Nikt cię o nic nie obwinia... i powinieneś pójść i spędzić trochę czasu z fanami, jeśli masz taką szansę. Rozdać autografy i zrobić kilka zdjęć. To podziała na twoją korzyść." 

Harry słuchał jego rady i patrzył na niego w zdumieniu. "Skąd wiesz tyle o wszystkim?"

"Jesteś zbyt młody, żeby pamiętać, ale również byłem obiektem westchnień." Louis puścił oczko. 

Powiedział to w formie żartu, ale przeszywający wzrok Harry'ego wpatrywał się wprost w niego, wysyłając zimne dreszcze wzdłuż jego ramienia, kiedy powiedział, "wciąż nim jesteś."

Louis przekręcił głowę, by ukryć fakt, że Harry Cudowny Styles miał zdolność do sprawiania, że się rumienił. Przytaknął i powiedział mu, że zobaczą się potem, zanim wyszedł i uśmiechał się do siebie przez całą drogę do swojej przyczepy. 

~*~

" _Zawsze_ chciałem zagrać superbohatera. Miałbym takie super kwestie, szczególnie na końcu, po tym jak uratuję sytuację i świat znów będzie bezpieczny." Wyjaśnił Harry, kiedy używał swojego noża i widelca do pokrojenia dużych kawałków sałaty w swojej sałatce. Louis używał swojego widelca i noża do niczego więcej, niż usuwania ogórków i marchewek ze swojej miski i marzył, by pomidory były kawałkami pizzy. 

Reszta obsady i załoga na stołówce cieszyła się wszystkim, czego pragnęli, z wyjątkiem oczywiście niego i Harry'ego, chociaż Louis wiedział, że Harry nie był na żaden restrykcyjnej diecie. Mógł jeść co chciał, więc był całkiem pewny, że jadł sałatę tylko dlatego, bo lubił jeść zdrowo i również dlatego, bo Louis niemal rozpłakał się pierwszego dnia podczas lunchu, kiedy Liam skonfiskował kawałek ciasta, który Louis próbował przemycić do swojej przyczepy. 

"Bycie superbohaterem mogłoby być dobrą zabawą, ale myślę, że granie czarnego charakteru byłoby nawet lepsze. Miałbym lepszy kostium, miałbym naprawdę złowieszcze kwestie i nikczemny śmiech i nawet jeśli umarłbym na końcu, nigdy bym tak  _naprawdę_ nie umarł, bo jestem złoczyńcą i moja złowieszcza natura utrzymuje mnie przy życiu." 

Harry rozpatrywał to, gdy przeżuwał i potem potrząsnął swoją głową. "Nah. Wciąż chciałbym być bohaterem. Ich kostiumy są lepsze i bardziej kolorowe. Jakby, wiem, że Batman ubierał się na czarno, ale wychodził w nocy jak nietoperz, więc to miało sens."

"Chciałbym mieć na sobie cały czarny strój ze spandexu." Westchnął Louis. "Byłbym jak Halle Berry w 'Kobieta-kot'... ale, no wiesz, z lepszym tyłkiem." 

Spodziewał się, że Harry się zaśmieje z jego żartu, ale wyglądał bardziej jakby się z nim zgadzał. "To film, za który zdecydowane zapłaciłbym, żeby zobaczyć go kilka razy." Powiedział Harry. 

Louis zaśmiał się przez sposób, w jaki wzrok Harry'ego wydawał się odległy na myśl o tym.

"Niestety myślę, że świat widział wystarczająco mojego tyłka przez te wszystkie lata. Ludzie mogliby protestować, jeśli próbowałbym wcisnąć go w gumowy stój." Harry zagryzł swój uśmiech, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale potem zmienił zdanie i potrząsnął swoją głową. "Oh nie, Curly, no dalej. Co to jest? Powiedz to."

"To nic." Uśmiechnął się. "Ja tylko- Pamiętam, kiedy nakręciłeś ten film z Kate Winslet... twój tyłek był wszystkim, o czym myślałem przez kilka dni." 

Ciało Louisa było wybitne w tych młodych latach, więc nie mógł się sprzeczać, ale i tak uniósł brew na wyznanie Harry'ego. "Harry, co masz na myśli mówiąc, że  _pamiętasz_? Zrobiłem ten film, kiedy byłem jakoś w twoim wieku. Miałem dwadzieścia trzy lata, co znaczy, że ty miałeś jakby..." 

"Jedenaście." Potwierdził Harry. Szczęka Louisa opadła.

Tyłek Louisa pojawił się w jednym lub dwóch ujęciach podczas miłosnej sceny, ale również i piersi Kate. Wiedział, że w tym czasie miał całkiem młodych fanów, ale  _jedenaście_? 

"Harry! Twoi rodzice pozwolili ci to obejrzeć? Co do kurwy?!" Oczy Louisa były szerokie przez niedowierzanie, kiedy Harry wybuchł śmiechem. 

"Nie, oczywiście, że nie pozwolili!" Wciąż chichotał. "Pytałem ich jakieś sto razy i ciągle mówili nie, tak jak powinni, ale moja starsza siostra wisiała mu przysługę, więc przekonałem ją, żeby kupiła mi bilet, kiedy z przyjaciółmi poszła na wagary, by go zobaczyć." Harry nie rumienił się, ale odwrócił wzrok, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis wciąż patrzył się na niego z otwartą buzią. "... Mówiłem ci, że byłem wielkim fanem." Harry wzruszył ramionami. "Widziałem wszystkie twoje filmy. Jesteś jednym z powodów dlaczego w ogóle zająłem się aktorstwem... i również jak zdałem sobie sprawę, że to, jak chciałem zobaczyć nagiego Louisa Tomlinsona tak samo jak nagą Kate Winslet nie miało do końca sensu." 

Z początku Louis chciał wlać do swoich uszu wybielacz wiedząc, że mały Harry Styles dochodził na widok jego nagiego tyłka, ale jego serce ociepliło się przez zachwyt w głosie Harry'ego, kiedy o nim mówił. Louis położył dłoń na swojej piersi, a drugą złączył ze sobą palce jego i Harry'ego na stole.  

"Harry... mówisz, że mój niesamowity tyłek zainspirował cię do tego by być, kim jesteś i podążać za swoimi marzeniami, bo jeśli tak, to najpiękniejsza rzecz, którą ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek mi powiedział." 

"Tak, Louis. W skrócie, twój tyłek jest inspiracją dla wszystkich, starszych i  _młodych_ i nie byłoby mnie tu dzisiaj bez nasze ofiary." Powiedział z czułym przewróceniem oczami.

"To lepsze, niż jakakolwiek nagroda, którą kiedykolwiek otrzymałem." Louis pociągnął nosem.

"Co takiego?" Spytał Liam, kiedy razem z Niallem zajęli wolne miejsca przy ich stole.

Louis i Harry posłali sobie psotne uśmiechy, kiedy rozłączyli swoje place. 

"To sekret. Nie możemy wam powiedzieć." Powiedział Louis. "Nie jesteście w klubie." 

"Dobrze. Nie chcę w nim być." Wymamrotał Liam, kiedy przewijał coś w swoim telefonie razem z Niallem, który nawet nie podniósł wzroku. "O której spotykamy się dzisiaj, żebyście mogli poćwiczyć?" 

"Ponownie, to sekret, bo ja i Harry będziemy ćwiczyć, ale ciebie i Nialla tam nie będzie." 

Niall w końcu podniósł wzrok znad swojego telefonu na dźwięk swojego imienia. "Dlaczego nie?" 

Liam ironicznie się uśmiechnął. "To dlatego, że będą robić te wszystkie seksowne rzeczy. Zaufaj mi Niall, nie  _chcesz_  tam być."

Przez ostatnie tygodnie nakręcili razem z Harrym kilka scen, wszystkie z nich były emocjonalne i w większości smutne, kiedy ich postacie walczyli z traumą, ale scena, do której docierali była tą, którą mniej więcej unikali. Po pierwsze dlatego, bo to niezręczne i po drugie, bo Louis musiał być na szczycie swojej fizycznej kondycji, zanim James to sfilmuje. Ta scena była zaplanowana na następny tydzień, więc naprawdę musieli nad nią popracować. 

"Tak, nie sądzę, że chciałbym być tego świadkiem z pierwszej ręki. Poczekam do premiery jak wszyscy inni." Zdecydował, gdy wciąż przewijał coś w swoim telefonie. Przestał z cichym sapnięciem po tym, jak coś na ekranie przykuło jego uwagę. "Hej Louis, spotkałeś kiedykolwiek Matthewa McConaughey'a?"

Louis wyprostował się i Liam szybko podniósł głowę, teraz nagle zainteresowany tym co się dzieje.

"Spotkałem go kilka razy na przestrzeni kilku lat." Odpowiedział zwyczajnie Louis. 

"Naprawdę? Tak bardzo zazdroszczę. Właśnie czytam o przyszłych premierach i jest tu napisane, że zaczął kręcić nowy film pod tytułem  _Unconvicted._ Najwyraźniej będzie grał prawnika, który jest królem narkotyków." Powiedział Niall. "Nie mogę się doczekać, by to zobaczyć." 

"Tak. To brzmi...  _miło_. Dobrze dla Matthewa." Louis zdołał powiedzieć to najmilszym głosem, na jaki było go stać. Liam uniósł pod wrażeniem brew za to, że nie wpadł w furię przez zazdrość o Oscara. To nie tak, że Louis był o niego zazdrosny, bo był zadowolony, że nie wziął filmu o prawniku, tylko wybrał ten z Harrym, to tylko to, że nowy film Louisa również był dobry, nawet jeśli nie zawierał karteli narkotykowych. 

Niemal jakby Niall mógł odczytać jego myśli, kiedy zrehabilitował się. "Również nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć ciebie i Harry'ego w filmie, kiedy będzie skończony. Wiem, że będzie dobry." 

Na obronę Nialla, to nie tak, że był wystarczająco w pobliżu niego, by wiedzieć, że był to wrażliwy temat przez który przeszedł, ale czuł się znacznie lepiej, kiedy Harry dyskretnie trącił jego stopę pod stołem, by zdobyć jego uwagę. 

"Wybrałbym twoje filmy, a nie jego." Powiedział i Louis pomyślał, że ten komplement był niemal tak pochlebny jak ten o tym, że jego tyłek był inspiracją.

~*~

Louis walczył z tym nerwowym uczuciem, które towarzyszyło mu zawsze, kiedy pomyślał o tym, że Harry miał dzisiaj przyjść do jego przyczepy, co było całkowicie niedorzeczne, bo Louis całował niemal wszystkich swoich filmowych partnerów i nakręcił tuzin miłosnych scen w swojej karierze, ale z Harrym coś odczuwał inaczej.  

Na początku Louis myślał, że to wiek Harry'ego go martwił. Żartował i nazywał go dzieckiem, ale praca z nim udowodniła, że mimo jego wieku, Harry umiał bronić swojego zdania. Podziwiał Harry'ego za jego serce i za jego talent i pomijając bolesne sceny, które już nakręcili, czułość i pociąg, który Louis czuł do niego był bardzo prawdziwy.

Louis usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi i wziął głęboki wdech, zanim je otworzył. 

Skrypt Harry'ego był zwinięty w pięści Harry'ego, kiedy przywitał Louisa małym uśmiechem. "Cześć... Mogę wejść?" Spytał, co było pewną oznaką tego, że się denerwował, zważając na to, że zazwyczaj Harry wpadał przez drzwi. 

"Tak, oczywiście, że możesz, Harry/ Proszę, wejdź." Louis zszedł na bok, wzdrygając się, bo obaj byli nazbyt formalni. Wszystko, co robią to ćwiczą. Louis dwa razy wygrał Złotego Globa, na miłość boską. Harry Styles nie powinien być w stanie doprowadzać go do tego stanu, ale w jakiś sposób przejął nad nim kontrolę. "Chcesz herbatę, albo coś do jedzenia, albo cokolwiek?" Spytał Louis mając nadzieję, że gdy to zrobi, będzie miał czas, żeby zebrać się do kupy. 

"Nie, dziękuję." Powiedział i poszedł w stronę ich miejsc. 

Louis miał wielki plan, by przeciągać to jak długo, jak to możliwe, ale wyglądało na to, że Harry chciał przejść prosto do tego, więc Louis wziął swój skrypt i dołączył do niego, siadając bezpośrednio naprzeciwko niego. Ta scena nie miała szalonej ilości tekstu, więc to nie tak, że  _potrzebowali_ skryptów, ale w taki sposób Louis mógł się skupić nad czymś innym, niż jego nerwy i podejrzewał, że Harry czuł się tak samo przez sposób, w jaki ciasno go ściskał. 

"Obaj jesteśmy teraz nadzwyczaj dziwni." Zaśmiał się Louis, wdzięczny, że nie było tu Liama i Nialla. 

Harry natychmiast przestał bawić się swoim skryptem, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to robił. "Przepraszam, Louis. Ja- nie sądziłem, że będę tak nerwowy... Nie wiem co się stanie, kiedy będziemy to filmować, jak nawet podczas ćwiczeń nie mogę się zebrać." 

Louis kojąco uścisnął jego dłoń. "Nie ma za co przepraszać. To dlatego ćwiczymy, więc tego nie spieprzysz... i jeśli nie zauważyłeś, Harry, ja jestem równie nerwowy co ty."

Harry zaśmiał się i potrząsnął swoją głową, jakby to było niemożliwe. "Nie ma mowy, że jesteś tak nerwowy jak ja. Byłem taką fangirl na twoim punkcie i wciąż jestem." Zarumienił się. "Jesteś  _Louis_   _Tomlinson_... sprawiłbyś, że każdy by się tak czuł." 

Louis chciał mu powiedzieć, że  _czuł_  się w ten sposób i że był największym fanem Harry'ego, ale jego serce i tak już pędziło. Nie chciał ryzykować, że powiedziałby za dużo i sprawiłby, że atmosfera byłaby jeszcze gęstsza, więc pomyślał, że lepiej było zaoferować Harry'emu mały uśmiech. 

"Powinniśmy zacząć. Gdy czekamy, to staje się jeszcze gorsze." Powiedział mu. Louis otworzył swój skrypt, by przeskanować swoją kwestię i przeczytać uwagi Jamesa na marginesie. Ta scena zaczyna się tym, że Harry zmywał naczynia po cichym, przyjacielskim obiedzie kilka miesięcy po drugiej rocznicy wypadku, co było również rocznicą usiłowania popełniania samobójstwa przez Louisa. 

"James powiedział, żeby pamiętać to, że postacie zrobiły progres w ich niepewnej przyjaźni, ale moje poczucie winy i twój zapał do ruszenia do przodu po wypadku utrzymuje nas w zawieszeniu. Ty już wiesz czego chcesz, ale ja wciąż tego nie zaakceptowałem." Przeczytał Louis. "Mówi także, żeby pamiętać, że podtekst tej sceny jest czymś w rodzaju mojego poddania się i ty musisz to poprowadzić."

Harry przytakiwał, kiedy słuchał i nawet zapisał kilka rzeczy we własnym skrypcie. Louis już nakręcił scenę, która prowadzi do tej, gdzie przyznaje się swojemu terapeucie, że był kilka sekund od zastrzelenia się, kiedy dostał telefon, że Harry się obudził, więc starał się przypomnieć emocje z tego dnia, kiedy filmował, podczas gdy Harry zaczął bez żadnego wstępu. 

_"Możesz mi powiedzieć, jeśli coś jest nie tak, wiesz? Prawie nic dzisiaj nie mówiłeś, więc wiem, że nie czujesz się sobą. Czy twoja wizyta dzisiaj nie poszła dobrze?"_ Błagał Harry z szerokimi, zielonymi oczami. Natychmiast stały się zmartwione, kiedy Louis nic nie powiedział i czym dłużej trwała cisza, tym stawał się mniej cierpliwy. Siedzieli w ciszy i w końcu wydał z siebie niecierpliwe westchnięcie, kiedy Louis wciąż go ignorował.  _"Możesz przynajmniej spróbować coś powiedzieć. Kurwa, nie obchodziłoby mnie to, jeśli byś skłamał i coś zmyślił tak długo, jak zauważyłbyś to, że faktycznie jestem w tym pokoju."_

Po chwili, Louis w końcu odpowiedział. " _I tak jest późno._ " 

Harry zadrwił na tą obojętną odpowiedź. " _Więc co? Mówisz, że powinienem pójść do domu? Pozwolić ci siedzieć samemu w tym domu, żebyś dalej mógł udawać jakby wszystko było w porządku?_ " Louis mógł niemal przysiąc, że frustracja w głosie Harry'ego była szczera, gdy patrzył się na Louisa w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Rozrywało go to od środka, by powiedzieć swoją następną kwestię.

" _Wiem, że obaj jesteśmy popieprzeni, ale to nie znaczy, że musimy o wszystkim rozmawiać._ " Fuknął na niego Louis. " _Mam terapeutę, lekarzy i pamięć pełną rzeczy, których nigdy nie będę mógł cofnąć. Nie dowiesz się co dzieje się w mojej głowie tylko dlatego, że sądzisz, że mamy jakąś specjalną więź, bo w jakiś sposób obaj przeżyliśmy._ " 

Ból w jego oczach sprawił, że Louis czuł się jak gówno za powiedzenie Harry'emu zasadniczo tego, że go nie potrzebował; że nie byli nawet przyjaciółmi, tak jak myślał Harry. Łzy zebrały się w jego oczach i ze złością je starł, zanim mogły wypłynąć. Tak było napisane w scenariuszu, ale Louis wciąż był wzięty z zaskoczenia, kiedy Harry wstał i udał się w stronę drzwi.

Prawdziwy Harry nie przyszedł z płaszczem, ani żadnymi kluczami jak jego postać, więc tylko oparł dłoń na klamce, zanim wyszedł. " _Kiedy większość ludzi dostaje w swoim życiu drugą szansę, zazwyczaj zaczynają żyć. Powinieneś tego spróbować._ " Powiedział, ale zanim mógł otworzyć drzwi, zatrzymał go głos Louisa. 

" _Naprawdę chcesz usłyszeć o tym, jak rok próbowałem popełnić samobójstwo? Bo naprawdę nie sądzę, że to twój interes, ale powiem ci, odkąd współdzielenie jest dla ciebie tak kurwa ważne._ " 

Harry podszedł do niego, kiedy Louis zaczął wyjaśniać jak kupił broń miesiąc przed jego próbą i jak każdego dnia myślał o tej uldze, którą poczuje, jeśli tylko pociągnie za spust. To scena, której Louis jeszcze nie nakręcił i nie chciał, jeśli miał być szczery, bo bycie w tego rodzaju przestrzeni w swojej głowie było ciemne i samotne, nawet jeśli było to tylko udawane.

Złość Harry'ego zniknęła, kiedy z powrotem opadł na swoje krzesło, ale jego wzrok był zmartwiony. Zawahał się, zanim położył dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, kiedy przyglądał się jego twarzy w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi.

_"Co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś swoje zdanie?_ _"_

Louis spojrzał tam, gdzie spoczywała dłoń Harry'ego, zanim ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy. " _Ty się obudziłeś._ " Wyszeptał.  _"I wciąż miałem zamiar pociągnąć za ten spust, po tym jak poszedłem do szpitala, by cię zobaczyć, ale wróciłem do domu i ja- nie mogłem tego zrobić."_  

_"Dlaczego nie?"_ WzrokHarry'ego go nie oceniał za ból, do którego przyznał się i przez który przechodził Louis. Louis poczuł łzy pod powiekami, kiedy Harry uścisnął jego dłoń. 

_"To nie zdawało się sprawiedliwe, by odebrać swoje własne życie, kiedy ty byłeś tak wdzięczny, że żyłeś. Pomyślałem, że jeśli ty zaznałeś spokój po tym wszystkim przez co przeszedłeś, to może również dla mnie była nadzieja, jeśli po prostu poczekam."_ Wykrztusił z siebie i Louis wiedział, że to nadchodzi, kiedy palce Harry'ego przesunęły się po jego ręce i spoczęły na ramionach, ale ten ruch i tak wywołał u niego dreszcze.

Louis pamiętał notatki Jamesa, że ten moment miał być kapitulacją i to było czuć całkowicie prawdziwie przez sposób, w jaki jego serce waliło mu w piersi, kiedy Harry zburzył jego ściany. Harry poruszał się wolno, przysuwając Louisa bliżej siebie, dopóki dzielił ich jedynie oddech i mógł zobaczyć każdą złotą plamkę w oczach Harry'ego. Przywołał Louisa bliżej, kładąc palce pod jego podbródkiem i kiedy ich usta w końcu się spotkały, Louis musiał sobie przypomnieć, żeby pozostać w swojej roli i pozwolić Harry'emu kontrolować ich tempo. 

Na początku pocałunek był ostrożny, ale dotyk Harry'ego stał się bardziej pewny, kiedy niepewność Louisa zaczęła znikać i wkrótce wszystko, na czym mógł skupić się Louis to miejsca, gdzie się dotykali. Louis starał się nie wyglądać na zbyt chętnego, kiedy przesunął dłonie, które spoczywały na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego i wplątał je w jego loki. 

Louis domyślił się, że jego postać miałaby o tym takie samo zdanie co on, więc badał grunt i pozwolił, by jego język wsunął się w rozwarte wargi Harry'ego. Czuł jak drżący stał się oddech Harry'ego i tym razem nie mógł stwierdzić czy Harry grał, czy jego osłabiony stan był szczerą reakcją, ale przestał się nad tym zastanawiać, kiedy Harry nagle gwałtownie się poruszył i złapał talię Louisa swoimi silnymi dłońmi. Ten ruch był odrobinę zbyt zaborczy i chciwy jak na scenę, którą odgrywali, ale Louis nie odważył się go zatrzymać, kiedy pociągnął za koszulkę Harry'ego, bo przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. 

Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że powinni zakończyć tę scenę w momencie, kiedy przestał myśleć jak jego postać i zaczął podążać za językiem Harry'ego w oparciu o swoje własne potrzeby, ale pozwolił, by ich pocałunek trwał tak długo, jak chciał tego Harry.

Louis sapnął w jego usta, kiedy uścisk Harry'ego zacieśnił się wokół niego i pociągnął Louisa, żeby wstał. Jego kolana wylądowały tam, gdzie biodra Harry'ego, gdy ten poprowadził go na swoje kolana. Louis wiedział, że na pewno żaden z nich nie odgrywał już swojej roli, kiedy dłonie Harry'ego zsunęły się po jego talii i ścisnęły jego tyłek. 

Louis przygryzł dolną, miękką wargę Harry'ego bez żadnego innego powodu niż to, że po prostu chciał i to ostre sapnięcie Harry'ego wywołało mrowienie na jego skórze i spowodowało, że Louis zaczął ocierać się swoimi biodrami o jego. Jedynym powodem dlaczego nie zrobił tego ponownie był głośny, gardłowy jęk Harry'ego, który wywołał ten ruch, jego głośność wciąż rozbrzmiewała w cichym pomieszczeniu. 

Ich usta odsunęły się od siebie na ten dźwięk, ale żaden z nich nie odsunął się daleko, ich wargi wciąż znajdowały się blisko siebie, kiedy reszta świata powoli zaczęła do nich docierać. Louis wiedział, że powinien wstać, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić przez to, jak pasowali do siebie, gdy Harry trzymał go w ten sposób. Louis odsunął się wystarczająco, by na niego spojrzeć, ale zanim mógł odsunąć się dalej, dłoń Harry'ego ponownie spoczęła na jego podbródku, kiedy przycisnął powolny, ociągający się pocałunek do jego ust co sprawiło, że serce Louisa zatrzepotało w jego piersi w sposób, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. 

Zsunął się z kolan Harry'ego, kiedy ten w końcu go puścił i usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu, jakby właśnie obudził się z jakiegoś snu. 

Namiętność kryjąca się za tym pocałunkiem niemal nie miała nic wspólnego z tą sceną i obaj to wiedzieli. Puls Louis wciąż pędził zaledwie od myślenia o tym, ale nie chciał być pierwszym, który się do tego przyzna w przypadku, gdy Harry czułby się z tym niekomfortowo. Harry wyglądał jakby toczył wewnętrzną walkę, kiedy Louis zauważył sposób, w jaki nerwowo bawił się swoimi pierścionkami na palcach.  

"Louis, czy my-" Przerwał Harry, kiedy nie mógł znaleźć dobrych słów. Wziął głęboki wdech i po chwili spróbował ponownie, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. "Nie zachowałem się zbyt profesjonalnie. Przepraszam, że dałem się ponieść w ten sposób."

"Ja nie." Powiedział otwarcie Louis. Szczerze, Louis nie miałby nic przeciwko, jeśli poniosłoby ich wcześniej. "Robię to od  _lat_ i nigdy nie poczułem z partnerem filmowymczegoś tak potężnego, jak to." Louis również nigdy nie poczuł niczego tak potężnego w życiu prywatnym, ale postanowił zatrzymać to dla siebie.  

Teraz Harry na niego patrzył, jednakże wciąż wyglądał na winnego. Louis naprawdę chciał, by tak nie wyglądał. 

"Ale- Ale to nie było ćwiczenie sceny, Louis." Powiedział Harry. "To było  _prawdziwe_."

"Było." Zapewnił go Louis. "Albo przynajmniej z mojej strony." Wymamrotał Louis, czując jak jego policzki były gorące. O ile Louis wiedział, Harry był naprawdę przekonującym aktorem i ta więź, którą poczuł była tylko w jego głowie. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciał to było sprawienie, by Harry czuł się zawstydzony, ale również nie chciał kłamać. Ten pocałunek coś znaczył i ignorowanie go byłoby szkodą dla nich obu. 

"Dla mnie to również było prawdziwe." Po chwili wyszeptał. Louis wypuścił oddech, który wstrzymywał, wdzięczny, że przynajmniej się z tym zgadzali. "To jest szalone." Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. "Jak do licha mam skupić się na czymś innym? Od teraz będę całkowicie bezużyteczny, bo wszystko, o czym będę myślał to ponowne pocałowanie ciebie." 

Louis naprawdę nie wiedział jak Harry powinien sobie z tym poradzić, ani nie obchodził go jego własny moralny kryzys, przez tracenie głowy dla swojego partnera filmowego. Louis nie mógł troszczyć się o nic innego, kiedy jego uszy  _wyraźnie_ słyszały, że Harry powiedział, że chce pocałować go ponownie. 

Usłyszał jak oddech Harry'ego stanął, kiedy Louis wstał i pokonał mały dystans pomiędzy nimi. Ponownie opadł na kolana Harry'ego, nie spiesząc się, by naprawdę docenić jak piękny był z bliska. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy dłonie Harry'ego powoli przejechały po jego nogach i kształcie talii, by spocząć na zarumienionych policzkach Louisa. 

"Nie musisz myśleć o całowaniu mnie." Wyszeptał Louis. "Możesz to po prostu robić." Powiedział, zanim ich usta się spotkały. 


	2. Chapter 2

Był to następny dzień po filmowaniu, kiedy Louis musiał przypomnieć sobie, żeby szedł do swojej przyczepy, zamiast biec, jak naprawdę chciał zrobić, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić kiedy wiedział, że czym szybciej tam dojdzie, tym szybciej będzie mógł napisać do Harry'ego, żeby do niego przyszedł. 

Wszedł do swojej przyczepy i zmył makijaż z twarzy, ale zanim mógł napisać do Harry'ego, on już pukał do drzwi. 

"Widziałem, jak zmierzałeś w tę stronę, więc wiedziałem, że to będziesz." Uśmiechnął się. Wciąż miał na sobie makijaż z planu i krzywy uśmiech na twarzy. Louis chciał przeciągnąć go przez próg, gdy odwzajemnił uśmiech. 

"Skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem tutaj sam?" Louis spytał, kiedy wciągnął go do przyczepy za koszulkę, jak chciał to zrobić przez cały dzień. 

"Nie wiedziałem, ale miałem taką nadzieję." 

Dłonie Harry'ego opadły na jego talię, gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły. Jego wargi uciszyły odpowiedź Louisa, którą mógł wypowiedzieć o tym, że pojawił się niespodziewany pod jego drzwiami, ale to nie tak, że Louis miał coś przeciwko przez sposób, w jaki Harry przygryzał jego dolną wargę. Szczególnie dobre ściśnięcie jego pośladków wywołało cichy jęk Louisa i to przypomniało mu, że jego przyczepa nie była dźwiękoszczelna. 

"Skąd wiesz, że nie byłeś śledzony?" Odetchnął. 

Harry lekko odsunął się, by się zaśmiać. "Przez kogo? Szpiegów? Myślę, że możemy być na złym planie filmowym na tego typu rzeczy." 

Louis przewrócił oczami, zanim żartobliwie odepchnął go od siebie. Odkąd Niall przyłapał ich poprzedniego wieczora, kiedy powinni ćwiczyć i Harry wpychał mu swój język do gardła, był trochę przewrażliwiony, jeśli chodziło o ich dodatkowe zajęcia. 

Podszedł do zlewu, by odłożyć swój ręcznik i płyn do mycia twarzy, Harry podążył za nim, obejmując go od tyłu i opierając swój podbródek o ramię Louisa. Mrugał do niego tymi cudownymi, zielonymi oczami w lustrzanym odbiciu. 

"Dużo się martwisz, wiesz to?" Burknął mu do ucha. "To prawie jakbyś bał się, że ktoś cię ze mną zobaczy, chyba że pracujemy ze sobą." Powiedział, pozostawiając delikatną ścieżkę pocałunków wzdłuż szyi Louisa. Louis musiał się skupić, więc nie zatraci się w ich odbiciu.

"Spędzamy czas jako przyjaciele na planie przez cały czas, ale to nie jest ta sama rzecz. Wiem, że nie jesteśmy filmowani, ale wciąż jesteśmy w studio i technicznie kiedy tu przebywam, to pracujemy, że tak powiem." 

Wzrok Harry'ego stał się niepewny, zaprzestał pocałunków i jego uścisk poluźnił się wokół talii Louisa. "Myślałem, że zgodziliśmy się by robić to, co czuć dobrze? Nie sądziłem, że my, będący w studio będzie takim problemem..." 

Louis westchnął, kiedy odwrócił się w jego ramionach. To była dokładnie ta rzecz, której chciał uniknąć i o niej nie rozmawiać i Harry mógłby po prostu odczytać jego myśli i wiedzieć. To również był jeden z tych razów, kiedy Louis przypominał sobie o ile młodszy był Harry i jak wciąż był stosunkowo nowy w tym wszystkim. Ostatnią rzeczą, której chciał Louis było to, by myślał, że Louis wstydził się być widziany z nim poza pracą. 

"Harry, proszę nie myśl, że się ciebie wstydzę, bo tak nie jest. Kocham z tobą przebywać, nieważne czy filmujemy, ćwiczymy, albo nawet robimy to, co jest czymś, czego  _nigdy_  nie robiłem z żadną osobą, z którą pracowałem." Louis ponownie mu przypomniał, bo musiał wiedzieć, że zakochiwanie się w swoim filmowym partnerze nie było czymś w rodzaju nawyku. "Musimy być tylko trochę ostrożni, to wszystko." 

"Łapię to. Wiem, że podejmujesz ogromne ryzyko, jeśli chodzi o mnie będącym w twoim filmie, Lou, więc rozumiem to." 

"To wcale nie jest to, co mówię." Powiedział mu Louis, zanim przycisnął uspokajający pocałunek do jego ust. Harry zawsze siebie krytykował, zawsze wątpił w siebie i nic nie wywoływało smutku u Louisa jak to, gdy Harry czuł się w ten sposób. "Już ci mówiłem, że to nie jest  _mój film_. Jest  _nasz_ i moja kariera trwa od lat, Harry. Nie ryzykuję tutaj dużo, ale ty... ty dopiero zaczynasz i nie potrzebujesz żadnych plotek o mnie, że przyćmiewam twój talent."  

Louis wciąż nie był pewien, czy poprawnie to wytłumaczył, ale czuł się o wiele lepiej, kiedy Harry przejechał kciukiem po ustach Louisa. "Więc ty naprawdę mnie  _lubisz_." Uśmiechnął się. "Jesteś tylko zmartwiony o moją reputację?"

"Tak. Cóż, to i fakt, że James prawdopodobnie uciął mi głowę za demoralizowanie ciebie. Jesteś jak wyrośnięty syn, którego nigdy nie miał, czy coś." Louisowi zajęło dwa razy dłużej, by przekonać do siebie Jamesa, kiedy kręcili razem pierwszy film. To prawda, Louis zawsze był trochę pyskaty i Harry przez cały czas był miły. Nic dziwnego, że już stał się jednym z ulubieńców Jamesa. 

Uścisk Harry'ego stał się mocniejszy i przyciągnął go bliżej. "I kto mówi, że to akurat ja jestem tu demoralizowany?" Wyszeptał mu do ucha. Oddech Harry'ego osiadł na jego skórze i wywołał u niego dreszcze przez brak wolnej przestrzeni pomiędzy nimi.

"Mam trzydzieści sześc lat-"

"Trzydzieści pięć." Poprawił go, delikatnie przygryzając jego płatek ucha.

"Jestem o wiele straszy od ciebie." Ustąpił Louis. "Więc to znaczy, że ja jestem tym, który wywiera wpływ." Harry lekko przejechał zębami po jego szyi i nawet kiedy Louis to mówił to wiedział, że był to słaby argument. Zdecydowanie był tutaj tym, który był kuszony. Harry Styles miał po pod swoją kontrolą i Louis nawet nie próbował mu się oprzeć. On po prostu nie chciał swojej głowy na srebrnym talerzu, jeśli ludzie się dowiedzą. 

Harry wciąż go torturował, powoli przejeżdżając swoimi wargami po jego skórze sprawiając, że zastanawiał się czy Harry naprawdę był tutaj w tej sytuacji tym skorumpowanym przez jego szelmowski uśmieszek. "Uważam, że to słodkie, że tak się o mnie martwisz." Powiedział, odsuwając się, więc Louis mógł zobaczyć jego uśmiech. "Obiecuję, że od teraz będę ostrożniejszy." 

Louis wątpił w to, że obietnica Harry'ego się sprawdzi, albo zatrzyma podejrzenia przez sposób w jaki ich do siebie ciągnęło każdego dnia na planie i przez sposób, w jaki Louis rumienił się, kiedy zdawał sobie sprawę, że patrzył na kształt ust Harry'ego, kiedy mówił swoje kwestie, zamiast skupić się na scenie, którą filmowali. Ostatnio musieli powtarzać dużo scen, przeważnie dlatego, że podchodzili do platonicznych scen z taką pasją. Naprawdę wątpił, że powiedzenie Harry'emu, żeby wyluzował coś zdziała, kiedy Louis zachowywał się tak samo, jeśli nie gorzej.

~*~

W następnym tygodniu Louis mógł poczuć swoje serce w gardle, kiedy w końcu nastał czas na nakręcenie wielkiej, miłosnej sceny, gdzie wszyscy sądzili, że zamykali się każdej nocy w przyczepie Louisa, by ćwiczyć. Tak właściwie, to ćwiczyli te kwestie tylko raz, ale ich pocałunek n końcu był tak odurzający, że Louis wiedział, że na ekranie będzie wyglądać tak samo niesamowicie. Celowo nie ćwiczyli tego ponownie, więc będzie szczery i naturalny w dzień filmowania. Najwyraźniej był trochę  _za bardzo_ naturalny, bo James szybko krzyknął cięcie po pierwszym ujęciu. Natychmiast się od siebie odsunęli.

"To wygląda dobrze, ale Harry musi prowadzić ten pocałunek, Louis. Z twojej strony wygląda zbyt agresywnie." Zarządził. "Pozwól mu się tym zająć." 

Louis przytaknął i przeprosił i starał się nie zauważyć dziwnego sposobu, w jaki coś zatrzepotał w jego brzuchu, kiedy Harry ponownie objął go swoimi ramionami. Byli w sztucznej kuchni Louisa i kiedy James krzyknął akcja, skupił się na tym, by odpuścić, więc Harry mógł mieć całą kontrolę. Pozwolił, by Harry przechylił jego podbródek i starał się nie skupiać na tym kogo wargi całowały go w taki sposób. Poruszał się w sposób, w jaki kierował go Harry, starając się jak najbardziej, by wyglądać jakby się do cholery poddawał, przez co przestraszył się, kiedy James ponownie ich zatrzymał i powiedział, że teraz Louis myślał za dużo i mógł to zobaczyć na jego twarzy. 

Louis wziął głęboki wdech, starając się oddać tę emocję, której poszukiwał James, kiedy drugi raz wznowili scenę. Skończyło się na tym, że mieli zacząć po raz czwarty, kiedy James powiedział, że to wciąż nie było to. 

Louis opuścił głowę, był sfrustrowany samym sobą, bo to nie powinno być trudne do odegrania. Całowanie Harry'ego było wszystkim, co ostatnio robił, więc nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego teraz miał taki problem, kiedy byli przed kamerą. 

Wstał i spytał o minutę przerwy, by zebrać się do kupy, kiedy Harry delikatnie złapał go za dłoń, by zatrzymać go. Był to pewny siebie ruch, szczególnie przed ich obecną widownią, ale Louis uspokoił się niemal natychmiast, kiedy Harry posłał mu mały, zachęcający uśmiech. "Udawaj, jakby nikogo tu nie było." Wyszeptał. "Jesteśmy tylko my." Przycisnął delikatny pocałunek do jego dłoni i potem masował skórę Louisa za pomocą kciuka. 

Pomieszczenie było wypełnione ludźmi i większość z nich starała się odwrócić wzrok i dać im trochę prywatności, jednakże Louis zdecydowanie czuł wzrok Liama i Jamesa, który wypalał dziurę w jego głowie. Jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi, przytakując Harry'emu, jako niema obietnica, że to zrobi. 

Starał się, by jego umysł był pusty, więc mógł wyglądać na bezbronnego jak chciał James, ale również pomyślał o słowach Harry'ego i udawał, jakby nikt inny nie patrzył. Tym razem zamiast na światłach i załodze skupił się na miękkim dotyku ust Harry'ego i jak ciepło mu było, gdy dłoń złapała tył jego szyi. Louis pozwolił, by jego wargi były kierowane przez Harry'ego i kiedy jego puls przyspieszył, zaczął go lekko popychać, dokładnie tak jakby to zrobił, gdyby byli sami. 

Louis nie wiedział dokładnie kiedy podjął decyzję, by się poruszyć, ale w końcu wplątał dłoń w kosmyki włosów Harry'ego. Poczuł jak Harry uśmiechnął się na ten dotyk i Louis wykorzystał tę krótką chwilę kontroli i delikatnie złączył ze sobą ich języki. Oparł się o niego, ale upewnił się, by nie popchnąć go zbyt mocno, odkąd jego postać była niezdecydowana, jeśli chodziło o ich relację.

James ich nie zatrzymał. Nikt nic nie powiedział i uścisk Harry'ego był tak ciasny wokół niego, że czuł się jakby był na stałe przymocowany do tego miejsca, odpowiadając na każde otarcie i muśnięcie ust Harry'ego tak naturalnie, że to naprawdę było czuć, jakby z powrotem byli w jego przyczepie; jakby nie całowali się z innego powodu, niż pragnienia swojego dotyku. Louis dał się tak unieść, że nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, że przestali kręcić, dopóki usłyszał jak Harry cicho szeptał jego imię, gdy ich czoła spoczywały oparte o siebie.  

Louis otworzył oczy, ale wszystko, na czym mógł się skupić to para dołeczków i uśmiech Harry'ego. Odwrócił od tego swoją uwagę, kiedy głos Jamesa rozległ się przez megafon.

"Uh, cześć. Powiedziałem, że chyba to mamy." Powiedział James, najwyraźniej po raz drugi... prawdopodobnie trzeci, sądząc po rozbawieniu tańczącym w oczach Harry'ego.

Większość ludzi nie zwracała na nich zbytniej uwago, kiedy pracowali wokół nich, jednakże wciąż mógł poczuć wzrok Liama i Jamesa. Prawdziwa scena miłosna była w grafiku na jutro, więc James powiedział, że mogą iść. Louis wstał, starając się nie nawiązywać kontaktu wzrokowego ze wszystkimi ludźmi wokół niego, którzy posyłali mu znaczące spojrzenie, kiedy udał się w stronę swojej przyczepy. 

~*~

Liam opierał się o drzwi ze skrzyżowanymi rękami na klatce piersiowej zaledwie kilka minut po tym, jak Louis zrobił swoje wielkie wyjście. Naprawdę powinien zacząć zamykać drzwi do swojej przyczepy.

"Nie mogę się doczekać, aż usłyszę to gówniane kłamstwo, które zaraz wymyślisz o tym, dlaczego ten ostatni pocałunek był najbardziej przekonującą rzeczą, jaką widziałem w twoim wykonaniu jakby,  _kiedykolwiek_."

Louis upuścił swój ręcznik, którym wycierał swoją twarz. "Dlaczego pytasz, jeśli już wiesz?" 

"Bo chcę to usłyszeć prosto od faceta, który narzekał i jęczał przez  _tygodnie_ o byciu obsadzonym razem z... jak go nazywałeś? Oh tak,  _dzieckiem_." 

Louis zagryzł swoją wargę, kiedy pomyślał o silnych dłoniach Harry'ego i ostrości jego szczęki, albo jak mógł poczuć każdy mięsień pod jego koszulką, kiedy błądził dłońmi po jego ciele. Złośliwie się uśmiechnął, myśląc o innych twardych rzeczach, które czasami czuł przyciśnięte do niego, kiedy byli razem. Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł źle ocenić swojego filmowego partnera, bo Harry Styles był wieloma rzeczami, ale dziecko zdecydowanie nie było jedną z nich.  

"Ma dwadzieścia dwa lata."

Liam posłał mu spojrzenie. " _Próbowałem_ powiedzieć ci to miliony razy."  

Louis przewrócił oczami, kiedy usiadł na najbliższym krześle. "Li, kto cię wpuścił? Dlaczego tu jesteś?" 

"Ja się wpuściłem i zrobiłem to, bo sypiasz ze swoim partnerem z ekranu i myślałeś, że nikt nie zauważy." 

"Przesadnie reagujesz. Nie sypiam z nim." Louis uśmiechnął się na ten pomysł. Liam skrzywił się na ten jego rozmarzony wyraz twarzy. 

"Ble. Wiem, że o tym myślisz. Przestań."

"Ty poruszyłeś ten temat." Przypomniał swojemu menadżerowi z najmilszym uśmiechem. "Jak sądzisz, jak wyszła dzisiejsza scena?" Spytał Louis, kiedy Liam dorósł i przestał zmarszczyć na niego brwi.

"W porządku." Odpowiedział odruchowi Liam. "Niesamowicie, jeśli mam być szczerym, ale-" 

"Zatem nie widzę tutaj problemu. Tak długo, jak wykonuję swoją pracę i Harry swoją, to nikogo nie powinno obchodzić co dzieje się poza planem." 

Louis wiedział, że to nie do końca było takie proste. Nawet sam powiedział Harry'emu, że to nie było takie proste, ale chciał, żeby było.  

~*~

Później tego wieczora, między nimi było lekko, kiedy leżał na swoim zbyt małym łóżku, walcząc z uśmiechem, kiedy patrzył jak Harry dostał napadu śmiechu. 

"Lou, twoja twarz na końcu była taka zabawna. James krzyknął cięcie dwa razy i ty nawet nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy." 

Louis poczuł, że zaczął się rumienić, kiedy przewrócił się na brzuch, by to ukryć. "Zamknij się!" Próbował wykrzyczeć, ale wyszedł z niego jedynie śmiech. Zmieniło się to w głośny rechot, kiedy Harry docisnął swoje palce, by go połaskotać. 

"Byłeś taki zatracony, że musiałem sobie przypomnieć, która z  postaci powinna być świeżo po wyjściu ze śpiączki." Zaśmiał się Harry. Przestał go łaskotać, ale tylko dlatego, by przyciągnąć Louisa bliżej siebie. "Nie mogę doczekać się końcowego ujęcia tej sceny. Ten pocałunek był niezwykły." 

Puls Louisa przyśpieszył, kiedy usta Harry'ego odnalazły jego. Zarzucił nogę na biodro Louisa powodując, że jego umysł pędził myśląc o tym, jak przyjemnie by było czuć ciężar Harry'ego, który naciskałby na niego. Niestety Harry odsunął się, zanim to mogło stać się rzeczywistością.  

"Jesteś gotowy na jutro?" Spytał ze spojrzeniem, które nie do końca wyglądało na poważne, jak prawdopodobnie chciał przez sposób, w jaki jego dołeczki wciąż były widoczne, jedynie od myślenia o tym. 

Louis westchnął, czując podobne zdenerwowanie jak wtedy, kiedy był w wieku Harry'ego i musiał odegrać swoją pierwszą miłosną scenę z wielką aktorką. "Myślę, że będzie ze mną w porządku." Skłamał. "Myślisz, że  _jesteś_  gotowy?" 

Dźgnął Harry'ego, by go rozśmieszyć.

Oczy Harry'ego pokazały zdenerwowanie, które ukrywał, kiedy wziął głęboki wdech. "By odegrać miłosną scenę z popularnym  _Louisem Tomlinsonem_?" Uśmiechnął się. "Nie wiem. Nie sądzę, że możesz przygotować się na coś tak wielkiego. Zdecydowanie jestem trochę nerwowy." Przyznał.

" _Ty_  jesteś nerwowy? Myślisz, że jak ja się czuję?" Złośliwie uśmiechnął się Louis. "Muszę leżeć obok Harry'ego Stylesa, pana Seventeen Magazine we własnej osobie w całej swojej chwale  _i_ muszę prześcignąć twoją sławną miłosną scenę z Kierą Knightly. To są dość duże siedemnastowieczne wyzwanie." 

Harry potrząsnął głową, kiedy się śmiał, wsuwając swoje ciepłe ręce pod jego koszulkę, by pocierać wzroki na jego skórze. 

"Nie pamiętasz mojej historii o jedenastoletniej wersji mnie, która fantazjowała o tobie? Cóż, tak naprawdę nigdy nie przestałem. Byłem przerażony, kiedy Niall powiedział mi, że bierzesz tę rolę. Dobrze to ukryłem, ale na początku bałem się z tobą rozmawiać." Zarumienił się. "I nawet teraz moje serce pędzi i wszystko co robię, to leżę obok ciebie." Wyszeptał. 

Louis był wdzięczny, że wiedział, że działał na Harry'ego w ten sam sposób, w który Harry sprawiał, że jego serce robiło dziwne rzeczy, kiedy tylko byli razem. Każde słowo sprawiało, że jego klatka piersiowa puchła jeszcze bardziej od uczucia do niego i nawet miał trochę pewności siebie, jeśli chodziło o jutro. 

"Wciąż jestem trochę zafascynowany tobą, Haz." To było największe niedopowiedzenie na świecie. 

" _Haz?"_   Uśmiechnął się. "Co stało się z obiektem kobiecych westchnień?" 

"Mmmm, lubię to, ale tak jakby w tym momencie wolę Haz.... to po prostu dobrze brzmi na języku." Oczy Harry'ego rozświetliły się i potem skupiły się na wargach Louisa. "Jeśli powiesz teraz żart o języku, wykopię cię z mojej przyczepy." Obiecał Louis.  

Na twarzy Harry'ego zagościła urocza, kwaśna mina, która sprawiła, że Louis niemal chciał pozwolić mu powiedzieć ten głupi żart. 

"Oh, no weź! Powiedziałeś, że to dobrze brzmi na języku, więc  _ja_ zamierzałem powiedzieć-" 

"Oh, nie!" Louis położył dłoń na jego ustach, by go zatrzymać. Wymamrotał resztę swojego kiepskiego żartu w dłoń Louisa i nawet polizał go jak ten dojrzały mężczyzna, którym był. Wyglądał na smutnego, kiedy Louis w końcu odsunął rękę, więc pochylił się, by go pocałować i wynagrodzić mu to. Wsunął język, o którym mówił Harry do jego ust i nagle nie robił już kwaśnych min.

Harry długo utrzymywał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, kiedy ich wargi się od siebie odsunęły. "Będziemy jutro niesamowici." Powiedział, całkowicie pewny. 

Louis początkowo był zmartwiony swoimi umiejętnościami, by odegrać wiarygodną więź z kimś w wieku Harry'ego, ale to było zanim coś o nim w ogóle wiedział. To było zanim zobaczył uśmiech Harry'ego, albo dowiedział się jak niezwykłą osobą był. Gdyby Louis tylko wiedział, że będą to mieli, nie byłby wcale zmartwiony; ani odrobinę. 

~*~

Louis stał przed swoją fałszywą sypialnią, czekając na znak od ekipy by wejść, kiedy zobaczył jak Harry i Niall wchodzą na plan. Starał się udawać, że się nie gapił, ale było to trudne przez sposób w jaki odrzucał swoją głowę do tyłu, gdy śmiał się z innymi ludźmi.

Harry kochał ludzi i wszyscy na planie go uwielbiali, zaczynając od Jamesa, kończąc na kucharkach, które karmiły ich każdego dnia. Sposób, w jaki rozjaśniał każde pomieszczenie niczym innym, tylko swoją obecnością było fascynujące. Kto mógł winić Louisa, że to zauważył? 

W końcu odwrócił wzrok i zauważył, że Louis go obserwował. Skończył rozmawiać z Niallem i swoimi znajomymi z ekipy i tak nie powinno być, ale serce Louisa zaczęło dudnić w jego klatce piersiowej, kiedy Harry zaczął iść w jego kierunku. 

"Hej, Pilocie." Powiedział, przeciągając samogłoski, kiedy był wystarczająco blisko. Zatrzymał się tuż przed Louisem i mimo, że był przynajmniej krok od niego to czuł, że przyciągał go jak magnes. To nie pomogło, kiedy wzrok Harry'ego skierował się na jego usta, jakby może on też to czuł. Byli otoczeni przez ludzi, więc Louis wiedział, że nie przyciągnie go do siebie, ale Boże, tak bardzo by chciał. 

"Cześć, Rip Van Winkle." (tłum. bohater opowiadania, który został uśpiony przez duchy i budzi się 20 lat później) Odpowiedział Louis trochę zbyt późno, ale Harry i tak roześmiał się, przez co w ich kierunku odwróciło się kilka głów. "Troszkę się dzisiaj spóźniłeś." Skomentował Louis. "Jak się stało, że cię pobiłem?" 

"Przyszedłem tu na czas, ale makeup dzisiaj zajął trochę dłużej, niż się spodziewano." Wyjaśnił Harry. 

"Oh, masz na myśli te blizny po wypadku?"  

Do tej sceny Harry powinien mieć kilka zagojonych ran po wypadku na swojej klatce piersiowej. Kiedyś Louis musiał siedzieć bez ruchu przez kilka godzin, by dokończyć ten skomplikowany makeup, więc rozumiał to. Na szczęście jego postać w tym filmie miała jedynie psychiczne rany. 

"Um, tak właściwie to dodatkowy czas nie był poświęcony bliznom." Uśmiechnął się, zanim zrobił krok do przodu, więc teraz niemal szeptał Louisowi do ucha. "Miałem całkiem ciemne malinki na swojej szyi i chwilę zajęło, by je zakryć. To było takie dziwne. Powiedziałem im, że nie mam pojęcia skąd one się wzięły."

Louis był pewny, że celem Harry'ego było sprawienie, żeby się zarumienił, kiedy jasnoróżowy kolor pojawił się na jogo twarzy, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że wyssał te siniaki na jego skórze poprzedniej nocy. Louis wciąż myślał o ich czasie spędzonym razem w jego przyczepie, kiedy ich obu zawołano na plan. 

Z pomieszczenia wyszli ludzie, z wyjątkiem załogi, która musiała tam być. Nawet Liam i Niall wyszli, kiedy James powiedział, że był gotowy, by zacząć. 

Louis zauważył, jak Harry wziął głęboki wdech, zanim poszli, by odegrać pierwszy fragment ich sceny i Louis chciałby go pocałować, albo nawet ścisnąć jego dłoń na uspokojenie, ale wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie powinien. 

"Damy radę." Powiedział w zamian wiedząc, że naprawdę dadzą sobie radę.

Scena zaczynała się dokładnie tam, gdzie skończyli kręcić poprzednią, z wyjątkiem tego, że w tym ujęciu już dotarli do sypialni. 

James dał im kilka uwag. Powiedział im, by nie byli urażeni, jeśli spędzą tutaj dzisiaj trochę więcej czasu, bo uchwycanie takich scen zazwyczaj wymaga wiele ujęć, ale głównie mówił do Harry'ego, bo nie robił tego od dłuższego czasu. Harry przytaknął i podziękował Jamesowi za rozmowę i ich reżyser wyglądał, jakby tak bardzo go lubił, że przyciągnął Harry'ego do krótkiego uścisku, zanim życzył im obu powodzenia i udał się na swoje reżyserskie krzesło.

Pozostali członkowie załogi zeszli z planu i dłonie Harry'ego wylądowały na talii Louisa w sposób, w jaki powiedział mu James. Louis złapał Harry'ego za szyję by skupić się na swojej roli, a nie na sposobie, w jaki pędził jego puls zaledwie od tych delikatnych dotyków. Usta Harry'ego ułożyły się w malutki uśmiech, który był przeznaczony tylko dla niego, kiedy zrobiło się cicho i James krzyknął akcja. 

Louis mógł przejąć trochę kontroli w tej scenie, więc poruszył się pierwszy, by złączyć ich wargi. Pocałunek powinien zacząć się tam, gdzie ich pocałunek w kuchni się zakończył, więc Louis rozwarł wargi Harry'ego tym, jak całował go wzdłuż szyi mimo, że dopiero zaczęli. Uścisk Harry'ego zrobił się ciaśniejszy wokół jego bioder w znajomy sposób i Louis myślał, że jego reakcja była zbyt głośna, kiedy wydał z siebie cichy jęk, ale nikt ich nie zatrzymał, więc kontynuowali. 

Harry powinien wykonać pierwszy ruch, by zdjąć ich ubrania, więc chwilowo ich od siebie odsunął, by ściągnąć koszulkę Louisa przez jego głowę. Było mu zimno jak tylko powietrze w niego uderzyło, ale ciepłe dłonie Harry'ego ponownie odnalazły drogę do jego talii niemal tak szybko, jak jego skóra została odkryta. Kamera przesunęła się, by zrobić ujęcie tego, jak Harry całował go po klatce piersiowej w sposób, że jego oddech stanął i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić tylko zastanawiał się, czy wszyscy inni mogli stwierdzić jak bardzo to kochał. 

Louis sięgnął w dół i zaczął rozpinać koszulę Harry'ego, po tym jak z powrotem się wyprostował. Ich usta ponownie się rozdzieliły, by Louis zdjął jego koszulę i odrzucił ją na bok. Zatrzymał się, by spojrzeć na szereg głębokich blizn na jego całym ciele od wypadku, który obaj przeżyli i Louis starał się nie myśleć o kamerze, albo o pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi, kiedy przebiegł palcami po jego nagich ranach. 

Harry uniósł jego głowę, kiedy oczy Louis wciąż były skupione na jego pokaleczonej piersi, więc patrzyli na siebie nawzajem. Przyciągnął Louisa do głębokiego pocałunku i byli teraz tak blisko, że nie było pomiędzy nimi wolnej przestrzeni. Uczucie nagiej skóry Harry'ego na jego spowodowała, że ciarki pojawiły się na jego ramionach i przez moment Louis całkowicie się zapomniał i stanął na palcach, by wplątać swoje dłonie we włosy Harry'ego, jakby to zrobił, gdyby byli sami. Teraz gonił za jego uczuciem tak, że Harry wydawał z siebie ciche odgłosy i sapnięcia od mocy tego. Wbił paznokcie w plecy Louisa i było to takie przyjemne doznanie, że Louis czuł jakby właśnie przegapił stopień schodząc ze schodów, kiedy James krzyknął cięcie, przerywając ten moment, zanim mogli zajść dalej.

Natychmiast się od siebie oderwali, ale Harry wciąż trzymał dłonie na jego skórze, kiedy zauważył, że Louis odrobinę się trząsł przez chłód panujący w pomieszczeniu. Był to gest, którego inni jego filmowi partnerzy dla niego nie zrobili i to sprawiło, że ponownie chciał pocałować Harry'ego, jedynie za bycie tak uprzejmym i miłym, jednakże wiedział, że ta sytuacja i tak już wyglądała dziwnie, kiedy Harry wciąż trzymał go w ten sposób, więc Louis odsunął się od jego uścisku i w zamian wziął szlafrok, który wręczył mu ktoś z załogi. 

Odwrócił się do Jamesa, który patrzył się na nich zmrużonymi oczami i Louis nie mógł stwierdzić czy był pod wrażeniem, czy coś podejrzewał, ale gapił się na nich tak długo, że Louis czuł, że musiał przerwać tą dziwną ciszę pomiędzy nimi. 

"...Powinniśmy to powtórzyć dla kolejnego ujęcia?" Spytał. 

Brwi Jamesa wciąż był ściągnięte, kiedy odpowiedział, "co dziwne, nie sądzę, że tak właściwie potrzebujemy kolejnego ujęcia, bo to było... to było-" 

"Idealne?" Spytał Harry z nutką nadziei w głosie. Louis nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć, ale czuł jakby poszło to tak dobrze, jak powinno. 

"Sądzę, że to było cholernie bliskie tego." Powiedział James, wciąż z ciekawością im się przyglądając. "Czy  _wy_ myślicie, że powinniśmy zrobić kolejne ujęcie? Jestem bardziej, niż szczęśliwy z tyn, ale jeśli chcecie spróbować jeszcze raz, to możemy." 

To dlatego Louis kochał z nim pracować. Obchodziło go to, co jego aktorzy myśleli o scenie i chciał im dać możliwość do zrobienia tego lepiej, jeśli tego chcieli. Louis doceniał jak bardzo James cenił ich opinię, jednakże nie sądził, że było tam coś jeszcze, co mogli zrobić inaczej, albo zrobić to lepiej niż to, co zrobili. Uniósł brew na Harry'ego by zobaczyć co sądził i wyglądał na równie usatysfakcjonowanego tym ujęciem. 

"Ty jesteś szefem. Ufamy ci." Louis powiedział Jamesowi i od tak, załoga zaczęła przygotowywać się do następnego ujęcia.

Stali w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej, tylko tym razem kamera była skierowana odrobinę bliżej, więc mogła za nimi podążać. Dotarli kilka kroków dalej do łóżka. Tym razem James nie silił się, by udzielić im wielu, z wyjątkiem tego gdzie głowa Harry'ego powinna wylądować na poduszce i to, że od teraz to Louis musiał przewodniczyć.  

Ten moment był o wiele ważniejszy, niż wcześniej, kiedy obaj ściągnęli swoje szlafroki i ponownie objęli się ramionami. Poprzednie ujęcie obejmowało tylko całowanie, ale teraz zbliżali się do momentu, o który początkowo obaj się martwili.  

Wyłapał spojrzenie Harry'ego, zanim zaczęli i zobaczył odrobinę obawy. Nie mógł werbalnie powiedzieć Harry'emu, że wszystko będzie w porządku, więc Louis zrobił jedyną rzecz, o której mógł pomyśleć i lekko ścisnął jego szyję. James krzyknął akcja i Louis dał z siebie wszystko, by przelać pewność siebie i uspokojenie na Harry'ego jak tylko ich usta się dotknęły.

Lekko popchnął Harry'ego, by zaczął iść. Louis starał się nie myśleć o kamerze, która łapała ich każdy ruch, kiedy nogi Harry'ego uderzyły o łóżko i Louis wczołgał się na niego, upewniając się czy głowa Harry'ego leżała tam, gdzie powinna, więc była w ujęciu. Nie przestawał pracować swoim językiem, kiedy odpinał jeansy Harry'ego i Harry sięgnął po jego. Obaj ponownie złączyli swoje wargi na kilka sekund i zanim się zorientowali, James krzyczał cięcie.

Nawet nie zatrzymali się by przedyskutować, że ponownie nakręcili to za pierwszym ujęciem. To była dosłownie najszybsza miłosna scena, którą Louis kiedykolwiek kręcił. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że poprzedniego wieczora się o to martwili.  

Teraz ich jedynym zmartwieniem było ostatnie ujęcie. Harry patrzył na niego dużymi, przestraszonymi oczami, kiedy załoga zaczęła się przygotowywać. Louis jedynie był w stanie utrzymać z nim kontakt wzrokowy przez kilka sekund, zanim zostali poproszeni o ustawienie się  na łóżku. 

Byli otoczeni pościelą, pozostawiając jedynie odsłonięty kawałek pośladków Louisa, gdzie prześcieradło było subtelnie ułożone na jego dolnej części ciała. To było wystarczające, by zobaczyć trochę krągłości, ale nie tak, by nazwać to ujęciem tyłka. Nie robił  _takiego_ , odkąd był w wieku Harry'ego i na szczęście James nie pytał go, by zrobić to w tym filmie. 

Szybko spojrzał na Harry'ego, gdy unosił się nad nim, pozornie z zewnątrz wydawał się być opanowany, ale Louis zdecydowanie mógł stwierdzić, że był nerwowy przez jego płytkie oddechy. Louis zauważył, że jego serce prawdopodobnie pędziło, bo zaledwie bycie w tej pozycji z Harrym było odrobinę przytłaczające dla niego samego. 

Usta Harry'ego były całe różowe od sposobu, w jaki się wcześniej całowali podczas ich pierwszego ujęcia i jego włosy były odrobinę rozczochrane przez to jak były artystycznie rozłożone na poduszce, kiedy ludzie od włosów o makijażu podeszli, by zrobić ostatnie poprawki i nawet jeśli wyglądał na wystraszonego na śmierć, Louis uważał, że nigdy nie wyglądał piękniej. Chciałby mu to powiedzieć. Uspokoić go w sposób, w jaki Harry zawsze robił to dla niego, kiedy nie czuł się w stu procentach pewny siebie, ale był świadomy ludzi wokół nich. 

Dłonie Harry'ego ściskały jego biceps , kiedy wszyscy na planie się uciszyli. Louis przybliżył się do jego ucha, by wyszeptać do niego jego własne słowa zachęty, zanim James krzyknął akcja. 

"Jesteśmy tylko ty i ja."

W tym momencie powinni już uprawiać seks, więc Louis pochylił się, by dyszeć w rozwarte wargi Harry'ego, kiedy zaczął poruszać swoimi biodrami pod pościelą. Był wdzięczny, że dzisiaj był to zamknięty plan i było tylko kilka osób, bo nawet jeśli to nie było prawdziwe, to wciąż była niezręczna scena do kręcenia. Obaj wciąż mieli na sobie bieliznę (cienką), więc to nie tak, że ich skóra miała ze sobą bezpośredni kontakt, z wyjątkiem górnej części ich ciał, ale Louis wciąż mógł poczuć lekkie drżenie ud Harry'ego wokół niego za każdym razem, kiedy wykonywał ruch. 

Zrobił tak wiele podobnych scen na przestrzeni lat, że praktycznie stracił rachubę, ale ani razu nie martwił się o reakcję swojego ciała. Głównie dlatego, bo robienie tych scen było tak cholernie stresujące i również dlatego, że zazwyczaj jego filmowym partnerem była kobieta. Było ciężko podniecić się kimś leżącym pod tobą, kiedy wiele par oczy i kamera patrzyły się na ciebie a każdego kąta, ale udawanie uprawiania seksu z Harrym działało o wiele bardziej na jego wyobraźnie, niż się tego spodziewał.

On i Harry od tygodni żartowali o tym, że nie będą w stanie tego nakręcić, ale Louis był szczerze zmartwiony za nich obu, kiedy tarcie między ich biodrami zaczynało działać i Harry wydał z siebie tak przekonujący jęk, że nie było mowy, że był on fałszywy.  

Pod prześcieradłem byli ubrani, ale Louis zdecydowanie mógł poczuć jak twardniał pod tymi warstwami, kiedy Harry chwycił go tak, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Próbował zignorować fakt jak uda Harry'ego trzęsły się wokół niego, ale wszystko, co mógł sobie wyobrazić to nagi Harry, drżący pod jego dotykiem, kiedy są całkiem sami; miny i dźwięki, które by z siebie wydawał i czy wyglądałby na tak wykończonego i wypieprzonego, jak teraz udawał, podczas gdy Louis naśladował ruchy jakby poruszał się w nim. 

Louis złapał za włosy Harry'ego i zębami pociągnął za jego dolną wargę, całkowicie zapominając, że nie byli sami w tym pomieszczeniu. Był twardy i nie było mowy, żeby uzyskać jakąś ulgę, oprócz przerywanych ruchów, które wykonywał. To była prawdopodobnie najbardziej irytująca sytuacja w której znalazł się Louis, kiedy uścisk Harry'ego wokół niego wzmocnił się, jakby naprawdę był pieprzony. Louis wyładował swoją frustrację na skórze Harry'ego, gdy ugryzł Harry'ego w ramię. Było dobrze poczuć jakiś rodzaj ulgi, ale nawet to sprawiało, że chciał krzyczeć, bo gdy tylko Harry jęknął w jego ucho, James krzyknął cięcie i wszystko się skończyło.  

Louis zmusił się, by przestać się poruszać, jego ramiona szczypały od paznokci Harry'ego, które wciąż był wbite w jego skórę. 

To było czuć o wiele bardziej intensywnie, niż oryginalna wersja Jamesa, ale nie zaoferował żadnej sugestii i nie poprosił ich o odpoczynek, więc Louis domyślił się, że znowu nakręcili to za pierwszym razem. Odczuł ulgę, bo nie sądził, że był w stanie znieść kolejne ujęcie i przetrwać je. 

Byli nieruchomi, kiedy plan znowu się ożywił. Louis nie mógł się poruszyć, bo mógł poczuć penis Harry'ego, który był do niego przyciśnięty. Był przekonany, że Harry również mógł go poczuć, bo jego oczy miały najciemniejszy odcień zieleni, jaki kiedykolwiek Louis widział. Jego puls wciąż pędził i klatka piersiowa podnosiła się i opadała, jakby naprawdę się pieprzyli i to wszystko sprawiało, że Louis czuł ciężar swojej erekcji i wewnętrznie panikował jak dyskretnie podnieść się z łóżka, by ukryć przed wszystkimi fakt, że był twardy. 

Louis był wdzięczny, kiedy ktoś podał mu szlafrok i zasadniczo uratował jego życie. Włożył go tak dyskretnie, jak to możliwe i kiedy wstał, starał się nie nawiązywać z nikim kontaktu wzrokowego, ale James patrzył się wprost na niego. Harry wciąż borykał się z podobną sytuacją, próbując nałożyć szlafrok pod pościelą, więc nie zostanie zauważony. Louis pomógł mu trzymając dla niego szlafrok i kiedy był zakryty odwrócił się i opuścił plan bez podziękowania Jamesowi i załodze, tak jak zazwyczaj. 

Louis nie rozwodził się nad jego dziwnym zachowaniem i szybko udał się w kierunku swojej własnej przyczepy, bez zatrzymywania się, by z kimś porozmawiać. Natychmiast zrzucił z siebie szlafrok, kiedy był w środku i zaczął sobie obciągać w łazience, więc dlatego niemal wyskoczył z własnej skóry, kiedy usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi od przyczepy. 

Wszystko wokół niego stanęło, kiedy przysłuchiwał się jakimkolwiek wskazówkom kto wszedł do środka. 

"Li? Czy to ty? Wyjdź. Jestem- uh, jestem zajęty."

Louis oczekiwał, że Liam powie coś irytującego jak zawsze i powie mu, żeby obciągnął sobie później. Był miło zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszał głos Harry'ego.

"To ja." Powiedział przez drzwi i Louis był tak wdzięczny, że to nie był Liam, że niemal zapomniał o swoim penisie w dłoni, zatrzymując się tuż przed tym, jak otworzył drzwi, by go przywitać, zanim to sobie przypomniał.

"Er- Daj mi minutę, Haz. Wyjdę za sekun-" Harry przerwał mu cichym jękiem. 

" _Lou?_...Możesz skończyć tutaj? Albo- albo wpuścić mnie tu? Proszę?" 

Louis musiał wzmocnić uścisk wokół siebie przez ilość desperacji w głosie Harry'ego. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym długo, zanim otworzył drzwi i wpuścił go. To nie tak, że był to jakiś wielki sekret, że obaj czerpali przyjemność z tej sceny trochę bardziej, niż powinni, ale Louis myślał, że Harry już zająłby się swoją sytuacją, tak jak właśnie robił to Louis. 

Zrzucił z siebie swój szlafrok, kiedy wszedł do łazienki, wciąż tak samo twardy pod swoją cienką bielizną, jak na planie.  

"Chciałem na ciebie poczekać." Wyjaśnił Harry, kiedy zauważył, że Louis się gapił. Był niemal oniemiały widokiem prawdziwego Harry'ego Stylesa stojącego w jego łazience, twardego i w zasadzie błagającego swoim wzrokiem Louisa, by mu obciągnął.  

"Co chcesz, żebym zrobił?" Odetchnął Louis. Mógł pomyśleć o milionie rzeczy, które chciałby zrobić Harry'emu w tym momencie i był wkurzony, że nie mieli czasu, by spróbować ich wszystkich. 

Wzrok Harry'ego powędrował do penisa Louisa, który opierał się o jego brzuch. Drgnął, kiedy patrzył jak Harry z upragnieniem oblizał swoje usta i upadł na kolana. Pozostawił ścieżkę ciepłych pocałunków na brzuchu Louisa, unosząc dłoń, by mocno zacisnąć ją wokół Louisa. 

Louis nie spodziewał się niczego takiego, kiedy zamknął się tutaj i dotyk Harry'ego był taką ulgą na ból, który odczuwał i to spowodowało, że kolana się pod nim ugięły. Harry przejechał policzkiem wzdłuż jego długości i wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć Louis były jego pieprzone dołeczki.  

"Myślałem, że chcesz, żebym ja  _tobie_ obciągnął?" Louis przełknął, obserwując jak Harry wydyma swoje wargi, by pozostawić pocałunek tuż na główce jego penisa.

Potrząsnął głową na pytanie Louisa, wystawiając język, by go posmakować. Zamknął oczy, tak jakby zrobienie tego było jego największym osiągnięciem. Otworzył swoje usta, by ssać Louisa i poruszał swoją głową. Louis pomyślał, że może umrzeć, kiedy Harry użył swojej wolnej ręki, by ściągnąć swoją bieliznę i zaczął sobie obciągać, podczas gdy klęczał na podłodze. 

Louis szukał po omacku dłońmi blatu, by złapać się go i spróbować wytrzymać tak długo, jak to możliwe, ale już słabnął. Delikatnie położył dłoń na głowie Harry'ego, tylko jako fizyczna kotwica, by pozostać na ziemi. Nie chciał zanurzyć swoich pięści w jego lokach, kiedy Harry otworzył szerzej swoje usta, ale skończyło się na tym, że Louis pociągnął tak mocno, że Harry jęczał przez swój nos. 

Nogi Louisa trzęsły się, kiedy Harry przejeżdżał swoimi ciepłymi wargami po jego penisie. To doznanie było przytłaczające i coraz ciężej było mu wytrzymać, kiedy Louis spojrzał w dół na parę rozciągniętych warg wokół niego i dłoń Harry'ego, która gorączkowo pracowała pomiędzy jego nogami. Louis mógł poczuć jak jego orgazm był przeciągany za każdym razem, kiedy Harry przesuwał się w górę tylko po to, by ponownie wziąć go całego.

Odsunął swoje biodra, kiedy był zaledwie sekundy od dojścia, ale Harry nalegał na podążaniu za jego każdym ruchem, ssąc go, dopóki Louis niemal nie upadł na podłogę przez to, jak mocno doszedł w usta Harry'ego. 

Obserwował jak Harry skupił się na sobie, zagryzając wargę, zanim doszedł na swoją pięść i podłogę w łazience. Usiadł, plecami opierając się o drzwi, by złapać oddech i Louis był pewien, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć na tę łazienkę w ten sam sposób.

~*~

Następnego dnia, kiedy Louis dotarł do studia spodziewał się, że wszyscy natychmiast na niego spojrzą i będą wiedzieć, że coś było inaczej, zważając na przedstawienie, które razem z Harrym odegrali wczoraj podczas filmowania. Z tego co mógł stwierdzić, jeszcze nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy co się działo pomiędzy nimi, a jeśli wiedzieli, zasługiwali na nieistniejącego Oscara Louisa za tak dobre ukrywanie tego.

Od razu poszedł zrobić włosy i makeup i spędził większość popołudnia z Jamesem, filmując indywidualne sceny. Był to całkiem rutynowy dzień, dopóki nie wyłapał wzrokiem Harry'ego, który podążał jak cień za członkami załogi, prawie nie podnosząc wzroku i był całkowicie pochłonięty nową rzeczą, którą obecnie się uczył. 

Uśmiechnął się i pomachał do Louisa zza jednej z kamer, kiedy patrzył na pracę techników i Louis nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie czuł się bardziej zdekoncentrowany. Zrobiło się gorzej, kiedy James zaprosił Harry'ego, by usiadł obok niego i myśl o tym, że Harry by nim kierował powodowała, że Louis mylił się niemal w każdej swojej kwestii. Robił do niego głupie miny, kiedy nikt nie patrzył, rujnując niemal każdą szansę na odzyskanie skupienia przez Louisa. Louis zawsze traktował swoją pracę poważnie, co było czymś, co było dla niego niemal niemożliwe, kiedy jego partner filmowy puszczał do niego oczka jak idiota i krzyczał 'cięcie', bo mógł, podczas gdy James czule się śmiał. 

Skończyło się tak, że Louis musiał powtarzać scenę pięć razy, gdzie nie miał żadnej kwestii, ani nic, wszystko przez Harry'ego. Louis po części chciał go udusić za każdym razem, kiedy chichotał i mówił mu, by zaczął od początku. To powinno być irytujące, ale co dziwne, Louis nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu to przeszkadzało. Harry mówiący mu co ma zrobić działał na niego, szczególnie kiedy wyglądał tak dobrze siedząc w swoim prowizorycznym krześle reżysera.  

"Jesteś okropny, wiesz to, racja? Jakby, najgorszy pomocnik reżysera, którego kiedykolwiek widziałem." Powiedział Harry'emu, kiedy w końcu skończył kręcić. 

"James mówi, że jestem naturalny." Powiedział dumnie. "Mówi, że mam oko do obiektywu i piękna." Bez słowa podziwiał Louisa od góry do dołu, a wzrok utknął na jego ustach. Louis poczuł coś w swoim brzuchu przez to, że był w stanie poczuć to, co myślał Harry, gdy nawet nic nie powiedział. 

"Więc, przyszedłeś tu dzisiaj tylko po to, by spędzić czas z załogą?" Spytał. 

Nawet jeśli sprawdził dwa razy, a potem nawet trzeci, Louis nie widział jego imienia na dzisiejszym grafiku. Nie to, że narzekał na to, że zobaczył Harry'ego w dzień, kiedy się tego nie spodziewał, szczególnie po tym, co stało się wczoraj w jego przyczepie. Im częściej go widział, tym lepiej, naprawdę.

"Mniej więcej." Uśmiechnął się Harry. "Nigdy nie miałem szansy na zobaczenie tego, co dzieje się za kulisami kiedy pracuję, więc pomyślałem, że wykorzystam dzisiejszy dzień." 

"Cóż, w takim razie, powinniśmy pójść zjeść lunch." Zasugerował Louis. "Umieram z głodu."

Odkąd zaczęli razem kręcić film, zawsze jedli przy tym samym stoliku w rogu. Louis był zawiedziony kiedy myślał, że Harry dzisiaj nie przyjdzie, ale w sekundzie, kiedy zobaczył znajome loki jego humor się poprawił. 

"Er-" Harry zmarszczył brwi, jakby w tym planie było małe niedociągnięcie i Louis z powrotem znalazł się w punkcie wyjścia. "Już mam plany, by zjeść lunch z kimś innym... Nie jesteś zły, prawda?" Spytał, nerwowo żując swoją wargę. 

Louis przewrócił na niego oczami, fałszywie rozdrażniony. Praktycznie, nie mógł wymagać od Harry'ego, by spędzał  _cały_  swój czas z nim, z wyjątkiem tego, że po części chciał, by tak było. 

"Zły za to, że cały dzień mi rozkazywałeś i teraz mnie wystawiasz?" Louis uśmiechnął się, czując się tylko odrobinkę zazdrosny o kogokolwiek, kim został dziś zastąpiony podczas lunchu. "Oczywiście, że nie. Idź zjedz i baw się dobrze. Może zobaczymy się później?" Spróbował. 

Harry przytaknął, ich ramiona się o siebie otarły, kiedy Louis przeszedł obok niego. 

Kiedy kilka minut później Louis otworzył drzwi od swojej przyczepy, stanął w progu, bo w jakiś sposób coś było czuć  _inaczej_. 

Wszystko wciąż wyglądało jakby było na swoim miejscu, więc nie sądził, że coś zostało skradzione, ale nie mógł pozbyć się tego uczucia, że ktoś tu był. To tajemnicze uczucie pozostało, kiedy wszedł odrobinę dalej i jego wzrok natychmiast padł na kopertę leżącą na środku jego łóżka. Jego pierwsza myśl była taka, że jakiś fan wkradł się i zostawił kartkę, w której wyznawał mu swoją miłość, albo może któryś z fanów Harry'ego zostawił to tu myśląc, że to jego przyczepa. Ta myśl sprawiła, że był nerwowy, ale i pod wrażeniem. 

Otworzył kopertę i szybkie zerknięcie na liścik w środku wystarczyło, by Louis zdał sobie sprawę, kto to napisał.  

' _Gratulacje z powodu naszej wkrótce nagrodzonej miłosnej sceny z udziałem twojego abs! Chodźmy na jedzeniową, węglowodanową przygodę, by świętować -H_ '

Louis już się uśmiechał, kiedy usłyszał jak drzwi od jego przyczepy się za nim otwierają. Przybliżył się do dotyku Harry'ego, kiedy delikatnie objął Louisa od tyłu 

"Lunch z kimś innym, huh?" Walnął go łokciem. Louis naprawdę powinien być na niego zdenerwowany za sprawienie, że myślał, że ich lunchowa randka została zapomniana, ale Harry parsknął śmiechem obok jego ucha i Louis nawet nie mógł udawać, że nie był szczęśliwy.  

"Nie chciałem zrujnować niespodzianki i byłeś uroczy, gdy byłeś zazdrosny o samego siebie."

"Nienawidzę cię." Powiedział mu Louis, odwracając się w jego ramionach, że teraz stali twarzą w twarz. Dźgnął Harry'ego w jego ulubiony dołeczek tylko dlatego, bo mógł. "Gdzie zabierasz mnie na tą rzekomą przygodę?" 

"Do pizzeri, oczywiście." Zadrwił, jakby zabranie Louisa gdzieś indziej, by świętować zakończenie jego scen bez koszulki było poza dyskusją. Louis był tak podekscytowany, by zjeść coś poza grillowanym kurczakiem, że niemal zaczął szlochać na myśl o zjedzeniu pizzy. 

Poza kilkoma, powolnymi spacerami po terenie studia, ich dwójka nie miała zbyt wiele okazji do wyjścia gdzieś razem. 

Odkąd Harry przypadkowo dał wszystkim znać gdzie filmują, stała grupa fanów i kilku paparazzi koczowała przy bramkach z nadzieją, że zobaczą aktorów. Święta dla nich przyszły wcześniej i dla wszystkich innych, którzy cierpliwie czekali, by zobaczyć ich razem, kiedy razem opuszczali studio w samochodzie Harry'ego. 

Louis cieszył się każdą sekundą, którą spędził razem z Harrym. Fakt, że Louis mógł zjeść co tylko chciał był wisienką na torcie, którą również by zjadł, jeśli to nie byłaby metafora. Spróbował trzech rodzajów pizzy i nigdy nie czuł się tak najedzony i szczęśliwy w całym swoim życiu. 

Kiedy wrócili do studia, mały tłum pod bramkami zrobił się trzykrotnie większy. Byli tam fani zmieszani z fotografami, więc Harry zasugerował, żeby stawili czołom kamerom i powiedzieli cześć. Spędzili czas na podpisywaniu rzeczy i pozowaniu. To było dobre uczucie gdy wiedzieli, że uszczęśliwili tych ludzi. To było coś, czego Louis nie robił od jakiegoś czasu, więc był wdzięczny Harry'emu.

Później tego wieczora wrócili do przyczepy Louisa i ten zdecydował, że zrobi małe poszukiwania dotyczące ich lunchowej przygody.  

"Ludziom naprawdę podoba się to, że pracujemy razem." Zrelacjonował Louis, siedząc na łóżku i czytając każdy artykuł, który mógł znaleźć o nich, albo o filmie. 

Ich PR odwaliło dobrą robotę, by podekscytować ludzi filmem, ale do dzisiejszego dnia nikt nie widział jego dwóch gwiazd na mieście, w szczególności razem. Na szczęście uzyskali pozytywną reakcję.  

"Mówią, że dobrze razem wyglądamy." Poinformował go Harry, który również przeglądał artykuły na swoim telefonie. "Aw, patrz Lou. Złączyli nasze twarze razem, by zrobić nadczłowieka i dali nam imię dla zakochanych." Powiedział. "Jesteśmy  _Larrym_." Uśmiechnął się.

Louis pełen aprobaty uniósł brew na pięknego nadczłowieka, który został stworzony z ich rysów twarzy, bez słowa zgadzając się z tymi, którzy mówili, że świat nie był gotowy. Louis wciąż czasami był zdumiony, że Harry był w ogóle prawdziwy przez to jak piękny był, więc całkowicie rozumiał obawę ludzi, że ktoś nawet jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjny chodził po Ziemi. Jego mała część kochała to, że ich geny były tak zgodne. 

"Jeśli uważają, że wyglądamy dobrze obok siebie na jakiś zdjęciach paparazzi, to nie mogę się doczekać co ludzie pomyślą, kiedy razem będziemy na wielkim ekranie." Louis zaśmiał się do siebie. 

Gapił się na ten sam tuzin zdjęć, gdy szli obok siebie, śmieli się i śpiewali w sportowym aucie Harry'ego i n to zrobione przez okno pizzerii, obaj wachlowali swoje usta, bo byli zbyt niecierpliwi by poczekać aż jedzenie ostygnie, zanim spróbują je zjeść. Harry zawsze wyglądał niesamowicie, ale Louis właśnie teraz zauważył, że również wyglądał na szczęśliwego i wyglądało na to, jakby to miało jakiś związek z nim. 

"Widzisz, nasi fani nas lubią  _i_ siebie nawzajem." Szturchnął go Harry. "I ty martwiłeś się o nasze kariery." 

Louis przewrócił oczami. To ich małe wyjście wywołało rozmowy, co było dobrą rzeczą, ale te cięższe rzeczy nie zaczną się, dopóki film nie będzie wypuszczony i nadejdzie sezon nagród. Wtedy skończą się uprzejmości i ludzie staną się brutalni.  

Louis lekko dźgnął go w rękę na znak zemsty. "Nigdy nie martwiłem się o  _siebie_ , Haz. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby ludzie myśleli, że dostałeś tę rolę bo sypiamy ze sobą. Nie chcę żeby mówili takie rzeczy o tobie, bo to nie jest prawda. Tak ciężko pracowałeś by dostać się tutaj, gdzie jesteś."

Wzrok Harry'ego był rozczulony, kiedy pochylił się, by pocałować wargi Louisa. Uśmiechał się kiedy się odsunął. "Cóż, to po części prawda." Zażartował pod nosem. "Chodzi o tę część o sypianiu ze sobą." 

Louis poczuł coś w swoim brzuchu, kiedy zrozumiał znaczenie słów Harry'ego. Jego wzrok natychmiast powędrował do jego łazienki, sceny zbrodni sprzed kilku dni, kiedy Harry miał te cudowne usta owinięte wokół niego. Dostawał dreszczy jedynie myśląc o tym. 

"To było jeden raz-" 

"Tak, niestety." Wtrącił Harry, gdy zaczął składać delikatniejsze pocałunki wzdłuż jego szyi. 

"Tak." Odetchnął Louis, chwilowo zapominając o co mu chodziło, kiedy palce Harry'ego powędrowały pod jego koszulkę. Miał swoją opinię do wyrażenia, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czego do cholery dotyczyła, kiedy Harry pocałował jego usta, by go zasmakować. Louis natychmiast odpowiedział czując jak jego puls ożywia się, kiedy Harry położył go na środku łóżka.

Harry rozpiął guzik od jego jeansów i powoli rozpiął rozporek, że Louis chciał wyjść ze swojej skóry, kiedy w końcu zdjął je z jego nóg. Louis był twardy i obolały i Harry nie marnował czasu, by wziąć go w pięść.   

Harry już zaczął go ssać, kiedy sięgnął do swojego własnego rozporka, by uzyskać jakąś ulgę, ale Louis błagał go, by tego nie robił. Nigdy nie był z kimś tak spragnionym chętnym by go ssać, jak zdawało się, że Harry zawsze taki był. Za pierwszym razem wszystko działo się tak szybko, że Louis nawet nie dotknął Harry'ego. Nie chciał, żeby to zdarzyło się ponownie. 

Louis już był na krawędzi, kiedy Harry zaczął, więc to nie zajęło długo, zanim doszedł w gardło Harry'ego, jego ciało było spięte przez to jak mocno doszedł i starał się pozostać cicho.

Czuł się jakby jego kości udały się na wakacje i wyjechały z jego ciała, kiedy otworzył swoje oczy i głowa pełna włosów była pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył, kiedy Harry całował go po brzuchu. Dotarł do klatki piersiowej Louisa i wsunął swój język do jego buzi. Smakował inaczej; również inaczej pachniał i to było niemal zbyt wiele dla niemrawego umysłu Louisa.

Przypomniał sobie, że powiedział Harry'emu, by się nie dotykał, kiedy poczuł go jak był twardy, gdzie jego biodra były przyciśnięte jego ciała. Zmusił się do wstania, by zamienić się miejscami z Harrym i położył go na środku jego małego łóżka. Harry był różowy na twarzy od obciągania mu i zaledwie patrzenie na jego czerwone usta sprawiało, że poczuł jak coś zaciska się w jego brzuchu, jakby był gotowy na drugą rundę.  

Oczy Harry'ego ukazywały jego desperację i niecierpliwość, kiedy się na niego patrzył. "Lou, proszę?" Jęknął, jego szczęka była zaciśnięta, kiedy wysilał się, by się nie dotknąć. 

Louis pospieszył, by rozpiąć jego ciasne jeansy i zsunął je do kolan. Nie miał nic pod nimi na sobie i Louis czuł jakby stracił grunt pod nogami, gapiąc się na tego dwudziestodwuletniego Adonisa, który chciał jedynie tego, by Louis go dotknął.

Wziął Harry'ego w swoją dłoń i zrobił kilka, długich pociągnięć, by przystąpić do działania. Twarz Harry'ego zrelaksowała się od tej małej ulgi, ale jego oczy wciąż błagały o więcej.  

Louis pochylił się, by zasmakować go po raz pierwszy i mógł poczuć jak jego palce się trzęsły, kiedy wziął go do buzi. Odetchnął przez nos, by się uspokoić, nie mając pojęcia dlaczego był tak nerwowy. Tak jak zawsze sobie mówili, w pomieszczeniu byli jedynie oni, nikt więcej, więc Louis starał się skupić jedynie na chłopaku leżącym pod nim.

Każdy dźwięk i mina, którą kiedykolwiek wyobrażał sobie Louis w wykonaniu Harry'ego stały się rzeczywistością, kiedy Louis szerzej otworzył swoje usta. Rzucił okiem, by zobaczyć jak Harry marszczył brwi, kiedy ściskał pięściami pościel. Louis odsunął się, kiedy zauważył jak knykcie Harry'ego stały się białe. 

"Wiesz, że możesz mnie dotknąć, tak?" Uśmiechnął się Louis. Zmieniło się to w śmiech, kiedy Harry szybko zaplątał dłonie w jego włosy. Louis poczuł jak jego palce zacieśniły uścisk, kiedy ponownie delikatnie umieścił na nim swoje usta.

To było najszybsze obciąganie, które kiedykolwiek komuś zrobił, ale również było najbardziej zabawne, kiedy Harry zaczął paplać o całkowicie niczym, kiedy miał dojść. Stale komplementował Louisa od dnia, kiedy się poznali, ale to było nic w porównaniu z tymi pochwałami, które dostał, kiedy jego usta doprowadzały Harry'ego na krawędź.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego leżąc na poduszce, kiedy Harry kilka sekund później w końcu otworzył swoje oczy. W oszołomieniu potrząsnął swoją głową, jakby wciąż był przytłoczony. 

"O mój Boże." 

"Mmm." Zanucił Louis. "...Nazywałeś mnie wieloma rzeczami, ale nie wiem czy Bóg dostał się na tę listę."

Harry jęknął i starał się skulić i ukryć swoją twarz, ale Louis popchnął go za ramiona z powrotem na materac, by patrzeć jak się rumienił. 

"Oh, nie! Muszę się porządnie widzieć, żeby się z tobą droczyć." Zaśmiał się. Poruszył się, by usiąść okrakiem na Harrym i przytrzymać go, więc mógł go torturować. "Teraz, zobaczmy które niegrzeczne rzeczy pamiętam, co wyszły z usta pana Seventeen Magazine?" Spytał Louis na głos powodując, że Harry zachichotał, gdy protestował i próbował się wyrwać. 

"Nie powtarzaj tego, proszę!" Błagał. Louis go zignorował. 

"Z  _pewnością_ były tam okrzyki, o których nigdy nie śniłem, że usłyszę je od ciebie... Myślę, że nazwałeś mnie całkiem dobrą mieszanką kochanie, skarbie,  _Jezu_.... Myślę, że w pewnym momencie nawet powiedziałeś mi, że jestem dobrym chłopcem, ale mogę zmyślać." Louis złośliwie się uśmiechnął.

Harry odsunął swoje ręce, gdy zasłaniał swoją twarz. "Zapłacę ci, żebyś przestał." 

"Gdzie w tym wszystkim zabawa?" Zadrwił Louis, ale w końcu zlitował się nad nim i zszedł z niego, by wtulić się w jego bok. Nie obchodziło go jak nazywał go Harry, tak długo jak mógł leżeć z nim w ten sposób. 

Leżeli chwilę w ciszy, gdy Harry bawił się jego włosami i przyciskał pocałunki do jego czoła, zanim rozbrzmiało ciche pukanie do drzwi. 

Obaj błyskawicznie usiedli, sięgając po ubrania, by z powrotem je na siebie nałożyć. Louis podszedł do drzwi z zapartym oddechem, kiedy się ubrał. Otworzył je i dzięki Bogu to był tylko Liam. 

"To tylko ty." Odetchnął z ulgą. "Co tam, Li?" 

Rzucił okiem wgłąb przyczepy na Harry'ego, zanim ponownie złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem. "Chciałem ci tylko dać znać, że James pytał o ciebie i chciał się z tobą zobaczyć. Jakby, przynajmniej pół godziny temu?"  

"Cholera. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej?" Louis nie miał pojęcia która była godzina i jakieś dziesięć sekund temu to jeszcze go nie obchodziło. 

"Cóż, przyszedłem wcześniej, ale uh, usłyszałem  _hałasy_  i cenię swój wzrok, więc nie chciałem się wpraszać. Niektóre rzeczy nie mogą być odzobaczone." Zadrżał. 

Louis zagryzł uśmieszek wiedząc, że jedyne dźwięki z jego przyczepy musiały pochodzić od Harry'ego. James go zabije za to, że tak długo na niego czekał, ale będąc szczerym, Louis prawdopodobnie zamordowałby Liama z zimną krwią, jeśli nie skończyłby z Harrym, więc to był sprawiedliwy kompromis.  

"Czego on ode mnie potrzebuje?" Spytał Louis, czując się lekko zaniepokojonym. To nie w stylu Jamesa, by tak go poszukiwać. 

"Nie powiedział. Ale wyglądał w porządku, więc to prawdopodobnie nic."

 _Prawdopodobnie_ nic. To nie do końca uspokoiło Louisa. 

Zostawił Harry'ego w swojej przyczepie, kiedy poszedł znaleźć ich reżysera. W kółko zapewniał siebie, że wszystko było dobrze, ale nie mógł być tego taki pewny, więc Louis zrobił to, w czym był najlepszy, poza aktorstwem i najwyraźniej ssaniem penisa, czym było zamartwianie się. 

James przywitał go w swoim biurze ze znajomym, szerokim uśmiechem. "Louis! Tu jesteś." 

"Cześć." Louis uśmiechnął się, próbując dopasować swój entuzjazm do jego. Zajął miejsce na przeciwko jego biurka i czekał w ciszy, kiedy James uśmiechał się do niego, obserwując Louisa z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy. 

"Więc, Lou." Zaczął. "Jak leci?"

"Er- Dobrze?" Odpowiedział Louis, zastanawiając się dlaczego James się tak na niego patrzył i dlaczego ta cała sytuacja w jakiś sposób była dziwna. "Uh, Liam powiedział, że chciałeś się ze mną zobaczyć?" 

"Oh, tak, chciałem.  _Chcę_." Poprawił się z uśmiechem James. "Mój asystent stara się zebrać te wszystkie informacje dotyczące podróży, więc chciałem z tobą chwilę porozmawiać."

"Naprawdę? Po co?" Louis nie mógł sobie wyobrazić dlaczego szczegóły dotyczące podróży miały z nim w ogóle jakiś związek. Jego praca polegała na tym, żeby przyjść i powiedzieć swoje kwestie. "Dlaczego chcesz porozmawiać ze mną o tych wszystkich rzeczach?" 

"Cóż, domyśliłem się, że prawdopodobnie chcesz się wypowiedzieć w kwestii, z kim będziesz usadzony podczas lotu i również czy chcesz, czy nie dzielić z kimś w szczególności pokój i dlatego, że czuję się w szczególności szczęściarzem i twoja twarz robi się czerwona zamierzam obstawić oszczędności swojego całego życia, że prawdopodobnie chcesz, żeby ten ktoś był Harrym, ale wiesz." Wzruszył ramionami. "Tylko zgaduję."  

Louis nie był pewien co robił jego brzuch, kiedy zaczęło się w nim coś wzburzać. Wiedział, że coś było nie tak z tym całym nagłym spotkaniem i oto James, wywołuje jego - jego cokolwiek to było z Harrym, jakby to było nic.   

" _Cholera_ _._ " Louis przerażony zasłonił swoją twarz dłońmi. "Skąd wiesz? Kto ci powiedział?"

"Skąd  _wiem_?" James parsknął śmiechem tak głośno, że Louis zmarszczył brwi. "Louis. Nie możesz być poważny."  

Louis był do cholery całkowicie poważny. On i Harry próbowali utrzymać ich prywatne życie prywatnym, by mogli zachowywać się profesjonalnie,  _próbowali_ było tu słowem kluczem. Jeśli James wiedział, zatem prawdopodobnie wszyscy inni również i to było... cóż, to nie było idealne.

"Lou, to mój plan. Wiem o wszystkim, co się dzieje. Nikt nie musiał mi  _mówić_." Wyjaśnił, wciąż chichocząc. "Widziałem sposób, w jaki wasza dwójka tańczyła wokół siebie od pierwszego dnia, tacy nieśmiali i wstydliwi i potem ta pieprzona scena miłosna!" Krzyknął z podekscytowaniem. "Teraz przyznaj, nie znam Harry'ego tak dobrze, dokąd to mój pierwszy raz, gdy z nim pracuję, ale  _ciebie_ znam od lat, Louis i bez urazy, bo jesteś świetnym aktorem; właściwie najlepszym, ale nie jesteś  _tak_ kurwa dobry. Nikt nie jest."

Louis jęknął w swoją dłoń, zaledwie wyobrażając sobie jak ta scena musiała wyglądać. "To było zbyt wiele, prawda? Możemy nakręcić to jeszcze raz, jeśli tak. Jestem pewien, że Harry nie będzie miał nic przeciwko." 

" _Co?!_  Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy do przekreślili! Te ujęcia były filmowym  _złotem_. Jeszcze tego nie wiedziałeś. Czekaj sekundę i włączę to, to sam zobaczysz." 

Louis gwałtownie pokręcił swoją głową, by James przestał przeszukiwać swój laptop. "Nie, nie rób tego! Nie teraz!" Błagał. Louis i tak nienawidził oglądania swoich miłosnych scen. Zdecydowanie nie będzie mógł tego znieść, kiedy James będzie się z nim droczył. Może to była kara za drażnienie Harry'ego, gdy nazwał go kochaniem, kiedy doszedł.

James spojrzał na niego i uspokoił się, litując się nad swoim biednym przyjacielem. "Oh, w porządku. Wyślę to ci na maila i będziesz mógł to później obejrzeć." 

"Dzięki." Odpowiedział oschle Louis. Uszczypnął czubek swojego nosa starając się zrozumieć co się działo. "James, nie jestem pewien czy rozumiem. Jesteś na mnie zły, czy co?" 

James zmarszczył brwi. "Co? Oczywiście, że nie jestem na ciebie zły. Cóż... Jestem trochę zraniony, że ani ty, ani Harry nie powiedzieliście mi, że jesteście razem, ale zgaduję, że nie powiedzieliście nikomu, więc nie powinienem brać tego tak do siebie. Przy okazji, wszyscy już wiedzą, więc możecie przestać udawać, że jesteście dobrzy w zakradaniu się i nie patrzeniu się na siebie na planie. Szczerze, jesteście w tym do niczego. Bez obrazy." 

Louis ponownie jęknął. On naprawdę starał się otwarcie nie gapić na niego przed innymi ludźmi, ale to było cholernie ciężkie.

"James, tak bardzo przepraszam." Burknął, ale James mu przerwał, wstając ze swojego miejsca i ciasno go obejmując.  

"Louis, za co do cholery przepraszasz, ty idioto? Uwierz lub nie, nie ma zasady mówiącej, że nie możesz spotykać się ze swoim partnerem filmowym. Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. Waszym." 

"Boże." Jęknął Louis, głównie do siebie. "Jestem takim pieprzonym stereotypem! Zakochałem się w swoim młodszym współpracowniku. To skandal tak stary, jak sam film." Naprawdę, to były dokładnie te rzeczy, przed którymi aktorzy byli ostrzegani i w jakiś sposób Louis tego nie zanotował. 

"Kogo to obchodzi, że jest młodszy?" Spytał James, odsuwając się od niego. "Jestem trzy lata młodszy od mojej żony i to nigdy mnie nie martwiło. Harry ma dwadzieścia dwa lata i ty trzydzieści pięć, więc to tylko-" 

"Proszę, nie przeliczaj tego. Rozpłaczę się, jeśli to zrobisz." Wymamrotał Louis. 

James przewrócił oczami. "Wy aktorzy i wasza dramatyczność. To nawet nie jest tak duża różnica, Lou." 

Może tak, może nie, ale Louis wciąż nienawidził tego, że cały jego wysiłek był na darmo. Chciał, by ludzie mówili o ich filmie przez ich grę aktorską, a nie rozpowiadali plotki dotyczące dwóch głównych aktorów. 

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie z naszego filmu zrobiłem 'Pana i panią Smith'." Przyznał Louis, smutno potrząsając swoją głową. 

James uniósł na niego brew. "I dlaczego to zła rzecz? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, ta sytuacja skończyła się całkiem dobrze dla ich obojga. Brad i Angelina wzięli ślub i mają jakby pięćdziesiąt dzieci. Ten film był sukcesem, wszyscy kochają go za ich niezaprzeczalną chemię i wszyscy znakomicie na tym wyszli." 

"...Brad Pitt zostawił swoją żonę." Zauważył Louis. 

James chwilowo zdawał się skołowany tym małym detalem, ale szybko go zlekceważył. "Cóż, na szczęście Harry nie jest po ślubie i ty również." 

~*~

Kiedy Louis wrócił do swojej przyczepy, Harry wciąż tam był, na wpół śpiący na jego łóżku, gdy oglądał film. 

Większość ludzi już opuściła plan. Z Harrym także powinni iść do domu, odkąd wszystko skończyli i robiło się ciemno, ale Louis nie był do końca gotowy go opuścić. Odsunął pościel i wślizgnął się do małego łóżka, więc Harry mógł położyć swoją głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. 

"Co oglądasz?" Spytał Louis, kiedy kobieta z niebieską opaską na oczy do spania biegała po swoim mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu buta. Nie oglądał tego filmu od lat. 

"Śniadanie u Tiffany'ego. Kocham Audrey Hepburn." Odpowiedział Harry. "Co stało się u Jamesa?"  

Louis westchnął, przypominając sobie okropność tej całej męki, ale również ilość ulgi przez to, że James wiedział. Czuł się o wiele lżejszy, nawet teraz, kiedy ich dwójka się przytulała, nie bał się, że ktoś tu zajrzy i ich przyłapie. 

"Spytał czy chcemy siedzieć obok siebie podczas lotu... Okazało się, że od początku o nas wiedział." 

Harry przez chwilę milczał. "Co z innymi?" 

Louis westchnął, wdychając zapach włosów Harry'ego, gdy ponownie wziął wdech. "Oni też. Najwyraźniej jesteśmy do dupy w byciu subtelnymi. Oh i nasza miłosna scena jest lepsza od porno, według Jamesa." 

"Wow, to całkiem imponujące." Zaśmiał się Harry. "Czy to dokładny cytat?"  

"Równie dobrze mogło tak być. Jesteś zły?" Spytał Louis wiedząc, że nie był, ale wciąż chciał usłyszeć co Harry myślał o tym wszystkim. To dotyczyło Harry'ego tak samo, jak i jego. 

"Nie." Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. "Teraz mogę całować cię kiedykolwiek chcę, zamiast czekać, aż wrócimy do twojej przyczepy i teraz również mam fantastycznego partner podczas lotu. Cieszę się, że ekipa wie." 

Podróż do Kalifornii, by nakręcić ostatnie kilka scen byłaby całkowicie nudna, gdyby nie skończył z Harrym, albo nawet jeśli poleciałby sam, jak robił przy większości filmów. Szkoda, że musieli lecieć tam i pracować, zamiast spędzać razem czas i zwiedzać. Z przyjemnością pokazałby Harry'emu Hollywood.  

"...Mamy kilka dni wolnego, zanim musimy lecieć do Kalifornii. Możesz mieć już plany, ale co jeśli polecimy tam dzień, lub dwa wcześniej?" 

Harry podniósł się, by spojrzeć na Louisa tymi jasnymi, szmaragdowymi oczami, na które Louis kochał patrzeć jak się rozświetlały. "Tak? Chcesz spędzić ten czas ze mną, Lou?" 

Powiedział to jakby był zaskoczony, że Louis wybrałby bycie z nim podczas swojego wolnego, jakby bycie z nim było jakimś produktem ubocznym tego, że razem pracowali. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry myślał, że to on był tym szczęściarzem w tej sytuacji. Louis spędziłby każdą godzinę z nim, jeśli by mógł. 

"Oczywiście, Haz. Z przyjemnością. Ktoś doświadczony musi cię poinstruować, racja?" Uśmiechnął się. 

Harry przytaknął z najjaśniejszym uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy pochylił się, by go pocałować, było to palące przez to, jak wolne to było. Klatka piersiowa Louisa ponownie się unosiła, kiedy uspokoili się, by obejrzeć resztę filmu, podekscytowanie płynęło przez jego żyły na myśl o spędzeniu czasu z Harrym z dala od tych wszystkich oczu i kamer. Będzie tylko on i Harry. Nikt inny, tylko ich dwoje. 


	3. Chapter 3

Louis spodziewał się, że James znowu będzie się z nim droczył, kiedy powiedział mu o jego planach z Harrym, że polecą tam wcześniej, ale jego reżyser ciasno go objął, życzył im powodzenia i bezpiecznej podróży z obietnicą, że zobaczy ich obu za kilka dni, kiedy wszyscy inni tam przylecą. Liam i Niall również przyjęli to stosunkowo dobrze, jedynie trochę narzekali, kiedy zdali sobie sprawę, że nie będą się z nimi włóczyć i zwiedzać Kalifornii.  

Louis ledwo mógł spać przez to, jak bardzo nie mógł się doczekać spędzenia tego czasu sam na sam z Harrym. Wciąż był niespokojny przed podróżą, kiedy weszli na pokład samolotu i czekali na start. 

"Obejrzyjmy jeden z twoich filmów!" Zawołał Harry, kiedy przeglądał listę filmów na ekranie przed nimi. 

Louis jęknął i schował swoją twarz w bluzę Harry'ego. " _Harry_... Nienawidzę oglądać samego siebie w obecności innych ludźmi. To takie niezręczne." Skrzywił się. "Nie możemy w zamian obejrzeć twojego?"

"Ale Louis Tomlinson jest moim  _ulubionym_ aktorem." Uśmiechnął się. "Mam tutaj całą listę jego najlepszych filmów! Żaden prawdziwy fan by tego nie zaprzepaścił." 

Louis podróżował do Los Angeles wiele razy i tak właściwie ani razu nie oglądał filmu podczas lotu, ponieważ zazwyczaj przez cały czas spał, ale teraz Harry i jego wielkie, szczenięce oczy działały na niego tak dobrze, że myślał czy pozwolić Harry'emu postawić na swoim.

Harry wystawił swoją dolną wargę, kiedy Louis uniósł głowę. "Haz, premiery są okropne, bo muszę gapić się na siebie w pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi przez dwie godziny." Dalej narzekał. "Dlaczego mi to robisz?" 

Harry zaśmiał się, patrząc na jego przepełnioną bólem minę i uniósł jego podbródek, by uciszyć go pocałunkiem, był to wyczyn, którego nikt jak dotąd nie dokonał. Louis był tak rozproszony, że zapomniał o swoim argumencie, kiedy Harry odsunął się i ukazały się jego oba dołeczki.

"Cóż, na szczęście to późny lot i jest tu jakieś sześć osób i nikt nie zwraca na nas uwagi... i zdarzyło się tak, że siedzisz obok swojego największego fana. Myślę, że tym razem to doświadczenie może być dla ciebie inne. Tego wieczora żadnych krytyków." Wyszeptał. 

Louis ponownie westchnął, kiedy Harry przejechał kciukiem po jego policzku, zastanawiając się jak do cholery udało mu się to wygrać. 

"W porządku,  _dobra_." Ustąpił Louis z upartym uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy Harry zawiwatował, ale Louis szybko przerwał jego zwycięstwo, poprzez ustalenie kilku zasad. "Możesz wybrać film, ale nie może być tam moich nagich scen. Żadnego tyłka. Nawet ani kawałka pośladka." Powiedział pod nosem Louis, świadom, że ludzie wokół nich mogą usłyszeć.

" _Żadnego?_ To jaki w ogóle jest sens mojej wygranej?" Cwaniacko się uśmiechnął, wiercąc się, kiedy Louis uszczypnął go i powiedział mu, by wybrał już ten cholerny film. 

~*~

Dotarli na LAX i starali się trzymać spuszczoną głowę, szybko biorąc swoje rzeczy, by pozostać niezauważonymi. Kiedy wyszli nie było żadnych paparazzi, ale zostali rozpoznani przez kilku fanów. Louis starał się przejść bez robienia scen, jednakże i tak zapozowali do kilku zdjęć na prośbę Harry'ego. 

"Tak bardzo pozostaliśmy pod ukryciem." Zaśmiał się Harry, kiedy weszli do samochodu, po który Louis wcześniej zadzwonił. 

"I myślałem, że mieliśmy takie świetne przebrania." Uśmiechnął się Louis, kiedy skradł beanie z głowy Harry'ego i przyciągnął go do szybkiego pocałunku. Jęknął, gdy Harry odsunął się, by wyglądać przez okno z podekscytowanymi oczami. 

"Co najpierw robimy?" Spytał, emanowała od niego energia niczym od słońca. Louis wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że zgodził się przyjechać z nim do LA. 

"Pomyślałem, że możemy zostawić nasze walizki i potem może coś zjeść i porobić turystyczne rzeczy?" 

Był całkiem pewien, że Harry słuchał tylko w połowie przez sposób, w jaki był zafascynowany ich otoczeniem. "To brzmi dobrze. Gdzie się zatrzymujemy?" Spytał, próbując zrobić zdjęcie napisu Hollywood.

"Mam dom kilka minut stąd. Jest tam." 

Harry podążył za kierunkiem, jaki wskazywał przez okno Louis i jego szczęka opadła. "Masz dom na prawdziwych wzgórzach Hollywood, gdzie mieszkają celebryci?" Sapnął Harry. 

Louis przewrócił na niego oczami. "Okej, nie  _każdy_ , kto tam mieszka jest celebrytą i mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś tak samo sławny jak większość z nich."

Louis uważał, że to urocze jak Harry nawet nie zwracał uwagi na fakt, że tłum ludzi na lotnisku zaczął płakać na jego widok. Myślał o swojej sławie w inny sposób, niż jakikolwiek inny aktor, którego kiedykolwiek spotkał Louis. Nie obchodziło go to, że ci wszyscy ludzie kochali go za jego pracę, wyglądało jakby jedynie przejmował się domem Louisa i faktem, że nigdy nie powiedział, że miał posiadłość w Los Angeles.

"Dużo tutaj kręcę, więc chciałem jakieś miejsce do mieszkania, kiedy pracuję. To tylko małe miejsce, które kupiłem kilka lat temu." Wyjaśnił Louis, chociaż Harry i tak ledwo co go słuchał. 

"Kto obok ciebie mieszka?" Spytał, już nie zwracał uwagi na okno. Louis zaśmiał przez jego zapał, kiedy wyłapał jego wzrok. 

"To nic wielkiego, ale Justin Timberlake mieszka trzy domy obok mnie..." Harry zakrył dłońmi swoje otwarte usta. Louis odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się. "Nie wiem dlaczego jesteś tak zszokowany sławnymi ludźmi mieszkającymi tutaj. Przez sposób, w jaki twoja kariera przyspiesza, w najbliższym czasie będziesz najnowszą filmową szychą." Zaśmiał się.

Harry zaśmiał się, ale potem przygryzł nieśmiały uśmiech. "Tak myślisz?"

"Uwierz swojemu największemu fanowi." Uśmiechnął się Louis. "Jesteś niesamowity i już jesteś wielką szychą. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę jak niesamowitą będziesz miał karierę." 

Jego policzki były lekko zaróżowione, kiedy Louis złapał jego dłoń i przycisnął do niej pocałunek. 

"Aww, dzięki Lou. Mówisz, że jesteśmy swoimi największymi fanami?" Droczył się. 

"Jak okropnie to brzmi, tak. Tak myślę." Zaśmiał się do siebie Louis. 

Jego oddech stanął, kiedy Harry pochylił się, by skraść długi pocałunek z jego ust. 

Było to powolne i nie na miejscu, bo znajdowali się w taksówce, ale poczuł iskry magii pomiędzy ich wargami, kiedy Harry odsunął się, by wyszeptać, "Myślę, że mogę znieść to, że razem z tobą będę odrobinę okropny." 

~*~

Harry przewrócił oczami, kiedy znaleźli się pod domem Louisa, który stał pośród drzew i innych, ogromnych domów, które były rozmieszczone na łagodnych zboczach.

"T _o tylko małe miejsce, którego używam podczas pracy._ " Przedrzeźniał go głosem, który brzmiał niezwykle podobnie do jego. "Louis, ten dom jest  _niesamowity_!" Krzyknął, chodząc po pokojach. Wrzucił swoje rzeczy do głównej sypialni, kiedy ją znalazł i potem stał i zachwycał się widokiem na zewnątrz poprzez wysokie, szklane ściany. Louis wyglądał przez te okna i widział ten sam krajobraz jakieś milion razy. Podekscytowanie i wspaniałość tego poniekąd straciła na swojej wartości na przestrzeni lat, ale było miło podziwiać to wszystko jeszcze raz przez oczy Harry'ego. Stanie tutaj z nim było niemal jakby patrzył na to wszystko po raz pierwszy. 

Harry był tak zahipnotyzowany domem, że Louis musiał przypomnieć mu o innych,  _prawdziwych_  atrakcjach, których jeszcze nie zobaczyli. Louis musiał praktycznie odciągnąć go od widoku i basenu na zewnątrz, ale w końcu przekonał go do miłego spaceru wzdłuż Hollywood Boulevard, by zobaczyć te wszystkie wspaniałe teatry, które znajdowały się wzdłuż ulicy i oczywiście zobaczyć sławne gwiazdy na Hollywood Walk of Fame. 

Zatrzymali się, by Harry mógł zrobić zdjęcia imion i odcisków dłoni wszystkich swoich ulubionych muzyków i aktorów i ich wycieczka przebiegała dość gładko, dopóki Harry nie poprosił o zobaczenie gwiazdy Louisa, zmuszając go do zrzucenia czegoś, co najwyraźniej było największą bombą i przyznał się, że nie posiadał takowej. 

Harry zatrzymał się wpół kroku, przeszkadzając sporej grupie turystów i zakłócając ruch uliczny wokół nich, by gapić się na niego i otaczający ich chodnik z niedowierzaniem. 

"Poczekaj minutę.  _Ty_  nie masz gwiazdy?" Louis potrząsnął swoją głową w odpowiedzi i Harry wyrzucił swoje dłonie w górę ze złości. " _Co do kurwy?!_ "

Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami, bo to nie było dla niego nic wielkiego. Dużo ludzi jej nie miało.

"Robert De Niro nie ma gwiazdy, zarówno jak i Will Smith. Nie wszyscy mogą ją mieć, Haz. Nie ma tyle miejsca na tej cholernej ulicy." Zaśmiał się Louis. 

"Ale Kate Winslet ma!" Kłócił się. "Graliście w tym samym filmie. Jak to ma być sprawiedliwe?"

Louis naprawdę się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Ty tylko ulica z imionami, to nie tak, że to coś naprawdę znaczyło, ale najwyraźniej Harry myślał coś innego. To było cholernie urocze.

"Jeśli Matthew McConaughey ma pieprzoną gwiazdę, to ty też powinieneś." Harry dumnie oznajmił. Klatka piersiowa Louisa napuchła i potem zeszło z niej powietrze, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że Matthew również miał jego pieprzonego Oscara, ale nie powiedział tego. 

"Dziękuje ci za to, Haz, ale jest naprawdę okej, przysięgam. Nie jestem urażony tym, że moje imię nie widnieje na kawałku betonu." 

Harry potrząsnął głową, gdy patrzył się na pustą gwiazdę, przy której obecnie stał. "Nie odpuszczę tego, wiesz to, racja? Zasługujesz na gwiazdę. Wygrałeś praktycznie każdą nagrodę, która jest znana człowiekowi."  _Każdą nagrodę, poza jedną_ , pomyślał sobie Louis. "Wyrzeźbiłbym twoje imię na tej głupiej ulicy, jeśli bym mógł." 

I przez sposób, w jaki o tym mówił, Louis był w połowie przekonany, że by to zrobił.

"To słodkie z twojej strony, Harry, ale myślę, że tak właściwie to nazywa się wandalizmem." Zażartował Louis, ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego. Louis uśmiechnął się na małą zmarszczkę determinacji pomiędzy jego brwiami, kiedy zmusił ich do pójścia dalej. Było mu miło, że Harry starał się go obronić, ale Louis głównie uważał go za uroczego, że tak bardzo się przejmował.

Nikt wcześniej, oprócz jego własnej matki nie był tak defensywny, jeśli chodziło o jego karierę lub brak uznania. Był pewien, że jego matka przeklęła każdego członka Akademii za to, że nie dali mu Oscara po tych wszystkich razach, kiedy był nominowany. Nie chciałby zobaczyć jej i Harry'ego razem w jednym pomieszczeniu.  

Było późno, kiedy dotarli z powrotem do domu Louisa, Harry niósł więcej siatek, niż Louis myślał, że to fizycznie możliwe. Harry postawił je wszystkie na podłodze w sypialni Louisa i potem położył się na brzuchu na łóżku, by przejrzeć wszystkie zdjęcia które zrobił, by upamiętnić swoją pierwszą wyprawę do Los Angeles. Louis położył się obok niego i jego serce płonęło, widząc swoją własną twarz razem z tą Harry'ego na większości zdjęć.

Harry zatrzymał się na selfie ich dwójki przez Universal Studios, ciepły uśmiech widniał na jego wargach, kiedy przejechał po nim kciukiem. Louis protestował i nie chciał na nim być twierdząc, że to było przereklamowane, bo dosłownie  _wszyscy_ pozowali przed tym znakiem. Harry nie dał mu wyboru, kiedy zarzucił rękę wokół jego talii i zaczął go łaskotać, by szczerze się uśmiechnął i potem trzymał go tam, więc mógł uchwycić ten moment. Każda zmarszczka od uśmiechu była widoczna w czarno białym filtrze i mogłeś praktycznie zobaczyć wnętrze jego gardła przez to jak szeroko się uśmiechał, ale Harry wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego i zadowolonego obok niego, że to było jego ulubione zdjęcie dnia. 

"Wy dzieciaki i wasze social media." Powiedział Louis, kiedy Harry zaczął je wycinać tak, że byli na środku, coś, co widział jak robił z kilkoma innymi zdjęciami w ciągu dnia. 

"To nie jest na Twittera." Powiedział, kiedy ustawiał zdjęcie na swoją tapetę. "To jest dla mnie." 

Serce Louisa było pełne, kiedy Harry odłożył telefon na łóżko, by złapać go i powoli przyciągnął do siebie ich wargi. "Dziękuję ci za dzisiaj." Wyszeptał, kiedy odsunął się, by złapać oddech. 

Klatka piersiowa Louisa była zbyt przepełniona i czuł jakby to on powinien mu dziękować. Harry z łatwością mógłby wyjść gdzieś ze znajomymi, albo rodziną przez te dwa dni wolnego od filmowania. Dzisiejszy dzień był możliwy, bo Harry wybrał spędzenie swojego wolnego czasu z nim i Louis nigdy nie będzie w stanie wyrazić jak wyjątkowo się przez to czuł. 

~*~

Louis obudził się do kalifornijskiego słońca i uśmiech już gościł na jego twarzy przez to, jak ciasno Harry trzymał go w swoim śnie. Poprzedniej nocy był wykończony po ich długim locie i zajętym dniu, więc zasnął dość wcześnie. Wciąż spał i Louis czuł jego oddechy na swojej skórze, więc zdecydował, że pozwoli mu jeszcze odpocząć. 

Louis ostrożnie wyplątał się z jego uścisku i usiadł, jego palce sięgnęły po telefon, zanim umysł był w pełni świadomy tego pomysłu. Ledwo mógł coś zobaczyć po obudzeniu się, szczególnie coś tak małego jak ekran jego telefonu, więc sięgnął po swoje okulary i wsunął je na swoją twarz. 

Nie chciał być egocentryczny i narcystyczny, ale był aktorem i czasami po prostu nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Bycie wystawionym na publikę było niebezpieczną pracą i Harry pewnie będzie spał przez cały dzień przez jetlag, więc pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił to wygooglowanie siebie. Był miło zaskoczony, kiedy imię Harry'ego wyskoczyło tuż obok jego. 

Było tam kilka nowych zdjęć ich dwójki krążących po internecie, razem ze spekulacjami dlaczego w ogóle byli razem w LA. Niektórzy zdawali się myśleć, że byli parą, podczas gdy inni byli całkiem pewni, że stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi na planie i że Louis był dla Harry'ego bardziej mentorem. Nic nie było do końca prawidłowe, ale Louis zdecydowanie wolał to, gdzie on i Harry się spotykali, niż to, że był wystarczająco stary, by być dla niego mentorem, jakby jakiś rodzaj ojca, ponieważ  _ble_. 

Wciąż czytał i po kilku minutach był tak głęboko w tym, że ktoś analizował ich mowę ciała i inny fan narzekał na wiek Louisa, że sapnął zaskoczony, kiedy para znajomym rąk złapała go w pasie. 

"Co robisz tak wcześnie?" Harry ziewnął, przytulając swój policzek do brzucha Louisa, jakby był jakąś poduszką. 

"Jestem całkiem pewien, że jest prawie  _południe_." Zauważył Louis. "I nic nie robię. Tylko przeglądam coś na swoim telefonie."  

Harry ponownie ziewnął, zanim podniósł się i usiadł obok niego. "Pozwól mi zgadnąć." Powiedział, jego loczki były uroczo roztrzepane we wszystkie strony. "Spytam co jest na twoim telefonie, że masz obsesję i potem ty temu zaprzeczysz i powiesz mi-" 

"Że przeprowadzam badania." Oznajmił Louis. 

"Mmm, nie wiem, Lou. Te 'badania' wyglądają jak Twitter." Zaśmiał się. 

"Twitter może być używany jako środek do przeprowadzania badań." Kłócił się Louis. "Jest dużo słynnych ludzi ze środowiska naukowego, którzy tweetują." Powiedział mu Louis i lekko dźgnął go w dołeczek.  

"Oh, tak? Nazwij pięciu." Wyzwał go Harry, śmiejąc się, kiedy Louis rzucił swój telefon, by zacząć go łaskotać. Był bez tchu i różowy na twarzy, kiedy w końcu był w stanie się wyrwać, ale i tak z powrotem usiadł obok niego. 

"Więc, co odkryłeś podczas swoich 'badań'?" Spytał. 

"Nic nowego." Wzruszył ramionami. "Połowa świata uważa, że jesteśmy następną power couple i druga połowa myśli, że jestem wystarczająco stary, by być twoim ojcem." Wykrzywił się Louis.

Twarz Harry'ego również się zmarszczyła. "Dzięki Bogu, że tylko jedna z tych teorii jest prawdziwa." Zadrżał. 

"Ta, gdzie jesteś moim dzieckiem? Wiem." Droczył się Louis. 

Harry zanurzył swoje palce w biodrach Louisa powodując, że krzyknął przez niespodziewany atak. " _Nie_ , ta, gdzie jesteśmy razem." Powiedział w większości do swoich rąk, bo miał problem z napotkaniem wzroku Louisa. 

Louis nie był do końca pewien, czy dotarli do tego momentu, gdzie mogli nazwać sposób, w jaki się czuli, ale miał nadzieje, że się do niego zbliżali. Prawdopodobnie było jakieś sto dobrych powodów dlaczego nie powinni razem być; ich wiek, kariery, albo fakt, że Harry mógł wybrać kogokolwiek, jednakże w tym momencie nie był z żadną z tych osób, nie budził się obok nich z uśmiechem. Wybrał Louisa, by dla niego otworzyć swoje serce. 

Harry wciąż nerwowo unikał jego wzroku, więc Louis przesunął się, by objąć jego wargi pocałunkiem i uspokoić jego nieme wątpliwości w głowie. Louis przelewał każdy kawałek swojego serca w Harry'ego, mając nadzieje, że będzie w stanie poczuć nawet część czułości, która znajdowała się głęboko w jego duszy dla niego. 

Był pewien, że odniósł sukces, kiedy w końcu puścił Harry'ego i jego uśmiech był jeszcze szerszy, kiedy nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy.

"Więc to znaczy, że jestem oficjalnie chłopakiem Louisa Tomlinsona na ekranie  _i_  poza nim?"

"Tylko wtedy, jeśli jestem oficjalnie chłopakiem obiektu kobiecych westchnień, nastoletniej sensacji." Louis uśmiechnął się, ciesząc się sposobem, w jaki Harry wciąż rumienił się, kiedy go tak nazywał. 

"Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata, no wiesz." 

Louis potrząsnął głową, kiedy przebiegł palcami po lokach Harry'ego. "To nigdy nie zadziała, jeśli będziesz mi to przypominał co pięć sekund." Powiedział mu, żartobliwie ciągnąć go za kosmyk włosów. 

"Naprawdę?" Harry niewinnie zamrugał. "Gdzieś przeczytałem, że powtórki są dobre na starzejący się mózg."

Louis miał zaplanowany cały dzień zwiedzania miasta i zostało to całkowicie zapomniane, kiedy rzucił się na Harry'ego w ramach zemsty. 

Zmarnowali całe południe drocząc się ze sobą i walcząc w pościeli, robiąc absolutnie nic, poza przebywaniem ze sobą podczas ich ostatniego wolnego dnia. Louis nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ostatniego razu, kiedy leniwy dzień w łóżku był tak idealny.

~*~

Wyszli na lunch po tym, jak zwlekli się z łóżka. Spędzili kilka godzin na zwiedzaniu, zanim wrócili wieczorem do domu Louisa. 

Reszta załogi miała przylecieć w ciągu kilku godzin, więc razem z Harrym naszykowali dwie gościnne sypialnie dla Liama i Nialla.  

"Liam zawsze zatrzymuje się u ciebie?" Spytał Harry z miejsca, gdzie gotował przy kuchence. Louis mógł policzyć na jednej dłoni ile razy kuchnia była porządnie używana i Liam niemal zawsze był tym, który gotował. 

"Tak, chyba że jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku. Ma tam kuzyna, więc lubi go odwiedzać za każdym razem, kiedy ja muszę pracować." 

Usta Harry'ego ułożyły się w zadowolonym uśmiechu, który widniał na jego twarzy zawsze, kiedy miał stać się irytujący. "Więc masz tam również ' _małe miejsce, które używasz tylko do pracy_ '?" Spytał. 

Policzki Louisa zrobiły się gorące, bo wcześniej po prostu starał się być skromny, kiedy mówił Harry'emu o swoim domu. Trzeba przyznać, jego dom  _był_ o wiele mniejszy, niż inne posiadłości. Dom Angeliny i Brada Pitta mógłby pomieścić całą armię. 

"Apartment na Manhattanie jest naprawdę mały." Zapewnił go Louis. "Kręciłem tam kilka razy, kiedy byłem młodszy, ale głównie po prostu pokochałem to miasto i chciałem coś, co mógłbym nazywać domem za każdym razem, kiedy tam byłem." 

Harry posłał mu delikatny uśmiech. "Byłem w Nowym Jorku jedynie kilka razy, ale za każdym razem kochałem to." Powiedział z nostalgią. "Bardzo chciałbym tam wkrótce wrócić." 

"Możemy tam pojechać za pare tygodni, kiedy skończy się filmowanie. Albo możesz pojechać sam i skorzystać z mojego apartamentu, jeśli chcesz." Louis szybko się wycofał na wypadek, gdyby Harry chciałby pojechać tam sam. 

Harry ponownie się do niego uśmiechnął, najprawdopodobniej słysząc nutkę niepewności w jego ofercie. 

"Chcę pojechać do Nowego Jorku tylko wtedy, jeśli ty tam będziesz. Mieszkanie w twoim wielkim, wytwornym apartamencie nie byłoby takie samo bez ciebie." 

Słowa Harry'ego wywołały uśmiech na jego twarzy, ale ukrył go przewracając oczami. "Nawet nie jest wytworny." Uparcie twierdził.

"Mówi mężczyzna, który obecnie stoi w swoim domu z sześcioma sypialniami. Z basenem i prywatnym kinem." Dodał, kiedy Louis chciał się spierać. I tak, okej. Harry po części miał rację. 

Fakt, że jego dom w Hollywood był trochę bardziej luksusowy, niż chciał to przyznać został ponownie wspomniany, kiedy przyjechali ich agenci i szczęka Nialla opadła tak nisko, jak wcześniej Harry'ego. 

"To miejsce jest ekstra!" Powiedział mu Niall. 

Louis wyłapał wzrokiem, jak Harry walczył z uśmiechem po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, kiedy zwyczajnie powiedział Niallowi, że to tylko małe miejsce, które Louis używał tylko podczas pracy. Louis miał wielkie plany, by zapłacił za bycie irytującym jak cholera i zrealizował to później tej nocy, kiedy Harry pod nim leżał. 

Louis wziął go całego do ust ruchem, który spowodował, że zadławił się wokół jego długości i Harry zakrył dłonią swoje własne usta, by stłumić jęki. 

"Cholera, Louis. Niall i Liam tutaj są." Odetchnął spanikowany. 

Penis Harry'ego wysunął się z jego ust, kiedy uniósł głowę, by się do niego uśmiechnąć. "To dlatego umieściłem ich po drugiej stronie mojego małego domu." Powiedział, ponownie łapiąc Harry'ego w pięść, by w powrotem skierować go do swoich ust. Zawsze był głośny, kiedy Louis go ssał i czym był bliżej dojścia, stawał się jeszcze bardziej wokalny i tej nocy Louis na to liczył. 

Następny poranek był napięty, kiedy wszyscy spotkali się w kuchni, by potem razem pojechać do studia. Cóż, niemal ze wszystkimi było w porządku, z wyjątkiem Liama, który gapił się wprost na Louisa. Niall zdawał się być naprawdę zajęty swoim śniadaniem. 

"Wasza dwójka wygląda na wypoczętą." Burknął Liam znad swojej herbaty. 

"Wyglądasz na szczególnie zmęczonego podróżą." Zażartował Louis. "Jak minęła ci noc?" 

"Niesamowicie, kiedy ty i Harry w końcu kurwa przestaliście." Wymamrotał. 

Harry zarumienił się na wspomnienie swojego imienia, ale wcale nie wyglądał jakby mu było przykro, kiedy powstrzymywał uśmieszek. 

"Jesteś cicho, Niall. Jak spałeś?" Spytał Louis, zauważając, że wyglądał na dobrze wypoczętego i nieprzejętego wymianą zdań jego i Liama. 

"Fantastycznie." Blondyn uśmiechnął się, zanim wziął kolejny kęs swojego jedzenia. "Wiedziałem, żeby zabrać zatyczki. Nic nie słyszałem." 

Liam spojrzał na Nialla i przewrócił oczami, prawdopodobnie zazdrosny, że on o tym nie pomyślał. 

Pojechali razem, Harry i Niall z podekscytowaniem rozmawiali, kiedy mijali wielkie studio. Ich energia była zaraźliwa i Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy na nich spojrzał. Liam wciąż się dąsał, ale atmosfera w ich małej grupie była tak pozytywna i wesoła, że nawet skrzywiona, nadąsana twarz Liama nie mogła popsuć Louisowi humoru. 

James zawołał ich, jak tylko weszli do środka i oczy Louisa natychmiast padły na samolot na środku pustego pomieszczenia. Był średniej wielkości i wyglądał jakby mógł przewieść góra jedynie dwadzieścia osób. To nie było nic specjalnego, ale sprowadzili go całą drogę tutaj, więc Louis był bardziej, niż podekscytowany, że będzie udawał pilotowanie go przez następne kilka dni. 

"James, miłości moja! Mój własny samolot? Nie musiałeś."  

"I pomyśleć, że w filmie go rozbijesz. Szkoda." Uśmiechnął się, kiedy przyciągnął Louisa do szybkiego uścisku. Harry'ego również przywitał uściskiem, kiedy był w stanie odwrócić jego uwagę od setki innych rzeczy, kiedy wszyscy inni pośpiesznie przygotowywali plan. 

"Strasznie za tobą tęskniłem." Powiedział Louis powodując, że James się zaśmiał. "Odliczałem dni, dopóki przyjedziesz." 

"Naprawdę? Bo według Twittera miałeś  _całkiem_ romantyczne, krótkie wakacje i towarzystwo przez te ostatnie kilka dni." Jego wzrok opuścił postać Louisa by zauważyć, jak Harry stał blisko przy jego boku. Na szczęście Harry był zbyt zajęty tym całym zamieszaniem, by zauważyć, że był nowym tematem rozmowy.  

"Więc...uh. Plan wygląda nieźle." Skomentował Louis, starając się dyskretnie zmienić temat na coś, co nie sprawia, że tempo jego serca przyśpieszało zaledwie na myśl o tym. James uśmiechnął się do siebie, jakby doskonale wiedział co robił Louis, ale nic nie powiedział, w zmian podążając za Louisem i mówiąc o ich nowej lokalizacji. 

Po chwili Harry odwrócił się do nich, by poinformować ich, że pójdzie lepiej przyjrzeć się samolotowi. Jego czuły wzrok spoczywał na Louisie kilka sekund dłużej, niż Jamesa, kiedy odwrócił się, by odejść i Louis natychmiast poczuł przeszywający wzrok swojego reżysera.

Louis westchnął długo i ciężko, wyczuwając falę żartów i droczenia się. Zaskakująco tak się nie stało. James jedynie się do siebie uśmiechnął i zaczął mówić o ich wymagającym planie filmowania i Louis miał zamiar słuchać, naprawdę, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od zerkania ponad swoim ramieniem co kilka sekund, by zobaczyć gdzie Harry kolejno się udał.

"Możesz tam iść, no wiesz. Nie przestałeś na niego patrzeć, odkąd zaczęliśmy rozmawiać." Zaśmiał się, niewzruszony tym, że uwaga Louisa była po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. 

"Pójdę zobaczyć tylko co porabia." Powiedział. Nawet nie zaprzeczał tego, że chciał być w pobliżu swojego chłopaka, w zamian wykorzystując swoją szansę, którą dał mu James, by pójść do niego, kiedy z podekscytowaniem rozmawiał z ekipą. 

Louis jeszcze nie do końca był wystarczająco odważny, by wsunąć swoją dłoń do tej Harry'ego, kiedy stali obok siebie, ale pocieszył się tym, jak ich ręce otarły się o siebie, kiedy Harry odrobinę się do niego przybliżył. Ten mały dotyk był czymś, na co Louis nawet nie liczył kilka tygodni temu i teraz cieszył się tym, niezdolny do powstrzymania uśmiechu, który rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarzy, kiedy Harry dźgnął go w bok i powiedział, "Jesteś gotów, by udawać, że pilotujesz tą rzecz?"

"Oczywiście." Zapewnił go Louis, dumnie unosząc podbródek. "Urodziłem się gotów." 

~*~

W ciągu następnych dni nakręcili kilka scen, gdzie Louis siedział w kokpicie. Było zabawnie, bawić się różnymi przyciskami, ale obserwujący go z boku Harry sprawiał, że było jeszcze lepiej. 

Był to dzień, kiedy mieli wspólnie ze sobą filmować. Było to ich pierwsze spotkanie, gdzie bohaterowie ledwo co na siebie patrzyli, kiedy Louis kiwnął głową na wszystkich swoich pasażerów, którzy weszli na pokład samolotu, co nie wyglądało na trudną robotę, ale kiedy wliczasz Harry'ego w to równanie, było to niemal niemożliwe. 

Kręcenie tej części, gdzie samolot przestał sprawnie działać i zaczął schodzić w dół nie było tak wymagające jak to, by celowo omijać wzrokiem Harry'ego w tłumie statystów. Na kamerze ich dwójka wyglądała, jakby się znała, więc James kazał im powtarzać to kilkanaście razy, w końcu poinstruował im, by patrzyli na siebie jak na zaschniętą farbę na ścianie po to, by scena wyszła dobrze. Zazwyczaj Louis denerwowałby się na siebie za powtarzanie czegoś tak prostego aż tyle razy, ale ciężko było zrobić coś innego, niż uśmiechać się za każdym razem, kiedy obaj spartaczyli scene i wybuchali śmiechem. 

Wciąż śmiali się później, tego samego wieczora, kiedy leżeli obok siebie w łóżku. 

"Na końcu nawet się nie starałeś." Oskarżył go Harry, jakby jemu szło o wiele lepiej granie obojętnego. 

"Kazano mi cię celowo ignorować." Parsknął Louis. "W razie, gdybyś zapomniał, jesteś  _Harry Styles_. Przyciągasz oko, kochanie." 

Harry przewrócił oczami, jego policzki stały się lekko różowe. "Myślałem, że James straci cierpliwość, kiedy ciągle to psuliśmy." Uśmiechnął się po tym, jak wrócił do siebie po momencie nieśmiałości.  

Teraz była kolej Louisa, by przewrócić oczami. "James jest tak denerwująco szczęśliwy, że jesteśmy razem, że nie sądzę, że by mu przeszkadzało, jeśli spędzilibyśmy cały czas, próbując dobrze odegrać tę scenę. Jest gorszy od naszych fanów." 

"Robiłeś więcej 'badań', eh? Co tym razem powiedział ci Twitter?" 

"Że mój chłopak jest niezwykle denerwujący." 

Louis krzyknął, kiedy Harry dźgnął go w żebra. Niedługo po tym jego usta odnalazły te Louisa i ten wtulił się w niego.  

Pracowali razem od miesięcy. Nie pozostało im dużo czasu w Stanach, ale Louisowi podobała się każda sekunda. Spędzali cały dzień pracując i dopingując sobie nawzajem na planie i mieszkanie w domu Louisa było o wiele lepsze, niż zakradanie się do jego przyczepy tylko po to, by być blisko siebie.

"O czym myślisz?" Spytał Harry, kiedy Louis od dłuższej chwili nic nie mówił. 

"Tylko o tym, że prawie skończyliśmy... Czuję jakby ten czas przeleciał." 

Louis był aktorem od lat i miał tyle szczęścia, by po drodze zawrzeć kilka przyjaźni, ale nikt nigdy nie miał na niego takiego wpływu jak Harry. Będzie przyjaźnił się z Kate Winslet i Jamesem do końca swojego życia, ale Harry stał się czymś więcej, niż to. 

"Czeka na ciebie coś po tym, jak skończymy?"

"Nic co dotyczy tego, że mój chłopak jest moim partnerem w filmie. Od teraz jakakolwiek rola, której się podejmę będzie nudna." Uśmiechnął się Louis. 

"Też o tym myślałem." Zaśmiał się Harry. "Jeśli chcemy być naprawdę nieznośni, możemy powiedzieć Liamowi i Niallowi, by sporządzili kontrakt mówiący, że od teraz będziemy występować w filmach razem. Możemy być jednością jak Johnny Depp i Tim Burton, albo Jennifer Lawrence i Bradley Cooper." 

"Bylibyśmy fantastyczną parą." Zgodził się Louis. "Ludzie będą jak,  _słyszałeś, że wychodzi nowy film z Harrym Stylesem i Louisem Tomlinsonem? Słyszałem, że jest już nominowany do sześciuset nagród._ "  

Harry zachichotał. "Czy wszystkie to nominacje do Oscara?" 

"Każda." Potwierdził Louis. Wtulił swoją twarz w dłoń Harry'ego, gdy ten położył ją na jego policzku, patrząc na niego szczerym spojrzeniem. 

"Tym razem wygrasz, Lou." 

Wygranie w kategorii Najlepszy Aktor byłoby wszystkim, czego chciał pod względem swojej kariery. Żartował z tego, że to nic wielkiego, ale czasami fakt, że jeszcze nie wygrał zasmucał go.

"Cóż, nikt jeszcze nie widział filmu i tylko dlatego, że my w nim jesteśmy i James go reżyseruje nie znaczy, że automatycznie będzie on nominowany." 

Harry zmarszczył brwi. "Kiedy był ostatni raz, gdy nakręciłeś film i  _nie był_ on nominowany? Jesteś genialnym aktorem, Lou. Oczywiście, że będziesz nominowany, zarówno jak i wygrasz." 

Przekonanie w głosie Harry'ego sprawiło, że poczuł w piersi, jak jego pewność siebie rośnie."Cóż, równie dobrze ty możesz być tym, który skradnie show, kochanie." Zaśmiał się Louis. "Tym razem ty też możesz odejść z Oscarem."   

"Nie sądzę, a nawet jeśli, nie przyjąłbym go. Nie, jeśli ty też go nie dostaniesz."

Słysząc te słowa, Louis usiadł. To, co mówił Harry było bluźnierstwem.  

"Harry, nikt nie odmawia pieprzonego  _Oscara_. Przykleiłbym ci go do dłoni, jeśli byś spróbował." 

Harry wzruszył ramionami. "Kocham swoją pracę, ale nagrody nie są dla mnie aż takie ważne." Powiedział i Louis mu wierzył. 

Harry nie dbał o większość nieistotnych rzeczy, które związane były z jego pracą. Nie dbał o swoją własną sławę, albo bycie celebrytą i w przeciwieństwie do Louisa w jego wieku, miał niezwykle grubą skórę i nawet nie mrugał okiem na ludzi, którzy niesprawiedliwie go oceniali. Miał nawet odwagę, by powiedzieć ludziom, by spierdalali, kiedy pytali o jego orientację, chociaż mówił to uprzejmie, mówiąc dziennikarzowi 'to nie ma znaczenia' i ani jedna osoba ponownie go o to nie pytała. 

Lubił być dobrym wzorem do naśladowania i lubił uszczęśliwiać ludzi, cechy, który nie każdy posiadał w jego wieku. Harry był jedyny w swoim rodzaju, ale niech diabli Louisa wezmą, gdyby pozwolił mu odrzucić szczyt ich zawodu. 

"Jeśli wygrasz tę nagrodę, idzie z tobą do domu, tak czy inaczej. Wepchnę ci ją do gardła, jeśli będę musiał." Obiecał Louis. 

Harry cwaniacko się uśmiechnął, ciągnąc go, by z powrotem się obok niego położył. 

"O wiele bardziej wolałbym, żebyś wpychał mi do gardła coś innego." 

Louis zakrył dłońmi swoją twarz, bo naprawdę, powinien to przewidzieć. "Nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie to powiedziałeś i nie mogę uwierzyć, że próbujesz użyć obietnicy seksu, jako rodzaju rozproszenia uwagi."

Harry zarzucił na niego nogę, by trzymać go blisko siebie i cicho wsunął swój język między jego wargi. Poczekał, aż Louis oprzytomniał, zanim odsunął się, by uśmiechnąć się do niego. "Działa, prawda?" 

Louis już mógł poczuć, jak jego skóra rozgrzewa się zaledwie od tego, że zadowolony z siebie Harry patrzył na niego. Oczywiście, że to kurwa działa. "Oh, zamknij się." Louis uśmiechnął się, przyciągając go z powrotem. 

Było trochę później, kiedy Louis poszedł do kuchni po wodę. Jego włosy były bałaganem, a skóra zarumieniona i spocona przez sposób, w jaki Harry ssał go kilka minut temu, dlatego było to dla niego dziwne, kiedy wyszedł zza rogu i zauważył Liama w podobnym stanie rozebrania i nieładu, kiedy skradał się po korytarzu w stronę swojego pokoju. 

" _Liam?_ " Zawołał, zaskakując mężczyznę, gdy odwrócił się i Louis mrużył na niego oczy. Zamarł w miejscu, trzymając w dłoni dwie butelki wody. Nagle sięgnął w stronę drzwi Nialla i Louis głośno sapnął. Liam kazał mu się zamknąć, zanim wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Louis praktycznie biegł przez swój zbyt duży dom, by powiedzieć to Harry'emu. 

"Myślałem, że idziesz po wodę dla nas  _obu_." Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył, że Louis wrócił z pustymi rękoma. Uśmiechnął się zmieszany, kiedy zauważył oszalałą minę Louisa. "Louis, co-?" 

"Nigdy nie zgadniesz kogo właśnie zauważyłem w drodze do kuchni!" 

"...Liama, albo Nialla?" Domyślił się rozbawiony. I okej, prawdopodobnie to nie było trudne do odgadnięcia, ale Louis wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie odgadnąć następnej części. 

"Tak, widziałem Liama, ale wyglądał tak." Louis z przejęciem wykonał gest pomiędzy ich nagimi klatkami piersiowymi. "Szedł do pokoju Nialla z  _dwiema_ butelkami wody." Harry sapnął i zamrugał w niedowierzaniu, w końcu reagując tak, jak chciał tego Louis, wyglądając na oniemiałego. 

"To samo powiedziałem!" Krzyknął Louis.

"Czy ty- Czy sądzisz, że-?" 

"Że nasi agenci się teraz pieprzą? Zdecydowanie." 

Po chwili spojrzenie Harry'ego stało się łagodne. "To takie słodkie. Mogę stwierdzić, że Niall naprawdę lubi Liama. Przez cały czas o nim gada. Myślałem, że to miało związek tylko z pracą, ale oczywiście to coś więcej." 

Teraz, kiedy Louis o tym pomyślał, spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu i ostatnimi czasy, kiedy tylko Louis spojrzy na Liama, nie jest taki humorzasty, szczególnie, kiedy Niall jest obok. 

"Zaraz wrócę." Powiedział Louis i wstał z łóżka. "Droczył się ze mną, kiedy się o nas dowiedział, więc sprawiedliwie jest, kiedy zwrócę przysługę." 

" _Lou._ " Jęknął Harry. "Wróć do łóżka. Wkurzaj Liama rano." Zaśmiał się i to nie tak, że mógł mu czegoś odmówić, więc wrócił i oplótł Harry'ego swoimi ramionami. 

Z Liamem upora się później.

Dostał swoją szansę, kiedy następnego dnia przyjechali na plan i Harry z Niallem pierwsi wyszli z samochodu i spojrzenie Liama spoczęło na blondynie o wiele dłużej, niż to normalne. 

Przewrócił oczami, kiedy odwrócił wzrok i zauważył, jak Louis uśmiechał się do niego z psotnym błyskiem w oku.

"Kiedy zrobimy adaptację waszej miłosnej historii, chcę grać ciebie, starego, zmęczonego agenta, który zakochał się w słodkim, pełnym życia blondynie z jasną przyszłością przed sobą, którego oczywiście będzie grał Harry." Powiedział mu Louis. 

"Okej, tak właściwie, jesteś ode mnie starszy." Kłócił się Liam. "I Harry nie jest blondynem." 

"Jestem starszy o jakieś sześć miesięcy i po to są peruki." Uśmiechnął się Louis. 

"Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę." Powiedział Liam, nie będąc w stanie walczyć z uśmiechem. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie widział jak się rumienił, ale uważał, że mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Ładnie to na nim wyglądało. "Skończyłeś już? To było całkiem nudne w porównaniu z tym, o czym myślałem że powiesz, kiedy się dowiesz." 

Sięgnął do drzwi od samochodu, ale Louis zatrzymał go, lekko ściskając za ramię. "Chciałbym, żebyś mi powiedział, że kogoś lubisz, ale myślę, że będziecie dla siebie dobrzy i cieszę się z waszego szczęścia." 

Razem z Liamem pracowali razem od tak długiego czasu, że zazwyczaj spędzali czas kłócąc się jak bracia, ale były również te rzadkie, czułe momenty, kiedy Louis zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego agent był naprawdę jego najlepszym przyjacielem. 

Liam podziękował mu krótkim uściskiem, zanim wyszedł z samochodu z nienaruszonym uśmiechem. On był tym, który przekonał Louisa, by wziął tę rolę, przysięgając, że ten film był dobrym wyborem i nie pożałuje tego. Zastanawiał się, czy jego przyjaciel kiedykolwiek pomyślał, że dla niego również dobrze się to skończy, bo Louis uważał, że im obu się poszczęściło.


	4. Chapter 4

Im szybciej zbliżali się do końca kręcenia filmu, tym bardziej Louis chciałby zatrzymać czas, by w pełni docenić to, jak świetnie pracowało się ze wszystkimi jego ulubionymi ludźmi. Pracował z wieloma reżyserami, ale jego zdaniem James pozostał tym najlepszym, nie tylko dlatego, że był genialny, ale również był przyjacielem Louisa. Produkcja również była świetna, tak samo jak ludzie, których widywał codziennie, ale nic nie pobijało pracowania i posiadania Harry'ego tuż przy swoim boku. 

Jego uśmiech wciąż rozjaśniał każde pomieszczenie, jego ciepło zdawało się rozciągać i oświetlać wszystko w jego zasięgu, w tym Louisa. Rozświetlał się, kiedy tylko Harry stanął obok niego, albo delikatnie masował jego ramiona po nakręceniu trudnej sceny. Ciężko było uwierzyć w to, że był to ten sam dzieciak, którego Louis źle ocenił kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy przybiegł dwadzieścia minut spóźniony ze swoimi czarującymi dołeczkami i ciasnymi jeansami. Był wspaniały i niesamowity, dlatego też oddech Louisa wciąż stawał za każdym razem, kiedy przypominał sobie, że Harry go wybrał. 

"Naprawdę chciałbym spędzić z tobą trochę czasu w Nowym Jorku po tym, jak skończymy." Powiedział Louisowi jednego popołudnia, kiedy opalał się przy basenie z jedną słuchawką w uchu. Harry skończył filowanie kilka dni temu, więc mógł się opalać. Jednakże Louis wciąż miał jutro do przetrwania, więc on również się relaksował, ale w cieniu. 

"Nie możesz mieć już dość LA?" Uśmiechnął się Louis. "Ledwo co zacząłeś się opalać. Nastoletnia sensacja nie może być blada, Haz. To zasada." 

Harry zanurzył palce w basenie, by go ochlapać. Louis udawał, że to go irytowało, ale zimne krople było dobrze czuć na jego skórze. 

"Bardzo mi się tutaj podoba, ale Nowy Jork jest całkowicie inny, no wiesz? Kocham to miasto i chcę go doświadczyć jeszcze raz, ale tym razem chcę mieć swojego chłopaka ze sobą."

Louis już unosił się ponad ziemią, jedynie od szczerości w głosie Harry'ego i uniósł się jeszcze wyżej, kiedy wyłapał ciepłe spojrzenie Harry'ego. Louis zaczął się uśmiechać, nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy.

"Więc chcesz pójść ze mną na tandetny spacer po Central Parku, jak robią to wszystkie inne pary i zostać rozdeptany na Times Square?" 

"Mhmmm." Przytaknął Harry. "I chcę zobaczyć twój niedorzeczny apartament na Manhattanie i zostać okradziony przez ulicznych sprzedawców i wydać zbyt wiele pieniędzy za dziesięć minut na szczycie Empire State Building."  

Wszystko brzmiało absolutnie okropnie, ale w tym samym czasie Louis nie mógł pomyśleć o niczym inny, co mógłby robić. Nie mógł się doczekać. 

"Zatem w porządku, kochanie. Pojedziemy, jak tylko skończymy." Obiecał. 

~*~

Następny poranek uderzył w Louisa, kiedy kręcił swoją ostatnią scenę do filmu. Ostatni dzień zdjęć zazwyczaj był szczęśliwym wydarzeniem, ale dzisiaj czuł się rozdarty, że to wszystko się kończyło. Nie mógł nic poradzić, że był odrobinę smutny zostawiając to wszystko za sobą. 

Kamera wciąć była skierowana na niego, kiedy James krzyknął cięcie. Głęboko odetchnął, kiedy wszyscy na planie zaczęli głośno wiwatować i klaskać. Na każdej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech, ale jedynym, na którym mógł się skupić był uśmiech Harry'ego, który stawiał duże kroki i przyciągnął go do ciasnego uścisku. Pocałował Louisa i policzek i pogratulował mu skończenia kolejnego świetnego filmu i serce Louisa było takie pełne. 

Cały dzień był pełny dumnych uścisków, poklepywania po plecach i obietnic, że wszyscy zobaczą się wieczorem na ich imprezie, wydarzenie, z którego w przeszłości Louis rezygnował, ale za nic nie przegapiłby dzisiejszego wieczora. 

Tego wieczora on i Harry ubrali się i spotkali z Liamem i Niallem w kuchni, tak jak każdego ranka podczas pracy. Louis zauważył, jak blisko siebie stali Niall i Liam, kiedy niezapowiedziani weszli z Harrym. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, zdając sobie sprawę, że ich dwójka musiała właśnie dzielić się pocałunkiem. Wiedział, że miał rację, kiedy wciąż mógł zobaczyć lekki rumieniec na ich policzkach.

Louis spytał, czy wszyscy byli gotowi i przytaknęli, więc pozwolił Harry'emu ująć swoją dłoń i poprowadzić do auta, ich agenci podążali za nimi. 

Louis zauważył wybór stroju Harry'ego, kiedy byli w sypialni ubierając się, ale był zbyt zajęty przygotowywaniem samego siebie, że nie miał czasu się zatrzymać i powiedzieć mu jak ładnie wyglądał w ciemnych jeansach i koszuli. Louis zatrzymał ich tuż przed tym, jak wyszli z domu, pozwalając, by Niall i Liam ich wyprzedzili. Harry odwrócił się do niego z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami. 

"Zapomniałeś o czymś?" 

Louis podszedł bliżej, przyciągając dłoń Harry'ego do swoich ust, by ją pocałować. "Tak, zapomniałem wspomnieć jak pięknie wyglądasz." Dołeczki Harry'ego w pełni się pokazały i zagryzał nieśmiały uśmiech. Cicho podziękował Louisowi naprzeciw jego ust, kiedy pochylił się, by go pocałować i żaden z nich nie przestał się uśmiechać przez całą drogę do lokalu. 

Impreza odbywała się w centrum Hollywood w nocnym klubie, w którym Louis nigdy nie był. Byli paparazzi, by sfotografować jego i Harry'ego, jak razem przyjechali i weszli do środka, ale starali się nie zwracać na nich zbytniej uwagi. 

Wewnątrz było spokojnie, mimo cyrku na ulicy i wszyscy ze sobą rozmawiali, by spędzić wspólnie ostatni raz trochę czasu jako grupa. Był stół pełen jedzenia i alkoholu, wyglądało na to, że wszyscy się nim częstowali i kilka osób już tańczyło na parkiecie. 

Harry ujął jego dłoń i poprowadził w stronę stołu, by wziąć dwa kieliszki szampana. 

"Jesteś pewien, że możesz legalnie to znieść, idolu nastolatek?" 

Harry przewrócił oczami i wcisnął mu jeden kieliszek do ręki. "Jeśli będziesz niemiły, to będę zmuszony powiedzieć ci dokładną liczbę ile lat nas dzieli, więc zamknij się i wznieś ze mną toast." 

"W porządku, wygrałeś. Za co pijemy toast?"

Harry zdawał się przez chwilę myśleć, zanim odpowiedział. "Film, naszą pracę... nas. Mamy wiele do świętowania tej nocy." I Louis całkowicie się zgadzał, unosząc swój kieliszek, by stuknąc o ten należący do Harry'ego. 

Harry, zawsze towarzyska osoba, zostawił go po chwili, by porozmawiać z członkami załogi. Louis obserwował go, zahipnotyzowany tymi wszystkimi wyjątkowym relacjami, które ten chłopak zdołał zawrzeć w ciągu kilku miesięcy, kiedy pracowali. 

Louis lekko się uśmiechał, kiedy podszedł do Liama, patrząc jak jego chłopak bez wysiłku poruszał się po pomieszczeniu, witając się z każdą osobą, którą mijał. Louis zajął miejsce obok swojego przyjaciela, który rozmarzony obserwował Nialla w niemal taki sam sposób. 

"Czy kiedykolwiek pomyślałeś, że tu będziemy?" Spytał go Louis. 

Ktoś po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia powiedział coś, co wywołało u Harry'ego i Nialla śmiech. Louis wiedział, że on i Liam nieźle wpadli, kiedy obaj uśmiechnęli się jedynie słysząc ich śmiech.

"Nope. Nigdy w życiu." Liam pokręcił głową. "Ale cieszę się, że jesteśmy." 

"Ja też." Louis nie mógł przewidzieć żadnej z tych rzeczy, kiedy podjął się tego filmu. "Co myslisz, że by się stało, jeśli nie wziąłbym tej roli. Jakby, co jeśli w zamian wziąłbym ten film z handlarzem?" Spytał Louis. 

"Nie wiem." Liam wzruszył ramionami. "Zatem Matthew McConaughey byłby zmuszony do wzięcia tego filmu i potem Harry by z nim skończył." Szczęka Louisa opadła tak nisko, że był pewien, że dotknęła ziemi. "Tylko żartuje, Louis, Jezu." Liam parsknął śmiechem na jego przerażoną minę. Louis wrócił do siebie po chwili i dźgnął łokciem swojego przyjaciela za żartowanie z takiej rzeczy. "Jestem całkiem pewny, że ty i Harry i tak byście się odnaleźli, nie ważne co, Lou. I poza tym, Matthew McConaughey jest hetero, więc możesz przestać się martwić."

Louis prychnął. Wątpił, że ktokolwiek mógłby się oprzeć Harry'emu Stylesowi, nie zważając na ich orientację. Louisowi wystarczył jeden pocałunek podczas prób i był skończony.

Imprezy na koniec filmowania nigdy nie były rzeczą Louisa, ale wysilił się, by porozmawiać ze wszystkimi, idąc za przykładem Harry'ego. Powiedział im jak miło się z nimi pracowało i kiedy skończył już ze wszystkimi, Louis opadł na siedzenie obok swojego reżysera.

"Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś był tak rozmowny na naszej ostatniej imprezie." Uśmiechnął się James. 

"Co mogę powiedzieć? Rozpocząłem nowy rozdział." 

"Czy ten rozdział nazywa się Harry?" 

Louis poczuł, jak jego usta układają się w uśmiechu, na przeciw jego woli. 

"Dlaczego zgodziłem się znowu z tobą pracować?" 

"Bo razem tworzymy dobre filmy i dlatego, że oba jesteśmy niezwykle przystojni." Powiedział mu James. 

"Oh, jak będę tęsknił za tobą i za twoimi urojeniami." Uśmiechnął się Louis. James przebiegł wzrokiem po tłumie, jego wzrok wylądował na Harrym, który śmiał się wspólnie z członkami załogi. 

"Będę tęsknił za uchwycaniem waszej dwójki w filmie każdego dnia. Obaj indywidualnie jesteście niesamowici, ale  _razem_? Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego."

"Jestem podekscytowany, by to zobaczyć. Zazwyczaj nienawidzę premier, ale ta nie powinna być tak trudna do przetrwania, odkąd większość naszych scen jest razem." 

James cwaniacko uśmiechnął się do ludzi na parkiecie. "Tak, ale i tak liczy się tylko jedna scena." 

Louis odchrząknął, kiedy poczuł jak jego policzki robią się gorące. Zobaczył tego maila, którego James wysłał mu kilka tygodni temu, ale trochę mu zajęło, by zdobyć odwagę i to obejrzeć. Nie potwierdzili publicznie czy byli razem, czy nie, ale Louis wiedział, że jak tylko wyjdzie film, nie będzie potrzeby mówienia czegokolwiek. Ich chemia była niewiarygodna, tak nie do podważenia, że Louis skończył zamykając laptopa po trzydziestu sekundach oglądania twarzy Harry'ego, która wykrzywiała się z prawdziwej przyjemności, a nie fałszywej, tak jak to powinno być. 

"Zgaduję, że tamtego dnia nas trochę poniosło." Skrzywił się Louis. 

"Trochę?" Parsknął James. "Myślę, że połowa załogi musiała wziąć zimny prysznic, po tym jak opuściliście plan."

Louis uśmiechnął się. Poczuł dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kiedy zerknął na Harry'ego i zobaczył, że jego chłopak też się na niego patrzył. 

Obserwował jak Harry uścisnął grupę ludzi, z którymi rozmawiał i odszedł z grzecznym uśmiechem. Manewrował pomiędzy ludźmi, dopóki nie stał tuż przez nim i Jamesem. 

"Zaczynałem myśleć, że mnie ignorujesz i nigdy nie dostanę uścisku." Powiedział mu James.

"Oczywiście, że nie." Uśmiechnął się Harry. "Po prostu zostawiłem najlepsze na koniec." Powiedział, kiedy James wstał, by przyciągnąć go do ciasnego uścisku. Harry wciąż się uśmiechał, ale wyglądał na niemal smutnego, kiedy odsunął się po tym, jak podziękował Jamesowi za danie okazji do pracowania z nim, co James całkowicie odwrócił i powiedział Harry'emu, że była to dla niego przyjemność.

"To był zaszczyt z tobą pracować, ale to nie pożegnanie, wiesz. Wciąż mamy premierę i mam nadzieję że galę nagród." Zapewnił go James z optymistycznym błyskiem w oku. "I teraz, kiedy ty i mój drugi najlepszy aktor żyjecie długo i szczęśliwie, będę wiedział gdzie was znaleźć, kiedy będziemy robić kolejny, świetny film." 

Obietnica Jamesa, że będzie ponownie  z nim pracował wywołała jeszcze jaśniejszy uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego. Louis pamiętał to uczucie, kiedy James powiedział mu to samo blisko piętnaście lat temu. Od tamtej pory byli przyjaciółmi.

Ich reżyser zostawił ich twierdząc, że inni zaczną robić się zazdrośni, jeśli spędzi całą noc rozmawiając jedynie z gwiazdami filmu. Louis podziękował mu za wszystko ciasnym uściskiem, zanim z powrotem usiadł obok Harry'ego, który subtelnie złączył ze sobą ich palce z zadowolonym westchnieniem.

"Więc, panie społeczny motylku, dobrze się bawisz?" Uśmiechnął się Louis.  

"Tak. Myślę, że rozmawiałem ze wszystkimi i podziękowałem im i pożegnałem się. James był ostatni na liście, więc." 

"Co teraz będziesz robił? Tańczył?" Droczył się Louis. "Myślę, że jest o tym piosenka ABBY, jeśli się nie mylę..." 

Harry posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

"Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem. Proszę, nie śpiewaj jej." 

"Ale idealnie cię opisuje, kochanie.  _Młody_ i  _słodki_... tylko-" 

Harry przewrócił oczami. "Mam o wiele więcej lat, niż siedemnaście." Podkreślił, przyznając się, że jednak  _znał_ tę piosenkę. 

"Może, ale widzę, że nie zaprzeczasz tej części z królową." 

Harry zaśmiał się tak głośno, że zaczął kaszleć, przyciągając uwagę kilku osób, które czule pokręciły na niego głowami. 

"Nie chcę tańczyć, Lou!" Powiedział mu, kiedy przestał chichotać. "Jestem gotowy, by iść." Wyjaśnił, teraz wyglądał na trochę bardziej poważnego. 

Louis rozejrzał się dokoła, impreza wciąż trwała i zmarszczył brwi. 

"Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że dobrze się bawisz. Dlaczego już chcesz iść?" 

Harry uniósł dłoń Louisa do swoich ust i przycisnął tam pocałunek. Kiedy wyłapał spojrzenie Louisa, zrozumiał skąd ten pośpiech przez zdeterminowanie, które widniało w tych zielonych oczach. "Ponieważ, Lou, chcę zabrać cię do domu." Wyszeptał. 

Jego słowa wzięły Louisa trochę z zaskoczenia, rytm bicia jego serca słabnął, kiedy Harry uważnie mu się przyglądał.  

"Ty- chcesz, żebyśmy poszli? Jakby, teraz?" Upewnił się Louis. 

Pokazał się dołeczek Harry'ego tuż przed tym, jak przycisnął kolejny pocałunek do jego skóry. "Tylko jeśli chcesz." 

"Co powiemy Liamowi i Niallowi?" Spytał Louis, zamiast zwracać uwagę na szybkie łomotanie jego serca, kiedy pomyślał o tym, gdzie ta noc może ich poprowadzić. 

"Nie musimy im nic mówić." Zaśmiał się Harry. "Wiedzą gdzie mieszasz. Mogą wziąć taksówkę."

Pozostawienie wszystkich na imprezie i pójście do domu z Harrym było najłatwiejsza decyzją, którą kiedykolwiek podjął Louis, kiedy ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego i wyszeptał, "okej."

~*~

Jazda z powrotem do jego domu była cicha, kiedy przedostali się przez tłum paparazzi, którzy wciąż stali pod klubem, wszyscy krzyczeli, by dostać zdjęcia dwóch gwizd filmowych, którzy jako pierwsi opuszczali imprezę i co najważniejsze, opuszczali ją razem. 

Louis milczał, wyglądając przez okno z milionami myśli z głowie, kiedy kierowca zabierał ich coraz dalej i dalej od tego chaosu. Razem z Harrym musieli praktycznie biec do samochody, więc wciąż był na krawędzi przez to całe podekscytowanie, ale nie miał pojęcia skąd pochodziły te nerwy, które płynęły w jego żyłach. 

Harry sięgnął po jego dłoń, kiedy na niego spojrzał. Louis zastanawiał się, czy mógł usłyszeć sposób, w jaki dudniło jego serce; to by wyjaśniało dlaczego wybrał akurat ten moment, by złączyć ich usta w powolnym pocałunku, który uspokoił każdą myśl błąkającą się po umyśle Louisa. Ich motto na planie brzmiało, by udawać jakby nikt nie patrzył i przez ten uspokajający sposób, w jaki wargi Harry'go poruszały się naprzeciw jego, czuł jakby nikt inny na tym świecie nie miał znaczenia. 

Harry odsunął się, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, prawdopodobnie przypomnieć Louisowi, że tej nocy byli tylko oni, ale Louis zatrzymał go, zanim mógł to zrobić, uśmiechając się i szepcząc, że już wie, zanim przyciągnął Harry'ego do kolejnego pocałunku. 

Jego nerwy były w większości uspokojone, kiedy dotarli do domu, więc Louis był w stanie skupić się na prostych rzeczach typu otworzenie drzwi i wejściu do środka, ale jak tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Harry był z powrotem na linii jego wzroku, jego dłonie odnalazły w ciemności talię Louisa, gdy przycisnął go do drzwi. 

Było coś podobnego w sposobie, w jaki zaczęli iść w stronę sypialni. Było to kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy kręcili tę scenę, ale Louis przeniósł się do intensywności tego dnia, kiedy czuł jak pełne pragnienia palce Harry'ego zaczęły zdejmować z niego koszulkę. Pamiętał, jak martwił się o osoby na planie, które były w stanie zobaczyć, że to dla niego nie była jedynie gra; że naprawdę stracił głowę dla Harry'ego i poddał się bez większej walki. W tamtym czasie Louis nie wiedział, czy Harry czuł się w ten sam sposób w stosunku do niego, ale tej nocy nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do jego uczuć, gdy Harry delikatnie całował jego szyję. 

Wędrówka do pokoju Louisa była o wiele dłuższa, niż ta na planie i ponieważ Harry był irytującym dupkiem, nawet jeśli dzieliły ich minuty od uprawiania seksu, wspomniał o tym. 

"To zajęło tak wiele czasu, by tu dotrzeć, myślałem, że zatrzymamy się na jedzenie." Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Louis popchnął go, by położył się na łóżku. Tym raze Louis nawet nie kłócił się o rozmiar jego domu, skupiając się na sposobie, w jaki wspiął się na łóżko, po czym usiadł na biodrach Harry'ego.

Odpiął resztę koszuli Harry'ego, pochylając się, by zrobić kilka ciemnych siniaków na jego umięśnionym brzuchu, kiedy go całkowicie odsłonił. Przejechał zębami po jego sutkach powodując, że Harry wziął gwałtowny wdech na ten dotyk i nagle jego przekrzywiony uśmieszek zniknął. Harry usiadł, by ponownie złączyć ich usta, przygryzając dolną wargę Louisa, kiedy jego dłonie wędrowały w dół po talii Louisa do jego tyłka, ściskając go, by przysunąć go bliżej.  

Uścisk Harry'ego był potrzebujący i silny, kiedy masował skórę Louisa przez jeansy, znak, że celem tego mężczyzny było zrobienie czegoś więcej, niż tylko go poczuć, jeśli erekcja Harry'ego miała coś z tym wspólnego. Louis poruszył swoimi biodrami, tylko po to by poczuć jak bardzo był twardy, zmuszając Harry'ego do zamknięcia oczu na kilka sekund, by się uspokoić, kiedy cichy jęk próbował opuścić jego wargi. 

Najpierw jęknął, ale patrzył na każdy ruch Louisa, kiedy ten zszedł z jego kolan i pochylił się, by zdjąć swoje jeansy. Zielone oczy Harry'ego były szerokie i uważne, jakby nawet jedno mrugnięcie spowodowało, że przegapiłby coś ważnego. 

Dłonie Louisa trzęsły się, kiedy się rozbierał. Uśmiechnął się do siebie przez ten wygłodniały sposób, w jaki wzrok Harry'ego przejechał po długości jego ciała, więc zrobił pokaz, ściągając również swoją bieliznę, upewniając się, że Harry był całkowicie na nim skupiony, kiedy to robił.

"Chcesz wziąć lubrykant, kochanie? Przygotować mnie?" Spytał, kiedy zdjął z siebie wszystkie ubrania. Harry zamrugał na Louisa w lekkim oszołomieniu, chociaż jego oczy rozświetliły się, kiedy Louis rozbawiony uniósł brew i zaśmiał się. 

Wszystko, co robił Harry odkąd się poznali to gadanie o jego tyłku. Nawet przyznał, że masturbował się na jego widok, kiedy był młodszy. Ich miłosna scena wymagała, by Louis był na górze, co było gorące i niesamowite na swój sposób, ale to nie tak Louis to sobie wyobrażał, kiedy widział ich dwójkę razem i przez spragniony wzrok Harry'ego, on również nie wyobrażał sobie tego w inny sposób. 

"Masz na myśli, chcesz żebym  _ja_ -?"

Louis uśmiechnął się przez zdziwienie w jego głosie. "Tylko jeśli tego chcesz." Wzruszył ramionami, z powrotem siadając na jego biodrach. Oddech Harry'ego stanął, kiedy Louis lepiej na nim usiadł, jego naga skóra ocierała się o ciasne jeansy Harry'ego, które wciąż miał na sobie.  

To nie zajęło długo, by Harry wkroczył do akcji. Przekręcił swoje ciało, by sięgnąć do szuflady w szafce nocnej, kiedy Louis niewinnie zaczął sobie obciągać, podczas gdy czekał. Jego drżące dłonie wyciągnęły lubrykant i prezerwatywy znacznie szybciej, niż Louis uważał za możliwe. 

Przez moment został urzeczony przez powolny ruch ręki Louisa, jego płuca pracowały, by czerpać duże oddechy, zanim zapytał Louisa, by oparł się o ręce i kolana i patrzył w zdumieniu jak szybko poruszał się Louisa, by to zrobić. Louis nie sądził, że Harry prawidłowo oddychał, kiedy ustawił się za nim i otworzył buteleczkę lubrykantu, by wylać trochę na swoje palce. 

"Poradzisz tam sobie, idolu nastolatek?" Droczył się, kiedy wzrok Harry'ego z upragnieniem, wędrował wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Wyglądał na przytłoczonego przez widok przed nim, ale nie wystarczająco, by powstrzymać uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. 

"Zamknij się. Próbuję się uspokoić." Zaśmiał się, lekko rumieniąc. "To jest jak,  _marzenie_ mojego życia. Nie chcę tego spieprzyć." Wyjaśnił i Louis wiedział, że musiał być nerwowy, bo jego własne ręce trzęsły się z zniecierpliwienia, kiedy czekał, aż zostanie dotknięty. 

Powietrze było zbyt gęste, by oddychać, kiedy Harry umieścił w nim pierwszego palca, jednakże Louis z każdą mijającą sekundą relaksował się coraz bardziej. Kiedy Harry wsunął drugi palec, Louis opadł ze swoich dłoni, opierając się o przedramiona i kiedy wsunął trzeci, mięśnie ud Louisa trzęsły się old tego, jak daleko sięgały palce Harry'ego wewnątrz niego. 

Został tam, gdzie był, bez ruchu, jego gorąca twarz była przyciśnięta do pościeli, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk rozporka Harry'ego i szelest jego jeansów, kiedy w końcu je z siebie zdjął. Louis był przygotowany na wszystko, o co poprosi go Harry i w jakiejkolwiek pozycji, której chciał, najwyraźniej była to ta, w której Louis był obecnie pochylony, dlatego został wzięty z zaskoczenia, kiedy Harry przesunął go, by położył się na plecach i delikatnie rozwarł jego kolana, by zmieścić się pomiędzy jego udami. I Louis, król lekceważenia poważnych sytuacji nie mógł wymyślić ani jednego żartu, albo zabawnej rzeczy do powiedzenia, kiedy Harry zawisł nad nim z oczami tak ciemnymi, że Louis zaczął szukać jasnozielonego koloru, który zazwyczaj był tam obecny. 

Ostatni raz, kiedy byli w takiej pozycji lub nawet blisko czegoś takiego, uda Harry'ego drżały wokół jego talii i było tam wiele par oczu, które obserwowały ich każdy ruch. W tym momencie praktycznie nie było wolnej przestrzeni pomiędzy ich nagimi ciałami, gdy byli do siebie dociśnięci. Byli całkowicie sami i dźwięki ich oddechów się ze sobą mieszały i serce Louisa łomotało, zanim Harry pochylił się, by go pocałować. Uczucie przytłoczenia przez Harry'ego było czymś, do czego Louis przyzwyczaił się w ciągu tych miesięcy. Harry całował go przez cały czas, jednakże tego nie było czuć w ten sposób, jak teraz. 

Na planie wszystko działo się w częściach: najpierw się całowali, potem rozbierali i kiedy w końcu dotarli do łóżka, byli pokierowani, by już poruszać się naprzeciw siebie. Kamera uchwycała ich pasję w podzielonych scenach, ale tej nocy Louis miał szansę zobaczyć i poczuć przemianę, jak Harry powoli się poruszał do tego, jak Harry ustawił się i potem wsunął do środka. 

Louis nie musiał martwić się o swój wyraz twarzy, albo ciche dźwięki, które upuszczały jego wargi, gdy Harry zaczął poruszać swoimi biodrami. Jego ciało trzęsło się z każdym pchnięciem jego bioder, wrzało w nim zniecierpliwienie, kiedy poczuł jak Harry zaczął mniej myśleć, w końcu zatracając się w ich rytmie. Pochylił się, by jęknąć Louisowi do ucha, ciepło jego oddechu wywołało burzę motyli w jego brzuchu, co przerodziło się w całkowite poruszenie, kiedy Harry wyszeptał, że go kocha.  

Tak bardzo skupiał się na ruchach Harry'ego w jego wnętrzu, że Louis miał problem, by wyrzucić z siebie słowa, o których myślał od miesięcy. Louis przełknął, starając się znaleźć swój głos, żeby mógł powiedzieć Harry'emu, że czuł to samo, ale tempo Harry'ego było nieustające i za każdym razem, kiedy miał to powiedzieć, kolejne pchnięcie odbierało jego dech. 

Harry zwolnił swoje tempo do okrężnych ruchów, kiedy odsunął się, by zobaczyć ściągnięte brwi Louisa. Harry chciał go o coś spytać; prawdopodobnie co było nie tak, ale Louis był w stanie go w tym pokonać, w końcu szepcząc, że również kochał Harry'ego, kiedy ponownie mógł oddychać.

Harry był piękny ze zdyszanym śmiechem, który z siebie wydał, kiedy opuścił swoją głowę, niemal jakby nie do końca spodziewał się, że Louis również mu to powie. Louis złapał go za policzki, by skierować twarz Harry'ego na jego poziom. Złączył ze sobą ich usta i każde zakończenie nerwowe w jego ciele było niczym przewód pod napięciem, kiedy Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. Biodra Harry'ego powróciły ponownie do rytmu, kiedy ich pocałunek zamienił się w nic innego, tylko ciężkie, głębokie oddechy, jego ruchy wywoływały delikatne jęki z gardła Louisa, kiedy jeszcze głębiej w niego wszedł. 

Nie trwało to długo, kiedy jego pchnięcia stały się niestałe i niechlujne, ale Louisowi to nie przeszkadzało, bo on również wisiał na włosku. Kurczowo trzymał się ramion Harry'ego i ciasno oplótł nogami jego talię, by skupić się na sobie, kiedy Harry przyznał, że nie będzie w stanie wytrzymać o wiele dłużej. 

" _Lou._ " Ponownie ostrzegł, jęcząc, ale Louis jedynie przytaknął, czekając na jeszcze jedno dobre pchnięcie, które jego również doprowadzi na skraj. Louis był tam z nim, ale potrzebował troszeczkę więcej. Dostał to, kiedy Harry zanurzył się głęboko i doszedł z gwałtownym sapnięciem w ucho Louisa i to było wszystko, by Louis podążył tuż za nim. 

Louis oddychał, czując rytm swojego mocno bijącego serca, ciężar ciała Harry'ego przygniótł go. Przeczesał palcami mokre włosy Harry'ego, kiedy jego głowa spoczywała na klatce piersiowej Louisa. Byli ociężali, kiedy w końcu ruszyli się, by się wyczyścić i kiedy tylko skończyli, z powrotem upadli na łóżko.  

Louisowi było wygodnie, teraz jego policzek był przyciśnięty do klatki piersiowej Harry'ego. Westchnął, kiedy kreślił wzroki na skórze Harry'ego koniuszkami swoich palców. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy uniósł głowę i zobaczył, że Harry patrzył na niego z czułym wyrazem twarzy.  

"Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz." Przypomniał mu Louis. 

"I kocham." Potwierdził Harry z całkowitą szczerością. 

Louis poczuł w brzuchu lekkie, podekscytowane szarpnięcie, kiedy uśmiechał się jak idiota. "Mam nadzieję, że nie tylko przez seks?" Droczył się. 

Harry walczył ze swoim uśmiechem. 

"Nie, zawsze cię kocham. Mój mózg po prostu zdecydował, że da ci o tym znać, kiedy będę w tobie." Zaśmiał się. "Ale powiedziałeś, że również mnie kochasz, więc zgaduję, że się wyrównuje." 

" _Co?_ " Louis zmarszczył brwi. "Nie, nigdy tego nie powiedziałem." Nalegał. 

" _Louis._ " Ostrzegł go Harry z widocznym uśmiechem. "Tak, zrobiłeś to."  

" _Naprawdę?_ Powiedziałem, że jestem zakochany w  _tym_ Harrym Stylesie, profesjonalnym idolem nastolatek?" Spytał Louis, przerażony. 

"Nienawidzę cię." Powiedział mu Harry z jasnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Louis wciąż kochał to,że był w stanie sprawić, że wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego. 

"Jesteś tego pewien, bo ja jestem przekonany, że powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz jakieś piętnaście minut temu..." Harry żartobliwie próbował zepchnąć z siebie Louisa, ale ten przywarł do niego jak koala. 

"W porządku, przepraszam.  _Kocham_ cię." Uspokoił go Louis, przesuwając się, więc mógł pocałować usta Harry'ego. Ale Harry odwrócił swoją głowę i udawał, że go nie słyszał. "Powiedziałem, że cię kocham." Powiedział mu Louis trochę głośniej, ale Harry nie odpuszczał tak łatwo, wzdychając i skubiąc swoje paznokcie. Louis zaśmiał się, kochając to, że lubili się torturować, więc usiadł na Harrym, kładąc swoje dłonie na jego policzkach by upewnić się, że patrzył prosto w oczy Louisa, kiedy ponownie powiedział mu, że go kochał, tak głośno, jak tylko mógł.  

"Dobra, dobra." Harry cwaniacko się uśmiechnął. "Mam młode uszy, pamiętasz? Nie musisz tego wykrzykiwać." 

Zapłacił za to Louisowi później, kiedy brali razem prysznic i Louis 'przypadkowo' kilka razy pociągnął go za włosy, kiedy mył jego loki.  

Harry otworzył oczy, by oskarżycielsko na niego spojrzeć. "Robisz to specjalnie." 

Louis ponownie pociągnął za jego loki. "Przepraszam, mówiłeś coś?" Spytał. "Przysięgam, ten mój  _przestarzały_ słuch, nic nie słyszę." Był zachwycony, kiedy Harry gardłowo się zaśmiał, lekceważąc fakt, że miał niespłukane włosy, całe w szamponie, kiedy pocałował Louisa pod sprejem wody. Harry ponownie mu powiedział, że go kocha, ale to nie tak, że potrzebował to usłyszeć, kiedy mógł poczuć to w każdym ruchu jego ust. 

~*~

Tak jak obiecał Louis, kilka dni później polecieli do Nowego Jorku i Harry przez cały lot dokuczał mu czy posiada penthouse. 

Mógł przyznać, że jego dom w Hollywood był trochę przesadzony, ale twierdził, że jego apartament w mieście był normalnego rozmiaru. Harry wciąż twierdził, że gadał bzdury, dopóki nie dotarli do trzypokojowego mieszkania ze skromnym balkonem, który wypełniony był zwiędłymi roślinami doniczkowymi i wychodził on na Hudson River. Harry odwrócił się do niego z jasnym uśmiechem w momencie, gdy wszedł do środka. Pochylił się, by pocałować Louisa na środku jego salonu i powiedział mu, że jest idealnie. 

W Los Angeles paparazzi byli skupieni w jednym lub dwóch miejscach, więc o wiele łatwiej było ich uniknąć i uciec od nich, jeśli nie chciałeś być zauważony, ale w tym mieście było to niemal niemożliwe dla niego i Harry'ego, by pójść gdzieś i nie zostać zauważonym. Było pełno ich zdjęć z każdego dnia i internet był przepełniony plotkami dotyczącymi ich dwójki, ale chociaż raz Louis nie zwracał na to uwagi. Był zbyt szczęśliwy, by przejmować się tym, że fani Harry'ego uważali, że był dla niego za stary, albo że jego fani uważali, że Harry był jedynie jakimś przelotnym romansem, więc Louis ignorował to wszystko, na rzecz bycia tandetnym i wstrętnym razem z nim w Nowym Jorku.  

"Gdzie mieszkasz, kiedy jesteśmy w domu?" Spytał go Louis pewnego ranka podczas śniadania w kawiarni, którą znalazł Harry niemal dwa tygodnie temu. Była mała i po drugiej stronie pieprzonego miasta, ale Harry to kochał, więc od tamtej pory jadali tam śniadania niemal każdego ranka.

"Mam miejsce, które wynajmuję od jakiegoś roku, ale w większości mieszkam u przyjaciół." Harry wytarł piankę ze swojego cappuccino ze swojego nosa po tym, jak wziął łyk. "Dlaczego pytasz?" 

"Wiem, że czasami zostajesz u swoich znajomych, ale również gdzieś czytałem, że kilka lat temu kupiłeś dom, więc byłem po prostu ciekawy. Nigdy nie słyszałem żebyś o tym mówił."

"Zatem robiłeś poszukiwania?" Cwaniacko się uśmiechnął. Louis kopnął go pod stołem, by się zamknął, ale zamienił się w słuch, kiedy Harry kontynuował. "Kupiłem dom dla mojej mamy i ojczyma. Sam szukałem miejsca dla siebie i był to długi proces, kiedy zostałem poproszony o przeczytanie scenariusza do naszego filmu, więc nigdy tego nie dokończyłem." Wzruszył ramionami. "Zacznę ponownie szukać, kiedy wrócimy."  

Louis przytaknął, popijając swoją herbatę i w między czasie zbierając się na odwagę.

"...Więc, uh, jesteś nastawiony na poszukiwanie mieszkania w Londynie... sam?" 

Harry zamrugał znad swego cappuccino. 

"Znasz kogoś, kto  _może_  chciałby poszukać ze mną?"

"Nie wiem. Znasz  _może_ kogoś to może... kto by-kto-" Louis potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się dlaczego do cholery w ogóle zawraca sobie głowę tą gierką, którą zaczął Harry. "Chcesz zamieszkać razem, Haz?" W końcu wyrzucił z siebie. 

Harry zaśmiał się przez frustrację wymalowaną na twarzy Louisa, dołeczki okalały jego uśmiech. Louis naprawdę doceniłby to, gdyby nie wyglądał jak kurwa pięknie, kiedy on właśnie wypaplał coś tak szalonego. 

"Czy to nie jest coś, co robimy przez ten cały czas?" Spytał Harry, złączając ze sobą ich dłonie. 

Powiedział to z takim przekonaniem i łatwością, że klatka piersiowa Louisa natychmiast się zrelaksowała. Dzielił łóżko z Harrym od miesięcy. Byli nierozłączni od pierwszego dnia. Możliwość nie budzenia się obok niego była okropna, jedynie o tym myśląc, ale przez to jak przebiegała ich rozmowa wyglądało na to, że Harry planował zostać z nim przez jakiś czas. 

~*~

Louis obudził się i zobaczył smsa od Liama, żeby sprawdził swój e-mail. Louis kręcił się w łóżku przez pełne pięć minut, ignorując jego prośbę, zanim usłyszał dźwięk pochodzący z salonu. Nawet nie spostrzegł, że Harry'ego nie było w łóżku. 

Louis z rozdrażnieniem nałożył swoje okulary i otworzył laptopa, widząc rozległy plan promocji, który wysłał mu jego agent. Miał umówione wywiady na pełne trzy tygodnie. Louis opadł z powrotem na materac z wyczerpanym westchnieniem, chociaż dopiero co się obudził. 

Poszedł do salonu i zobaczył Harry'ego siedzącego w rogu kanapy, również ze swoim laptopem. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Louis usiadł obok niego. 

"Widzę, że Niall również się z tobą skontaktował. Myślałem, że mają lepsze rzeczy do roboty w sześciopokojowym domu w LA, niż wysyłanie maili o świcie." Zadrwił, zerkając na ekran Harry'ego by zobaczyć, czy jego grafik również był tak zły jak ten jego. Uniósł brew kiedy zobaczył, że był to skrypt. 

"Nowa rola?" 

Harry przygryzał wargę, kiedy go przeglądał. "Może. Niall powiedział, że reżyser chciał, żebym na to zerknął, zanim wyśle to do kogoś innego. Nigdy nie przydarzyło mi się coś takiego." 

"Haz, to niesamowicie. Reżyser specjalnie cię poprosił? To coś wielkiego!" Louis pamiętał, kiedy przestał chodzić na przesłuchania. Ludzie zaczęli zwracać uwagą na jego grę i krótko po tym skrypty zaczęły do niego napływać. "O czym jest film?" 

"To biografia Andy'ego Murraya... Będzie dotyczyła jego życia i drogi po olimpijskie złoto."

"Poczekaj minutę." Uśmiechnął się Louis. "To  _główna_ rola." 

Uśmiech Harry'ego poszerzył się, nie mogąc go dłużej kontrolować. "Wiem." Promieniował. Wyglądał na tak dumnego z siebie i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, ale czuł się w ten sam sposób. 

Louis dźgnął go w bok, by go rozśmieszyć. "I  _kiedy_ zamierzałeś powiedzieć mi o tym wszystkim?"

"Cóż, nie zdecydowałem czy wezmę to, czy nie." Wyjaśnił Harry. 

Louis wyrzucił swoje ręce w górę, bo  _co_? "To główna rola, kochasz tenisa, będziesz udawał zajebisty akcent z Glasgow i w końcu będziesz miał wymówkę, by ćwiczyć jak maniak, bo będziesz grał profesjonalnego sportowca." Wymieniał Louis. "Dlaczego miałbyś tego  _nie_ wziąć?" 

Harry przewrócił na niego oczami. "Cóż, kiedy tak o tym mówisz..." To ma idealny kurwa sens, pomyślał Louis. 

Z rozczarowaniem pokręcił głową na swojego chłopaka. 

"Jeśli tego nie weźmiesz, dzwonię do Liama i powiem mu, że  _ja_ to chcę." Dokuczał mu Louis, kiedy wciąż wyglądał na niepewnego. 

"Nie jesteś wystarczająco wysoki, by grać Andy'ego Murraya." Uśmiechnął się Harry. "I nienawidzisz fizycznej aktywności." 

"Zatem zgaduję, żebyś lepiej zadzwonił do Nialla i uratował świat przed moim serwowaniem piłki ponad siatką, ponad którą ledwo sięgam." 

Obaj zaśmiali się na wyobrażenie Louisa, który grałby olimpijskiego medalistę. Harry wyłapał jego wzrok z większą ilością pewności siebie, ale wciąż się wahał. "To brzmi niesamowicie, ale co jeśli nie jestem gotowy, by zagrać coś takiego? Nigdy nie robiłem filmu bez innego wielkiego aktora lub aktorki." 

Louis wziął laptopa z uścisku Harry'ego i przysunął się do niego tak, że byli twarzą w twarz. "Reżyser nie poprosiłby cię, gdyby nie sądził, że mógłbyś to zrobić. Jesteś idealny do tej roli, kochanie. Będziesz świetny." 

Pochylił się, by go pocałować, mając nadzieje, że Harry się opamięta i zaakceptuje ten wielki krok w swojej karierze. Gdy się odsunął, Harry ponownie się uśmiechał. Obiecał, że zadzwoni do Nialla przed końcem dnia.

~*~

Ich grafik pozostawiał im tylko kilka dni na zwiedzanie Nowego Jorku. Louis nie był w tym mieście tak długo od lat i cieszył się, że ponownie się z nim zaznajomił. Było mu tak samo smutno jak Harry'emu, kiedy obaj zabukowali lot do Anglii, ale obiecali sobie, że jak tylko ich grafiki im na to pozwolą, to tutaj wrócą. 

Dotknęli płyty lotniska Heathrow i stworzyli zawieruchę w mediach, kiedy zostali sfotografowani jak razem opuszczali lotnisko, zarówno jak i wtedy, gdy ich samochód został sfotografowany, kiedy wjeżdżali w okolice mieszkania Louisa. Ludzie przestali spekulować czy byli parą, czy nie i praktycznie zaakceptowali to jako fakt, ale to nie powstrzymywało ich od mówienia o tym.  

Ludzie kochali myśl o nim razem tak bardzo, że Niall i Liam musieli starać się, by mieli wspólne wywiady, kiedy za kilka dni zaczną promocje. James uważał, że był to znakomity pomysł i zanim Louis zauważył, dostał od Liama całkiem nowy grafik, gdzie niemal wszędzie jego imię widniało obok Harry'ego. 

"Ludzie będą mieli dość patrzenia na nas." Skomentował Harry, kiedy przeglądał plan, który właśnie wysłał mu Niall. Louis zazwyczaj nienawidził siedzieć podczas wywiadów, ale robienie tego razem z Harrym niemal sprawiało, że był podekscytowany na myśl o tym, że zostanie zapytany o swoje życie. Nie mógł się doczekać. 

"To jest to, czego chce publika, Haz! Z twarzą jak twoja i tyłkiem jak mój będziemy nie do zatrzymania." 

"Będziemy okropni w odpowiadaniu na pytania, bo będziemy zajęci patrzeniem się na siebie." Zaśmiał się Harry. "Już mi szkoda naszych dziennikarzy." 

Louis nie widział w tym nic złego. Dla niego to brzmiało genialnie, uśmiechając się jedynie przez myśl, że będzie miał wymówkę, by przebywać z nim cały dzień. "Nah. Nie będzie tak źle." Zapewnił go Louis z głośnym buziakiem w szczękę. "Rozwalimy to." 


	5. Chapter 5

Ich pierwszy wywiad trwał dopiero od dziesięciu minut i już zaczęło się pieprzyć, bo Harry nie mógł przestać dawać podtekstów seksualnych na temat ich związku na ekranie i Louis był bezsilny, jedynie siedział obok niego i chichotał. 

Louis wciąż śmiał się po ich długim dniu pełnym wywiadów, kiedy w końcu wszyscy wyszli z małego pomieszczenia, w którym siedzieli przez cały dzień. Popchnął Harry'ego, by położył się na kanapie, kiedy zostali sami. Przesunął się, by położyć się na niego, złączając ze sobą ich nogi, więc pasowali do siebie idealnie. 

Drzwi nie były zamknięte, ale to nie robiło różnicy Louisowi, kiedy pochylił się, by złączyć ze sobą ich usta. Był to ich pierwszy, prawdziwy pocałunek od kilku godzin, poza kilkoma całusami, które byli w stanie wcisnąć pomiędzy wywiadami i było niesamowicie. To była miła zmiana, mieć przy sobie Harry'ego po długim dniu promocji. To dlatego Louis zrobił kwaśną minę, kiedy Harry żartobliwie dźgnął go w bok, efektywnie przerywając ich zasłużony moment spokoju. 

"Za co to było?" 

Harry zwęził swoje oczy, starając się oskarżycielsko na niego patrzyć, ale również walczył z uśmiechem, więc to nie było za bardzo onieśmielające. "Za potwierdzenie, że byłem najbardziej wymagającym aktorem na planie." 

Louis zaśmiał się do siebie przez sposób, w jaki Harry zrobił uroczą, obrażoną minę, kiedy Louis to powiedział... po części wyglądało to tak, jak teraz. 

"To nawet nie było kłamstwo." Zaśmiał się Louis. "Tobie zajmowało to dwa razy dłużej, by zrobić twoje włosy i makeup." 

"Miałem skomplikowany makijaż do niektórych scen, mam dużo włosów  _i_ mam loki. Czasami to zajmuję chwilę." Powiedział Harry na swoją własną obronę. Louis posłał mu spojrzenie, bo chociaż prawdopodobnie miał więcej włosów, niż przeciętny człowiek, jego włosy również były naturalnie kręcone. On dosłownie budził się tak piękny każdego dnia, więc to nie tak, że fryzjerka miała wiele do zrobienia, kiedy siadał na krześle. Louis podtrzymywał, że był skrytą divą.   

W końcu przeprosił za nic, oprócz mówienia prawdy, kiedy Harry wciąż się dąsał. Harry przesunął się, by ponownie złączyć ich usta, kiedy wyciągnął od niego 'przepraszam', ale Louis zatrzymał się i lekko dźgnął go w klatkę piersiową, kiedy przypomniał sobie odpowiedź Harry'ego po tym, jak został poproszony, by opowiedzieć swoje doświadczenie w pracy z poczwórnym kandydatem do Oscara. "Mogłem powiedzieć, że jesteś trochę wymagający, ale ty powiedziałeś, że nienawidziłeś być utożsamiany z pozbawionym talentu amatorem." Louis grzecznie mu przypomniał.  

Na twarz Harry'ego wstąpił wielki uśmiech, taki sam, który pojawił się również wtedy, kiedy powiedział to po raz pierwszy. "Okej, masz na ścianie w domu szklaną gablotę pełną nagród, w tym dwa  _Złote Globy_." Harry przewrócił oczami, ale szturchnął Louisa, kiedy znowu miał obrażoną minę. "I jeśli dobrze pamiętam, zasugerowałeś, że jestem brzydki i dziwnie pachnę, kiedy spytała cię o pracę ze mną."  

Louis zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie przerażone miny wszystkich w pomieszczeniu, zanim uśmiechnął się i wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę, że ich dwójka jedynie droczyła się ze sobą dla zabawy. 

Każdy, kto miał oczy mógł zobaczyć, że Harry był bardzo atrakcyjny i Louis mógł potwierdzić, że Harry zawsze pachniał niczym marzenie, jednakże wtedy było zabawnie naśmiewać się z tych nudnych pytań. Po tym, każdy wywiad stał się grą pomiędzy ich dwójką, kto powie najbardziej niedorzeczną rzecz na temat drugiego i ujdzie mu to na sucho. Louis lubił myśleć, że wygrał.

"Oficjalnie ssiemy we wspólnych wywiadach." Zaśmiał się Harry. 

Louis się z nim nie zgadzał. Razem prawdopodobnie nie byli najbardziej produktywnym planem, na który ich zespół mógł wpaść, ale w tym samym czasie nigdy nie bawił się tak dobrze podczas promocji, więc naprawdę nie mógł narzekać. "Liam i Niall powinni wiedzieć lepiej, a nie dobierać nas w parę, jeśli chcieli coś osiągnąć." Louis uśmiechnął się, ani trochę nie zmartwiony, że właśnie spędził dzień w pracy śmiejąc się w flirtując ze swoim chłopakiem. 

~*~

Podczas pierwszej rundy promocji dobrze się bawili i żartowali, ale podczas drugiej dziennikarz denerwował Louisa.  

Po pierwsze, imię Matthewa McConaughey'a było przywoływane zbyt wiele razy jak na gust Louisa i za każdym razem był zmuszony do uśmiechania się i odpowiadania jak ' _interesujące_ ' by to było, jeśli ich dwójka ponownie byłaby nominowana do kategorii Najlepszy Aktor, zamiast przyznania, że prawdopodobnie by się podpalił, jeśli ten mężczyzna ponownie odszedłby z jego nagrodą. 

Przez lata Louis otrzymał wiele gówna w związku ze swoim życiem i karierą, co było w porządku, bo radził sobie z mediami i opiniami ludźmi od bardzo długiego czasu. Louis mógł przyjąć krytykę, która wiązała się z jego pracą, ale to była kompletnie inna historia, gdy medialna burza była skierowana w Harry'ego.  

Kilku dziennikarzy spytało Harry'ego czy uważa, że jego powiązania z Louisem pomogą mu w dalszej karierze i Louis zaciskał swoje pięści za każdym razem, starając się stłumić nagłą potrzebę którą czuł, by przywalić dupkowi, który w ogóle pomyślał, by zadać mu takie pytanie w pieprzoną twarz. Wielu dziennikarzy tańczyło wokół tematu, pytając o orientację Harry'ego i ich domniemany związek, odkąd żaden z nich tego nie potwierdził, na co Louis z dumą wziął dłoń Harry'ego przed kamerami i wszyscy patrzyli i powiedział im, by wyciągnęli swoje własne pieprzone wnioski. Powiedział to z uśmiechem, żeby nie wyjść na kompletnego kutasa, ale z pewnością osiągnął sukces, kiedy dziennikarz szybko zmienił temat. 

Louis wciąż był podirytowany przez tą bezczelność, kiedy wrócili tego wieczora do domu. Ze złością się rozebrał i znalazł parę dresów i miękką koszulkę, by na siebie narzucić, podczas gdy Harry mówił o czymś, czego Louis nie słuchał. Nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym, oprócz tego, jak celowo niegrzeczni byli ci ludzie. 

"Nie mogę uwierzyć w pieprzoną  _odwagę_  niektórych ludzi." Powiedział Louis, kiedy wczołgał się do łóżka, wciąż zszokowany kobietą, która spytała Harry'ego o presję odgrywania romantycznych scen z kimś trzynaście lat starszym.  _To_  konkretne pytanie zdenerwowało Louisa z dwóch powodów, po pierwsze, ponieważ Harry był genialnym aktorem i jej pytanie sugerowało coś innego i po drugie, ponieważ dosłownie nikt nie pytał o dokładną różnicę ich wieku.  _Nikt_.

Na nowo się zdenerwował, kiedy o tym pomyślał, ale uspokoił się, kiedy Harry wspiął się do łóżka obok niego i popchnął Louisa na materac tak, że leżeli obok siebie. Delikatnie się uśmiechał i jego uśmiech poszerzył się, kiedy zaważył głęboką zmarszczkę pomiędzy brwiami Louisa. 

"Dostaniesz zmarszczek, jeśli będziesz tak robił." Zaśmiał się. 

"Już je mam, według pieprzonej matematyczki, która przeprowadziła z nami dzisiaj wywiad." Zadrwił Louis.

"Nie powiedziała tego." Powiedział mu Harry, jego oczy rozświetliły się, gdy patrzył na Louisa. Zawsze czuł uścisk w piersi, kiedy tylko Harry patrzył na niego w ten sposób. 

"Może nie, ale zdecydowanie to sugerowała." 

Harry czule pokręcił głową i wygładził małe zmarszczki, które pozostały na jego twarzy. "Lou, dlaczego jej w ogóle słuchasz, albo innych ludzi? Nikogo nie obchodzi, co sobie myślą. W każdym bądź razie, mnie to nie obchodzi." 

" _Mnie_ to obchodzi." Powiedział mu Louis. "Nie za bardzo o to, co ludzie mówią o  _mnie_ , bo robię to od długiego czasu, więc jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, ale z tobą jest inaczej, Haz." Harry był cudowny i każdy powinien to  _wiedzieć_ , ale nie wiedzą. Plotkują i gadają o nim, jakby czasami nie był w ogóle prawdziwą osobą i to denerwowało Louisa, bo na to nie zasługiwał.   

Niemal jakby dokładnie wiedział co Louis o nim myślał, Harry lekko uśmiechnął się do siebie. Objął twarz Louisa i powoli przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Nacisk jego warg momentalnie sprawił, że Louis zapomniał dlaczego był w ogóle zdenerwowany. 

Wzrok Harry'ego był poważny, kiedy w końcu się odsunął i na niego spojrzał i Louis natychmiast zatęsknił za jego ciepłem. Trzymał Louisa blisko, kiedy zaczął mówić. 

"Bardzo cię kocham za to, że chcesz mnie chronić i walczysz za mnie, Louis, ale nie musisz tego robić. Jestem okej z tym, że ludzie o mnie gadają, albo myślą, że wykorzystuję ciebie, albo że nie powinniśmy być razem, bo obaj wiemy, że nic z tego nie jest prawdą."

Louis nigdy nie miał tego poziomu dojrzałości, który Harry najwyraźniej posiadał, kiedy był w jego wieku i wciąż go nie miał, jeśli miał być szczerym. Lubił wiedzieć co wypisywali o nim w internecie, podczas gdy Harry'ego nie obchodziły opinie innych ludzi. Louis uważał, że może powinien podążyć za przykładem swojego chłopaka i mieć to gdzieś. Jak powiedział Harry, i tak  żadna z tych rzeczy nie była prawdą. 

~*~

Końcowa seria promocji była nudna w porównaniu do poprzedniej, tym razem Louis nie chciał użyć własnych rąk do zamordowania ludzi, którzy zadawali im pytania. Ci dziennikarze chcieli rozmawiać o ich talencie i filmie, co było fantastyczne, bo Louis wykorzystywał każdą szansę, którą miał, by komplementować Harry'ego i podkreślać to, jakim był niesamowitym aktorem.  

Na policzkach Harry'ego widniał lekki rumieniec za każdym razem, kiedy komplement wychodził z ust Louisa i w zamian Harry zachwycał się nim dwa razy bardziej. Liam i Niall obserwowali ich z boku, przewracając oczami za każdym razem, kiedy jeden z nich mówił o niekończącym się talencie drugiego, albo o tym, jak któryś z nich był świetny. 

Było prosto i przesadnie słodko, dopóki jedna z kobiet nie wspomniała o Oscarach i nominacjach w tym samym zdaniu z imionami Louisa  _i_ Harry'ego. Jego serce mocniej zabiło, kiedy Liam znacząco uśmiechnął się z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

Film nie miał jeszcze premiery, ale był pokazany komisji nagród i według tej miłej kobiety siedzącej naprzeciwko nich szanse na to, że obaj będą nominowali były ogromne, a nawet jeszcze lepiej. I tak, Louis zostaje nominowany przez cały czas, ale to wciąż było całkiem kurwa ekscytujące, gdy się o tym pomyśli, szczególnie, jeśli Harry będzie to z nim dzielił. 

Louis natychmiast spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który twierdził, że wcale nie obchodziły go nagrody i nawet jego oczy były pełne zdumienia przez przewidywania dziennikarki. 

Louis wziął tę rolę z myślą o takim rezultacie, jednakże teraz to znaczyło dla niego o wiele więcej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, kiedy z początku zgodził się na ten film. Ten film był dla niego wyjątkowy, prawdopodobnie był najważniejszym filmem, który kiedykolwiek zrobił, zważając na to, że skończył z Harrym, ale nie miałby nic przeciwko jakiemuś innemu uczczeniu pamięci tego filmu, najlepiej w formie statuy w kształcie nagiego mężczyzny ze złota z jego imieniem na samym przodzie.  

Serce Louisa przyśpieszyło, jedynie to sobie wyobrażając. Niemal ustało, kiedy dziennikarka spytała o ich zdanie na ten temat i Harry odpowiedział za ich obu. "Louis udowodnił światu i Akademii swój talent już jakiś czas temu i mam nadzieję, że tym razem uznanie będzie przyznane komuś, kto ciężko pracuje, kocha ten zawód i kto moim zdaniem jest najlepszym filmowym partnerem, że każdy byłby zaszczycony z nim pracować. Wszyscy wiedzą, że na to zasługuje; po prostu chcę, by w tym roku Akademia to także dostrzegła." 

Dziennikarka uśmiechnęła się na jego odpowiedź, razem z innymi osobami w tym pomieszczeniu, przytakując, jakby całkowicie się zgadzała. Serce Louisa było zbyt pełne, by zrobić cokolwiek innego, oprócz patrzenia się na swojego chłopaka z podziwem, ponieważ Harry nawet nie wspomniał o swojej osobie i o fakcie, że zasługiwał na wygraną z tych samych powodów. 

Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć, kiedy został poproszony o komentarz. Radośnie ujął dłoń Harry'ego i wzruszył ramionami. "Zgaduję, że będziemy musieli poczekać i zobaczyć co się stanie. Obaj poczekamy." Uśmiechnął się, lekko ściskając jego dłoń. 

~*~

Wrócili do kraju i mieszkali razem już od kilku tygodni, ale przez grafik promocji ich filmu byli tak zajęci, że premierowy weekend się na nich zakradł. Ich życia szybko zamieniły się w zawieruchę e-maili, przymiarek i niepokoju związanego z naciągającym sukcesem ich filmu, albo porażce. Louis często tęsknił za cichymi dniami spędzonymi w Nowym Jorku, kiedy jego agent był zbyt zajęty spędzaniem wakacji ze swoim nowym chłopakiem, by dzwonić do niego pięć razy dziennie w związku z pracą.  

Harry wciąż przenosił wszystkie swoje rzeczy, przez co Louis był przekonany, że będzie musiał dobudować całe nowe skrzydło do swojego domu, by tylko pomieścić jego ubrania. Mieszkanie było bałaganem i nie mógł włączyć internetu bez nerwów, które go zjadały w związku z premierą filmu i kiedy Louis myślał, że nie mogło być jeszcze bardziej szalenie, przypomnieli sobie z Harrym, że przyjeżdżają ich rodzice, by dzielić z nimi wielką noc. 

"Twoja mama mnie lubi, racja? Jakby, to, co jej o mnie powiedziałeś? Nie nienawidzi mnie?" Spytał Harry, jakby był jedynie ciekawy, ale Louis mógł usłyszeć cień niepewności. Nie mógł nic poradzić, ale było to dla niego urocze, że Harry chciał zrobić dobre wrażenie na jego matce. 

"Co?" Louis zmarszczył brwi. "Nigdy o tobie nie wspominałem. Nie ma pojęcia kim jesteś." 

Harry kopnął go w stopę pod kuchennym stołem. " _Lou_. Bądź poważny." Wydął wargi. "Naprawdę chcę, żeby mnie polubiła." 

Było mniej, niż zero szans, by nie polubiła Harry'ego, bo dosłownie  _każdy_  go lubił, ale Louis i tak go rozweselił. 

"Kochanie, kiedy dzwoni rozmawiamy więcej o tobie, niż o mnie i jestem całkiem pewny, że przechwala się wszystkim swoim koleżankom, że w końcu cię pozna." Louis to wiedział, bo tydzień temu Jay precyzyjnie powiedziała ' _mówię to WSZYSTKIM, kogo znam. Będą tacy zazdrośni_ ', ale wolał na razie nie mówić Harry'emu, że jego matka była szalona, więc zatrzymał to dla siebie. 

Harry przytaknął na zapewnienia Louisa i wziął łyka swojej herbaty. Louis złączył ze sobą ich stopy, kiedy sam stał się odrobinę ciekawy.

"A co z tobą, Idolu? Co twoi rodzice o mnie sądzą? ... Tak naprawdę nigdy nic o tym nie mówiłeś." 

Harry przełknął niezręcznie. Louisowi już nie podobało się to, dokąd to zmierzało. 

"Nie lubię ich denerwować, kiedy rozmawiamy, więc staram się o tobie nie wspominać."

Louis poczuł coś nieprzyjemnego w brzuchu na jego słowa. 

"Oh Boże, Haz. C-co ci powiedzieli?"  

"Nie dużo." Harry wzruszył ramionami. "Po prostu zawsze mówią o tym cholernym cradle robber (tłum. nie mamy na to tłumaczenia, jest to osoba w związku z kimś dużo młodszym) Tomlinsonie i jego zabójczej szczęce i o tym jak wpływa na ich niewinnego, młodego syna... Zazwyczaj to  _bardzo_  czuły temat w domu Stylesów. W pewnym momencie myślałem, że się mnie wyprą."  

Przez sekundę Louis myślał, że Harry mówił poważnie i jego serce chwilowo przestało bić. Oczy Harry'ego były jasne i zadowolone z siebie, kiedy twarz Louisa nabrała kolorów. 

"Jesteś takim kutasem." Powiedział Louis po tym, jak odetchnął z ulgą. Harry zaśmiał się, odrzucając swoją głowę do tyłu. Louis kopnął go w stopę za śmianie się z niego. 

Harry przeprosił, wciąż chichocząc i sięgnął przez stół po dłoń Louisa, bez słowa prosząc o wybaczenie. Louis również wyciągnął swoją dłoń, chociaż nie uważał, że Harry w tym momencie na to zasługiwał, ale zieleń jego oczu go przekonała.

"Wiesz jak zawsze mówię, że jestem twoim największym fanem?" Spytał Harry po tym, jak Louis w końcu przestał na niego gniewnie patrzeć. Przytknął, żeby kontynuował. "Cóż, jestem całkiem pewny, że moja mama uważa, że ten tytuł należy do  _niej_. Zdecydowanie by ze mną o to walczyła, a mój ojczym prawdopodobnie byłby zaraz za nami. Kochają cię i nie przestają o tobie mówić, odkąd powiedziałem im, że będziemy razem pracować. Nie mogą się doczekać, aż cię poznają." 

To sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się o wiele lepiej, jego oddech wrócił do normalności kiedy wiedział, że Harry był pełen kłamstw i jego rodzice naprawdę  _akceptowali_ go. Teraz jego jedynym zmartwieniem było to, że wszyscy będą przebywać w jego domu przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny. 

"Jutro to miejsce będzie pieprzonym wariatkowem." Zaśmiał się. 

Pomiędzy ich rodzinami i chaosem związanym z premierą, Louis był pewien, że będzie szalenie, ale i tak był podekscytowany. 

~*~

Ich rodzice z pewnością nie zawiedli, kiedy przyjechali następnego dnia. Jay nie mogła przestać poświęcać swojej uwagi swojemu synowi i temu jak dobrze wyglądał i jej komplementy wzrosły, kiedy spojrzała na Harry'ego, który wyglądał szczególnie dobrze przez to, jak ciężko trenował do swojej nowej roli. Rodzice Harry'ego byli odrobinę cichsi, ale nie tak bardzo, kiedy radośnie powitali swojego syna po tym, jak nie widzieli go od jakiegoś czasu. 

Nawet jeśli Harry powiedział mu co myśleli o nim jego rodzice, Louis i tak wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Anne przedstawiła się i przytuliła go na przywitanie. Natychmiast się rozluźnił przez jej miłość i ciepło, które czuł, jak przez niego przesiąkło. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy ich rodzice zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, jakby znali się od lat.  

Nie mieli dużo czasu, żeby usiąść o porozmawiać jakby tego chcieli, ale dobrze spędzili czas, który mieli. W ciągu godziny mama Harry'ego opowiedziała imponującą ilość żenujących historii, przez co stale się rumienił. Louis uważał, że było przezabawnie go obserwować, jednakże nie było tak zabawnie, kiedy role się odwróciły i Jay odwdzięczyła się tym samym. W przeszłości nie miała wiele okazji, by upokorzyć go przed jego chłopakiem, więc w pełni wykorzystała okazję i szczegółowo opowiadała każdy przypadek z dzieciństwa, który pamiętała. Na końcu twarz Louisa płonęła, ale tak bardzo się uśmiechał przez to, że wszystko było tak idealnie, że ledwo to zauważył. 

Niall i Liam wysłali stylistów do domu na końcowe przymiarki, kiedy premiera szybko się zbliżała. Ich matki miały piękne, długie sukienki na tę okazję, podczas gdy on, Harry i jego ojczym mieli ciemne garnitury, by przejść w nich po czerwonym dywanie. Harry nawet nie przymierzał prostego, szarego garnituru, który przyniosła stylistka, w zamian wybierając strój, który sam dla siebie wybrał. 

Louis wytrzeszczył oczy, widząc spodnie w kwiaty, myśląc, że nie było człowieka na tej ziemi, na którym to by dobrze wyglądało. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak niezwykle naiwny był by tak myśleć, kiedy istniał ktoś tak wspaniale dziwaczny jak Harry, który dopełnił swój stój ciemną koszulą i pasującą kwiatową marynarką, co wyglądało niesamowicie. Louis powiedział mu, że wygląda jak seksowny ogród i Harry uśmiechnął się, jakby to był najlepszy komplement, który kiedykolwiek słyszał. 

Ich agenci przyjechali razem z imprezowymi pojazdami, kiedy nadszedł czas, by wyjść z domu. Liam przyciągnął go do ciasnego uścisku, wyglądając weselej i jaśniej, niż kiedykolwiek widział go Louis, kiedy Niall przytulał Harry'ego i ich rodzice również wyglądali na równie szczęśliwych i rozpromienionych. Louis zastanawiał się, czy z Harrym również tak wyglądali, kiedy byli blisko siebie. Prawdopodobnie tak, odkąd wszyscy wiedzieli, że byli zakochani, nawet przed tym, zanim oni to wiedzieli.  

Wsiedli do oddzielnych samochodów, więc najpierw na czerwony dywan wyjdzie Harry z Niallem, a potem on i Liam. 

Louis był odrobinę nerwowy, kiedy wyszedł z samochodu i usłyszał podekscytowane wiwaty, które przybrały na sile, kiedy wszyscy go zobaczyli. Były setki ludzi, wliczając media i morze fanów po drugiej stronie, ale nie zwracał na nic uwagi, kiedy szedł do przodu, w zamian skanując tłum w poszukiwaniu chłopca ubranego w kwiaty. 

Zauważył go niemal w połowie dywany, z ożywieniem rozmawiając z kimś przed kamerą. O czymkolwiek mówił, uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, przez co Louis poczuł trzepotanie w brzuchu, kiedy Harry i dziennikarz odwrócili się w jego kierunku, by mu pomachać. 

Louis odmachał im, czule kręcąc głową, bo po prostu wiedział, że Harry wymyślał wymówki, by go tutaj zawołać, ale starał się nie pozwolić swojemu chłopakowi skraść całego swojego skupienia, kiedy podszedł do fanów. Podpisał kilka rzeczy i przywitał się z nimi, zanim Liam przypomniał mu, że on także musiał przejść przez dywan.  

Te wywiady były znacznie szybsze, niż te złączone, które razem z Harrym odbywali kilka tygodni temu, te trwały jedynie minutę lub dwie. Według każdej osoby, z którą rozmawiał Louis, ludzie byli podekscytowani filmem, ale również bardzo ciekawi co do głównych dwóch gwiazd, więc większość pytań dotyczyła właśnie tego. Louis wykonał świetną robotę, ale nie mógł nic poradzić i tęsknił za swoim wywiadowym partnerem za każdym razem, kiedy pomyślał o błyskotliwej, albo zabawnej odpowiedzi. 

Harry skończył dywan przed nim i zniknął w środku po swoim ostatnim wywiadzie. Louis wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy dotarł do końcowego miejsca podczas tej nocy, gotowy do przejścia gładko przez to, by móc do niego dołączyć. 

Dziennikarką była kobieta w granatowej sukience, która uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła jego dłoń, gdy tylko stanął przed kamerą. Skomentowała jak dobrze wyglądał i jak wszyscy byli podekscytowani, by w końcu zobaczyć film po tym, jak byli świadkami niepodważalnej chemii między nim, a Harrym podczas wywiadów. Louis podziękował jej ze skromnym uśmiechem, który pozostał na jego twarzy, dopóki nie tak subtelnie zapytała o to, czy przyszedł na premierę sam, czy też nie. 

Louis posłał jej jego najbardziej czarujący uśmiech. "Cóż, tak  _naprawdę_ nigdy nie mogę być sam, odkąd mam Liama jako mój cień..." Odpowiedział. 

Liam uniósł głowę znad telefonu, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię. Zwęził swoje oczy na Louisa, zanim z powrotem się odwrócił. Louis nie wiedział dlaczego próbował wyglądać na tak profesjonalnego i zajętego. Prawdopodobnie i tak pisał z Niallem. 

"Więc, żadnej osoby towarzyszącej dla Louisa Tomlinsona?" Spytała ponownie, udając zawiedzioną, nawet ton jej głosu sugerował, że wiedziała, że tak nie było. 

"Nie, mam kogoś." Odpowiedział Louis. "Po prostu nie widziałem go od jakiegoś czasu. Myślę, że zostawił mnie, by znaleźć dobre miejsce, ale wiem, że gdzieś tam jest."

I musiał być blisko, bo gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, tłum ponownie zaczął głośno wiwatować. Louis uniósł brew, próbując zobaczyć co wywołało takie zamieszanie, ale uświadomił sobie dokładnie przez kogo było to spowodowane, kiedy para silnych, pokrytych pierścionkami dłońmi spoczęła na jego ramionach i delikatne je ścisnęła.   

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy stanął obok niego. "Cześć, znowu." Przywitał się, machając do fanów, którzy krzyczeli. Louis całkowicie rozumiał ich reakcję, bo on także by to zrobił, kiedy Harry stanął przy jego boku i położył dłoń na jego plecach. 

Dziennikarka wyglądała na zachwyconą, widząc go z powrotem i nawet na jeszcze bardziej podekscytowaną mając ich obu przed sobą w tym samym czasie.

"Cześć, znowu! Właśnie docierałam do sedna dlaczego twój ekranowy partner pokazał się tu całkiem sam. Powiedział, że wszystko źle zrozumiałam." 

"Tak. Jego agent i piękna mama są tu z nim, więc myślę, że kwestię osoby towarzyszącej ma załatwioną." 

Harry posłał kobiecie czarujący uśmiech, powodując, że zaśmiała się z jego wymijającego żartu, ale to jej nie odstraszyło. 

"Obaj macie niesamowite wsparcie od swoich rodzin, ale poważnie, wasza dwójka." Powiedziała, starając się ich z powrotem naprowadzić na temat. "Pojawiliście się oddzielnie, ale wszystko, o czym mówią inni to wasza bliska relacja, która oczywiście utworzyła się podczas kręcenia filmu i nawet po zakończeniu zdjęć... Czy byłoby bezpiecznie przypuszczać, że wasza dwójka jest razem?" Powiedziała z pełnym nadziei wyrazem twarzy. 

Louis mógł skupić się jedynie na sposobie, w jaki uśmieszek pojawił się na ustach Harry'ego, kiedy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na swojego chłopaka. Lekko ścisnął Louisa w pasie, zanim z powrotem skupił swoją uwagę na kobiecie i kamerze. "Stoję tutaj obok najlepszej osoby, którą kiedykolwiek poznałem i obaj wspieramy siebie nawzajem przez to niesamowite doświadczenie... Nie mógłbym pomyśleć o lepszym mężczyźnie, którego mógłbym mieć dzisiaj w swoich ramionach jako osobę towarzyszącą, niż on."  

Wyraz twarzy kobiety zmiękł przez jego szczere słowa. Odwróciła się w stronę Louisa po dalszy komentarz. W końcu coś powie, ale najpierw musiał powstrzymać głupi rumieniec. "Sam bym lepiej tego nie powiedział."   

~*~

Cała załoga filmowa, zarówno jak i ich najbliżsi byli już w środku, kiedy wszedł Louis. Razem z Harrym nie krążyli i nie rozmawiali ze wszystkimi, ale przywitali się z kim tylko mogli, kiedy próbowali zlokalizować swoje miejsca. Louis patrzył przed siebie, kiedy przemierzali tłum i w końcu zauważyli Jamesa i jego żonę, który właśnie miał wyjść i przedstawić film, zanim się zacznie.

Jak tylko do niego podeszli, przyciągnął ich co ciasnego uścisku. Nie odczuwał tego, że nie widzieli się od ponad miesiąca.

"To jest to! Czy jesteście w końcu gotowi, by być świadkami magii waszego wspólnego talentu?"

Louis przewrócił na niego swoimi oczami. "Wysyłałeś nam swoje ulubione ujęcia, odkąd skończyliśmy kręcić. Myślę, że ta atrakcja już przeminęła." Powiedział mu.

"Widzieliście tylko kawałeczki, ale nie całą rzecz. Mówię wam, wy i wszyscy inni będziecie zdumieni."

Obaj widzieli kawałki filmu, kiedy był montowany, więc Louis już wiedział jak naturalna i otwarta była ich chemia pomiędzy nimi na ekranie. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jak to będzie wyglądać złączone w jedną całość.

Światła przygasły, kiedy wszyscy usiedli na swoich miejscach. Louis zajął miejsce obok swojej matki, Harry i jego rodzice po jego drugiej stronie, więc obaj byli otoczeni przez swoich rodziców. 

Jego serce pędziło z nerwów i podekscytowania po wstępie Jamesa i zgasło ostatnie światło. Ekran przed nimi się rozświetlił i Louis wziął długi, głęboki wdech, ponieważ po tych wszystkich latach jego nerwy wciąż brały nad nim górę, kiedy tylko musiał oglądać premierę.

Jego matka złapała jego dłoń i uścisnęła ją na znak wsparcia, jak zawsze, ale nie czuł jakby mógł normalnie oddychać, dopóki Harry nie zrobił tego samego. Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy od razu go nie puścił, pochylając się w zatłoczonym budynku, by pocałować jego usta i wyszeptać, że go kocha. Louis miał wystarczająco czasu, by odpowiedzieć tym samum, zanim rozległa się muzyka i pierwsza scena, krajobraz lasu z okna samolotu wypełnił ekran.

Louis uważał, że okazja do filmowania z Harrym i poznanie go było czymś wyjątkowym. Każdy moment, który spędzili razem na planie był przepełniony energią, że Louis często zadawał sobie pytanie czy nie zakochał się w Harrym pierwszego dnia, ale bycie świadkiem ich chemii z perspektywy osoby trzeciej sprawiło, że Louis zdał sobie sprawę o co chodziło Jamesowi i dlaczego nie mogli utrzymać swoich uczuć w tajemnicy.

Naprawdę rozświetlali razem ekran, nawet podczas dramatycznych, czy emocjonalnych scen. Co prawda, Louis zawsze był narcystyczny, więc miał w zwyczaju patrzeć na siebie i swoją mimikę twarzy, więc mógł siebie skrytykować, ale dzisiejszej nocy wszystko, na czym mógł się skupić to Harry i jak całkowicie przepięknie wyglądał, nawet kiedy był cały pokiereszowany i zabandażowany. Trochę poczuł się źle przez droczenie się z nim podczas wywiadów za spędzanie tyle czasu na makijażu i włosach, bo nawet z wysiłkiem tych wszystkich artystów, by wyglądał na kruchego i słabego, piękno Harry'ego i tak błyszczało.

Scena, gdzie Louis chciał się postrzelić była ciężka do oglądania dla wszystkich, w tym dla niego. Spojrzał na swoją matkę, która nie przestała płakać od początku filmu, kiedy samolot się rozbił. Nie mógł stwierdzić czy była zasmucona, że bohater upadł tak nisko, że próbował odebrać sobie życie czy przez to, że jej syn udawał, że czuł się taki samotny, więc Louis ujął jej dłoń i ścisnął ją, by dać jej znać, że był tutaj. Harry również wyglądał jakby miał płakać, ale w większości wyglądał na zdumionego przez grę Louisa, jego mina ukazywała całkowity podziw, kiedy patrzył jak Louis nie nacisnął spustu, a zamiast tego odebrał telefon.

Po próbie samobójczej, druga połowa filmu nie była aż tak mroczna, więc wszyscy się rozluźnili, ale Louis nie mógł spokojniej oddychać wiedząc, że jego miłosna scena z Harrym nadchodziła. Podejrzewał, że ta scena będzie równie ciężka do oglądania jak ta z bronią, ale to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że występował tam pół nago.

James wysłał mu tę scenę na niemal tuzin sposobów, by zmusić go do obejrzenia jej, ale nigdy nie wytrwał całej bez rumienienia się, zamknięcia laptopa, albo ulżenia sobie gdzieś, gdzie Harry nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Louis żałował, że nie mógł po prostu tego obejrzeć, więc teraz nie musiałby się czuć przez to tak zaniepokojony.

Zaczęło się gorącą sceną, gdzie Harry niemal od niego odszedł i Louis już mógł poczuć, że się krzywił, kiedy próbował zapaść się pod swoje siedzenie w kinie. To nie działało.

Louis oglądał, jak poddał się Harry'emu, kiedy ich bohaterowie dzielili swój pierwszy pocałunek. Ich dotyk był niepewny i ostrożny i sprawił, że Louis chciał zagruchać jak słodko obaj wyglądali, kiedy Harry przeciągnął go na swoją stronę, ale to wszystko trwało krótko, bo wkrótce palce Louisa ciągnęły za loki Harry'ego i ich języki stały się widoczne i słyszalne, kiedy walczyli o dominację w pocałunku.

Louis chciał zamknąć swoje oczy, albo nawet zakryć uszy, kiedy zaczęli iść w kierunku sypialni, by się rozebrać. Ich nagie ciała na ekranie sprawiły, że Louisowi było gorąco w chłodnym pomieszczeniu, kiedy przemieścili się na łóżko. Czuł się jakby został przeniesiony do dnia kręcenia tej sceny, kiedy głowa Harry'ego uderzyła w poduszkę dokładnie tam, gdzie poinstruował im James.

Louis powtarzał sobie, że przesadzał bardziej, niż było to konieczne, że intensywność ich relacji była w jego głowie, bo był tak zaniepokojony, ale szybkie spojrzenie na widownię, na te wszystkie otwarte usta i uśmieszki, podczas gdy ich oczy były przyklejone do ekranu potwierdziły, że on i Harry byli  _zbyt_ dobrzy w swojej pracy.

Na szczęście sceny, gdzie udawał, że wchodził w Harry'ego były ostatnimi ujęciami, które musiał znieść, ale były one najgorsze, kiedy on i Harry kompletnie zatracili się w sobie, kiedy byli filmowani. Każde pchnięcie bioder Louisa i dźwięk, który wychodził z ust Harry'ego były całkowicie szczere i Louis po części chciał umrzeć zważając na to, że wszyscy mogli również to stwierdzić. Ta scena była pełna pasji i naturalna i w jakiś sposób stawała się jeszcze bardziej realistyczna, kiedy patrzył, jak zanurzył swoje zęby w skórze Harry'ego, jako źródło ulgi. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że zrobił to w pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi, ani w desperacki jęk, który wydał z siebie Harry, co zmusiło Louisa do przypomnienia sobie, jak tego dnia uda Harry'ego trzęsły się wokół jego talii.

Louis odchrząknął i schylił głowę, kiedy zaczął przypominać sobie ten konkretny dzień, który skończył się tym, że doszedł w ustach Harry'ego po raz pierwszy i mógł poczuć podniecenie. Byli dosłownie otoczeni przez ludzi, więc Louis nawet się nie poruszył, by poprawić się w swoich spodniach, bał się, że wszyscy domyślą się, co robił. Jego  _matka_  była w tym pomieszczeniu do cholery i wolałby, gdyby nie wiedziała o nim niektórych rzeczy (zaczynając od faktu, gdzie podniecał się przez widok siebie i swojego chłopaka, albo tego jak wyglądał i brzmiał podczas uprawiania seksu), więc Louis zmusił swój umysł, by skupił się na czymś innym, jak na przykład łysy mężczyzna siedzący przed nim.

Scena w końcu się skończyła, co było czuć jakby trwało wieczność. Nikt w pomieszczeniu nie odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć, jak się tego spodziewał. Nawet jego matka wciąż patrzyła na ekran, ale odwrócił i zauważył Jamesa, Nialla i Liama, którzy siedzieli kilka rzędów nad nim i mieli uśmieszki na twarzach.

Louis był wdzięczny, że było tak ciemno, że nikt nie mógł zobaczyć jak zarumieniona była jego skóra, kiedy Harry pochylił się, by wyszeptać do jego ucha.

"Daje nam cztery i pół gwiazdki za tę scenę."

Louis powinien oglądać, jak zachwycał się wciąż śpiącym Harrym następnego poranka, ale jego ciekawość z nim wygrała. "Dlaczego nie pięć?" Spytał, zastanawiając się co powinni zrobić więcej w tej scenie, oprócz prawdziwego uprawiania seksu, by to sprostało wysokim standardom Harry'ego.

Louis przewrócił oczami, kiedy Harry uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział. "Żadna miłosna scena Tomlinsona nie jest kompletna bez ujęcia całego tyłka." Louis dźgnął go w bok, bo poważnie, powinien to wiedzieć.

~~~

Film skończył się tym, że ich bohaterowie obchodzili trzecią rocznicę wypadku, wciąż leczyli się, wciąż dawali sobie radę, ale co najważniejsze, wciąż pracowali nad tym, by robić to wszystko razem. Aplauz po tym, jak światła się zapaliły był przytłaczający.

Musieli ponownie przejść przez dywan, ale rozmawiali jedynie z kilkoma dziennikarzami o ich wrażeniach po obejrzeniu filmu po raz pierwszy, zarówno jak i to jak czuli się z tym co powie publika, kiedy od jutra film zacznie być grany w kinach.

Po tym wyszli, ale tym razem Harry i Louis dzielili samochód, odkąd nie trzeba było się martwić o żaden czerwony dywan. Przyjechali do domu z Niallem i Liamem i swoimi rodzicami, by zrelaksować się po tym pełnym wrażeń wieczorze. Skończyli w kuchni, napadając na lodówkę Louisa, a jego matka wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że znajdowało się w niej prawdziwe jedzenie. Dał wszystkim do zrozumienia, że powinni być za to wdzięczni Harry'emu.

Ich matki zdjęły swoje szpilki i wszyscy mężczyźni w pomieszczeniu zdjęli swoje marynarki, by było im wygodnie, kiedy usiedli do jedzenia, jakby robili to przez całe swoje życie. Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie czuł tyle miłości w swoim domu, zanim rozejrzał się dokoła i zobaczył jak łatwo wszyscy się ze sobą dogadywali. Jego matka uwielbiała jego chłopaka i rodzice Harry'ego zdawali się go również naprawdę lubić. Ich agenci i najlepsi przyjaciele na świecie również tutaj byli i kiedy tylko Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego, czuł się szczęśliwy. Ich załoga nie urządzała imprezy, ale Louis uważał, że to i tak było milion razy lepsze.

Niall i Liam zdecydowali się pójść, kiedy wszystko zaczynało powoli cichnąć. Przytulili wszystkich na pożegnanie, obiecując, że przyjdą na późne śniadanie.

"Nawet nie myśl o budzeniu mnie jutro telefonami, albo cholernymi e-mailami." Ostrzegł Louis, kiedy przyciągnął Liama do ciasnego uścisku. Liam uśmiechnął się, jakby miał zrobić dokładnie co innego niż to, o co poprosił Louis. Zawsze to robił.

"Domyśliłem się, że chciałbyś spojrzeć na jakieś nowe skrypty, kiedy będzie po premierze. Musisz wrócić do gry, stary."

"Przechodzę na emeryturę." Powiedział Louis ze śmiertelną powagą.

"Tak, racja." Liam przewrócił oczami na jego kłamstwo. "W wieku trzydziestu sześciu lat?"

"Mam trzydzieści  _pięć_ , dupku." Odpowiedział Louis, kiedy Harry również chciał go poprawić. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie z drugiego końca pomieszczenia, co sprawiło, że Liam ponownie przewrócił oczami.

W końcu wyszli z Niallem, ale przed tym jeszcze zażartowali, że on i Harry chcą odtworzyć pewne sceny, zanim noc się skończy. Liam z Niallem cwaniacko się uśmiechnęli, jak irytujący idioci, którymi byli, zanim Louis praktycznie wypchnął ich na zewnątrz, żeby przestali mówić o seksie przed ich rodzicami. Na szczęście uważali to za zabawne, śmiejąc się, kiedy dokuczali im ich intymnymi scenami długo po tym, jak Liam i Niall poszli i policzki Louisa płonęły przez cały czas. Wkrótce po tym ich rodzice udali się do łóżek. Louis nie wiedział czy to przez komentarze Nialla i Liama, czy byli po prostu zmęczeni, ale przypuszczał, że to po części z obu powodów.

Louis westchnął, kiedy rozebrał się z reszty swojego garnituru, jego ubranie upadło na podłogę wokół niego, kiedy się rozebrał. Miał właśnie wszystko podnieść, żeby się nie pogięło, kiedy Harry objął go od tyłu i przycisnął delikatne pocałunki do jego szyi.

"Byłeś dzisiaj tak niesamowity." Wyszeptał.

Ciepło jego ust było cudowne po tak długim dniu, kiedy Louis przysuwał się do każdego dotyku, który został mu dany. Odwrócił się w jego ramionach, by być z nim twarzą w twarz i z łatwością podążył za Harrym, gdy ten poprowadził go, by położył się na łóżku. Jego usta pozostawiały za sobą gęsią skórkę, gdy przesuwały się po jego klatce piersiowej w stronę brzucha.

Harry upewnił się, by wielokrotnie powtórzyć jak świetnie jego abs wyglądało na ekranie, zarówno jak i w tym momencie, gdy pozostawiał małe siniaki. Louis pozwolił sobie czuć się dumnym z ciężkiej pracy, jaką w to włożył, by jeść te wszystkie pieprzone sałatki i pocenie się przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, by jego ciało tak wyglądało. Zazwyczaj pozostawiał zdrowy tryb życia tak szybko, jak kończyli kręcenie filmu, ale tym razem starał się to kontynuować.

"Ty również nie wyglądałeś źle, Idolu nastolatek." Harry promiennie się uśmiechnął na ten komplement. "Wyglądałeś jak Śpiąca Królewna, umięśniony i w śpiączce na swoim szpitalnym łóżku."

Harry zaśmiał się, całując jeszcze jeden raz brzuch Louisa, zanim położył się obok niego, więc byli twarzą w twarz. Leżeli tam w ciszy przez dłuższy czas, zanim odezwał się Harry.

"Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że wszystkim się spodobało." Powiedział, lekko marszcząc swoje brwi. Louis również to zrobił, bo nie wiedział o co martwił się Harry. Ich film był niesamowity, zarówno jak i jego gra tam; ich  _obu_ , naprawdę. Ludzie byli podekscytowani by to zobaczyć, odkąd dowiedzieli się, że będą razem pracować z Harrym.

"Nie ma mowy, że ludziom nie będzie podobać się film, w którym grasz, kochanie. Wszyscy go jutro zobaczą i potem spędzimy całą noc przeszukując internet, by potwierdzić to, co już wiedzieliśmy, że wszyscy to pokochają."

Dołeczki Harry'ego ukazały się, kiedy się uśmiechnął. "Wiem, że to niesamowity film, po prostu chcę, by ta ciężka praca, którą wszyscy włożyli się opłaciła. Jamesa, załogi i twoja... Myślę, że wszyscy powinniście zostać docenieni." Zdawało się, że Harry nigdy nie wliczał siebie, kiedy odbywali rozmowy o ludziach, którzy zasługiwali na takie świetne rzeczy. Louis zawsze upewniał się, by dodać jego imię do tej listy.

"Wszyscy ciężko pracowaliśmy i ty również, Haz. Jeśli ktoś zostanie nominowany, stawiam moją całą półkę z nagrodami, że to będziesz ty."

"Awww." Harry dźgnął go w bok. "Kochasz mnie bardziej od swoich trzech statuetek? Jak słodko."

Louis odpłacił mu się kopnięciem w nogę. "Kochałbym cię bardziej, gdybyś nie był tak irytujący." Powiedział mu.

Przeprosinowe pocałunki Harry'ego były mile widziane, kiedy przyciągnął Louisa bliżej siebie. Kochał Harry'ego bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego, nawet kiedy był zmorą, więc upewnił się, żeby mu to powiedzieć, kiedy ich usta się rozdzieliły. Ich dwójka odnalazła siebie nawzajem poprzez ten film, więc to zawsze będzie wyjątkowe, ale Louis by skłamał, jeśli powiedziałby, że nie chciał, by ich załoga otrzymała uznanie, o którym mówił Harry. Jego zdaniem wszyscy na to zasługiwali; po prostu miał nadzieję, że Akademia również tak uważała. 


	6. Chapter 6

Fani Louisa nie byli tak podekscytowani żadnym jego filmem od lat. Jakby, oczywiście, zawsze go wspierali i starali się, by został doceniony za swoje role, ale Louis nie widział ich tak pełnych pasji na punkcie czegoś, co robił od jakiegoś czasu. Ilość pochwał i uznania była przytłaczająca, kiedy współczynnikiem towarzyszącym temu byli fani Harry'ego i ich niezachwiana lojalność.  

"Ludzie ciągle pytają czy możemy zrobić Outlive 2." Harry parsknął, siedząc na kanapie.  

Jego nogi zwisały znad oparcia i jego piękne włosy rozłożone były na poduszce i lekko ocierały się o udo Louisa. Louis przeczesywał je swoimi palcami, że były lśniące od jego poświęconej uwagi.

"Pytają o to, by uniknąć proszenia o to, czego naprawdę chcą, czyli kolejnej erotycznej sceny." Louis mógł przejrzeć ich fanów i ich pozornie niewinne tweety. 

"Nah, nie sądzę. Było kilka żądań o naszą seks taśmę, więc nie sądzę, że grają takich skromnych." Zaśmiał się. 

Poważnie, nie było żadnej potrzeby, żeby kiedykolwiek nagrali swój stosunek. Ich miłosna scena nie pozostawiała wyobraźni zbyt wiele, więc byli umieszczeni w sekcji filmów erotycznych, jeśli zapytasz Louisa. "Powiedz im, żeby spytali Jamesa o drugą część." Uśmiechnął się Louis. 

"Już to zrobili. Odpowiedział im ' _świat nie jest jeszcze gotowy_.'" 

Louis się z tym zgodził. 

Odłożył swój telefon na stół i wtulił się w oparcie kanapy z głębokim westchnieniem. Robili to od kilku godzin, siedząc tam i czytając reakcje i opinie i teraz oczy Louisa zaczynały to odczuwać. Czuł, jakby nie mrugał od wieków. 

Usłyszał ciche uderzenie telefonu Harry'ego i potem parę znajomych dłoni, które pociągnęły go za sobą, by położyć go na jego klatce piersiowej. Westchnął zadowolony, kiedy Harry zaczął bawić się jego włosami. "Boli głowa?" 

"Już nie, jeśli dalej będziesz to robić." Wymamrotał Louis. Mógłby leżeć tam przez godziny, możliwe, że nawet dni przez to jak dobrze było to czuć. Harry przycisnął pocałunek do czubka jego głowy i potem zaczął pracować swoimi palcami nad mięśniami jego ramion. "O mój Boże. Wiesz, że teraz nigdy nie możesz przestać, racja?" Harry zwiększył nacisk swoich dłoni i Louis przypadkowo jęknął.   

"Dobrze?"

Bardziej jak kurwa niesamowicie, ale wszystko, co Louis był w stanie zrobić to przytaknięcie głową. "To była ciężka robota." Zdołał powiedzieć po kilku minutach. 

Poruszył się razem z klatką piersiową Harry'ego, kiedy zaśmiał się pod nim. "To Twitter, kochanie. Już to przerabialiśmy." Louisa nie obchodziło to, jak to się nazywało, gdy nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał się ruszyć.

Usta Harry'ego znajdowały się tuż za uchem Louisa, gdy jego dłonie gładko przeszły od masowania, do śledzenia konturu jego skóry. Poczuł go na swojej szyi i ramionach powodując, że Louis czuł jakby latał. "To czuć tak- tak..." Louis nie mógł tego opisać. Fantastycznie? Z innego świata? Harry zaśmiał się na jego obecny brak funkcjonowania mózgu.

"Wiesz, powinienem rozebrać cię z tych ubrań i zrobić ci ciepłą kąpiel." Powiedział, jego głos był zgrzytliwy i bardzo, bardzo blisko ucha Louisa, powodując, że zadrżał.  

" _Nam._ " Louis poprawił go bez tchu, kiedy Harry przejechał swoimi zębami po jego karku. "Powinieneś  _nam_ zrobić kąpiel." Mógł poczuć jak Harry uśmiechnął się na jego sugestię. 

"Chciałbyś?" Spytał, jakby już tego nie wiedział, że Louis kochał brać z nim kąpiele. Odpowiedzią było i zawsze będzie tak. 

"Możesz- Możesz użyć jednej ze swoich kul do kąpieli?" 

Louis z początkowo wyśmiewał się z nich, kiedy przyłapał Harry'ego na moczeniu się w wannie pełnej ciemnego brokatu po szczególnie ciężkim dniu a siłowni, dopóki pewnego wieczora nie użyli jednej razem i od tamtej pory Louis był uzależniony. 

"Oczywiście, że możemy." Uśmiechnął się Harry. "Czy jest jakiś inny sposób na branie kąpieli?"

Nie, nie było. W każdym razie nie w tej chwili, kiedy dłonie i usta Harry'ego go katowały. 

Harry poinstruował mu, by się rozebrał, podczas gdy on wszystko przygotuje. Louis wstał i poszedł do sypialni, zanim Harry nawet skończył mówić.  

Kiedy wszedł do łazienki, znalazł Harry'ego, który pochylał się nad wanną i miał na sobie najmniejsze bokserki, które kiedykolwiek Louis widział. Jego włosy związane były w koka i jego ciało wyglądało na umięśnione i wyrzeźbione w tym świetle, że Louisa swędziało, by przejechać dłońmi po jego całym ciele. Przełknął, kiedy Harry zerknął ponad ramieniem i uśmiechnął się do niego, ukazując oba dołeczki. 

"Idziesz?" 

Louis przytaknął, podchodząc, by do niego dołączyć i zerknął na poziom wody. Wanna już była w połowie pełna z różnymi odcieniami niebieskiego i różowego na powierzchni. Pachniało niesamowicie. 

"Pomyślałem, że ta może ci się spodobać." Wyjaśnił Harry, kiedy zakręcił wodę i zamieszał dłonią w kolorowej wodzie. Miał całą półkę przeznaczoną na te rzeczy i inne kosmetyki do kąpieli i Louis nie wiedział jak się one nawet nazywają. Wszystko, co wiedział to to, że woda wygląda fantastycznie i że zamierza się zaraz w niej zanurzyć. 

Z łatwością poddał się Harry'emu, który przyciągnął go bliżej i delikatnie zsunął z jego ud bieliznę. Harry wstał, by ściągnąć również swoją i potem wszedł do wanny. Zaoferował Louisowi dłoń, by również jemu pomóc wejść. 

Woda był ciepła i gładka przy jego skórze, kiedy oparł się o klatkę piersiową Harry'ego w taki sam sposób, w jaki siedzieli na kanapie, z wyjątkiem tego, że było milion razy lepiej w gorącej wodzie. 

Harry złożył ręce, by polać ciepłą wodą po jego ramionach, nosem przejeżdżając po jego szyi, kiedy wznowił masowanie go. Louis leżał tam zastanawiają się czy jego puls był teraz w ogóle wyczuwalny, bo czuł się tak zrelaksowany i spokojny, jedynie ruszał w wodzie nogą, kiedy woda zaczynała tracić ciepło.  

"Jak tam twoja głowa?" Wyszeptał Harry. 

Louis zapomniał, że go w ogóle bolała. "Niesamowicie." Westchnął Louis. Przesunął się, by zanurzyć się głębiej i poczuł, że penis Harry'ego był równie twardy co wtedy, gdy weszli do wanny. "Jak twoja? Mogę poczuć jak szturcha mnie w plecy." Cwaniacko się uśmiechnął.  

"Przepraszam." Zachichotał i nie brzmiał jakby było mu przykro. "Starałem się grzecznie zachowywać i być dyskretny." Louis użyłby dużo słów, by opisać kutasa Harry'ego, ale dyskretny nie był jednym z nich. 

Louis zauważył swoją własną erekcję pod wodą. Poruszył swoimi rękoma po raz pierwszy od wieków, by sięgnąć w dół i się rozciągnąć. Pocałunki, które zostawiał Harry wzdłuż jego szyi stały się bardziej naglące, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę co robił Louis. 

Czuł się tak uległy i luźny, że nie zajęło to długo, zanim Louis drżał od swojego własnego dotyku. Woda chlapała wokół nich, kiedy Louis odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, nogami obejmując go w biodrach, jego oczy były ciężkie, kiedy złączył ze sobą ich ciała i powoli obniżył się w dół. Harry chwilowo odchylił swoją głowę do tyłu przez tą ciasnotę wokół siebie; Louis nie dał mu nawet czasu na wzięcie oddechu, zanim zaczął robić biodrami małe kółka. 

Kiedy ponownie otworzył swoje oczy były ciemniejsze, niż wcześniej, ale pobudzone przez ciasny uścisk wokół pośladków Louisa, jego uścisk był napięty, ale reszta ciała wiotka i zrelaksowana, gdy Louis powoli go ujeżdżał. Przesunął jedną ze swoich dłoni, by wplątać ją lekko we włosy Louisa i przyciągnąć bliżej, a drugą zaczął obciągać mu pod wodą.

Louis zastanawiał się jak szybkie to będzie, kiedy tylko zaczęli. Ta dodatkowa stymulacja była tak idealna, że powodowała, że tracił rytm, gdy dyszał w skórę Harry'ego. 

"Wciąż czujesz się dobrze?" Spytał Harry, chociaż to było oczywiste, że Louis w tym momencie był praktycznie w siódmym niebie. Pieprzył Harry'ego w wannie, która wyglądała jak galaktyka. Czuł się o wiele lepiej, niż  _dobrze_.  

"Tak." Odetchnął Louis, ponownie odnajdując swój rytm, więc pasowała do ruchu dłoni Harry'ego. 

"Wciąż myślisz o tych wszystkich ludziach na Twitterze?" 

Louis pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi. Harry zawsze był gadułą podczas seksu. Zwykle był to jakiś nonsens, szczególnie kiedy Louis mu ssał, ale był w stanie skleić dwa zdania. Jego szorstki głos sprawiał, że Louis podążał za ciepłem, które rosło w dole jego brzucha. 

"O kim myślisz?" 

"O tobie." Powiedział odruchowo Louis, wyobrażając sobie sposób, w jaki będzie wyglądać twarz Harry'ego, kiedy będzie dochodził. 

"Tak?" Odetchnął Harry z cichym jękiem. "I o kim będziesz myślał, kiedy wygrasz i pójdziesz odebrać swojego Oscara?" 

Rytm, który ustalił Louis był nieziemski, kiedy zajęczał. Niemal doszedł zaledwie  _myśląc_ o tym. 

"O nas." Zdołał powiedzieć, kiedy słyszał bicie swojego serca. Starał się wznowić swoje ruchy, ale nie były już tak płynne, kiedy wykrztusił. " _Naszym_ filmie." 

"Nasz film, ale  _twój_  Oscar." Harry przytaknął, pchając biodrami, by napotykać słabe ósemki, które Louis tworzył biodrami. 

"Harry." Ostrzegł, czując jak jego siła woli przemija z każdą sekundą. 

Rzecz w tym, że chciał tego. Każda absurdalna rzecz, o której paplał Harry była dokładnie tym, czego Louis pragnął od lat, tak bardzo, że Harry był w stanie go zrujnować niczym innym, tylko obrazem tego, że w końcu to osiągnął.

"Wygrasz, kochanie." Obiecał Harry, wciąż pracując wokół niego dłonią, ale robiąc to bardziej zdeterminowanie. Louis wiedział, że zostało mu zaledwie kilka sekund, zanim dojdzie, ale trzymał się każdego słowa wychodzącego z ust Harry'ego. "Wygrasz to przy wszystkich. Nawet przy McConaugheyu. Będzie musiał patrzeć jak odchodzisz z nagrodą w  _twoją_ noc, z  _twoją_  wygraną." 

Louis nie był pewien, czy było to uznawane za normalne przez większość ludzi, używanie imienia Matthewa McConaughey'a do dojścia, ale z Harrym zdecydowanie tak uważali i co było bardziej martwiące, że było to efektywne jak cholera, bo jak tylko Harry to powiedział, Louis doszedł tak mocno, że widział gwiazdy pod swoimi powiekami.  

Złapał się szyi Harry'ego, który pracował biodrami, by skończyć wewnątrz niego, paplając jak dumny będzie, gdy Louis dostanie to, na co zasługuje w noc Oscarów. Louis poczuł dokładny moment, kiedy Harry doszedł, siła tego szarpnęła nim, kiedy biodra Harry'ego zaczęły zwalniać i w końcu się zatrzymały. 

Louis otworzył swoje oczy, jego myśli były tak opóźnione, że wszytko, na czym mógł się skupić to woda, która wciąż przypominała kosmos, chociaż kolory były ze sobą zmieszane. Nawet nie pachniało seksem w ich łazience; tylko kwiatami i według Louisa było to miłe. 

Harry uniósł jego podbródek, by pocałować jego usta, kiedy jego klatka piersiowa znowu unosiła się i opadała w normalnym rytmie. Po chwili było mu zimno, ale był zbyt leniwy, by sięgnąć i odkręcić ciepłą wodę. I tak woda sięgała niemal krawędzi, kiedy obaj znajdowali się w wannie, więc to prawdopodobnie dobry pomysł, kiedy Harry zasugerował, by wyjść.

Został wytarty wielkim puszystym ręcznikiem i wysłany prosto do sypialni, podczas gdy Harry po nich posprząta. Louis nie protestował, jeśli nie będzie musiał sprzątać i kiedy Harry wrócił, by do niego dołączyć, już był pod pościelą. Podskoczył, kiedy Harry wsunął się obok niego, jego skóra była zimna od chodzenia po domu bez ubrań.  

"Zamarzam." Powiedział, zanurzając swój zimny nos w szyi Louisa. 

"Naprawdę? Myślałem, że Seventeen Magazine opisał cię jako 'skwiercząco-gorący'" Zastanawiał się na głos. Harry uszczypnął go za to w rękę, ale było to tego warte. 

"Zamknij się. Ty byłeś raz na okładce Cosmo." 

"Uh, to magazyn dla dorosłych, bardzo ci dziękuję. Dają rady dotyczące seksu i to wszystko."

"Na przykład jakie?" Zaśmiał się Harry. "Dojście przez wyobrażenie zazdrosnego Matthewa McConaughey'a? Powinieneś podesłać im ten pomysł." 

Technicznie Harry był winny tej całej sytuacji, ale Louis tego nie wypomniał. "Nie odpuścisz mi tego, prawda?" 

"Nigdy." Uśmiechnął się naprzeciw jego skóry.

Leżeli przez jakiś czas w ciszy, Harry nie ruszał się, więc myślał, że zasnął, ale potem poczuł parę ciepłych warg na swojej szyi. 

"Wszystko, co powiedziałem jest prawdą, wiesz? Naprawdę wygrasz, kochanie." 

Louis poczuł coś w swoim brzuchu i uśmiech rozciągnął się na jego twarzy przez słowa Harry'ego. "Nawet nie zostałem jeszcze nominowany." Przypomniał mu Louis, nawet jeśli naprawdę, naprawdę miał nadzieje, że będzie. Miał nadzieje, że wszyscy będą. 

"To nie ma znaczenia." Ziewnął Harry. "I tak wygrasz." 

Louis zasnął mając nadzieje, że przeczucie jego chłopaka się spełni. 

~*~

Niemal miesiąc później Liam wysłał mu najbardziej przerażającą wiadomość, którą kiedykolwiek otrzymał Louis. 

_'Wszyscy mówią, że będą na czatach. Upewnij się, że obudzisz się o przyzwoitej godzinie.'_

Całe ciało Louisa zesztywniało. Upewnić się, że nie będzie spał? Louis będzie szczęściarzem, jeśli w ogóle dzisiaj zaśnie wiedząc, że następny ranek przypieczętuje jego los. 

Po pierwsze, to wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Chciałby mieć więcej czasu na przygotowanie się na wypadek, gdyby nie został nominowany. Chciałby, żeby Akademia nie była bandą nieprecyzyjnych dupków, którzy nie chcą podać dokładnego czasu, kiedy wypuszczą listy nominowanych, więc nie musiałby nerwowo chodzić po całym domu w oczekiwaniu na nie. Chciałby tych rzeczy, ale najbardziej ze wszystkiego chciałby, żeby był tu Harry i utrzymywał go przy zdrowych zmysłach.  

 _'Przyjdziesz i poczekasz ze mną?'_ Odpisał Louis. To brzmiało okropnie potrzebująco, by prosić Liama, by był rozproszeniem uwagi, ale Harry pracował w Glasgow od niemal tygodnia, przygotowując się do swojego nowego filmu i Louis myślał, że wróci przed ogłoszeniem list, ale najwyraźniej się mylił, bo Akademia była irytująca w chuj i musiała zdecydować, że jutro powinien być ten dzień. Dlaczego po prostu nie mogli poczekać do następnego pieprzonego tygodnia? 

 _'Widziałem się z tobą wczoraj. Jestem zajęty.'_ Odpisał Liam, jak ten jęczący dupek, którym był. Louis teraz nie pracował, więc to znaczyło, że Liam także. Niall był obecnie z Harrym w Glasgow, więc Liam dosłownie nic teraz nie robił, poza byciem trudnym. Louis powiedział mu to i nie minęło nawet pół godziny, kiedy Liam zrzędliwie stał pod jego drzwiami z torbą zarzuconą na ramię.  

"Liam! Co za niespodzianka, stary. Co cię tu sprowadza?" 

Liam przewrócił na niego oczami. "Szantażowałeś mnie, że zastąpisz mnie amerykańskim agentem, jeśli tego nie zrobię." 

"Tak dobrze, że przyszedłeś, naprawdę." Louis uśmiechnął się, schodząc na bok, by wpuścić swojego nadąsanego przyjaciela. Louis nawet nie wiedział dlaczego narzekał, to nie tak, że miał coś do roboty, więc razem powinni być nieszczęśliwi, jak prawdziwe psiapsióły.

Byli w połowie pudełka lodów i w trakcie trzeciego piwa, w tle leciał James Bond, kiedy Louis powiedział coś, co męczyło go cały wieczór. 

"...Co jeśli mnie nominują i tym razem wygram, tak, jak wszyscy mówią?" Spytał. "Co wtedy?" 

Liam odpowiedział mu nawet na niego nie patrząc, jego całe skupienie było na ostatnim kęsie lodów, zanim odstawił pudełko. 

"Wtedy pójdziesz tam i dasz odpowiednio długą przemowę, że nie będą musieli puścić muzyki, albo skopać twojego tyłka ze sceny." 

Louis z pewnością mógł zobaczyć siebie, jak zostaje wyrzucony z Oscarowej sceny za przekroczenie swojego czasu. Prawdopodobnie byłby tak zszokowany, że zamiast dziękować ludziom stałby tam i na wszystkich się gapił. Ta myśl niemal sprawiała, że się uśmiechnął.

"Wiem to, Li, ale- co jeśli jestem  _jedynym_ , który został nominowany? Co jeśli w końcu dostanę to, czego chciałem przez ten cały czas i nikt inny nie zostanie nagrodzony?" Kochał centrum uwagi, ale nie chciał  _wszystkiego_. Chciał, by jego przyjaciele to z nim dzielili. Jedynie tak było sprawiedliwie. 

Teraz Liam odwrócił się w jego stronę, zaczął bardziej mu współczuć i nie był tak podirytowany jak wtedy, gdy Louis mówił o dobrych stronach Casino Rayale. 

"Niall mówi, że Harry'ego to wszystko nie obchodzi i jest podekscytowany z twojego powodu. Wiem, że James także, Louis. Nawet jeśli to nie będzie jego rok, będzie cieszył się twoim szczęściem." Liam ścisnął jego ramię jako zapewnienie, że wszystko będzie okej. To było miłe i sprawiło, że Louis czuł, że jego przyjaciel go rozumiał. Ale i tak chciałby, by Harry tutaj był. 

Jego telefon zawibrował przez nową wiadomość od niego, jak tylko Louis o nim pomyślał. 

 _'Kładę się do łóżka, więc obudzę się akurat na wielkie ogłoszenie. Kocham cię, nie jedz wszystkich lodów na raz i nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć twoje imię na listach osób nominowanych!_ '

Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie i do w większości pustego pudełka po lodach. Poczuł jak jego policzki robią się gorące, kiedy Liam przyłapał go na uśmiechaniu się do niczego.

 _'Liam zjadł większość.'_ Skłamał Louis.  _'I twoje imię nie będzie zbyt daleko od mojego, kiedy także skończy na liście nominowanych.'_

_'Nasze imiona będą tak blisko, że będą mogły sięgnąć i dotknąć się nawzajem.'_

Louis zagryzł swój uśmiech, kiedy odpisał. ' _Mam nadzieję, że w stosowny sposób? Będą tam również inne imiona. Nie chcemy, by były zazdrosne._ ' 

 _'Mogą zakryć swoje oczy... albo patrzeć. Nie mam nic przeciwko.'_ Wysłał Harry z uśmiechniętą buźką. 

Louis parsknął śmiechem, kiedy wpisywał nową wiadomość, uwielbiając Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej za bycie idiotą.  

 _'Kocham cię.'_  Napisał Louis, jak tylko o tym pomyślał. Louis miał w zwyczaju to robić; po prostu mówić mu, że go kocha, kiedy tylko jego serce przypomni mu do kogo należy. 

Wiedział, że Harry odpowie mu tym samym, zawsze to robił, jednakże Louis wciąż czuł trzepotanie w brzuchu, kiedy jego telefon zawibrował.  _'Też cię kocham, Lou. Zadzwonię do ciebie. ObiecujęXx'_

Louis przycisnął telefon do swojej klatki piersiowej, jakby słowa Harry'ego znaczyły więcej, gdy były przyciśnięte do niego. 

~*~

Louis obudził się o świcie, co było zaskakujące, bo myślał, że tej nocy wcale nie zaśnie.  

Louis odwrócił się na bok i kiedy otworzył swoje oczy zobaczył Liama, który miał rozwarte usta i ślinił się na poduszkę obok niego. Louis zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się na drugą stronę, by uciec od tego obrazu. Jego biedne oczy mogły znieść tyle tyle tak wcześnie rano. 

Natychmiast wziął swój telefon, kiedy przypomniał sobie dlaczego czuł się taki zaniepokojony, zanim w ogóle się porządnie przebudził, to wyczekiwanie uderzyło w niego, kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę. 

Szybkie przeszukanie Twittera oznajmiło mu, że niewiele się zmieniło, jednakże nie tylko on na to czekał, odkąd znajdowało się to w trendach. 

Przewinął przez różne tagi, dopóki niecierpliwość innych nie zaczęła przechodzić również na niego i czuł się nawet większym bałaganem nerwów czytając dlaczego uważali, że konkretni aktorzy i aktorki powinni zostać nominowani. W tym roku większość faworyzowała Harry'ego; dużo ludzi tego nie robiło i Louis po części ich nienawidził. To zmusiło go do zamknięcia aplikacji, zanim napisze do nich coś głupiego i nie będzie mógł tego cofnąć. 

Rzucił swoim telefonem i dźgnął Liama, by miał jakieś rozproszenie, które nie sprawi, że jego gniew urośnie w jego klatce piersiowej. 

"Li, obudź się." 

Odpowiedział niskim jękiem. "Nie." Powiedział, chowając swoją głowę pod poduszkę, by ukryć zaślinioną, zaspaną twarz, której Louis już zdążył się dobrze przyjrzeć. 

"Obudź się... Udostępnili listę." Próbował. Liam wiedział, że kłamał w sekundzie, kiedy to powiedział. 

"Nie krzyczysz, nie płaczesz, ani nie triumfujesz. Nie ma jeszcze listy. Wracaj do spania." 

Louis przewrócił oczami i stłumił chęć do zepchnięcia go z łóżka. Niall zasługiwał na pieprzonego Oscara za radzenie sobie z tym każdego dnia. 

"Zrobię nam jedzenie, kiedy będziemy czekać." Spróbował Louis w końcowym podejściu, by jego leniwy agent wstał. Wszystko co zrobił, to wtulił się bardziej w materac i wymamrotał coś o tym, że gotowanie Louisa było niejadalne. W końcu musiał ratować się fizyczną agresją, szczypiąc delikatną skórę z tyłu szyi Liama i stwierdził, że był to wypadek, nawet jeśli było to po to, by zmusić go do wstania. 

Louis spytał jakie zrobić mu jajka, kiedy rozłożył się w kuchni. Obserwował jak Harry jedynie robił z nich coś prostego, więc był zadowolony, kiedy Liam poprosił o nie, a nie o coś innego. 

Harry'ego nie było jedynie od kilku dni, ale Louis tęsknił za nim w ciągu każdej sekundy. Tęsknił za nim nawet bardziej, kiedy podrzucił jajka Liama i żółtko zostało na środku, tak jak powinno być. Zrobił temu zdjęcie i wstawił na Twittera kiedy skończył, bo nikt, kto go znał nie uwierzyłby, że Louis to zrobił bez żadnych dowodów w postaci zdjęć.

Razem z Liamem byli w połowie śniadania, kiedy zadzwonił telefon Louisa i prawie rozlał swoją herbatę, próbując go odebrać. 

"Bawisz się w szefa kuchni dość wcześnie." Powiedział Harry ze swojego hotelowego pokoju w Glasgow. Z pewnością nie spał zaledwie od kilku minut. "Jak spałeś?" 

"W porządku." Odpowiedział Louis. "Trochę się kręciłem. Liam wciąż się ślini. To, co zawsze." 

"Po raz setny, nie ślinie się." Nalegał Liam, posyłając mu spojrzenie z drugiego końca stołu. 

"Tak, Niall też to robi." Harry zaśmiał się po drugiej stronie telefonu. 

"Ugh. Jak niecywilizowanie." Louis zrobił minę w kierunku Liama. "Ich dwójka zasługuje na siebie."

Liam przewrócił oczami i wziął swój telefon. Przejechał palcem, by do kogoś zadzwonić, kiedy wyszedł z kuchni. Louis dokładnie wiedział do kogo dzwonił, kiedy usłyszał jak zaczął mówić ' _słyszałeś jak mówią o nas, jakbyśmy obaj nie byli kurwa obok nich?_ ' 

"Cóż, Liam poszedł." Doniósł Louis.

"Ah, nasz nikczemny plan zadziałał. Niall również zniknął." Zaśmiał się. Louis mógł usłyszeć szum po drugiej stronie słuchawki, jakby może usiadł, albo z powrotem się położył. "Teraz powiedz mi jak  _naprawdę_  sobie radzisz. Brzmisz na nerwowego." 

"Nie jestem. Nie jestem zmartwiony." Louis wzruszył ramionami, chociaż Harry nie mógł go zobaczyć. To kłamstwo, ale Louis myślał, że jak powie to wystarczającą ilość razy to stanie się to prawdą. 

" _Ty_  się nie martwisz?" Zaśmiał się Harry. "To nie brzmi dobrze." 

"Zamknij się. Staram się być bardziej jak ty." Powiedział mu. 

"Co?" Harry mruknął do telefonu. "Boleśnie przystojny i charyzmatyczny?" 

"Bardziej jak irytujący wrzód na tyłku." Lekki uśmiech Louisa poszerzył się, kiedy usłyszał śmiech Harry'ego. Chciałby, by był z powrotem w domu. "Tęsknie za tobą." 

"Ja też za tobą tęsknię. Wrócę w następnym tygodniu, więc nie pozostało wiele." Przez chwilę milczeli i potem głos Harry'ego był szeptem, który sprawił, że klatka piersiowa się zrelaksowała. "Ze wszystkim będzie w porządku, wiesz? Mam dobre przeczucie co do dzisiejszego dnia. Nie musisz się martwić." 

Louis mu wierzył. On także miał dobre przeczucie, ale to nie powstrzymywało go od nadmiernym myśleniem nad tym. 

Louis sprawdzał listy jakiś tuzin razy, zanim Liam powiedział, że sprawia, że się  _denerwuje_  i kazał mu przestać. Było po dziewiątej, kiedy Louis zaakceptował to, że może Akademia jednak dzisiaj tego nie udostępni. Może byli kłamcami i pieprzenie wybredni, kiedy chodziło o takie sprawy. Louis z urazą ponownie odświeżył stronę i ku jego zaskoczeniu tym razem nie było ona pusta. Więc może Akademia nie kłamała. Cokolwiek. 

Jego głębokie zaczerpnięcie powietrza sprawiło, że Liam zorientował się, że coś się zmieniło, więc podszedł z, jak Louis zgadywał miało być obojętnością, ale mógł stwierdzić, że Liam również był na krawędzi jak on, kiedy przytaknął, by Louis to przeczytał. 

Oczy Louisa przeskanowały stronę tak szybko, że za pierwszym razem nie zarejestrował nic, oprócz niewyraźnych liter i podtytułów. Uspokoił się wystarczająco, by spojrzeć drugi raz i mógł przeczytać imiona ludzi spisane pod każdą kategorią. 

"Więc?" Spytał Liam z poważnym spojrzeniem. 

Louis natychmiast odnalazł własne imię, pogrubione litery wyróżniały się pod słowami Najlepszy Aktor. Było niesamowicie to tutaj zobaczyć; zawsze tak było, gdy został dostrzeżony przez pracę, którą wykonał, ale to nie było nic nowego, więc nie robił z tego dużej sprawy. "Jestem nominowany." Odpowiedział. 

"Aw, gratulacje, Lou. To świetnie." Powiedział mu jak zawsze Liam. "Czy ktoś jeszcze tam jest?"

Louis czuł jak spada z niego ciężar, kiedy znalazł imię Jamesa pod Najlepszy Reżyser i widniejące tam, schludne i wyglądające jak najcudowniejszy widok na tej planecie imię Harry'ego pod Najlepszy Aktor Drugoplanowy.  

"Obaj tu są!" Powiedział Louis z większą ilością energii, niż okazywał przez ten cały poranek. Oparł swoją głowę, kiedy gigantyczny, pełen ulgi uśmiech zawitał na jego twarzy. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Wszystko się  _udało_. 

Akademia przez cały czas utrudniała mu życie. Szczerze nie myślał, że on, James i Harry będą nominowani w tym samym czasie, ale dowód był tuż przed nim, napisany małymi, czarnymi literami, prawda, której już nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Louis pomyślał, że powinien zrobić screenshota, tak na wszelki wypadek. 

Musiał zadzownić do Harry'ego. W ciągu każdej mijającej sekundy mógł gratulować swojemu chłopakowi i nie mógł wytrzymać dłużej, więc wziął swój telefon i pobiegł do salonu. Harry odebrał po pierwszym sygnale. Louis starał się nie wykrzyczeć swoich gratulacji. 

"Cześć. Chciałem porozmawiać z Harrym Stylesem... no wiesz, wysokim, pięknym, profesjonalnym idolem nastolatek i teraz oficjalnie kandydatem do Oscara?" 

" _Lou._ " Ostrzegł, brzmiąc na uroczo zażenowanego, kiedy się zaśmiał. Louis mógł usłyszeć w jego głosie uśmiech i rumieniec i Boże, co Louis by zrobił, by być w stanie go w tym momencie pocałować. To po prostu nie było sprawiedliwe, że był poza miastem.  

"Tak? Mogę z nim porozmawiać, czy nie? Czy jest teraz zbyt wielki i ważny, by rozmawiać z takim zwyczajnym człowiekiem jak ja?" 

Nie mógł zobaczyć Harry'ego, ale wiedział, że gdziekolwiek teraz był to obecnie przewracał swoimi oczami.

"Jesteś nominowany do Najlepszego Aktora, idioto." 

"Oh tak, jestem." Powiedział obojętnie. "Prawie zapomniałem."

"Coś mi mówi, że nigdy nie mógłbyś zapomnieć o czymś tak wielkim." Zaśmiał się Harry. "Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, Lou." 

Jego łagodny głos sprawił, że zamknął oczy i chciał, by Harry był tutaj, żeby mogli przeżywać ten moment razem. Miał nadzieje, że Harry mógł usłyszeć jak bardzo Louis miał to na myśli, kiedy również powiedział mu jak dumny z niego był. 

Jego matka i jakieś dwadzieścia innych osób ciągle do niego dzwoniło. Louis podejrzewał, że podobna rzecz działa się również w przypadku Harry'ego, ale żaden z nich o tym nie wspomniał. 

Chciał, ale Louis nie zaprotestował, kiedy Harry wspomniał, że jego rodzina próbuje się do niego dodzwonić. Przytaknął, godząc się z nieuniknionym, kiedy Harry powiedział mu, że musi kończyć. 

"W porządku, gwiazdo filmowa." Westchnął Louis. "Wiele osób współzawodniczy w uzyskaniu uwagi kandydata do Oscara i rozumiem to." Droczył się. 

W jego brzuchu zatrzepotało, kiedy Harry zaśmiał się i powiedział, że go nienawidzi. Louis wiedział, że było dokładnie na odwrót. W końcu się rozłączyli z obietnicą, że zadzwonią do siebie później, kiedy mniej ludzi będzie chciało im pogratulować. Telefon Louis wciąż nieprzerwanie dzwonił, więc odbierał jak szybko, jak mógł, więc miał szansę porozmawiać z każdym. Najszybciej odebrał telefon od Jamesa. 

"James Najlepszy Reżyser Corden! Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?" Powiedział, zamiast normalnie się przywitać. Głęboki śmiech Jamesa rozbrzmiał ze słuchawki. Serce Louisa ociepliło się, gdy słyszał jak szczęśliwy był.   

"Nie mówiłem ci, że wasza dwójka była najlepszym dopasowaniem w historii?  _Trzy_  nominacje dla naszego filmu! Nie jedna, nie dwie, ale trzy. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!" 

Louis zaśmiał się razem z nim, wciąż w połowie przekonany, że śnił przez to, że wszystko tak idealnie się udało. "Gratulacje, James, naprawdę. Tak bardzo na to zasługujesz. Ten film był niesamowity." James przyjął pochwały, ale odwdzięczył się Louisowi tym samym. Spytał czy Harry był w pobliżu, by mógł mu również pogratulować, ale oczywiście go nie było, więc Louis musiał go rozczarować.  

"Ah, przykro mi, Louis. To ssie, że nie możecie być dzisiaj razem."

Louis powiedział mu, że to nic wielkiego, nawet jeśli bardzo tęsknił za Harrym. Ich rozmowa trwała jedynie kilka minut, zanim James rozłączył się, by zadzwonić do Harry'ego. Louis uśmiechnął się wiedząc, że Harry'emu spodoba się to, że otrzyma telefon od samego Jamesa. 

Liam wszedł do salonu i usiadł obok niego. 

"Co u Nialla?" Spytał Louis, obserwując jak Liam podniósł się, by schować swój telefon. 

"Naprawdę dobrze. Jest podekscytowany. Cieszy się waszym szczęściem, oczywiście w szczególności Harry'ego, ale przesyła swoją miłość. Powiedział, że gratuluje." 

Louis zauważył tęskne spojrzenie Nialla, podczas gdy mówił o swoim chłopaku i uniósł brew na swojego agenta. "Jezu. Liam Payne, czy ty- czy ty jesteś  _przygnębiony_?" 

"Co? Nie." Zmarszczył brwi. 

"Tak." Nalegał Louis. "Jesteś przygnębiony. To dlatego, że tęsknisz za Niallem, prawda? To okej, możesz to przyznać." 

Liam spojrzał na niego jakby był szalony. 

"Uh _, nie._ To dlatego, że do cholery nie jestem przygnębiony. Wiesz w ogóle co to słowo oznacza? Bardzo tęsknie za Niallem i chciałbym, żeby już wrócił, ale-" 

"Ale poczułbyś się lepiej, gdybyś mógł go zobaczyć, tak? To właśnie mówisz? Jeśli byłby jakiś sposób, żebyśmy mogli  _polecieć_ tam, gdzie on  _jest_ , więc moglibyście się zobaczyć, zgodziłbybś sie?" Naciskał Louis, żeby Liam przestał być idiotą i  _posłuchał_  tego, do czego starał się go zmanipulować, zamiast nalegać, że do cholery nie był przygnębiony.  

Mógł rozpoznać dokładną chwilę, kiedy Liam to załapał. 

"Oh." Powiedział, w końcu współgrając razem z nim. "Masz na myśli czy chciałbym, by był jakiś sposób, by się tam dostać po to, bym spędził czas z Niallem i żebym nie był przygnębiony i żebym mógł w końcu przestać gadać o tym, że za nim tęsknię?" Liam wzruszył ramionami z pełnym nadziei wyrazem twarzy. "Tak, to było miłe. Jeśli tylko by tak mogło być." 

Louis położył dłoń na smutnym, smutnym ramieniu Liama. "Nic więcej nie mów, stary." Powiedział mu Louis, już przeglądając loty, by móc pogratulować Harry'emu osobiście. "Zajmę się tym."

~*~

Słońce wisiało nisko na niebie, kiedy Louis zapukał do pokoju hotelowego Harry'ego. Czekał z podekscytowaniem płynącym w żyłach, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś wewnątrz łapie za klamkę. Drzwi się w końcu otworzyły. 

"Niespodzianka!" Zawołał Louis, nawet nie czekał aż Harry zaprosi go do środka, zanim przepchnął się przez drzwi i rzucił się na niego, ciasno go przytulając. Zobaczył, że Niall siedział na fotelu obok biurka, wyglądając na szczęśliwego, że go widzi, ale wciąż patrzył za plecy Louisa, niemal jakby miał nadzieję, że ktoś jeszcze może wejść przez drzwi w każdym momencie. Louis dokładnie wiedział kogo szukał. 

"Powinien właśnie pukać do twoich drzwi. Myślał, że będziesz w swoim pokoju, więc poszedł w tamtę stronę, kiedy tylko dziewczyna na recepcji powiedziała mu numer." 

Niall wstał i natychmiast wybiegł przez drzwi, zatrzymając się tylko po to, by przytulić Louisa na przywitanie i wyszeptał szybkie dziękuję, zanim pobiegł na korytarz w poszukiwaniu Liama.  

Drzwi się za nim zamknęły, pozostawiając go z Harrym sam na sam w pokoju. Zielone oczy Harry'ego były pełne życia i jasne, gdy Louis się im przyglądał. "Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tutaj jesteś." Powiedział. "Nie mieliśmy z Niallem pojęcia."  

"Cóż, nie powinniście byli mieć. To zniszczyłoby niespodziankę." Powiedział Louis, kiedy oplótł ramionami Harry'ego wokół szyi. Przyciągnął go bliżej, dopóki ich ust nie dzielił jedynie oddech i kiedy Harry przybliżył się, żeby zamknąć między nimi dystans, Louis poczuł jak jego oddech stanął.

Tęsknił za Harrym bardziej, niż myślał, że to możliwe i nawet wcale tak długo go nie było. Tęsknił za całkowaniem go i dotykaniem i po prostu za przebywaniem z nim. Harry był jak słońce i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko chciał grzać się w jego promieniach. 

"Jesteś szalony, że przyleciałeś tutaj. Nie musiałeś się tak trudzić." Wyszeptał, kiedy na moment się od niego oderwał. Louis żartobliwie pociągnął za pasmo jego włosów, uśmiechając się, kiedy wróciło ono na swoje miejsce. 

"Oczywiście, że musiałem. Jesteś po raz pierwszy nominowany przez Akademię do nagrody. Nie przegapilbym tego, by pogratulować ci osobiście."  

Harry zagryzł nieśmiały uśmiech, jego oczy wyglądały na niezwykle emocjonalne jak na kogoś, kto twierdził, że był obojętny jeśli chodziło o rzeczy typu nagrody. Teraz wyglądał na niesamowicie dumnego z siebie i Louis nigdy w swoim życiu nie był tak szczęśliwy, gdy patrzył jak przed jego oczami rosła jego pewność siebie. Harry był niezwykle utalentowany. Louis był po prostu szczęśliwy, że inni ludzie również zaczynali to zauważać. 

~*~

Kiedy Harry wyszedł z szoku, że Louis do niego przyjechał, zdecydowali się na leniwy wieczór i zamówili chińskie jedzenie, które Louis mógł poczuć na pościeli, bo Harry zaczął go łaskotać podczas ich maratonu filmów i rozsypał wszystko, co trzymal. 

Obrócił się w ramionach Harry'ego i zobaczył, że miał zamknięte oczy, ale Louis mógł stwierdzić po sposobie w jaki oddychał, że już nie spał. 

"Czas wstawać, kochanie." 

Między brwiami Harry'ego uformowała się nieposłuszna zmarszczka, kiedy zacieśnił ramiona wokół talii Louisa. "Nie. Jeszcze nie." 

Louis zaśmiał się, odgarniając jego włosy, żeby móc go lepiej zobaczyć. "Czy nie powinieneś spotkać się niedługo ze swoim trenerem?" Spytal Louis. Harry skrzywił się i przytaknął.  

"Ale nie chcę. Jestem cały obolały i nie chcę wychodzić z łóżka."  

"Czy nie chodzi ci o to, że nie chcesz zostawiać  _mnie_?" Louis dźgnął go, obrażony, że nie był nawet na jego liście dlaczego nie chciał iść do pracy. 

"Nie. Nie obchodzi mnie to, że cię zostawię. To głównie przez to, co powiedziałem wcześniej." Cwaniacko się uśmiechnął. Louis zrobił show, próbując wyrwać się z jego uścisku i Harry użył całej swoich siły, by go tam zatrzymać. "Przestań się wyrywać. Moje ręce bolą." Zajęczał.

Louis przewrócił oczami. Harry trenował jak szalony do swojej nowej roli i z tym poziomem oddania przychodziły również skargi na wczesne poranki i na to jak obolały był. Czasami lamentował o tym, jak bolą go mięśnie, ponieważ był to dzień tygodnia, który kończył się na literę 'y'. Byłoby to irytujące, gdyby Harry nie był tak uroczy za każdym razem, kiedy wydymał wargi.  

Louis wyrwał się z uścisku Harry'ego i kazał mu położyć się na brzuchu. Louis usiadł mu na udach i przejechał dłońmi po jego nagich plecach. "W porządku. Gdzie cię boli?" Spytał jak dobry chłopak, którym był i był odkąd Harry zaczął trenować do tej roli. 

"Wszędzie." Jęknął powodując, że Louis przewrócił oczami. 

"Mam dwie ręce." Louis grzecznie mu przypomniał. 

"Okej, więc głównie moje ramiona." Powiedział żałośnie, więc Louis zabrał się do roboty. Harry westchnął na jego dotyk, napięcie znikało, kiedy Louis masował palcami jego skórę. 

"I jak?" Spytał Louis po kilku minutach, kiedy nie słyszał żadnych narzekań.

"Niesamowicie." Powiedział. "Mógłbyś przesunąć się trochę niżej, proszę?" 

"Diva." Wymamrotał Louis, ale zrobił to, o co go poproszono, przesuwając dłonie na plecy Harry'ego. 

"...Troszkę niżej?" Po jakiś czasie poprosił Harry. Jęknął, kiedy dotyk Louisa zsunął się niżej, by pocierać jego naprężone pelcy. 

Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie, jego dłonie teraz krążyły nad jego pośladkami. "Co nastepne? Chcesz, żebym zszedł jeszcze niżej?" Zażartował, naciskając na mięśnie w sposób, że Harry jęknął w poduszkę. Louisowi było trochę zbyt gorąco przez to, jak zmysłowo to brzmiało. 

"Zrobiłbyś to?" Spytał cicho Harry. W jego głosie można było dostrzec desperacje, która sugerowała, że ich esja masażu się skończyła. Louis miał nadzieję, że się skończyła. 

"My- teraz rozmawiamy o seksie, prawda?" Upewnił się Louis, modląc się, że tak, bo już czuł się ciasno w swojej bieliźnie przez dźwięki, jakie wydawał z siebie Harry. 

Ostatniej nocy Harry był wykończony ćwiczeniem przez cały dzień i Louis był zmęczony przez lot do Szkocji, by zrobić coś więcej, poza po postu przebywaniem ze sobą. Louis nie byłby przeciwko orgazmowi teraz, kiedy wypoczął. Jego puls przyśpieszył, kiedy Harry potwierdził, że naprawdę będą uprawiać seks, ale był odrobinę zaskoczony, kiedy Harry cicho zapytał czy chciałby być na górze. 

Przez moment mózg Louisa odciął się od reszty świata, kiedy powtarzał pytanie Harry'ego w kółko, za każdym razem sprawiało to, że przez jego ciało przechodziły ciarki przez to, ile razy w przeszłości myślał o tym momencie. 

"To jest to, czego chcesz?" Spytał, by się tylko upewnić. Obserwował jak luźne kosmyki loków Harry'ego ocierały się o jego ramiona, kiedy przytaknął. 

" _Chcesz_? Nie musimy, jeśli nie chcesz." Louis szybko pokręcił głową i powiedział mu, że absolutnie muszą, przerywając mu, kiedy Harry zaczął się z tego wycofywać. Harry był szalony jeśli myślał, że mógłby odwieść Louisa od pieprzenia go. 

Przycisnął pocałunek pomiędzy ramionami Harry'ego i zszedł z łóżka w poszukiwaniu lubrykantu, który spakował dzień wcześniej. To była pierwsza rzecz, którą wrzucił do torby. 

"Ktoś przyszedł przygotowany." Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy usiadł, by zdjąć swoją bieliznę. Louis obserwował go, gdy rzucił to na podłogę. Przełknął, widząc swojego chłopaka całkowicie nagiego. Próbował wyglądać na nieporuszonego, kiedy zdjął własne bokserki. 

"Obaj jesteśmy nominowani do  _Oscara_ , kochanie. Jeśli nie uprawialibyśmy seksu, by to świętować pomyślałbym, że coś jest z nami nie tak." 

Prawda, Louis nie spodziewał się uprawiać seksu z Harrym w ten sposób, kiedy o tym myślał, ale z pewnością nie narzekał. Bycie na górze było dla niego niemal tak ekscytujące, jak widzenie ich imion na liście nominowanych wczorajszego ranka. 

Harry przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Pomógł Harry'emu z powrotem położyć się na brzuchu, kiedy oderwali się od siebie i Louis ponownie usiadł na jego nogach. 

Ciało Harry'ego zawsze było niezwykłe, ale te wszystkie dodatkowe ćwiczenia i sesje treningowe zmieniły jego ciało w coś, od czego Louis nie mógł oderwać swojego wzroku. Rzadko miał szansę, by bezwstydnie na nie patrzeć w ten sposób, więc Louis przeznaczył swoj czas na podziwianie zaokrąglenia jego pośladków.

"Jesteś pewny, że wiesz co robisz tam z tyłu?" Harry zaśmiał się, kiedy Louis wciąż nie zrobił nic.

Louis oderwał swój wzrok od jego złotej skóry. "Oczywiście, że tak." Prychnął Louis, wyciskając lubrykant na swoje palce, by przymknąć Harry'ego. Trochę zsunął się na nogach Harry'ego, by znaleźć wyglodną pozycję i przejechał palcem po jego wejściu. Po kilku sekundach wsunął go do środka i Harry westchnął z ulgą w poduszkę. "Szczęśliwy?" 

Harry leniwie przytaknął, kiedy Louis wsunął swojego palca głębiej. Dodał kolejnego, kiedy był pewny, że go nie zrani i potem następnego, tak na wszelki wypadek, odkąd Harry nie był na dole odkąd byli ze sobą. 

Louis rozciągał go jedynie od kilku minut, kiedy Harry zaczął zagłuszać swoje dźwięki o poduszkę.  

"Już nie potrzeba palców. Jest dobrze." Zapewnił go Harry. "Ty następny." Prosił i Louis musiał ścisnąć się u podstawy, by się powstrzymać. Szybko pokrył się lubrykantem i prawie zrobił dokładnie to, o co błagał go Harry, ale Louis zatrzymał się i porposił go, by najpierw się odwrócił. 

Harry wyglądał tak samo pięknie jak w dniu, kiedy kręcili w tej pozycji. Louis miał trudności, by się hamować tamego dnia, gdy patrzyła na nich cała załoga, ale pożądanie, które czuł w stosunku do Harry'ego było niczym w porówananiu do tego, co nim zawładnęło, kiedy w końcu w niego wszedł. 

Louis już drżał kiedy zaczęli i uścisk Harry'ego był na granicy bolesnego, kiedy jego paznokcie wbijały się w jego plecy, nawet jeśli powtarzał Louisowi, żeby pchał mocniej. Z jego penisa ciekło pomiędzy nimi i Louis mógł poczuć to w każdym pchnięciu, które wykonywał.  

Louis wiedział, że to wcale długo nie wytrzyma; mógł stwierdzić to po sposobie, w jaki uda Harry'ego trzęsły się wokół niego, więc nie powstrzymał się przed podążanim za swoim orgazmem, kiedy Harry w końcu wykrztusił z siebie, że był blisko. 

"Dojdź. Dojdź dla mnie." Odetchnął Louis, starając się dać Harry'emu dodatkowe pchnięcie, którego potrzebował, bez spychania samego siebie na krawędź. Na szczęście to zadziałało, kiedy Harry doszdł pomiędzy nimi bez żadnego dźwięki. Louis ledwo miał czas, by pchnąć ponownie, zanim podążył tuż za nim. 

Wzrok Louisa był odrobinę zamglony, kiedy ponownie otworzył swoje oczy. W którym momencie musiał przesunąć się z pomiędzy nóg Harry'ego, bo teraz leżał obok niego na poduszce, ciężko oddychając, kiedy dochodził do siebie. Przekręcił swoją głowę, by sprawdzić Harry'ego i zobaczył, że już na niego patrzył z szerokim uśmieszkiem. Jest skóra była zaróżowiona i jego oczy wciąż były ciemniejsze o odcien lub dwa, ale wyglądał absolutnie pięknie leżąc obok niego. 

"Jeśli tak świętujemy nominacje, to co do cholery zrobimy, kiedy naprawdę wygramy?" 

Wygrana ich obu? Louis zaśmiał się na tę myśl, nie dlatego, że to niemożliwe, tylko dlatego, bo nie mógł sobie wyobrazić tej radości, którą by poczuł, jeśli tak by się stało. Harry zaśmiał się zbyt głośno jak na tak wczesną godzinę, kiedy Louis odpowiedział mu, "zdecydowanie będziemy musieli kupić więcej lubrykantu." 


	7. Chapter 7

Louis nawet nie poczuł jak ten czas szybko minął, kiedy razem z Harrym biegali po domu pakując się na Oscary. Wielka noc była w niedzielę, ale z jakiś powodów Harry nalegał, żeby pojechali do Hollywood kilka dni wcześniej. Louis próbował mu powiedzieć, że wszyscy przyjadą dzień wcześniej, ale Harry nie chciał słyszeć, by czekać tak długo.  

"Haz, już i tak zwiedziliśmy każde turystyczne miejsce w LA." Jęczał Louis, kiedy wrzucał kolejne ubrania do torby. Nienawidził pakowania, nawet bardziej, gdy musiał spakować się na wydarzenie, o którym nawet myślenie sprawiało, że był nerwowy.  

Harry prawdopodobnie myślał, że przyjechanie do LA kilka dni wcześniej pomoże mu się uspokoić, ale Louis wiedział, że będzie dokładnie na odwrót. Będzie martwił się aż do finalnego dnia, jak robił to co roku i nawet jeśli tam pojadą, będzie panikował i dręczył się możliwością, że wszyscy przyjechali tu po  _nic_.  

"Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego tak się temu sprzeciwiasz. Będzie świetnie, kiedy będziesz miał czas na relaks i mentalne przygotowanie się. Podziękujesz mi." 

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego ze szczerością i mądrością z miejsca, gdzie skrupulatnie składał koszulę w kwiaty. Louis przewrócił oczami i z rozdrażnieniem wsadził kolejną koszulkę do torby, nie przejmując się tym czy się pogniecie, czy nie. 

Wariował. Robił to od ostatnich tygodni, jednak w jakiś sposób drugi nominowany był w pełni opanowany od samego początku. Louis nie wiedział jak do cholery on to robił. 

Harry zaśmiał się przez niego i przez stan jego walizki, kiedy Louis wrzucił do niej stertę bielizny i to tak zostawił. Harry zostawił swoją doskonałą walizkę i podszedł, by pocałować Louisa w skroń.  

"Stresujesz się niczym, kochanie. Wszystko będzie w porządku." 

Louis zauważył, że zawsze tak mówił. Również zauważył to, jak Harry miał zawsze rację. Zabawne. 

Louis wziął głęboki wdech, przytakując, kiedy Harry przyciągnął go do uścisku. Ponownie spojrzał na ubrania w walizce Louisa i uśmiechnął się. 

"Myślisz, że spakowałeś wystarczająco bielizny?" 

Louis żartobliwie go odepchnął. "Nie bądź irytujący." Ostrzegł, zauważając samotną parę bokserek zwisającą z łóżka. Louis je podniósł i również wrzucił do walizki. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

Harry spojrzał na jego Oscarowy garnitur wiszący w szafie. "Możesz chcieć również wziąć dodatkowy garnitur." Powiedział. 

Louis zmarszczył brwi, czując się zasypany rzeczami, które musiał wziąć ze sobą do LA. "Dlaczego?" Spytał, teraz zauważając, że Harry miał przygotowane dwa garnitury. 

"Nie wiem." Wzruszył ramionami. "Myślę, że dobrze jest mieć wybór. To nie zaboli, żeby zabrać dwa, racja?" Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, kiedy wrócił do pakowania. Włożył do swojej torby ostatnią rzecz i zapiął ją z łatwością, bez upychania niczego. 

"Dziwne." Powiedział śmiertlenie poważnie Louis, ale podszedł do swojej szafy, by znaleźć kolejny garnitur według sugestii Harry'ego. 

Zapiął swoją torbę jakieś pół godziny później i zauważył, jak Harry uśmiechał się siedząc na łóżku, bo walizka nie chciała się zamknąć i wystawało kilka rzeczy, jakby próbowały uciec. Louis zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się jak jego chłopak był dobry w dosłownie wszystkim. Harry spakował się w mniej, niż dwadzieścia minut. 

Nie musiał błagać i pomoc jak zakładał, bo Harry zaoferował ją, zanim mógł w ogóle zapytać, składając wszystkie rzeczy i przyciskając mokry pocałunek do policzka Louisa, kiedy walizka zamknęła się bez żadnych oporów.

"Co bym bez ciebie zrobił?" Spytał Louis, zarzucając ręce na jego szyję i wzdychając z ulgą. 

"Przegapił nasz lot i potem płakał, bo przegapiłbyś swoją wygraną." Parsknął Harry. Louis nie uważał, że jego prognoza była błędna. 

~*~

Dowiedział się, że jego chłopak ponownie miał całkowitą rację, kiedy dotarli do LAX i nie musieli śpieszyć się prosto do domu. Spokojnie dotarli do domu i poświęcili czas, by się rozpakować i rozgościć. Nawet poszli z Harrym po zakupy, kiedy ten znalazł nowy przepis, by wypróbować w kuchni Louisa. Jedli przy dźwiękach radia i wszystko było takie łatwe, jakby po prostu spędzali swój czas w domu z Anglii, jednakże nerwowy dreszcz przypominał Louisowi, że ta podróż nie była jedynie jakimiś wakacjami. 

Ich rodzice, Niall i Liam mieli przylecieć do nich w następnych dniach. Przybyli z energią i podekscytowaniem, które ich dwójka próbowała kontrolować przez ten cały czas, odkąd przyjechali. W domu Louisa nigdy nie było tak wielu ludzi na raz, ale na szczęście był w stanie ich wszystkich wygodnie pomieścić, za co zarobił od Harry'ego uszczypnięcie w bok, kiedy cwaniacko się uśmiechnął. "Cieszę się, że kupiłeś tę rezydencję, żeby mieć tu małe miejsce, podczas gdy pracujesz." 

Był dzień przed Oscarami, kiedy Louis siedział ze swoją matką w salonie i Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia, wyłączając telewizor. 

"Oi! Oglądałem to!" Louis zmarszczył brwi, nawet jeśli już przysypiał słuchając ludzi, którzy mówili o Oscarach.  

Harry całkowicie zignorował jego mały protest, odchrząkając, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę, jakby miał coś ogłosić. Louis przypuszczał, że miało to związek z kolacją, więc ponownie zamknął oczy, ale Liam uderzył go w rękę i posłał cięte spojrzenie, dopóki nie usiadł i nie poświęcał swojej pełnej uwagi. Louis nie miał pojęcia kiedy Liam zrobił się tak bezlitośnie niemiły.  

"Jak wszyscy wiedzą." Zaczął Harry, uśmiechając się do każdego, oprócz Louisa. "Musimy  _gdzieś_  wkrótce być, więc wszyscy muszą pójść ubrać się na tę okazję, byśmy dotarli tam na czas." 

Louis rozejrzał się po pokoju pełnym tajemniczych uśmieszków i zastanawiał się o czym do cholery mówił Harry. Otworzył swoje usta, by o to zapytać, ale Harry i jego własna matka uciszyli go, zanim mógł w ogóle złapać oddech. Co do kurwy? 

Pomieszczenie opustoszało, kiedy wszyscy poszli zrobić to, o co poprosił Harry. Louis został na kanapie, śpiący, zdezorientowany i odrobinę podirytowany, że jako jedyny nie był w temacie, kiedy Harry podał mu swoją dłoń i zaprowadził do ich sypialni. 

"G-Gdzie wszyscy idziemy? Co to za okazja? Co-?"

Harry uciszył go i uśmiechnął się do niego, nie dając żadnego wyjaśnienia, ani nic. "Przestań zadawać pytania i po prostu współpracuj." Rozkazał. 

Louis był chory na przewlekłe zamartwianie się i tydzień Oscarów tylko sprawiał, że było gorzej. Nie sądził, że kiedy Harry powiedział mu, żeby po prostu  _współpracował_ to zakończy, ale starał się przymknąć i zrobić to, co mu każą, odkąd chłopak wyglądał na tak cholernie podekscytowanego przez jakąkolwiek tajemniczą rzecz, którą zaplanował. 

Harry podszedł do garderoby i podał mu ten dodatkowy garnitur, na który tak nalegał, żeby Louis spakował i Louis zmrużył na niego oczy.  

 _"Dobrze jest mieć wybór."_ Louis przedrzeźnił go, zastanawiając się, czy to tajemnicze wydarzenie było powodem dlaczego Harry chciał tak wcześnie przyjechać do Kalifornii. 

Harry zaśmiał się i złapał go za ramiona, by skierować go w stronę łazienki. 

"Ubierz się. I pośpiesz się. Musimy zaraz wychodzić." Powiedział mu Harry, kiedy Louis chciał  _znowu_ zapytać co się do kurwy dzieje. Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął i udawał, że go nie słyszał.  

Żadne z jego pytań nie uzyskało odpowiedzi i wszyscy inni tryskali podekscytowaniem, kiedy Louis oparł się o drzwi ich limuzyny. Dłonie Harry'ego były ciepłe i kojące w jego, ale Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko chciał ścisnąć ją odrobinę zbyt mocno jako zemsta za to, że mu nie powiedział o tym tajemniczym wydarzeniu, na które obecnie jechali.  

"Awww. Co jest, Louis?" Uśmiechnął się do niego Niall z miejsca, gdzie siedział obok Liama powodując, że wszyscy zachichotali. 

Louis ich nienawidził.

"Nic. Jestem zdezorintowany." Odpowiedział Louis, patrząc z przerażeniem jak Liam wyciągnął swój telefoni zaczął nagrywać ich rozmowę. 

"Powiedz nam dlaczego jesteś taki zdezorientowany." Liam cwaniacko się uśmiechnął jak próżny dupek. Louis udawał dla ich rodzin, które obecnie słuchały i również dla kogokolwiek, komu Liam planował pokazać to głupie nagranie, nawet jeśli Louis naprawdę chciał mu powiedzieć żeby spierdalał. 

"Bo nie wiem gdzie jedziemy, ale wygląda na to, że wszyscy inni wiedzą." Odpowiedział krótko Louis. 

Harry i jego matka posłali sobie szybkie spojrzenie i potem starali się powstrzymać swój śmiech. Harry przyciągnął jego dłoń do pocałunku, kiedy Louis posłał w jego stronę spojrzenie.  

"Myślisz, że gdzie jedziemy, kochanie?" 

Mogli wywieść go śmierć, ale tego nie powiedział. "Gdzieś, gdzie jest wstarczająco wykwintnie, że musiałem ładnie się ubrać, żeby wejść?" W południe w Los Angeles. Louis nie był pewien czy coś pasowało do tego opisu, albo tego, że wymagali limuzyny. Wiedział, że byli na przedmieściach Hollywood, tylko tyle. "Jedziemy do miejsca na jutrzejszy wieczór? Czy coś się tam teraz odbywa?" Próbował Louis.  

Harry pokręcił głową i zagryzł swój uśmiech. "Nie do końca, ale jesteś blisko." 

Louis przewrócił oczami i odwrócił się od wszystkich i od głupiego telefonu Liama, by gapić się przez okno. Ulica była zatłoczona; cóż, ta okolica  _zawsze_  była zatłoczona, ale zdawało się jakby teraz było więcej ludzi. Louis próbował przypomnieć sobie swój kalendarz i czy coś było na liście, by tyle ludzi znajdowało się na Hollywood Boulevard.

Wszędzie byli paparazzi i ludzie trzymali znaki, kiedy samochód zaczął zwalniać. Louis nie mógł dokładnie odczytać co tam pisało, kiedy przejeżdżali, ale zdecydowanie zobaczył na kilku swoje własne imię.

Odwrócił się do Harry'ego, by uzyskać odpowiedzi, ale tylko wzruszył ramionami z figlarnym uśmieszkiem. Od innych również nie uzyskał pomocy, kiedy się zatrzymali. 

Na zewnątrz wiele się działo i Louis kilka razy spojrzał na znak, zanim jego mózg mógł zarejestrować co się tutaj mogło dzisiaj dziać. Był rozłożony czerwony dywan i konkretny obszar był odgrodzony w sposób, w jaki zazwyczaj się to odbywało, kiedy gwiazda odciskała swoją dłoń, kiedy została odsłaniana nowa gwiazda.  

Louis sapnął, kiedy to w niego uderzyło i Liam upewnił się, by to wszytko uwiecznić. "Myślisz, że gdzie idziemy, Louis?" Spytał jeszcze raz z szerokim uśmiechem, kiedy w końcu zdał sobie ze wszystkiego sprawe. 

"Na- na moją  _ceremonię_? Załatwiliście mi gwiazdę?" Spytał Louis, ledwo wierząc w to, że w ogóle było to prawdziwe. "O mój Boże,  _Haz_." Powiedział, odwracając się w stronę swojego chłopaka. "Jak ty-?" Louis potrząsnął dłonią, jakby próbował obudzić się ze snu. " _Co?!_ "  

"Obawiam się, że nie mogę wszystkiego przypisać sobie." Powiedział mu Harry. "Razem z twoją mamą od miesięcy kłóciliśmy się w komitetem i myślę, że niemal doszło między nami do fizycznej walki, by dostać tę datę, bo wszystko inne i tak jest już takie szalone. Chcieliśmy zrobić to dzisiaj, kiedy już wszyscy przyjechaliśmy tutaj na Oscary i wszyscy byli w stanie tu przybyć, by nas wspierać. To po prostu zdawało się idealnym czasem."

Harry wyglądał na tak dumnego z siebie i z Jay za załatwienie tego, ale również duma błyszczała w oczach Louisa i to wszystko sprawiło, że zrobiły się one wilgotne od prawdziwych łez. Louis szybko wrócił do siebie i złapał Harry'ego za dłoń. 

"Ty i moja matka nękaliście ludzi od gwiazd i załatwiliście mi ceremonię i wszystko dzień przed Oscarami?" 

To była najsłodsza rzecz, którą kiedykolwiek ktoś dla niego zrobił. Komitet prawdopodobnie bał się im odmówić. Louis mógł sobie jedynie wyobrazić poziom irytującej wytrwałości, którą ta dwójka musiała się wykazać, by to osiągnąć.  

"Mhmm." Przytaknął Harry. "Również odbijesz swoje dłonie. Wszystko co najlepsze dla ciebie." 

Louis sapnął. Zawsze chciał przyklęknąć na czerwonym dywanie i przycisnąc swoje ręce do mokrego cementu.

Przyciągnął Harry'ego do pocałunku, którego prawdopodobnie ich rodziny nie musiały widzieć, ale nie obchodziło go to, kiedy ciężar tego ogromnego gestu w niego uderzył. Harry Styles był idealny i nie mógł nic poradzić na pragnienie całowania go w ten sposób przez cały czas, nawet gdy tylko spędzali wspólnie czas w domu. 

Liam zakaszlał kilka razy, by zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. Kiedy Harry był w stanie się oderwać, na jego twarzy widniał głupkowaty, mokry uśmieszek i zarumienione policzki, od których Louis nie chciał odwrócić wzroku. 

Podszedł do swojej mamy, by ją przytulić, jego policzki zrobiły się gorące, kiedy żartobliwie poprosiła go, by nie dziękował jej w sposób, w jaki podziękował Harry'emu. Trzymała go blisko siebie i szeptała, że jest z niego dumna. Pozostali również podzielili się swoim zdaniem powodując, że oczy Louisa ponownie zrobił się wilgotne. Louis nie wiedział kiedy zaczął być takim sentymentalnym facetem, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. 

Harry ponownie go pocałował, kiedy usiadł obok niego. Kamera Liama była już wyłączona, kiedy ich rodziny wyszły z samochodu. Czuł jakby była tylko ich dwójka, kiedy Harry ostrożnie złączył ze sobą ich usta. Louis się w tym zatracił, ale jego uwaga została skradziona przez hałas na zewnątrz.  

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to dla mnie zrobiłeś i trzymałeś to w tajemnicy." Zaśmiał się Louis, zastanawiając się jak udało mu się dokonać tego wszystkiego.

"Zasługujesz na to, Lou. Powinieneś dostać gwiazdę już dawno temu." Powiedział, brzmiąc na lekko zirytowanego przez fakt, że zajęło to tak długo.

Louis naprawdę nie był tym tak urażony, ale teraz był tak podekscytowany, że mógł myśleć jedynie o tym jak bardzo musiał kochać go Harry, by zrobić dla niego coś takiego; od tak. 

"Tak bardzo cię kocham, Haz." 

Louis mówił to cały czas, ale nigdy nie zdawało się wystarczające. To niegdy nie było adekwatne do tego, co czuł do niego Louis, ale i tak to mówił, żeby Harry wiedział, że był kochany. 

"Kocham cię bardziej." Odpowiedział. To wcale nie było możliwe, ale Louis mu tego nie powiedział. Harry przejechał kciukiem po jego podbródku i jeszcze raz go pocałował, zanim spojrzał za okno na kamery i ludzi zebranych przy ulicy. "Dobra, wyłaź. Odkryj swoją gwiazdę i zrób odciski dłoni, żebyśmy potem przez całą noc wydrapywać cement spod twoich paznokci." 

"To brzmi tak seksownie, nie mogę się doczekać." Powiedział z kamienną twarzą Louis, kiedy otworzył drzwi. 

Śmiech Harry'ego został zagłuszony przez hałas, kiedy wyszli z samochodu i wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować i klaskać, gdy ich zobaczyli. Louis poważnie nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się działo, kiedy zostali eskortowani na przód, ale był wdzięczny, że miał u swojego boku Harry'ego.

Później tego wieczora, Harry zaśmiał się i spojrzał na niego, leżąc na klatce piersiowej Louisa. Louis unosił się ponad ziemią od tego popołudnia. Za każdym razem, kiedy pomyślał o swoim dniu, uśmiechał się i wzdychał przez to szczęście, z którym nie wiedział co zrobić. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego weekend był tak udany i nawet się on jeszcze nie skońzczył. 

"Co?" Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, patrząc, jak powolny uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy Louisa. 

Jego włosy były bałaganem przez to, jak Louis przeczesywał je swoimi palcami. Jego loki odstawały w niemal każdym kierunku i wciąż wyglądał idealnie. Louis przyrzekał, że ten chłopak nie był człowiekiem. 

"Oh, nic. Tylko myślę." Odpowiedział Louis, ciągnąc za kolejnego loka, bo mógł. Harry usiadł, by lepiej na niego spojrzeć, kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej Louisa. 

"Zaczynasz się denerwować przed jutrem?" Spytał, jego zielone oczy były tak samo jasne i podekscytowane jak wcześniej tego dnia, kiedy oberwował jak Louis pozował obok swojej gwiazdy. 

W poprzednich latach, do tego czasu Louis był bliski postradania swoich pieprzonych zmysłów. Zazwyczaj tyle myślał o Oscarach, że ledwo co spał noc przed nimi. Oczekiwał, że tym razem będzie się czuł w ten sam sposób, ale po tym wszystkim, co Harry i jego najbliżsi dla niego zrobili wszystko, co teraz czuł to zadowolenie.  

"Chociaż raz myślę, że mogę powiedzieć, całkowicie szczerze, że nie jestem zmartwiony." 

Harry przewrócił na niego oczami, wyraźnie nieprzekonany. "Od kiedy?" 

"Odkąd mój wspaniały chłopak pokazał mi, że nie liczy czy wygram dwanaście Oscarów, czy może nigdy nie wygram żadnego, bo mam ludzi w swoim życiu, którzy mnie kochają i zrobiliby dla mnie wszystko." Uśmiechnął się. "Jestem takim szczęściarzem, że jednym z tych ludzi jesteś ty. To okej, jeśli nie dostanę nagrody." 

Spojrzenie Harry'ego zamieniło się w czułe, kiedy złączył ze sobą ich palce i przycisnął ciepły pocałunek w kącik jego ust. 

"Aww, Lou. To taka miła rzecz, że to mówisz." Zagruchał. "Szkoda, że to gówno prawda." Parsknął, patrząc jak Louis zmarszczył brwi. 

Louis wydał z siebie oburzone fuknięcie, kiedy chciał wyrwać swoją dłoń z uścisku Harr'ego i Harry ponownie się z niego śmiał, nie chcąc puścić jego dłoni, kiedy ciasno ją trzymał. 

"Oi! Te słowa pochodziły z  _serca_! Miałem je na myśli!" Oświadczył Louis.  

Harry przewrócił oczami, posyłając Louisowi spojrzenie wiedząc, że mógł go przejrzeć. 

"Racja, więc mówisz, że byłoby w porzadku, jeśli McConaughey jutro wygrał drugi rok z rzędu? Magicznie byłbyś okej wobec tego, bo teraz masz swoją gwiazdę?" Spytał sceptycznie Harry. 

I w porządku, więc euforia Louisa z okazji gwiazdy nie była  _tak_  dobra. Dobra uwaga. 

"Dosłownie oderwałbym swoje siedzenie na sali od podłogi i rzucił na pieprzone podium, jeśli tak by się stało."

Louisowi prawdopodobnie musiałby być podany środek uspokajający i musiałby być wyniesiony z Kodak Theatre na łóżku szpitalnym, kiedy jego puls przyśpieszał na samą myśl o tym. 

Więc może Louis nie był  _aż tak_  niezmartwiony tą całą rzecą jak myślał, kiedy Harry zaśmiał się przez jego kwaśną minę. 

"Teraz  _to_  brzmi bardziej jak Louis, którego znam." Zaśmiał się. "Ale nie martwi się, kochanie. Jeśli w jakiś sposób skończy się tak, że rzucisz krzesłem, wstanę i rzucę z tobą. Możemy zostać wykluczeni z Oscarów do końca życia razem." 

"I mówią, że romantyczność nie istnieje." Wymamrotał Louis, szczypiąc Harry'ego za zachęcanie go do tego. 

Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że lubił współzawodnictwo i wygrana była jego ulubioną rzeczą poza aktorstwem, jednakże dobrze było wiedzieć, że przynajmniej jedna osoba na tej planecie byłaby tak samo zdenerwowana tym, gdyby przegrał. Harry hipotetycznie zaryzykowałby pobytem w areszcie dla niego. To znaczyło dla niego niemal tyle, co jego błyszcząca, nowa gwiazda na Hollywood Boulevard.    

"Co z tobą?" Po chwili dźgnął go Louis. "Co zrobisz, kiedy wygrasz, huh? Czy w ogóle napisałes przemowę, Idolu?" Droczył się. 

Louis przekreślał zdania i przerabiał swoją przemowę od tyfodni i nie widział, żeby Harry nawet podniósł długopis; znając Harry'ego, prawdopodobnie tego nie zrobił. Jego chłopak potwierdził jego podejrzenia, kiedy wzruszył ramionami. 

"Nigdy tak naprawdę nie byłem dobry w tego typu rzeczach. Pomyślałem, że po prostu będę czuł to, co będę chciał powiedzieć, jeśli przypadkowo zdarzy się, że wydję na scenę. Powinno być w porządku." Powiedział, ześlizgując się na łóżko i ponownie położył swoją głowę na klatce piersiowej Louisa.

Louis nie był nawet zgorszony przez nieszablonowe podejście Harry'ego do bycia nominowanym do najbardziej prestiżowej nagrody. Pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się przez tego cudownie obojętnego dwudziestojednolatka leżącego na nim. 

"Jesteś beznadziejny, wiesz to, prawda Haz?" 

Harry nic zrobił nic, tylko uśmiechnął się do niego, kiedy odpowiedział, "beznadziejnie  _zakochany_." 

Louis nawet nie ruszył się, żeby uszczypnąć go za powiedzenie czegoś tak okropnego, bo do tego czasu nauczył się, by spodziewać się i akceptować żarty Harry'ego takimi, jakimi były; okropnymi. 

~*~

Następnego ranka Louis omal nie dostał ataku serca, kiedy Niall wziął pilota i zaczął skakać po kanałach. 

"Co?" Spytał, kiedy Louis sapnął na głos, jakby stało się coś okropnego. 

"Co ty do cholery robisz?" Krzyknął Louis, gapiąc się na Nialla jakby zwariował. Niall po prostu zamrugał, kiedy mijał setki różnych kanałów na wielkim ekranie.   

"Er- znanduję nam coś  _dobrego_ do oglądania? Oglądamy to samo gówno od godzin." Powiedział, zatrzymując się na jakimś meczu, który Louisa wcale nie obchodził.  

"Przełącz z powrotem na relację z Oscarów w tym momencie!" Zażądał Louis, czując jak jego serca zaczyna bić wolniej przez to, że nie będzie w stanie usłyszeć i zobaczyć co ludzie mówili o dzisiejszym wieczorze. 

Louis śledził Oscarowe plotki odkąd ogłosili nominacje, aż do momentu, gdy zasiądzie na widowni na ceremonii. Wiedza o tym, co mówią ludzie i na kogo stawiają była rzeczą, którą żył w tym czasie i nie mógł tego porządnie zrobić, jeśli Niall Horan będzie przełączał mu kanał.

Liam natychmiast zajrzał do salonu, by obronić Nialla, gdy usłyszał krzyki Louisa.  

"Hej, szaleńcze, możesz wyluzować na jakieś pięć minut z tym swoim rytualnym gównem? Zostaw wszystkich w spokoju." Ostrzegł Liam ze wzrokiem, który był o wiele bardziej onieśmielający, niż przyznał to Louis. Przestał wyrywać pilota z rąk Nialla, kiedy Liam zmrużył na niego oczy. 

Louis nie miał dziwnego, rytualnego gówna; po prostu lubił pewne rzeczy w dzień Oscarów, jak na przykład wypicie porannej herbaty w swoim szczęśliwym kubku ze złotą rączką, albo spędzenie całego dnia na oglądaniu pre-show w swoich szczęśliwych Oscarowych skarpetkach ze złotymi wstawkami. Ludzie byli istotami posiadającymi nawyki, więc to było całkowicie normalne, że miał rutynę. Inni powinni się po prostu zamknąć i pomóc mu podtrzymywać jego tradycje, głównie poprzez nie zmienianie pieprzonego kanału, kiedy tylko mają na to szansę. 

Niall przewrócił oczami i przełączył z powrotem na dziennikarza stojącego tuż pod The Kodak Theatre, kiedy Louis wyglądał, jakby cały świat zaczął mu się walić. I ponieważ był najmilszą osobą na świecie, Niall położył pilota z powrotem w dłoniach Louisa tam, gdzie należał, chociaż przez następne dziesięc minut gapił się na ekran jakby go osobiście obraził. 

"Co z tobą, Ni?" Spytał Harry, kiedy przyszedł ze swoją matką i ojczymem po tym, jak poszli razem na szybki lunch. Louis nie przegapił sposobu, w jaki Niall zmierzył go wzrokiem. 

"Najwyraźniej w tym domu nic nie jest dozwolone, dopóki nie jest to złote, albo nie jest związane z cholernymi Oscarami." Wymamrotał. 

Harry uniósł brew w kierunku Louisa, który wciąż siedział w tym samym miejscu, co niemal godzinę temu.  

"Lou,  _wciąż_ oglądasz to gówno?" Spytał.

"To samo powiedziałem." Wymamrotał obok niego Niall. 

"Nie ruszył się od rana z tej kanapy." Powiedziała matka Louisa, kiedy przechodziła obok i pocałowała w policzek swojego syna. Louis przewrócił oczami i powstrzymał niedojrzałą chęć do wytarcia swojego policzka, kiedy podgłośnił telewzior, by ich wszystkich zagłuszyć. 

" _I_ wypił jakieś pięć kubków herbaty ze swojego głupiego naczynia i nawet nakrzyczał na Nialla." Powiedział Liam gdzieś z kuchni. Louis prychnął, ponieważ nikt nie pytał Zdrajcy Liama, by dołączył do dyskusji. 

"Przełączył kanał." Powiedział Louis na swoją rozmowę. 

Jego szczęka opadła, kiedy Harry zaśmiał się i odpowiedział, " _dobrze_." 

Harry nie dał Louisowi za dużo czasu na reakcję, kiedy podszedł i szybko zabrał pilota. Podał go z powrotem Niallowi, który wyglądał jakby właśnie dostał najdroższy skarb, kiedy Harry delikatnie wyrwał Louisowi kubek z drugiej ręki i położył go na stole poza jego zasięgiem. 

"Potrzebuję tego!" Wrzasnął Louis, próbując wyminąć Harry'ego, ale było to bezużyteczne.

"Louis, nie potrzebujesz  _żadnych_ z tych rzeczy. No dalej." Powiedział, kiedy pociągnął Louisa żeby wstał i zaciągnął go w stronę tylnich drzwi. 

Harry wyjął swój teleon z kieszeni i położył na blacie w kuchni. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Louisa i ten się po prostu patrzył, dopóki srogie spojrzenie Harry'ego go nie zmęczyło. Był zmuszony, by to oddać, co niekoniecznie było złą rzeczą zważając na zamieszki, których o mało co wczoraj nie wywołał, kiedy odpisał kilki dupkom, którzy ciągle twierdzili, że Harry był nominowany tylko ze względu na swój wygląd i powiązania z Louisem. Skutek ich małej sprzeczki był tak zły, że Liam zastraszył go, że będzie pod nadzorem, dopóki Oscary się nie skończą, jeśli nie wyluzuje. 

"Gdzie idziemy?" Jęknął Louis, kiedy nałożył swoją bluzę i buty. 

"Na spacer, by wyrwać cię z tego domu, zanim kompletnie zwariujesz." 

"A-Ale co z telewizją? Co z O-?" 

"Oh nie." Przerwał mu Louis. "To będzie zasada numer jeden podczas naszego spaceru. Abolutnie żadnych rozmów o słownie na O, ani niczym podobnym." 

" _Wcale_?" Zbladł Louis. Wszystko, o czym  myślał od ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin to Oscary. O czym innym mieli rozmawiać w tym czasie, o pogodzie? 

"Tak." Przytaknął Harry. "I zasada numer dwa jest taka, że spędzimy przynajmniej godzinę, by nasze umysły odpoczęły od tego wszystkiego. Spędzimy razem czas, tylko ty i ja i trochę pospacerujemy na  _świeżym_ powietrzu." Uśmiechnął się. 

"Jesteśmy w LA." Przypomniał mu Louis, przewracając oczami. Harry nie zdawał się ani trochę odstrzaszony fatem, że obecnie byli w wielkim mieście pełym smogu. 

"Cóż... powietrze na zewnątrz powinno być świeższe, niż w domu, więc to będzie musiało wystarczyć." Uzasadnił Harry powodując, że Louis ponownie przewrócił oczami, kiedy został lekko wypchnięty na podwórko za domem. 

O ich filmie mogli teraz w tym momencie mówić i go oceniać i nie bycie wewnątrz, by to oglądać było wszystkim, o czym mógł myśleć. Posłał szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku Harry'ego za to, że kazał mu wyjść z domu i Harry zaśmiał się, jakby był najzabawniejszą rzeczą, którą kiedykolwiek widział. 

"Czy są jeszcze jakieś wielki, ważne zasady, o których muszę wiedzieć?" Spytał Louis, krzyżując dłonie na swojej klatce piersiowej, gdy zaczęli iść Bóg wie gdzie. 

Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy złapał dłoń Louisa. "Dzisiaj jest tylko jedna zasada i brzmi ona, by się zrelaksować, ponieważ rzecz, o którą się tak stresujesz jest już twoja, kochanie. Mówiłem ci milion razy, że masz to i wierzę w to całym swoim sercem. Tym razem wygrasz, Lou." 

Jego słowa były delikatne, lecz efektywne, kiedy rozbrzmiały w głowie Louisa, jakby je wykrzyczał tuż przed jego twarzą. Harry tak bardzo wierzył w niego i Jamesa i Louis był w stu procentach pewien, że Harry dziesiejszej nocy wyjdzie jako zwycięzca. Wierzyli w siebie, co było najważniejszą rzeczą, nawet jeśli Louis podchodził do tego lekko nerwowo na co składało się to, że gnił na kanapie przez cały dzień, dopóki nie był czas, by się ubrać i znowu wyglądać jak człowiek. 

"Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że właśnie złamałeś zasade numer jeden." Poinformował go Louis, kiedy szli w stronę chodnika. Kołysał pomiędzy nimi ich dłońmi, gdy szli, uśmiechając się, kiedy miał zdrowe rozproszenie uwagi i nie był tak skupiony na dzisiejszym wieczorze. Może Harry miał rację co przerwy dla umysłu. 

"Złamałem zasadę, by powiedzieć ci jak niesamowity jesteś. Myślę, że to się zalicza do dobrego wyjątku." Powiedział, zderzając ze sobą ich ramiona. 

Louis nie mógł się bardziej zgodzić, dlatego również zdecydował się złamać zasady, odkąd używali takiej logiki. 

"Cóz, jeśli sądzisz, że ja wygram, bo jestem niesamowity, to ty będziesz na ustach wszystkich, bo jesteś cudowny, Haz. Zasługujesz na to tak samo jak inni na tej liście."

Harry zagryzł nieśmiały uśmiech. Louis pomyślał, że trochę się zarumienił, gdy szli obok siebie. "Dziękuję, Louis." Wyszeptał, lekko ściskając jego dłoń. 

Szli w ciszy, dopóki Harry nie odchrząknął i płynnie zaczął rozmowę o dostojności zbyt dużych domów, które pojawiały się po prawej stronie. Była to bezsensowna dyskusja, ale sprawiła, że Louis się śmiał, szczególnie gdy Harry ciągle sugerował, że powinni zapukać do drzwi Justina Timberlake'a by zobaczyć czy był w domu. 

~*~

Louis starał się trzymać spokoju, który towarzyszył mu tego popołudnia w słońcu, kiedy razem z Harrym zajęli swoje miejca na widowni tego wieczora. 

Kiedy dojechali pożegnali się ze swoimi rodzicami i wszyscy zostali pokierowani do sekcji dla rodziny i przyjaciół. Zazwyczaj Louis byłby już kłębkiem nerwów, siedząc sam pośród aktorów, ale czucie się samotnym było niemal niemożliwe, kiedy Harry ciągle podescytowanie szeptał mu coś do ucha co pięć sekund. 

"Oh mój Boże, Jennifer Anniston właśnie na mnie spojrzała." Powiedział, chowając twarz w dłoniach, jakby ilośc czyjeś uwagi, kogo podziwiał była dla niego zbyt wielka. 

"Oh, tak? Pomachaj jej ode mnie." Powiedział nieprzytomnie Louis, biorąc drżący oddech, kiedy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i po pełnych nadziei twarzach. Wieczór tak naprawdę się jeszcze nie zaczął i już w siebie wątpił, przez co przewracało mu się w brzuchu. Nie mógł skupić się na ludziach takich jak Jennifer Anninston, kiedy mógłby zostać wyniesiony z tego pomieszczenia, jeśli jego imię nie zostanie dziś wywołane.

Harry posłał mu spojrzenie, kiedy Louis dalej patrzył na ludzi wokół nich.

"Oh, zobacz. Audrey Hepburn tutaj jest." Skomentował.  

"Tak?" Spytał Louis, starając się brzmiąc na zainteresowanego, kiedy Harry do niego mówił. "Kochasz ją. Powinieneś pójśc się przywitać." Powiedział Louis, praktycznie odwracając się na krześle by zobaczyć gdzie siedziała jego konkurencja. Miał właśnie stanłą na kolanach na swoim siedzeniu, by mieć lepszy widok na tyły, kiedy przez moment jego wzrok padł na nieporuszoną twarz Harry'ego. "Co?" Spytał, zastanawiając się jaki zaprzęg psiaków przebiegł po Harrym, że wyglądał na tak rozgniewanego.  

"Audrey Hepburn zmarła, zanim się urodziłem." 

Louis zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie jak jego matka była zasmucona, gdy to usłyszała, kiedy miał jakieś dwanaście lub trzynaście lat. Poczuł jak czas i jego wiek nim szarpią, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry'ego jeszcze nie było wtedy na planecie.  _Jezu_.  

"Czy nazywasz mnie starym w Oscarową noc?"

"Nie." Zaśmiał się. "Próbuję sprawić, żebyś przestał się dręczyć. Nigdy cię takiego nie widziałem. Zawsze się tak  _kręcisz_ , gdy jesteś nominowany? Nigdy po prostu nie usiadłeś i cieszyłeś się wieczorem takim, jaki był?" 

I nie, Louis tak nie robił. Był zbyt pobudzony, by się zrelaksować. Był pewien, że winne temu były te wszystkie razy, kiedy wychodził z pustymi rękami, ale przynajmniej  _starał się_  rozluźnić. Nawet teraz nie korzystał z telefonu i to samo z siebie było wyczynem. Nigdy nie będzie był w stanie tak spokojny i opanowany jak Harry, ale pracował nad tym.  

"Podczas mojego pierwszego razu tutaj było ze mną okej, bo byłem zbyt podekscytowany, by ochodziło mnie coś innego." Przyznał Louis. 

Był przestraszony i nerwowy jak cholera, ale bycie nominowym było tak surrealistyczne, że był całkiem pewny, że nigdy nie przestał się uśmiechać. Nawet kiedy przegrał, co było oczywiście rozczarowywujące, fakt, że był w ogóle zaproszony był dla niego wystarczający, by czuć się jakby ta noc nie była całkowitą przegraną. Nie czuł takiego optymizmu od lat.

Harry pokręcił na niego głową jakby był niemożliwy. Dyskretnie pocałował Louisa w dłoń, zanim złapał z nim kontakt wzrokowy z po części smutnym uśmiechem. "Po prostu chciałbym, żebyś lepiej się tym cieszył. Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko. Nie chcę, żebyś to przegapił."

Louis uścisnął dłoń Harry'ego, by dać mu znać, że nigdy nie był bardziej podekscytowany siedzeniem w tym pomieszczeniu, szczególnie z nim u jego boku. Harry i jego talent były powodem dlaczego w ogóle byli tutaj z Jamesem, więc to sprawiało, że był bohaterem tej nocy, nie ważne kto wygra, czy przegra. 

~*~

  
James razem z żoną dołączyli do nich kilka minut później, zajmując miejsca obok nich, które były dla nich zarezerwowne. 

"Wow! Wyglądacie cudownie, jak zawsze. Czy ktokolwiek wam kiedyś powiedział, że powinniście być filmowymi gwiazdami?" Zażartował, kiedy pochylił się, by ich oby ciasno przytulić. 

"Ty również nie wyglądasz tak źle." Powiedział mu Louis, zanim przytulił jego żonę na przywitanie i również powiedział jej, że wyglądała zachwycająco w swojej sukience. 

Zawsze było dobrze zobaczyć Jamesa i Louis mu to powiedział, kiedy rozmawiali. Ich pogawędka trwała jedynie kilka minut, zanim ktoś wspomniał o Twitterze i cała rozmowa obracała się wokół Oscarów. 

James odwrócił się do niego z poważną miną. "Czy piłeś dzisiaj rano z tego kubka i miałeś na sobie złote, szczęsliwe skarpety?" 

Louis zadrwił z powątpiwania w jego tonie. "Oczywiście, że tak. Co z tobą?" Louis spytał z tym samym sceptyzmem w głosie. James powiedział, że wygra to, ale czasami Louis powątpiewał w poziom jego dedykacji z tej sprawie.  

" _Oczywiście_." James prycgnął, kiedy jego żona przybliżyła się, by się do nich zwrócić. 

"Powiedział wam, że również nie chciał pisać niczym innym, tylko swoim złotym długopisem i jęczał przez piętnaście minut, bo nie mógł znaleźć swojej bielizny ze złotymi wstawkami przy gumce?" Uśmiechnęła się do swojego męża. 

Harry pochylił się, by lepiej ją widzieć i wyłapał jej wzrok. "Louis nakrzyczał na mojego agenta, bo dotknął pilota, więc musiałem zainterweniować i zmusić go do wyjścia na zewnątrz. Miło jest wiedzieć, że mój chłopak nie jest tutaj jedyną szaloną osobą." Zaśmiał się Harry.

"Na pewno nie." Odwzajemniła uśmiech, zyskując od swojego męża kwaśną minę. 

Louis nie przejmował się ich żartami, bo podczas gdy teraz Harry mógł być potężny i szczęsliwy, nadejdzie czas, kiedy będzie tak stary i dziwaczny jak on i James i sam będzie miał własną kolekcję przesądów. Wtedy zobaczą kto się będzie śmiał. 

~*~

Wieczór zdawał się się przeciągać, kiedy prezenterzy wyczytywali nominowanych do każdej kategorii, żadna z nich jak do tej pory nie dotyczyła ich filmu, więc Louisowi było trudno się skupić. Słuchali długich przemów za długimi przemowami, każda powodowała, że Louis bezustannie poruszał swoją nogą, kiedy czekali.  

Nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać czy wyjdą, czy nie dzisiaj na scenę, nawet jeśli wiedział, że było to bezcelowe, by dręczyć się czymś, nad czym nie miał żadnej kontroli. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Dłoń Harry'ego spoczęła na jego udzie, kiedy poruszał swoją nogą tak bardzo, że zwracał tym uwagę ludzi najbliżej nich. Boże, miał nadzieje, że teraz kamera nie była skierowana na niego. 

"Następna będzie kategoria reżyserska." Wyszeptał James, wyglądając na bardziej nerwowego niż wtedy, gdy wieczór się zaczął.

Początek show był zawsze zabawny, bo zawsze wszyscy podchodzą, by pogratulowac nominowanym i życzyć im powodzenia. Nawet Louis chwilowo zapomniał, że był nerwowy, kiedy jego współpracownicy i reżyserzy innych filmów, które zrobił w ciągu swojej kariery podszli, by się z nim zobaczyć. Również porozmawiał ze swoimi starymi przyjaciółmi, zarówno jak i przestawił ich najważniejszej osobie w jego życiu. Wtedy jego nerwy zniknęły, jednakże teraz powróciły z pełną siłą, kiedy ich kategorie coraz bardziej się zbliżały. 

"To znaczy, że jako następny wchodzisz na scenę." Louis puścił mu oczko, by poprawić nastrój. Nie miał pojęcia czy James dzisiaj wejdzie na podium, ale naprawdę, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że to zrobi.

W pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, kiedy nowa prezenterka weszła na scenę i zaczęła swoją krótką przemowę o tym, jaką fantastyczną robotę wykonali wszyscy nominowani i im więcej mówiła, tym bardziej ich trójka stawała się niecierpliwa, kiedy czekali.  

Louis niemał przestał oddechać, kiedy zaczęła wyczytywać imiona i kamera odnalazła każdego z reżyserów w tłumie. 

Louis zerknął na Jamesa, który ciasno ściskał dłoń swojej małżonki, kiedy kobieta otwierała kopertę na scenie. Jego ręka się trzęsła, chociaż twarz tego nie pokazywała. Louis mógł przysiąc, że mógł poczuć jak ulga przeszła przez jego przyjaciela, kiedy James został ogłoszony zwycięzcą. 

Na moment zamknął oczy, kiedy napwał się oklaskami. Dostał szybkiego buziaka od swojej żony i uścisk od każdej osoby, którą minął po drodze na górę. Louis upewnił się, by ścisnąć go ekstremalnie mocno, zanim odesłał go na scenę z lekkim popchnięciem. Nigdy nie widział, żeby wyglądał na tak dumnego, kiedy prezenterka wręczyła mu jego małego, złotego Oscara i James ostrożnie położył go na podium. 

Louis mógł zobaczyć złożoną kartkę papieru w pięści Jamesa, kiedy odchrząknął, by zwrócić się do widowni. To jedyna przemowa, na którą Louis w pełni zwracał swoją uwagę, jego serce zdawało się krwawić przez to, jak dumny był by zobaczyć swojego ulubionego reżysera, który w końcu dostał uznanie, na które zasługiwał. 

Ani on, ani Harry nie spodziewali się, że usłyszą swoje imiona podczas jego podziękowań, więc Louis odrobinę się zarumienił, kiedy James uśmiechnął się do nich. Podziękował im za bycie niesamowitymi aktorami, świetnymi przyjaciółmi i również za to, że wcielili w życie jego wizję. To sprawiło, że Louis był szczęśliwy, bo wiedział, że przynajmniej osiągnęli razem tego wieczoru tą jedną rzecz i spełnili jedno ze swoich marzeń. 

Pomieszczenie tętniło życiem po przemowie Jamesa, wszyscy szeptali o kategoriach, które pozostały. Według listy następne miały być najlepszy aktor i aktorka drugoplanowa. Louis dźgnął Harry'ego, kiedy zauważył jak nerwowo zagryzał swoją dolną wargę. 

"Zgaduję, że ty jesteś nstępny, Idolu." Uśmiechnał się. 

Louis czuł, jakby jego brzuch znajdował się w gardle przez to, jak długo myślał i rozmyślał nad tym momentem w karierze Harry'ego. Wiedział, że Harry mówił, że go to nie obchodziło i dla niego to nic wielkiego, jeśli nie wygra, ale to miało znaczenie dla Louisa i to dla niego było coś wielkiego, by talent Harry'ego został doceniony. 

"Tutaj jest tak wiele ludzi." Powiedział Harry, jakby po raz pierwszy zauważył, że siedział na wypełnionej sali. 

"Yep." Przytaknął Louis, rozglądając się. "Setki."  

"I nawet nie napisałem pieprzonej przemowy na wypadek, gdybym musiał wystąpić przed nimi wszystkimi.  _Lou_." Jęknął Harry.

Louis parsknął na oszołomioną minę Harry'ego, po tym jak Louis błagał go i błagał, żeby usiadł i pomyślał komu chciałby podziękować, gdyby wygrał. Louis nienawidził mówić a nie mówiłem, no ale. 

"Powiedziałeś, że po prostu będziesz improwizował, pamiętasz Curly? Powiedziałeś, że po prostu będziesz wiedział co powiedzieć." 

"O mój Boże." Harry pokręcił swoją głową, jakby to była najgłupsza rzecz, którą kiedykolwiek słyszał. "Nie wiem co do cholery sobie myślałem." 

Prawdopodobnie, że nie miał szansy na wygraną, tak jak myślał niemal przez cały czas. Wygrana Jamesa prawodopodobnie na niego podziałała sprawiając, że zdał sobie sprawę, że to może naprawdę się stać w jego wypadku. Nawet w poprzednich latach, kiedy Louis wiedział, że za cholerę nie wygra, bo aktorzy w jego kategorii byli o wiele lepsi od niego, to i tak pisał przemowy na wypadek, gdyby stało się niemożliwe, albo gdyby prawdziwy zwycięzca umarł na scenie i Akademia dałaby tę nagrodę Louisowi. To nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło, ale to nie tak, że tak by nie mogło być.  

Harry odwrócił się do niego z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy, który wyglądał na całkowicie nie na miejscu na jego gładkich rysach twarzy. To sprawiło, że Louis przeniósł się z powrotem do początków, kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali i Harry ledwie mógł powiedziec do niego trzy słowa bez wyglądania w ten sposób i bez rumienienia się. 

Ponownie ubrany był w kwiaty, więc wyróżniał się spośród morza szarości i niebieskich odcieni, ale prawdopodobnie wyróżniali się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Louis zaczął uspokajające pocierać jego plecy, by zapewnić swojego chłopaka, że wszystko będzie w porządku, nawet jeśli był upartym idiotą, który nie chciał napisać przemowy.

"Będzie okej, wygrany czy przegrany, z przemową czy bez, Haz. Tak czy inaczej będę tutaj dla ciebie... nawet jeśli odegrasz Jennifer Lawrence i upadniesz na swój tyłek." 

Harry zaśmiał się, ale to brzmiało na trochę wymuszone, jakby coś jeszcze go martwiło. 

"Ale co jeśli James i ja wygramy, a ty nie? Nigdy nie chciałem odebrać ci tego momentu." Powiedział cicho. 

Louis chciał go pocałować, kiedy napotkał jego wzrok z prawdziwym zmartwieniem. Wygrana Harry'ego byłaby najlepszym prezentem na świecie. Louis myślał, że chciał tego dla Harry'ego bardziej, niż chciał tego dla siebie. Tak bardzo go kochał. 

"Ten moment należy do wygranego, Harry. Jeśli dzisiaj nie wygram, to po prostu nie mój czas." Louis wzruszył ramionami. Louis mógł sobie poradzić z ponowną przegraną, szczególnie, jeśli to znaczyło, że Harry będzie lśnił. To wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciał. 

"Ale grasz o wiele dłużej ode mnie. Zasługujesz na to, Lou." 

"I ty również, Haz." Louis przypomniał mu z kolejnym uściśnięciem dłoni. "To nie ma znaczenia, że urodziłeś się całą dekadę po Klubie Winowajców. Też na to zasługujesz." Louis przesunął się, by uniknąć uszczypnięcia od Harry'ego, ale był szczęśliwy, że znowu się uśmiechał. 

~*~

Nadeszła czas na jego kategorię i Louis trzymał jego dłoń przez cały czas, kiedy prezenter mówił o tym, z jakiś wielkich talentów się ona składała. Louis całkowicie się zgadzał, jego serce waliło, kiedy osoba na scenie wyczytywała imiona.  

Kamera była skierowana na każdego nominowanego, kiedy prezenter otwierał kopertę. Louis nie mógł poczuć nawet swojej dłoni, tak ciasno Harry ją ściskał. 

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, kiedy prezenter wywołał imię i Louis musiał powtarzać je w swojej głowie kilkanaście razy, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wywołał Harry'ego. Aplauz rozległ się dla mężczyzny kilka rzędów przed nimi, który wstał, by przytulić swoją żonę i wszystkich wokół, kiedy w tle grała muzyka z jego filmu. Uścisk Harry'ego znacznie zmalał, kiedy mężczyzna wszedł na scenę, ale nie puścił.

Serce Louisa się złamało.

"Oh, Boże, Harry. Ja- ja nie wiem co powiedzieć..." Co było zaskakujące zważając na to, ile razy Louis był na jego miejscu. Ludzie również nie do końca byli pewni co mu powiedzieć. 

Louis naprawdę myślał, że Harry wygra. Nawet nie rozważał możliwości, że nie zrobiłby tego, ale nigdy nie domyśliłbyś się, że ten chłopak właśnie przegrał przez jego niewielki uśmiech, kiedy wstał, by klaskać wygranemu jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, co było czymś, czego Louis nigdy nie był w stanie zrobić, kiedy przegrywał. Kiedy ponownie zajął swoje miejsce, nie wyglądał na załamanego. Wyglądał na bardziej zadowolonego.

"Wszystko dobrze, kochanie? Tak  _bardzo_ , bardzo mi przykro, że twój wieczór się tak skończył." Starał sie Louis, ale Harry nie pozwolił mu posunąć się za daleko z przeprosinami. 

"Nie będę kłamał i mówił, że nie byłoby miło wygrać, bo byłoby, ale mam nadzieję, że to nie jest jedyny raz, kiedy tu będę." Wzruszył ramionami. 

Louis nie musiał mieć nadziei, że pewnego dnia Harry będzie tu ponownie, bo już wiedział, że tak będzie. To, czego nie chciał, by przydarzyło się Harry'emu to to, by nie był czterokrotnym nominowanym na nic, jak on. "To powinieneś być ty." Powiedział mu Louis z niewzruszonym wzrokiem.  

Louis wiedział, że kochał Harry'ego od początku, ale to miejsce dla niego w jego sercu otworzyło się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy pocałował go w policzek i wyszeptał, "ty będziesz następny" tak po prostu, jakby ostatnie dziesięć minut nigdy się nie wydarzyło. 

~*~

Louis poczuł coś w brzuchu zdając sobie sprawę, że zaraz nadejdzie czas na jego kategorię, ale w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, nie miał tego wdzięku i dojrzałości, by wyglądać na obojętnego na wynik. Louis zmarszczył brwi, wziął głęboki wdech, by uspokoić swoje nerwy, kiedy pomieszczene ponownie zaczęło się uspokajać. 

"Masz to." Wyszeptał Harry wystarczająco cicho, żeby jedynie Louis to usłyszał. To sprawiło, że coś podobnego do nadziei przeszło przez jego klatkę piersiową, kiedy brzmiał on na tak pewnego. 

"Przekonamy się." Odetchnął, modląć się, żeby Harry miał rację. 

James z powrotem do nich dołączył, kiedy rozpoczęła się kategoria Louisa i nowy prezenter wszedł na scenę. Ciasno ścisnął ramię Louisa, jako forma uspokojenia, ale Louis ledwo to poczuł, jego całe cało było zdrętwiałe przez nagły napływ nerwów.   

"Wszystko w porządku?" Spytał Harry, prawdopodobnie zauważając sposób, w jaki Louis ledwo oddychał. 

"Myślę, że zaraz zwymiotuję." 

Uśmiech Harry'ego lekko opadł. "Okej. Cóż, zrobisz to  _po tym_ , jak wygrasz." Zaśmiał się, kiedy atmosfera ponownie zaczęła się zmieniać.  

" _O Boże._ " Szepnął Louis, dłońmi zasłaniając swoją twarz, kiedy nastała cisza. 

Nie sądził, że będzie w stanie to znieść, jeśli ponownie przegra. Jęknął, myśląć o głupich wywiadach, do których będzie zmuszony, gdzie będzie musiał pogratulować nowemu McConaughey'u tego wieczora. Ostatnim razem kiedy przegrał, Louis był tak wkurzony, że skończył z samozwańczą przerwą, by wyleczyć swoje rany. Po prostu nie sądził, że wymusi uśmiech i pogratuluje komuś innemu za zabranie do domu jego nagrody, nie kiedy tym razem tak bardzo jej chciał. 

Jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała go przy ziemi, kiedy prezenterka weszła na scenę był ciężar dłoni Harry'ego w jego dłoni, kiedy kobieta zaczęła swoją przemowę o tym, jak mężczyźni w kategorii Louisa udowodnili swój talent. 

Louis usiadł i przybrał uśmiech, żeby nikt inny nie wiedział, że cholernie panikował, ale był pewien, że jego myśli były wypisane na jego twarzy przez to, jak zaniepokojony był. Po prostu chciał, żeby to się już skończyło. 

"To będzie twój moment, Lou." Powiedział Harry, kiedy kamera zrobiła przybliżenie na twarz louisa, kiedy czekał, aż prezenterka ponownie wyczyta imiona nominowanych. 

Zaczęła otwierać kopertę, zanim Louis był na to gotowy, jego umysł wciąż brzęczał i odtwarzał słowa jego agenta, które powiedział mu, kiedy brał tę rolę niemal rok temu; ' _nie będziesz żałował_ '.

Liam obiecał mu, że ta rola da mu to, czego od zawsze chciał. I tak dała mu więcej, niż mógł sobie wymarzyć z Harrym, ale teraz Louis tutaj był, bał się, że jego dobra passa się skończyła. 

Prezenterka przerwała, zanim wyczytała imię wydrukowane na kartce w jej dłoniach, ale potem poczuł ciężar i energię uścisku Harry'ego, że zdał sobie sprawę, że ten wiwat i aplauz był dla niego, bo jakimś pieprzonym cudem ona powiedziała jego imię. 

Grała muzyka, by zasygnalizować Louisowi, żeby udał się na scenę, ale czuł się przyklejony do miejsca, kiedy jego umysł powoli zaczął przyjmować to wszystko, co się działo. 

Harry podekscytowanie klepał go po ramieniu żeby się ruszył, kiedy wstał i razem z Jamesem przyciągnęli go do ciasnego uścisku. Louis zauważył, że wszyscy dawali mu owacje na stojąco, kiedy ludzie w pobliżu niego starali się mu pogratulować, ściskając jego ramię. 

Ktoś delikatnie pociągnął za rękaw jego marynarki, by zaprowadzić go na scenę, ale nie wziął ani jednego kroku dalej, zanim najpierw nie złapał Harry'ego za talię i przyciągnął go do pocałunku tak radosnego, że mógł poczuć tego wibracje i śmiechu Harry'ego w swojej klatce piersiowej. 

Kiedy się odsunął, oczy Harry'ego były tak ciepłe i pełne dumy, że gardło Louisa zaczęło się zacieśniać przez coś, co było czuć jak początek łez. 

"Hej, zdobywco Oscara, nie wymiotuj." Uśmiechnął się Harry, kiedy złapał Louisa za ramiona i pokierował w kierunku sceny. 

Wchodził po schodach z celem, by  _nie_ upaść na twarz i nie złamać karku. Spojrzał na swojego Oscara, kiedy został wręczony mu do rąk i musiał być trochę zachałnny, bo kilka osób zaśmiało się przez to, jak szybko go odebrał. 

Miał jedynie szansę go popodziwiać przez kilka sekund, zanim zaczął szukać w swojej kieszeni kartki z przemową. Musiał odłożyć swoją nagrodę na podium i oderwać od niej swój wzrok, kiedy odchrząknął i zwrócił się do widowni. 

" _Minęły osiemdziesiąt cztery lata_." Zaczął Louis, używając zdania z jednego ze swoich pierwszych filmów, z którym był nominowany powodując, że wszyscy zaśmiali się i zawiwatowali. Nie minęło aż tyle, ale z pewnością do cholery czuł jakby tak było, kiedy Louis zerknął na swoją nagrodę. Kiedy ponownie wszyscy się uspokoili, wrócił do swojej przemowy. 

"Większość ludzi w tym pomieszczeniu siedzi tu, bo mamy jedną wspólną rzecz i to jst nasza miłość do filmu. Aktorstwo było moją pierwszą prawdziwą miłością i przyprowadziło mnie tu po raz pierwszy wiele,  _wiele_ lat temu." Zaśmiał się. "Siedziałem na tej widowni przez całą swoją karierę, ale dopiero gdy poznałem miłość swojego życia mogłem wejść tu i wygłosić jedną z tych przemów. Harry jest jedynym powodem dlaczego to w ogóle było możliwe, razem z moim wspaniałym reżyserem, którego również dzisiaj uhonorowaliście i stałym wsparciem moich przyjaciół i rodziny przez te wszystkie lata. Razem sprawiliście, że jedno z moich największych marzeń stało się prawdą i za to chciałbym wam podziękować." 

Louis odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy przestał mówić i znowu puścili muzykę, by dać mu dać, by się do cholery zamknął. Pracował nad swoją przemową od tygodni, by upewnić się, że była dobra. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że mógł ją zaprezentować. 

Wszyscy wstali, by ponownie nagrodzić go oklaskami, kiedy życzył im wszystkim dobrej nocy. Louis przeskanował tłum, dopóki nie odnalazł swoich i Harry'ego gości w sekcji dla przyjaciół i rodzin na tyle. Pomachał im i miał wystarczająco czasu, by spostrzec Harry'ego z uśmiechem tak szerokim, że był niczym światło reflektora skierowane prosto na Louisa. Pomachał swojemu chłopakowi, zanim zszedł z podium. 

Zrobił jedynie kilka kroków, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zabrał swojej nagrody, więc szybko się po nią wrócił. Usłyszał jak ludzie się zaśmiali, ale nie obchodziło go to, bo czekał wystarczająco długo, by mieć jedną z nich i niech go diabli jeśli zostawi ją na scenie. 

~*~

"Chcesz dotknąć, Li?" 

Liam wykrzywił się, jakby to była ostatnia rzecz, którą chciałby zrobić. 

"Nie, dzięki. Mam się dobrze." Zmarszczył brwi patrząc, jak Louis przejechał palcem po małej, pięknej, złotej twarzy. 

"Co z tobą Ni? Chcesz dotknąć?" 

Liam spojrzał na Louisa z miejsca, gdzie siedział na kanapie pomiędzy Niallem, a Jamesem. "Lepiej żebyś mówił o tej statuetce." Powiedział pod nosem, ale Louis to wychwycił. 

Louis prychnął na niego. "Czy jest coś innego, o czym powinniśmy teraz mówić? Oczywiście, że mówimy o  _nim_." Powiedział, przytulając nagrodę do swojej klatki piersiowej. Pozwolił Niallowi potrzymać ją przez kilka sekund, ale szybko poprosił o zwrot, bo zaczął za nią tęslnić.  

Porównał swoją nagrodę z Jamesa, kiedy stały przed nimi na stoliku. Technicznie były identycznie, z wyjątkiem napisu na przodzie. Louis zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale i tak uważał, że jego Oscar był najładniejszy. 

"Kiedy  _ja_ go dotknę?" Harry cwaniacko uśmiechnął się z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Louis zaśmiał się, nie wiedząc czy wciąż rozmawiali o tej samej rzeczy, ale i tak wziął swoją nagrodę, by mu ją przynieść.  

Liam ponownie zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Louis usiadł na kolanach Harry'ego. "Ty, moja miłości możesz go dotykać kiedykolwiek i jakkolwiek chcesz." 

Patrzył z podekscytowaniem, kiedy Harry ostrożnie trzymał jego Oscara. Dobrze wyglądał w jego dłoniach. Louis poczuł lekkie poczucie winy w swoim brzuchu chcąc, by Harry miał własnego.

"Ma imię?" Uśmiechnął się. 

"Jeszcze nie. Wciąż się z nim zapoznaję." Powiedział Louis, mała zmarszczka uformowała się pomiędzy jego brwiami, kiedy spojrzał na swojego reżysera. "Hej, James. Nazywasz swojego?" 

James zdawał się przez chwilę nad tym myśleć, zanim odpowiedziała za niego jego żona, która rozmawiała z jego i Harry'ego rodzicami. "Myślę, że powinieneś nazywać go Donatello i Louis, ty możesz nazwać swojego Michelangelo."  

"Ooooh, podoba mi się to." Szybko zgodził się Louis. "Wymyślne imiona oddają szacunek i prestiż." Powiedział Louis. 

"To dlatego, bo są posągami i są nagie." Zauważył grzecznie Harry, ale przycisnął pocałunek do głowy Michelangelo, zanim zwrócił go z powrotem do właściciela. "Jestem z ciebie dumny." Powiedział i Louis mógł to poczuć, kiedy złączył ze sobą ich usta. 

Było późno, kiedy James i jego żona wyszli i wszyscy mogli poczuć jak ekscytacja tym dniem ich wymęczyła. Louisowi ponownie pogratulowano, kiedy wszyscy udali się do łóżek. Nie przegapił sposobu, w jaki wszyscy przytulili Harry'ego ciaśniej, niż zazwyczaj. 

Nic nie powiedział i zdawało się, że było z nim okej, naprawdę, ale Louis wiedział, że musiał być odrobinę zawiedziony, kiedy przygotowywali się do spania. 

"Haz?" Spytał, kiedy wygodnie się układali i Louis położył głowę na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego. "Wszystko w porządku?" 

"Oczywiście, kochanie. Czemu pytasz, co jest?" Spytał, przesuwając się, by lepiej zobaczyć Louisa, kiedy zauważył zmartwienie w jego głosie. 

"Po prostu chcę się upewnić, że z tobą okej. Wiem, że jest ciężko, kiedy coś nie dzieje się w sposób, w jaki myślisz i razem z Jamesem wcześniej byliśmy odrobinę niedorzeczni..." 

"Co sprawia, że to mówisz?" Spytał Harry. 

"Napiałeś na Twitterze ' _kiedy twój chłopak i reżyser są niedorzeczni'_ i potem powiedziałeś wszystkim, że nazwaliśmy nasze nagordy po sławnych rzeźbiarzach?" 

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. "O tak." 

Louis również się uśmiechnął, ale wciąż nie był przekonany czy z Harrym było w porządku. "Jesteś pewny, że jest okej? Z Jamesem możemy trochę przystopować, by nie być takimi nieznośnymi." Louis usiadł, by na niego spojrzeć i Harry przewrócił oczami.  

"Lou, wiesz, że i tak nie jestem zbytnio zainteresowany Akademią i tym wszystkim. Mam na myśli, byłoby fajnie wygrać, tak, ale również to okej, jeśli wygrał ktoś inny. Nie chcę, żebyś przestawał. Jestem z ciebie dumny i ty też powinieneś być." 

Louis był dumny. Nie tylko z siebie, ale z nich wszystkich. Harry nie wygrał, prawda, ale fakt, że był nominowany mówi sam za siebie i za jego talent i jasną przyszłość, którą miał przed sobą.  

"Wciąż mi przykro, że nie wygrałeś." 

"Mi nie. Nawet nie miałem przemowy." Zaśmiał się. "Ten koleś uratował mi tyłek. Powinienem mu podziękować, naprawdę." 

"Następnym razem pomogę ci ją napisać." Obiecał Louis, kiedy Harry zaczął przeczesywać jego włosy. 

"Nie mogę się doczekać." Powiedział mu Harry, zanim pocałował go w czubek głowy. Louis był tak wyczerapny przez to co się działo, więc nie walczył ze snem, kiedy Harry trzymał go blisko. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą usłyszał Louis było to, jak Harry wyszeptał, że go kocha tuż przed tym, jak zasnął. 

~*~

Louis obudził się w środku nocy, jak robił to od jakiś ostatnich kilku tygodni. Myślał, że teraz prześpi całą noc, ale oczywiście adrenalina wciąż płynęła w jego żyłach.  

Usiadł i delikatnie wydostał się z uścisku Harry'ego, który wciąż spał obok niego. Louis włożył swoje okulary i uśmiechnął się na widok swojej nagrody stojącej na stoliku nocnym, wciąż złotej i idealnej, tak jak ją zostawił, zanim zasnął. Nie mógł się doczekać aż wrócą do Londynu, więc będzie mógł ją postawić pomiędzy jego dwoma Złotymi Globami, tak jak zawsze planował. 

Louis sięgnął po swój telefon, jego palce same otworzyły Twittera, kiedy był coraz bardziej przekonany, że prędko ponownie nie zaśnie. 

Przejrzał wszystkie swoje powiadomienia, niekończące się gratulacje, wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie przeczytać ich wszystkich. Przeczytał wiele z nich i miał właśnie zamknąć aplikacje, kiedy przewinął na górę i zauważył najnowszy tweet Harry'ego.

Był z godziny pierwszej trzydzieści siedem, prawie sprzed dwóch godzin, kiedy Louis już dawno zasnął. Myślał, że Harry zasnął razem z nim, ale jego zdjęcie leżącego na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego było wystarczającym dowodem, że nie spał o wiele dłużej, niż Louis zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Było to czarno białe zdjęcie, ale on nie był głównym punktem, bo oko przyciągał Oscar stojący w tle na stoliku nocnym, razem z napisem, który głosił ' _Kiedy twój chłopak jest niesamowityXx_ '. 

Śpiący uśmiech rozciągnął się na jego twarzy, kiedy Louis spojrzał na bałagan loków obok siebie. Louis naprawdę powinien zabić go za robienie zdjęć kiedy spał, ale nie mógł być nawet trochę podirytowany, kiedy z powrotem odłożył swój telefon i okulary. Przykrył ich kołdrą i ułożył obok Harry'ego, by pocałować jego rozwarte usta, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry zmarszczył brwi we śnie.

Szczerze, Louis nigdy nie myślał, kiedy ta cała rzecz się rozpoczęła, że skończy tutaj w swoich ramionach z osobą, którą kochał i ze swoim największym marzeniem, które stało się rzeczywistością, ale w jakiś sposób tak się stało. Louis myślał, że szczęście, które czerpał ze swojej pracy było dobre, ale tak było, dopóki nie poznał Harry'ego. Teraz każdy dzień taki był. Ta wielka, przytłaczająca rzecz sprawiała, że się uśmiechał, nawet kiedy nic szczególnie specjalnego, jak dostanie gwiazdy na Hollywood Boulevard, albo w końcu wygranie Oscara się przydarzało. Jego życie było pełne, zarówno jak i jego serce i za to dziękował jedynie jednej osobie.    


	8. Epilogue

"Kochanie, musimy wyjść jakby teraz, jeśli chcemy zdążyć." Powiedział Louis z taką ilością cierpliwości, na jaką go było stać. Obserwował Harry'ego, który siedział na kanapie i pracował nad swoją przemową, chociaż Louis zapewniał go, że była idealna. Siedział tam ubrany w swój garnitur tak długo, że Louis zaczął się martwić, że przegapią Oscary. Powinni wyjść dziesięć minut temu, razem z ich rodzicami i agentami. 

"Prawie skończyłem." Powiedział, jego loki pięknie opadały, okalając jego twarz. Marszczył brwi, czytając swoją przemowę jakiś setny raz. Wyglądał tak dobrze, tym razem o wiele bardziej poważniej podchodził do tego wieczora i nominacji, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że przemysł również brał go bardziej poważnie. Nie był już tylko idolem o ślicznej twarzy (chociaż Louis zawsze,  _zawsze_ go tak nazywał), ale prawdziwym kandydatem, razem z innymi wielkimi, aktorskimi nazwiskami. Minął jedynie lekko ponad rok, ale Louis zdecydowanie mógł zauważyć w nim różnicę.   

Podszedł, by usiąść obok niego. Harry zrobił kwaśną minę i wydał z siebie dźwięk na znak protestu, kiedy Louis delikatnie wyrwał mu z rąk przemowę i położył ją na stole. Zmarszczył brwi, jakby Louis obudził go z najprawde dobrej drzemki. Louis natychmiast użył kciuka, by wygładzić tę małą zmarszczkę na jego skórze. 

"Harry, kochanie." Słodko się uśmiechnął, zaczesując pasmo jego włosów za ucho, kiedy spojrzał mu w oczy. "Wiem, że to twój wielki wieczór i mówię ci to z miejsca miłości i całkowitego spokoju, bo wiem, że tak się zachowujesz kiedy jesteś zestresowany, jednakże jeśli nie podniesiesz swojego nominowanego do Oscara tyłka z tej kanapy, nie będziesz miał nawet nagrody do odebrania, bo nie będzie cię na miejscu." 

Louis ponownie się do niego uśmiechnął, by pokazać, że naprawdę był spokojny pomijając fakt, że dzieliły go dwie sekundy, by zaciągnąć Harry'ego przez te drzwi za jego nowiutkie buty. 

Louis  _nigdy_ nie martwił się, by przyjść na czas, ale wielki wieczór Harry'ego był wyjątkową okazją i spóźnią się, jeśli to będzie zależało od Harry'ego. Jego twarz musiała odzwierciedlać jego zmartwienie przez sposób, w jaki Harry walczył z uśmieszkiem, kiedy na niego spojrzał. 

"Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz zwariować." 

"Nie, nie, nie. Jest dobrze." Uparcie twierdził Louis, składając przemowę w najmniejszy kwadrat jaki mógł. "Całkowicie to rozumiem. Potrzebujesz czasu, by pozbierać siebie i swoje myśli i takie tam. Po prostu- no wiesz- mógłbys może zbierać to trochę szybciej? Może nawet w samochodzie?" Popędzał go.

Harry był od niego wyższy, ale nie był przeciwko wyniesieniu go przełożonego przez ramię, jeśli miałoby do tego dojść. Harry przewrócił na niego oczami i jego zrzędliwą ( _spokojną_ ) uporczywość.

"W porządku,  _dobra_." Uśmiechnął się i ku zadowoleniu Louisa wstał. Louis oddał mu z powrotem jego przemowę, by schował ją do tylniej kieszeni spodni od garnituru, które były tak dopasowane, że jego cała dłonia by się tam nie zmieściła. Nie był aż tak muskularny do tego filmu jak do tego o tenisie, ale Louis i tak uważał, że wyglądał idealnie. Poprawił swoją marynarkę i kilka razy zarzucił włosami, aż jego loki nie układały się w ten sposób, w który lubił i potem wziął głęboki wdech. Louis nigdy nie widział żeby wyglądał na tak pewnego siebie, albo bardziej pięknie.

"Dobra, jestem gotowy." Powiedział. "Wyglądam okej?" Spytał, kiedy poprawiał kołnierz od swojej koszuli. 

Wybrał bardzo osobliwy garnitur na dzisiejszy wieczór ze złotym, geometrycznym wzorkiem. Louis nigdy nie wyglądałby dobrze w takim czymś, zarówno jak i dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent populacji, ale wiedział, kiedy zobaczył jak Harry go wybrał, że był dla niego stworzony. Louis uśmiechnął się, łapiąc go za dłoń, by przestał się zamartwiać. 

"Wyglądasz jak przyszły zdobywca Oscara. Wyglądasz pięknie, Haz." 

Harry próbował udawać, że się nie rumienił, kiedy odchrząknął i pochylił głowę, ale Louis mógł zobaczyć jego zaróżowione policzki. Uniósł podbródek Harry'ego, żeby patrzył na niego, gdy mówił. "Twój garnitur jest świetny, ty jesteś niesamowity i masz to." Powiedział mu Louis z całkowitym przekonaniem, nie pozostawiając miejsca na wątpliwości. Czekał, dopóki Harry nie przytaknął, po czym przybliżył się, by szybko pocałować jego usta.  

"Teraz." Louis westchnął, kiedy Harry stał prosto i zadawało się, że zebrał się do kupy. "Jeśli w tej sekundzie wsiądziemy do samochodu i nie zatrzymamy się na światłach, przez zwierzęta, albo pieszych, prawdopodobnie wyrobimy się, zanim Liam i Niall zauważą, że nas tam jeszcze nie ma i obedrą nas ze skóry za bycie spoźnionymi."

Żaden z nich jeszcze nic nie napisał, więc Louis przypuszczał, że myśleli, że już byli w drodze. Nie bardzo. 

"Jesteśmy tylko kilka minut za nimi." Powiedział Harry, idąc w stronę drzwi. "Nawet nie zauważą, gdy wejdziemy." Przysiągł, kiedy wyłączył światła i zaprowadził Louisa na zewnątrz do ich samochodu. 

Liam i Niall zdecydowanie zauważyli. Z Harrym spóźnili się dwadzieścia minut i większość ludzi już siedziała na swoich miejsach. Właściwie, właśnie tam znaleźli swoich agentów, nerwowych, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i siedzących na  _ich_ zarezerwowanych miejsach. 

Liam panicznie wypytywał ich o ich przybycie, wstając, by puścić Louisa na jego miejsce, kiedy był wystarczająco blisko. "Gdzie do diabla byliście?" 

"Uprawialiśmy gratulacyjny seks w toalecie, gdzie idziej?" Spytał, siadając na swoje miejsce. Liam spojrzał na niego, prawdopodobnie dlatego, bo nie mógł na niego nakrzyczeć przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, w szczególności nie przed Helen Mirren, która przytuliła Louisa, kiedy tylko usiadł. Liam nawet nie mógł go upomnieć. Ha.  

"Spóźniłam się z tego samego powodu." Powiedziała, całując go w policzek. 

Louis zaśmiał się, mówiąc jej, że minęło zbyt wiele czasu, odkąd ostatni raz się widzieli. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie poznał, dopóki nie odwiedził Harry'ego na planie ich filmu kilka miesięcy temu. Zobaczyła go pierwszego dnia, gdy przyszedł zobaczyć swojego chłopaka w akcji. Powiedziała Harry'emu, żeby przyprowadził go i przestawił ją największemu, najciężej pracującemu mężczyźnie w przemyśle filmowym i od tej pory ich trójka była dobrymi przyjaciółmi. 

"Jak się trzyma nasz młody nominowany?" Spytała, zerkając na Harry'ego, kóry witał się ze wszystkimi w ich rzędzie. 

"Nerwowy, ale nie przyzna się do tego." Powiedział jej Louis. 

Oboje przez chwilę na niego patrzyli, kiedy fachowo otrzymywał gratulacje. "Poradzi sobie." Powiedziała, jakby nie było wątpliwości, że Harry wygra. Uwierzyła w Harry'ego od początku, jakby był jej wnukiem w prawdziwym życiu, nie tylko w filmie. Nie była nawet dzisiaj nominowana, nikt z ich filmu nie był, ale cała załoga przyszła, by go wspierać. Kiedy Harry przyszedł się z nią przywitać, najciaśniej go przytuliła. Zapewniła go, że opuści to miejsce jako zwycięzca Oscara. 

Harry wyglądał na przytłoczonego, ale szczęśliwego, kiedy w końcu był w stanie zająć swoje miejsce obok Louisa, wypuszczając cały swój niepokój w wielkim oddechu. 

"Czy Niall nakrzyczał na ciebie za spóźnienie?" 

"Uh...nie?" Harry zmarszczył brwi, jakby pytanie Louisa było absurdalne. I tak było, bo Niall nigdy nie krzyczał, albo nie wygłaszał złośliwych komentarzy swojemu klientowi. Był miły. 

"Mój agent jest popsuty. Chcę nowego." Westchnął Louis. 

"Nie chcesz." Przewrócił oczami. "Tęskniłbyś za Liamem. Jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem." 

"Nie,  _ty jesteś_  moim najlepszym przyjacielem." Louis zatrzepotał rzęsami. 

"Jestem" Zgodził się Harry. "Ale również jesteś we mnie zakochany, więc to się nie liczy." Louis domyślał się, że miał rację. Może zatrzyma Liama mimo wszystko. 

Harry posłał mu niewielki uśmiech, który ledwo tam był, kiedy Louis przyznał, że kochał Liama, chociaż był irytujący. Louis przez chwilkę obserwował swojego chłopaka, tylko upewniając się czy naprawdę był tak spokojny, jak udawał z zewnątrz. Wyglądał w porządku, ale jego oddech lekko drżał, kiedy rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. 

"Wszystko w porządku, Idolu?" 

Przytaknął odrobinę za szybko, by było to przekonujące, jego nerwy się teraz pokazywały, kiedy nie było nikogo, kto by go rozproszył. 

"Po prostu myślę za dużo. Nie chcę, by ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy przyszli mnie zobaczyć, by przyjechali tu po nic, wiesz? Nie chcę, żeby to wszystko było bez żadnego powodu."

Typowy Harry, martwił się o dosłownie każdego, z wyjątkiem tej jednej osoby, o której był ten wieczór. Louis złapał jego dłoń i przycisnął do niej pocałunek.

"To nie będzie na nic, bo wygrasz." Obiecał Louis, kiedy ścisnął jego dłoń. Harry uśmiechnął się, jakby może też w to uwierzył, kiedy światła wokół nich przygasły. 

~*~

Siedzenie tutaj było inne od tego, gdy Louis wcześniej siedział na tej widowni. W tym roku nie był nominowany, więc nie było na nim żadnej presji, ale Harry był i stres, który odczuwał Louis był tak samo intensywny, jakby to on był w kolejce po Oscara. 

Ale nie pozwolił sobie na całkowity amok, nawet nie robił tego całego Oscarowego rytuału, bo wiedział, że to doprowadziłoby Harry'ego do szału. Louis obrał rolę, by być silnym oparciem dla swojego chłopaka i czym bardziej zbliżali się do jego kategorii, tym bardziej Louis zaczynał wewnątrznie panikować. 

Kiedy nadszedł czas na najlepszą rolę drugoplanową, uścisk Louisa wokół dłoni Harry'ego wzmocnił się, kiedy się przygotowywali. Louis mógł stwierdzić, że Harry był nerwowy, nawet jeśli uśmiechał się i machał do kamery jakby wszystko było w porządku. Louis podziwiał go, bo on  _nigdy_ nie byłby w stanie tak udawać, nie ważne ile lat grał. 

"Masz swoją przemowę, kochanie?" Spytał Louis, kiedy nowy prezenter wszedł na scenę. 

Harry szybko przytaknął. "Tak." 

"Gotowy do przyjęcia swojej nagrody?"

"Jeśli wygram, tak." 

"Wygrasz." Powiedział mu Louis, modląc się, żeby Harry nie miał złamanego serca. 

Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, kiedy nominowani zostali przeczytani na głos. Było tak cicho, że Louis mógł usłyszeć swój własny puls. Wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech, który zawierał jeszcze więcej ulgi niż ten Harry'ego, kiedy zdali sobie sprawę, że jego imię zostało wywołane jako zwycięzcy.  

Louis ledwo miał czas by mu pogratulować, zanim był przytulany i ściskany ze wszystkich stron. Harry próbował się zatrzymać i dzielić ten moment ze wszystkimi, którzy przyszli go wspierać, w końcu się poddając, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie było wystarczająco czasu. 

Klatka piersiowa Louisa pękała z dumy. Nigdy nie czuł więcej miłości, albo nigdy nie czuł się bardziej dumny z kogoś w całym swoim życiu. Emocje w jego piersi go zaskoczyły, kiedy w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.  

Walczył z płaczem w krajowej telewizji, ale był to bezcelowy wysiłek, kiedy Harry złapał go za szyję i pocałował, jakby nikt inny nie patrzył. Gdy się odsunął, dołeczki eksplodowały na jego twarzy. Przycisnął nieme dziękuję do jego skroni i trzymał je tam, dopóki nie pobiegł na scenę. Louis starł błakające się łzy, wiedząc, że będzie przez to nękany przez Liama kiedy tylko wrócą do domu, ale nie obchodziło go to.  

Przemowa Harry'ego była idealna, nawet jeśli spędził połowe czasu jej pisania na całowaniu Louisa. Jego lista podziękowań oryginalnie tak bardzo się rozciągała, że potrzebowałby pięciu lat, by to wszystko przeczytać. Na szczęście Louis był weteranem w pisaniu przemów, więc pomógł Harry'ego, zmiejszając jego listę do bardziej odpowiednich rozmiarów.  

Jego lista obejmowała jego rodzinę, przyjaciół, fanów, wszystkuch reżyserów i ludzi, z którymi pracował, jego obecną ekipę, Nialla i nawet Liama i potem ostatniego, ale nie mniej ważnego, Louisa. 

Nie pozwolił pomóc Louisowi z tą częścią dotyczącą jego samego. Zamknął Louisa w pokoju, żeby spisać słowa na kartce, więc to był pierwszy raz Louisa, kiedy słyszał jak Harry dziękował mu za bycie najlepszą osobą, którą kiedykolwiek poznał, zarówno jak i najlepszą rzeczą, która mu się przydarzyła. 

Louis nawet nie trudził się z ukryciem faktu, że kolejna łza spłynęła po jego policzku, kiedy stał i bił brawo swojemu chłopakowi, kiedy wziął swojego Oscara i udał się na backstage. 

"Wymyśliłeś już imię?" Spytał Louis, kiedy leżał na łóżku, patrząc jak Harry uśmiechał się niczym idiota do swojej nagordy stojącej na stoliku nocnym. Nie przestawał się uśmiechać przez cały wieczór. Louis miał nadzieje, że nigdy nie przestanie. 

Harry pochylił się, by ją wziąć i podziwiał ją z bliska. 

"Zdecydowałem się nazwać go Wilde.  _Oscar_ Wilde." 

"Ekscentrycznie." Powiedział mu Louis, patrząc jak Harry delikatnie przejechał kciukiem po napisie z przodu, zanim ostrożnie odłożył ją z powrotem na szafce. "Michelangelo będzie szczęśliwy, że będzie miał przyjaciela. Myślę, że czuł się samotny na tej półce." Skomentował Louis. 

"Oh nie. Wilde nie wyląduje na twojej półce. Tylko na  _mojej_." Uśmiechnął się. 

Louis przewrócił na Harry'ego oczami i na podwójną półkę, której domagał się, by wybudować w ich nowym domu. Harry przeprowadził się do Louisa kilka miesięcy po tym, jak zaczęli się spotykać i zmieszał swoje rzeczy z tymi Louisa, ale nawet wtedy nigdy nie czuli jakby to było naprawdę  _ich_. To wciąż było czuć, jakby to był dom Louisa, więc wybrali większy i lepszy dom, by się do niego wprowadzić, taki, który kupili razem.   

Półka Louisa w starym domu była zapełniona, bo grał już od tak długiego czasu. Nowa była znacznie większa, żeby ich wszystkie nagrody się zmieściły i chociaż Harry technicznie dopiero zaczynał, jego strona szybko się zapełniała. 

"Cóż, może Wilde i Michelangelo będą mogli się czasami razem pobawić." Zaoferował Louis.

"Nope. Jeśli chcesz, żeby twój Oscar miał przyjaciela, to wygraj kolejnego." Powiedział mu Harry, kiedy dźgnął go swoim dużym palcem. To nie bolało, ale Louis zrobił kwaśną minę jakby tak było. 

"Może to  _zrobię_." Prychnął Louis, również dźgając go za to, że był taki władczy. "To będę miał  _dwa_ Oscary i  _dwa_ Złote Globy." Wymamrotał Louis. 

"Mam  _trzy_ nagrody Bafta." Harry cwaniacko się uśmiechnął i cholera. Tu go miał.

Louis usiadł, zwężając swoje oczy na jego zwycięski ton. Przeczołgał się po łóżku, dopóki nie usiadł na biodrach Harry'ego, by móc spojrzeć prosto w jego jasne, zielone oczy.  

"Próbujesz ze mną  _walczyć_ , Styles?" 

Louis nie był tak naprawdę w grze od roku, robiąc małe projekty tu i tam i nawet próbując swoich sił w produkcji małych filmów, by zobaczyć czy to było coś, co lubił robić. W większości po prostu czerpał przyjemność ze wspierania Harry'ego, relaksując się i dla odmiany niczym się nie dręczyć, ale tak dłużej może już nie być, jeśli Harry naprawdę próbował zrobić z tego rywalizację; mimo wszystko wygrywanie było ulubioną rzeczą Louisa. 

"To zależy." Harry wzruszył ramionami z krzywym, psotnym uśmieszkiem. W tym momencie był absolutnym dupkiem, ale Louis i tak wciąż chciał go pocałować. "Dlaczego pytasz? Boisz się, że Wilde może mieć jakieś towarzystwo przez Michelangelem?"  

" _Nie_. Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem." Odetchnął Louis, czując się trochę rozdartym przez tą całą sytuację, kiedy dłonie Harry'ego powoli wędrowały po jego udach. Harry mruknął, jego place niewinnie odwiązały sznurek od dresów Louisa. 

"Mmm, tak to dla mnie brzmiało, Lou." 

"Nie powiedziałem tego. Wkładasz słowa do moich ust." Upomniał go. 

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i Louis instynktownie przewrócił oczami, praktycznie słysząc żart, który planował powiedzieć Harry. Szczerze, wpadł jak śliwka w kompot. "Włoż coś do  _moich_ ust." Powiedział Harry i Louis opuścił swoją głowę, bo ten idiota  _naprawdę_ to powiedział i prawdopodobnie również miał to na myśli. 

Louis zaśmiał się, bo chociaż to był najgorszy tekst, który  _kiedykolwiek_ słyszał, jego kutas był tak właściwie tym całkiem zaintrygowany mimo faktu, że Harry właśnie zagroził mu, by spróbował zdobyć Oscara numer dwa przed nim.  

"Wiesz, że nie ma mowy, że powolę ci mnie pobić? Jeśli zadeklarujesz wojnę, nie pokażę żadnej litości." Ostrzegł Louis, unosząc brew. 

Harry nie zdawał się przejmować groźbami Louisa, kiedy leniwy uśmiech wciąż był rozciągnięty na jego twarzy. 

"Zamknij się i mnie pocałuj." Uciszył go Harry, przyciągając go za szyję do pocałunku, który momentalnie sprawił, że Louis natychmiast o wszystkim zapomniał. Rozmowa wciąż była z przodu umysłu Louisa i zamierzał ją wznowić, dopóki Harry nie wsadził dłoni pod jego dresy. Po tym natychmiast zmienił swoje zdanie, ale obiecał sobie, by ponownie zacząć dyskusję o Oscarach, kiedy znowu będzie mógł myśleć. No wiesz,  _po_  tym jak dojdzie. 

Louis był bez tchu, kiedy wciąż leżał pomiędzy udami Harry'ego. Planował ruszyć się jakąś minutę temu, ale wciąż nie zebał sił. Harry był szczęśliwy i opierał się o poduszki, kiedy wciąż dochodził do siebie. Louis chciałby do niego dołączyć, ale jego umysł wciąż był trochę zamglony i jego kończyny niezwykle ciężkie.  

W końcu poszedł po ręcznik, by ich wyczyścić i potem opadł obok swojego chłopaka. Harry natychmiast się w niego wtulił, otaczając Louisa ramieniem, by trzymać go blisko siebie. Harry przyciskał delikatne pocałunki do jego klatki piersiowej i to sprawiało, że czuł do środka ciepło. 

"Tak bardzo cię kocham. Wiesz to, racja?" Spytał Louis, wdychając zapach jego włosów. 

Harry przytaknął, jego loki łaskotały twarz Louisa. 

"Wiem. Ja ciebie też kocham." Powiedział, ponownie całując jego klatkę piersiową. 

"I jestem z ciebie  _taki_ dumny." Dodał Louis na wypadek, gdyby to nie było wystarczająco oczywiste. 

Louis powiedział mu to niemal milion razy w ciągu tych kilku godzin. Właściwie, mówił mu to odkąd się poznali, ale chciał, by Harry wiedział, że dzisiejszego wieczoru miał to na myśli bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Harry uśmiechnął się, jakby wiedział.  

"To również wiem. Płakałeś podczas mojej przemowy." Droczył się z nim. 

"Miałem coś w oku." 

"Myślę, że nazywa się to łzami." Zaśmiał się Harry. 

Louis pociągnął za jego kosmyk włosów, by się przymknął, ale to jedynie sprawiło, że śmiał się jeszcze bardziej. " _W każdym razie_." Louis przekrzyczał jego chichot. "Psujesz to, gdy staram się powiedzieć, jak niezwykle wspaniały i cudowny jesteś." 

"Awww. Jak słodko." Szepnął Harry. "Ty również jesteś wspaniały, kochanie." Powiedział siadając, by nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy i patrzył na niego jakby myślał, że Louis zawisił na niebie księżyc. "Jesteś niesamowity, ale i tak nie postawię swojego Oscara na półce z twoim." Uśmiechnął się. 

Louis westchnął przez sposób, w jaki jego chłopak próbował sprowokować go swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami. " _Harry_." Ostrzegł. 

Harry zignorował go, jakby wcale nic nie powiedział, mała zmarszczka uformowała się pomiędzy jego brwiami, kiedy mruknął. "Hmmm... Zastanawiam się jak nazwę swojego  _drugiego_ Oscara, gdy go wygram." Odważnie dumał na głos. Harry żartobliwie zmierzył go wzrokiem, próbując ukryć uśmieszek. Louis wytrzymał dokładnie dziesięć sekund, zanim rzucił się na Harry'ego i łaskotał go, dopóki nie mógł oddychać. 

~*~

W ciągu następnych tygodni Louis ponownie wrócił do obsesyjnego trybu, ale łagodniejszej wersji, odkąd miłość jego życia była tym razem jego bezpośrednim przeciwnikiem. To nie powstrzymało Louisa od próbowania znalezienia nowej roli, która skopie tyłek roli Harry'ego.

Musiał wykonać ruch, kiedy znalazł Harry'ego na kanapie, podejrzanie siedzącego ze swoim laptopem. Louis był w stanie zauważyć jedynie kawałek ekranu i liczne dokumenty, które czytał, zanim Harry szybko zamknął swój komputer. Louis spytał go co czytał, na co Harry odpowiedział "Oh, nic. Jakieś rzeczy, o które poprosiłem Nialla żeby mi wysłał." 

Po tych wszystkich latach aktorstwa Louis wiedział jak wyglądał cholerny skrypt i Harry czytał ich mnóstwo. Louis zadzownił do Liama w ciągu kilki minut.

Od tego minęły tygodnie i Louis wciąż nie znalazl dla siebie wystarczająco dobrej roli, która przyniesie mu drugiego Oscara. Liam wysyłał mu nowe skrypty niemal każdego dnia, ale Louis nie uważał, że któryś z nich był  _jego_  filmem, więc naturalnie zadzwonił do swojego agenta, by narzekać na ten temat. 

"Myślę, że Harry zaraz wybierze film. Wczoraj był czymś bardzo podekscytowany, kiedy rozmawiał z Niallem." 

Liam westchnął po drugiej stronie słuchawki. "To dlaczego o tym z nim nie porozmawiasz, tylko do mnie dzwonisz?"

"Jeszcze mi nic nie powie! Tylko ciągle się uśmiecha i mówi gówno jak ' _zobaczysz w swoim czasie_ ' jak jakieś dziwne ciasteczko z wróżbą, albo coś."  Louis nienawidził, gdy nie miał wpływu na podejmowane decyzje i nienawidził tego nawet bardziej, bo Harry mógł rozważać role, na które Louis dwa razy by nie spojrzał. "Dowiedz się od Nialla co robi." Błagał Louis. 

"Okej, po pierwsze, Niall i ja nie siedzimy rozmawiając cały dzień o pracy, a nawet jeśli, on nie sprzeda swojego klienta, szczególnie, kiedy chłopak jego klienta jest szaloną osobą i chce te informacje tylko po by, wybrać  _lepszą_ rolę." 

" _Li._ " Jęczał. "No weź! Nie możesz go przekupić, albo jakby obciągnąć mu za to, czy coś?" 

Louis jęknął i opadł na łóżko, kiedy jego agent przerwał połączenie. 

Kręcił się po domu przez resztę popołudnia. Jego humor uległ zmianie, kiedy dostał nowego e-maila od Liama, który utrzymał jego ciekawość na dłużej, niż dziesięć minut. Miał nazywać się Wilk z Wall Street i nie był podobny do tego, co kiedykolwiek zrobił Louis. Zawsze grał niezaprzeczalnie dobrego kolesia i ogólnie ton jego filmów był po części smutny. Ten był komedią, coś, co Louis bardzo rzadko robił i co lepsze, będzie grał kryminalistę, ale takiego sympatycznego. Niemalże wstał, by zacząć podskakiwać przez to jak pieprzenie idealne to było. 

Louis czuł się o wiele lepiej po tym, jak zadzownił do Liama i podziękował mu milion razy za bycie najlepszym agentem na całym świecie. Wciąż był rozstrzepany przez zaakceptowanie nowej roli, kiedy Harry dołączył do niego na łóżku i wspiął się mu na kolana. Zatopił nos w szyi Louisa i wdychał jego zapach i to uczucie sprawiło, że Louis jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechał. 

"Wyglądasz na zadowolonego." Zauważył Harry. "Co robiłeś ukrywając się tutaj przez cały dzień?" 

"Zobaczysz w swoim czasie." Powtórzył po nim Louis, zyskując uszczypnięcie w ramię, które odrobinę bolało. 

"Oh, no dalej. Powiem ci o czym rozmawiałem z Niallem, jeśli powiesz mi o co chodziło z tobą z Liamem." Zaczął przyciskać przekonujące pocałunkiu wzdłuż szyi Louisa, kiedy jego palce lekko drapały jego brzuch. Louis planował utrzymać swoje plany w sekrecie trochę dłużej jako zapłatę i nic nie mówić Harry'emu, ale poddał się niemal natychmiast, kiedy palce Harry'ego wsunęły się pod jego gumkę od bokserek. 

"Wybrałem nowy film." 

"Ha! Wiedziałem!" Powiedział Harry, już nie manipulując go swoimi dłońmi i miękkimi ustami, kiedy Louis się złamał. "Powiedz mi wszystko!" 

"Nie ma szans, Idolu. Najpierw musisz mi powiedzieć co trzymałeś w tajemnicy."

Harry przewrócił oczami. "Więc zrobimy to razem." Louis uważał, że to sprawiedliwy kompromis, więc zgodził się. Czekali, aż Harry policzy do trzech, zanim wykrzyczeli swoje wielkie wieści. 

"Robię komedię o skorumpowanym bankierze z Wall Street." Powiedział Louis w tym samym czasie, gdy Harry wymamrotał coś, co kompletnie zaskoczyło Louisa.

"Robisz komedię? Naprawdę?!" Rozpromienił się Harry, jego głos był pełen eksytacji na wizję, że będzie oglądał jak Louis będzie zabawny na ekranie. Wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego, kiedy to usłyszał i Louisowi to schlebiało, ale głównie zatrzymał się na tej rzeczy, którą Harry powiedział kilka sekund temu. 

"Haz, poczekaj minutę. Powiedziałeś, że robisz film o The Rolling Stones? Jakby,  _tych_   _Stonesach_ , najbardziej legendarnym rockowym zespole?" 

Harry przytaknął, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać na długo, zanim jego szwy pękły. 

"Będę grał młodego Micka Jaggera! On będzie grał samego siebie w teraźniejszości, ale najwyraźniej zapytali go kogo chce, by zagrał jego za czasów, gdy był młodszy i powiedział, że chce  _mnie_. Chciałem ci powiedzieć w chwili, gdy przyjąłem tę rolę, ale byłem zbyt zajęty wariowaniem." Zaśmiał się. 

Louis był szczerze oniemiały. Wiedział, że Niall znalazł mu jakieś dobre opcje, ale to było kurwa genialne. 

"Będziesz grał Micka pieprzonego Jaggera?!" Louis wykrztusił siebie w tym samym czasie, gdy Harry pisnął, ' _Mick Jagger wie kim jestem!_ '

Louis posłał mu spojrzenie, bo dosłonie  _każdy_ wiedział kim był Harry, a w jakiś sposób ten chłopak wciąż był zszokowany tą informacją. Był zbyt uroczy, gdy był zafascynowany sławnymi ludźmi i był całkowicie nieświadomy swojej sławy i faktu, że ludzie zalewali się łzami na jego widok.  

"O mój Boże." Odetchnął Louis. " _Kochasz_  ich! Masy każdy album. Myślę, że znasz każda piosenkę, którą kiedykolwiek nagrali." 

"I chociaż raz to będzie przydatne, bo reżyser powiedział, że chce, żebym śpiewał, jeśli czuję się z tym komfortowo." 

Szczęka Louisa opadła. To stawało się coraz lepsze i lepsze. 

"Będziesz  _śpiewać_  jako Mick Jagger z The Rolling Stones? Harry, to jest wielkie! Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym w sekundzie, kiedy się dowiedziałeś?!" 

Wojna o rywalizację  i Oscary idzie na bok, jego chłopak właśnie dostał rolę życia. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry był w stanie trzymać to w tajemnicy tak długo, kiedy mógł praktycznie poczuć jego ekscytację. 

"Podejmuję tutaj dobrą decyzję, racja? Jakby, to będzie dla mnie dobre?" Zapytał z tymi szerokimi, zielonymi oczami, które zdawały się zawsze zwracać do Louisa po radę podczas takich sytuacji. Louis krzywił się, kiedy inni ludzie nazywali go mentorem Harry'ego, ale teraz oswoił się z faktem, że Harry mu ufał i cenił jego opinię wystarczająco, by przychodzić do niego z ważnymi decyzjami związanymi z jego karierą. Louis miał wspaniałego chłopaka, który go podziwiał i z czasem Louis zdecydował, że nie było w tym absolutnie nic złego. Tak właściwie, to kochał to. 

"To będzie dla ciebie  _wielkie_ , kochanie. Bedziesz w tym tak niesamowity. Już nie mogę się doczekać, by to zobaczyć. Twój film pokona mój." Zaśmiał się. 

"Nie, nie pobije." Uparcie twierdził Harry z lekkim zmarszczeniem brwi. "Twój również brzmi naprawdę dobrze! Chcę usłyszeć o nim więcej. Powiedz mi."

Louis zaśmiał się przez jego starania, bo jego film był fajny, tak, ale był niczym w porównaniu do wielkości i skali filmu Harry'ego.  

"Możemy porozmawiać o nudnym Wall Street któregokolwiek dnia." Zbył go Louis. "Chcę porozmawiać o tobie noszącym ubrania Micka Jaggera." Louisowi było trochę zbyt gorąco jedynie myśląc o swoim chłopaku, będącym półnagim i spoconym na scenie, otoczonym najjaśniejszymi światłami na arenie. Jezu, potrzebował Harry'ego w obcisłych, skórzanych spodniach jakby  _teraz_. "Będę wymyślał wymówki, by przychodzić na plan każdego dnia, żebym mógł być świadkiem twoich strojów z pierwszej ręki." 

"Możesz przychodzić mnie odwiedzać w każdej chwili." Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy ujął usta Louisa w szczęśliwym pocałunku, który sprawił, że Louis czuł się jakby szybował w chmurach. 

Louis przejechał kciukiem po ustach Harry'ego, kiedy się od siebie oderwali, wciąż odrobinę w szoku przez sposób, w jaki to wszystko się rozegrało.  

"Ciąglę myślę, że dotrę do swojego limitu jak dumny z ciebie mogę być i potem idziesz i robisz coś niesamowitego i..." Słowa Louisa ucichły, kiedy uśmiech Harry'ego pojaśniał tak, że Louis rozproszył się przez to jak na szalenie szczęśliwego wyglądał. "Jestem taki podekscytowany z twojego powodu, kochanie. Gratuluję."

Policzki Harry'ego pozostały pysznie różowe przez długi czas po tym, jak Louis to powiedział. Wyszeptał nieśmiałe dziękuję, które sprawiło, że Louis chciał wykrzyczeć osiągnięcia swojego chłopaka całemu światu, odkąd był zbyt nieśmiały, by zrobić to samemu. Wszyscy powinni wiedzieć, że będzie w najbardziej epickim filmie. Najpierw Louis musiał się upewnić, że Harry będzie to wiedział. 

~*~

Nie było to niespodzianką, kiedy rok później Harry odszedł ze swoją drugą nagrodą. 

Media przedstawiały to tak, że było to bardziej dramatyczne, niż naprawdę było, kiedy ich dwójka była nominowana w tej samej kategorii. Dwójka największych rywali w kategorii Najlepszy Aktor była również jedną z największych na świecie power couples, więc wszyscy chcieli wiedzieć jak czuli się z tym, że byli dla siebie konkurencją. 

Ulubioną rzeczą, którą wszyscy mówili stało się ' _zgaduję, że to będzie niezręczny powrót do domu, jeśli jeden z was wygra_ ', co nie mogło być dalsze od prawdy, zważając na fakt, że ledwo co udało im się wyjść z samochodu bez dochodzenia na tylnie siedzenia, kiedy zaczęli świętować wygraną Harry'ego odrobinę za wcześnie.  

Louis dopingował swojemu chłopakowi tak samo, jak i sobie. Nie było nikogo innego, przeciwko komu Louis nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby przegrać. Harry go pobił i słuchając jego przemowy czuł się tak samo niesamowicie, jakby Louis robił to sam osobiście. Kochali siebie tak bardzo, że jakakolwiek wygrana byłaby spektakularna. 

Minął ponad tydzień od tej nocy i wszyscy wciąż domagali się, by Harry mówił o swojej najnowszej nagrodzie. Nie przestał się uśmiechać od niedzieli i sposób, w jaki jego oczy błyszczały, kiedy udzielał wywiadu sprawiał, że Louis chciał go pocałować.  

Stał za kamerami, słuchając jak Harry wyjaśniał swojego doświadczenia, kiedy pracował nad filmem. Louis słyszał, jak odpowiadał na takie same pytanie jakieś kilkanaście razy, ale Harry współpracował i dawał takie odpowiedzi, z których kobieta przeprowadzająca z nim wywiad była szczęśliwa.  

Wywiad trwał dłużej, niż czas uwagi Louisa pozwalał mu na skupienie, więc zaczął przeglądać Twittera, żeby zabić czas. Tak naprawdę już nie za bardzo słuchał, kiedy kobieta powiedziała coś, co spowodowało, że Harry zatrzymał się na kilka sekund, zanim odpowiedział. 

"Przez ostatnie kilka lat tak ciężko pracowałeś i już tak wiele osiągnąłeś w swojej karierze." Uśmiechnęła się. "Czy są poza tym jakieś rzeczy, które chcesz osiągnąć? Gdzie widzisz siebie za kilka lat?"

To nie było trudne pytanie, ale Harry zatrzymał się, by się nad nim zastanowić. Louis schował swój telefon, kiedy obserwował małą zmarszczkę pomiędzy brwiami Harry'ego, kiedy ten myślał. 

"Myślę, że chcę tych samych rzeczy, których chcą inni. W przyszłości widzę siebie po ślubie, może nawet wychowując dzieci, ale wciąż robiąc to, co kocham, czym jest aktorstwo." 

Louis mógł poczuć, jak każda osoba w pomieszczeniu odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć, ale jedynie z Harrym złapał konktakt wzrokowy. Delikatnie się uśmiechał i uśmiech ten wymierzony był do niego i przez to Louis czuł wszędzie ciepło. Z Harrym rozmawiali już o małżeństwie. Szczerze, Louis był zaskoczony, że żaden z nich się jeszcze nie oświadczył, ale nigdy nie rozmawiali o wychowywaniu dzieci. Harry nigdy nie wspominał, że chciał mieć z nim dzieci. 

Kobieta również zdawała się zaskoczona jego odpowiedzią, patrząc na niego pod innym kątem po tym, jak w końcu oderwał wzrok od Louisa. 

"Widzisz siebie z dziećmi i rodziną zaledwie za kilka lat? Nawet tak, jak młody jesteś?" Zachichotała, najwyraźniej wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w jego odpowiedź. 

Louis ledwo oddychał w ciągu tych kilku minut. Oddech, który stanął w jego piersi przez pierwszą odpowiedź Harry'ego został wypchnięty z płuc, kiedy Harry spojrzał ponad kamerą, by ponownie złapać wzrok Louisa, odpowiadając pewnym siebie "nie mogę się doczekać."  

~*~

Żaden z nich nie podjął świadomej decyzji, by wziąć krótką przerwę od pracy, ale dokładnie to zrobili z Harrym po tym, jak Louis oświadczył się kilka miesiąc po tym, jak ten powiadomił cały świat, że następną wielką rzeczą na jego liście było stanie się jego mężem. 

Wzięli ślub w Nowym Jorku, otoczeni przyjaciółmi i rodziną w mieście, które obaj kochali. 

Louis powiedział Harry'emu, że może wybrać jakiekolwiek chce miejsce na ich miesiąc miodowy. Myślał, że zdecyduje się na jakieś miejsce, w którym obaj nie byli, ale wybrał, by zostali, tutaj w Nowym Jorku, w małym apartamencie Louisa na Manhattanie twierdząc, że to jego ulubione miejsce na świecie.  

Louis z początku myślał, że pozbawiają siebie świetnego miesiąca miodowego przez to, że nigdzie nie jadą, ale obaj byli tak zajęci przez ostatnie dwa lata, że nie mieli czasu, by odwiedzić to miasto na dłużej, niż kilka dni. Dwa tygodnie pozbawione stresu spędzone razem w mieście okazały się tym, czego potrzebowali.

Louis myślał, że natychmiast wrócą do pracy po tym, jak skończą uprawiać seks na każdej powierzchni w ich małym apartamencie, ale tygodnie zaczęły zmieniać się w miesiące i żaden z nich nie wspominał o zaczęciu nowego filmu. To było jakby na coś czekali; jakby robili miejsce w swoich życiach na coś poza karierą i Louis dowiedział się co to było, kiedy pewnego dnia Harry spytał go czy mógłby wyobrazić sobie ich z dzieckiem.   

Przed Harrym, Louis nigdy nie myślał o takich rzeczach jak rodzina i dzieci, bo nigdy nie poznał nikogo, z kim chciały dzielić te przeżycia. Poznał Harry'ego kiedy miał trzydzieści pięć lat i myślał, że jeśli to mu się nie przydarzyło do tamtej pory, to prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie zdarzy. 

Posiadanie rodziny było wystarczająco ciężkie i Louis nie sądził, że jego praca sprawiłaby, że byłoby to prostsze. Akceptował swoje życie takim, jakie było, dopóki nie pojawił się Harry, psując każdy plan, który Louis dla siebie ustalił. Pokazał Louisowi, że wszystkie rzeczy, które pragnął, ale przestał o nich marzyć wciąż były w jego zasięgu. Teraz Louis tak bardzo myślał o posiadaniu dziecka, że nawet o tym śnił.

Przydarzyło im się to niemal rok później, kiedy zaadoptowali dwutygodniowe bliźniaki, których matka ledwo mogła sobie pozwolić na jedno dziecko, co dopiero na dwa w tym samym czasie. Nie czuła się jakby dała im życie, na jakie zasługiwali, albo jakby była rodzicem, którego potrzebowali, ale Louis i Harry wiedzieli, że mogli to zrobić. 

Louis nie sądził, że spali z Harrym dłużej niż dwie godziny w tygodniu, kiedy wzięli je do domu. Louis nigdy nie czuł się jakby był szczególnie rodzicielski, ale udowodnił sobie, że się mylił podczas tych wczesnych dni, kiedy niemal wszystko, co z Harrym robili to była zgadywanka. 

Wszystko stało się o wiele łatwiejsze, po tym jak ustalili rutynę dla Owena i Avy. Każdego dnia uczyli się coraz więcej o swoich dzieciach i wkrótce ich zgadywanka zmieniła się w prawdziwe rodzicielstwo. Stali się dobrzy w pracowaniu jako drużyna, by opiekować się swoją rodziną. Louis niemal płakał, kiedy pierwszy raz z Harrym wykąpali, nakarmili i położyli bliźniaki w swoich łóżeczkach przed północą.

Bliźniaki miały prawie rok, kiedy Louis zaczął czytać jakieś skrypty, które Liam wciąż wysyłał mu raz w tygodniu. Właśnie dochodził do końca jednego z nich, kiedy Harry wszedł do salonu i przytulił się do niego na kanapie, kiedy bliźniaki miały swoją drzemkę. 

"Co to?" 

"Skrypt." Louis nieprzytomnie odpowiedział.

Harry przewrócił oczami, przyciskając pocałunek do głowy Louisa. "Cóż, oczywiście." Wymamrotał, czytając razem z Louisem, dopóki nie doszedł do końca scenariusza. Louis wziął głęboki oddech kiedy skończył, w końcu zamykając swojego laptopa. "Więc, co myślisz? Podoba ci się?" Spytał Harry.  

"Właściwie, uwielbiam to. Jest o ojcu, który jest pracoholikiem i zaczyna widzieć życie inaczej po tym, jak jego żona niespodziewanie umiera i zdaje sobie sprawe, że nic nie wiedział o swoich własnych dzieciach, bo tak naprawdę nigdy się o nich nie troszczył." 

Tacy bohaterowie tak naprawdę nigdy wcześniej go nie interesowali, ale bycie ojcem otworzyło go na różne inne role, na które w przeszłości dwa razy by nie spojrzał. 

Harry przejeżdżał dłonią po włosach Louisa, kiedy patrzył się na jego laptopa. Było to czuć wspaniale. 

"Co myślisz?" Spytał Harry, kiedy Louis westchnął przez jego dotyk. 

"Że po części chcę to zrobić." 

Żaden z nich nie robił nic jakby od wieków. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie zgodzili sie, by przestać pracować, żeby założyć rodzinę; to po prostu się stało. Louis kochał być mężem Harry'ego, kochał swoje dzieci i był pewien, że bycie tatą było najlepszym uczuciem na świecie. Jego nowe życie było niesamowite, ale również tęsknił za aktorstwem.

Odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. "Co myślisz?" Spytał swojego męża, niepewny czy było za wcześnie, by myśleć o powrocie do pracy. 

"Myślę, że jeśli tak bardzo się nad tym zastanawiasz, to już podjąłeś decyzję." Uśmiechnął się. "Jeśli podoba ci się ta rola, to powinieneś ją wziąć." 

" _Kocham_  tę rolę." Poprawił go Louis, jego puls przyspieszył na tę wizję. Myśl o powrocie do pracy była tak ekscytująca, że już wyobrażał sobie siebie na planie, ale myśl o zostawieniu swojej rodziny nawet dla roli sprawiało, że czuł się trochę winny. "To nie jest sprawiedliwe w stosunku do ciebie, jeśli ją wezmę." Zmarszczył brwi. 

Harry przewrócił swoimi oczami, jak tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta. "To całkowicie sprawiedliwe. Jesteś gotowy na powrót do pracy. Ja nie. To takie proste." Wzruszył ramionami. "Owen, Ava i ja będziemy tu, by pożegnać się z tobą, gdziekolwiek będziesz pracował i będziemy tutaj, by powitać cię, kiedy skończysz."  

To było proste, kiedy Harry powiedział to z tym swoim słodkim uśmiechem z dołeczkami, ale Louis wiedział jak ciężko było się zająć bliźniakami we dwójkę. Mógł jedynie sobie wyobrażać jakie to by było ciężkie, zajmować się nimi samemu. 

"Ale w większość dni będziesz tylko ty i dzieciaki i to nie będzie łatwe." Zauważył Louis. Harry wciąż wyglądał na tak samo znudzonego jak wcześniej.  

"Nie będzie cię co najwyżej sześć tygodni i jestem w stanie się nimi zająć. Jeśli Brad Pitt i Angelina Jolie mogli zrobić to z drużyną piłkarską złożoną z dzieci i wciąż dbać o swoje kariery, to my damy sobie radę z naszą dwójką." To wszystko zdawało się możliwe, kiedy Harry to tak przedstawiał. On widział wszystko pod kątem logiki, kiedy Louis zamarwiał się na śmieć przez nic. "Nie wyjeżdżasz na zawsze. I kiedy zdecyduję, że jestem gotowy do powrotu do pracy, będziesz mógł się odwdzięczyć."  

Louis złączył ich usta w pocałunku, by podziękować mu za bycie tak wspaniałym i wyrozumiałym. Wiedzieli, że ten dzień w końcu nadejdzie i posiadanie wsparcia Harry'ego było dla niego najważniejszą rzeczą. Nigdy nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić, jeśli jego mąż nie byłby za nim w stu procentach. 

"Więc obiecujesz, że nie znienawidzisz mnie, kiedy bliźniaki zrobią coś ohydnego i będziesz musiał sam to posprzątać?" 

Harry posłał mu kolejne, znudzone spojrzenie. "Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem  _profesjonalistą_  w sprzątaniu bałaganu." Przechwalał się. 

"Co jeśli ty będziesz musiał coś zrobić i nie będziesz mógł zabrać ze sobą bliźniaków i ja będę w pracy, więc nie będę mógł się nimi zająć?"

"Po to są dziadkowie. Plus, Niall ostatnio robi dosłownie nic. On również może pomóc w niańczeniu. To dobra praktyka dla niego i Li."  

Louis zgadzał się z tym. Niall i Li również rozmawiali o możliwej adopcji dziecka. Louis mógł się założyć, że Liam był w tym jeszcze bardziej zielony, niż on i Harry razem wzięci, więc każda okazja zajmowania się dziećmi mogła im pomóc. 

Harry przejechał kciukiem po szczęce Louisa, kiedy zamilkł. "Skończyłeś się zamartwiać i wymyślać wymówki?" 

"Może." Wymamrotał Louis z uśmieszkiem.

"Dobrze." Uśmiechnął się Harry. "Czy teraz zamierzasz zadzownić do Liama i poinformować go, że najlepszy aktor współczesnych filmów powrócił i jest gotów na Oscara numer dwa?" 

Louis uśmiechnął się, czując jak jego puls przyspiesza przez to stare, znajome marzenie. "Oh, Haz. Zawsze wiesz co powiedzieć." Westchnął, już w myślach przestawiając swoje nagrody na półce, by umieścić nową. 

Pragnął drugiego Oscara niemal tak bardzo, jak pragnął pierwszego. Tak naprawdę nie skupiał się na tym odkąd pojawili się Ava i Owen, ale pragnienie by spróbować ponownie zawsze tam było, tylko nie ujawniało się.

"Ślinisz się." Zaśmiał się Harry. "Mogę zobaczyć już ten ambitny błysk w twoim oku." Pisnął, kiedy Louis uszczypnął go w bok. 

Louis odłożył swojego laptopa na stół, by popchnąć Harry'ego na plecy. Przesunął się, by dopasować do siebie ich ciała, dłonie Harry'ego złapały go za biodra, by go tam zatrzymać. 

"Miałbym swojego drugiego Oscara, gdyby nie mój irytująco utalentowany mąż, który skadł show i zabrał go do domu."

"Oh, chodzi ci o tą starą, lśniacą rzecz, która stoi na  _mojej_ stronie na półce?" 

"Tak,  _tą_ starą rzecz." Zaśmiał się Louis, kiedy Harry przyciągnął go do pocałunku, w którym praktycznie cały się zatopił. Każde otarcie ich ust czuć było, jakby latał.  

To uczucie rosło, kiedy Harry odsunął się, by patrzeć na niego tymi ciepłymi oczami, które wciąć sprawiały, że Louis czuł motyle w brzuchu. 

"Będziesz niesamowity, Lou." Wyszeptał z taką szczerością, że policzki Louisa zrobiły się gorące. 

"Poradzę sobie dobrze." Louis wzruszył ramionami, nie chcąc za bardzo wybiegać w przyszłość na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, jakby tego chciał. Tak zdarzało się w jego przypadku. Ta cała rzecz może okazać się katastrofą, jednakże to przekonanie w oczach Harry'ego mówiło, że tak nie będzie.  

"Twój film może być klapą i może być tak, że nie będzie nominowany do ani jednej nagrody." Louis dźgnął go w klatkę piersiową za to, że w ogóle sugerował takie rzeczy, ale nie był zły na długo, kiedy Harry złapał jego dłoń i złączył ze sobą ich palce. "To się może stać, ale to nie zmieni faktu, że będziesz w niesamowity i będę z ciebie dumny nie ważne co." 

Te słowa były wszystkim czego potrzebował, kiedy ponownie zamknął między nimi odległość. Louis był oceniany i krytykowany przez całą swoją karierę, ale jedno, proste zapewnienie Harry'ego sprawiało, że wiedział, że wszystko będzie w porządku. 

Harry zaśmiał się, po tym jak Louis w końcu go puścił, przyciskając mokrego całusa do jego policzka. Jego oczy były jasne i podekscytowane, jakby decyzja Louisa, by wrócić do pracy była najlepszą wiadomością, którą słyszał tego dnia. To spawiło, że się uśmiechnął wiedząc, że Harry tak bardzo w niego wierzył.

"Więc czego świat może oczekiwać od Louisa Tomlinsona? Twój największy fan  _umiera_ z ciekawości." Uśmiechnął się, udając głos dziennikarza. 

Louis prawdopodobnie zostanie zapytany o to milion razy, odkąd oficjalnie wraca do aktorstwa. Ludzie chcą wiedzieć o ich życiach i lubili słuchać o ich planach co do rodziny, ale prawda jest taka, że z Harrym nigdy owego nie mieli. Louis nie miał pojęcia co czeka go przyszłości, ale wiedział, że nie może się doczekać, by się tego dowiedzieć. 

~*~

Koniec.


End file.
